My Puppy Sesshy
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inutaisho wants Sessh to feel love & take a mate Kag he refuses though he has feelings for her. He turns Sessh into a puppy till he does and admits it, Kag's in love with him, written for Pclark. Complete one shots, comedy drama romance LEMON Sessh/Kag
1. Chapter 1 Calling a dog

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Inutaisho wants Sesshoumaru to find love and take a mate because he refuses Sugimi takes drastic measures to help it happen. Naraku comes after Kagome and gets a shocking funny surprise. Updated Aug 30 2012. **A/N** all of my fics are being edited and corrected so please bear with me it's slow I know sorry, chaps are complete one shot's, done with written for and dedicated to **Pclark.** lol thanks everyone, complete one shot, **Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**My Puppy Sesshy**

**By Raven 2010, Sep 19 2010**

**Kami Inu banter, a lord returned, haunted**

"Such a cold, uncaring heart, so much like his mother it rips my heart out," Sugimi said as he sadly observed his eldest "How will he ever know or find happiness? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice

"Sugimi Taisho?

"Who calls me?

"It is I Sarutobi,"

"Damn it, are you trying to scare the life out of me?" Sugimi wisecracked "Still a thorn in my backside," he jokingly needled

"Dear dog you cannot scare to death one that is already dead," so how can I scare the life out of you? Forever the smart ass you are"

"Well a boys got to have some fun, gods knows there's nothing to do around here," Sugimi teased "Have you come to entertain me?

"How would you like to be returned to life?

"What? Surely you jest? Come on man don't tease a dog like that" don't you know that is dog cruelty? Sugimi ragged

"Oh quiet you big baby, and no I am not teasing I am very serious you will be sent back if you wish. Unless you'd like to hang around here for all eternity," he teased

"Yeah, yeah, yeah daddy when do we start, Ha, ha, ha?" Sugimi playfully hounded

"Why must you constantly be such a wiseass pain in the butt? Sarutobi said "Oh my aching head and frayed nerves," he teased

"Because little Gimi loves his big strong daddy and needs to have fun," Sugimi replied in a childish voice with his hands folded together

"Oh for the love of all that is holy and right will you go back so the rest of us can get some rest. If I were your real father I'd die from a migraine?"

"Yes father Gimi ready now," Sugimi tormented in a child's voice, then found himself on earth "Gee no farewell and a party first just drop me and run, how cruel I feel so cheap violated and used?"

"Farewell giant puppy now shut up and go live" will you? Sarutobi said

"Thank you and farewell pop I mean mommy,"

"Ooooo" Sarutobi exclaimed in frustration and was gone. in the afterlife with his hand on his head "Why me? Well at least he's gone now and peace reigns again, but god help the earth and everyone on it"

Sugimi wanted his eldest Sesshoumaru to find and experience love, take a mate, and be happy he was tired of watching his eldest pup stay alone without these things because of his stupid stubborn pride. His first day back on earth Sugimi began to put his plan into action and started the process on a daily basis nearly driving his son insane., while Sesshoumaru sat with his back against his favorite tree by a koi pond staring into the water. Sugimi began haunting him with visions showing him his future. First Sesshoumaru saw himself with a raven haired woman in his arms she had her arms around him passionate kisses were shared he never saw her face but her natural scent mixed with that of roses and lilacs along with her presence were very soothing to him

"Why must I be haunted and tormented by these damnable visions? Sesshoumaru said, using a sleeping powder Sugimi made him sleep and dream

**Dream**

Sesshoumaru was in a castle garden Sugimi was standing there his eyes locked onto his sons eyes he had his arm out stretched at his side toward a bench as if telling Sesshoumaru to go to it so he did. There on the bench between two large red rose bushes sat Kagome Sesshoumaru gasped in shock and for a moment silently stood still staring at her, the heavenly scent of the roses filled the air

"Miko? he said

Kagome turned her head "Se, Sesshoumaru?" she answered

"Father what is going on? Sesshoumaru asked "What is this? If this is your idea of a joke I do not find it funny"

"My son this is no joke it is fate, your future, and so is she," Sugimi answered

"But father she is human and a miko at that" how can this be?

"Sesshoumaru she is meant for you not your brother. Yes even though she loved him she and Inuyasha have no future as mates, however you and the miko do,"

This is a trick" who are you? You cannot be my father it is impossible. He is dead, she is human" how dare you? And I ask one last time before you die" who the hell are you?

"You cold stubborn pup I am your sire my name I will not say for you know it well," Sugimi bit

"No you lie," Sesshoumaru snapped fury clearly seen in his eyes as they took on a slight copper color from red beginning to seep in to eyes

Frustrated Sugimi answered "One it is no trick, two I am your father Sugimi Taisho, and as gifted by the kami I live again, and three she is your soul mate if you will open your mind and heart you'd see that. She already harbors some feelings for you, respect, and admiration being two of them, and you have feelings for her as well but are too stubborn to admit it,"

"Me? She respects, and admires me? Sesshoumaru asked "You jest,"

"Yes Sesshoumaru you, you did not deny what I said, and I do not jest,"

"Father I cannot,"

"Wrong having free will you can but will not, very well son as you wish,"

"What is that supposed to mean? Indignant Sesshoumaru questioned "I wish for nothing but to be left in peace as I was before your arrival,"

The next thing Sesshoumaru knew he was laying asleep under a tree, after some time had passed he woke up feeling well rested and not in his humanoid form but as a beautiful silver white puppy with thick lustrous fur. A now panicked and very confused Sesshoumaru did not know what to do next his mind and body briefly numbed by this experience then denial of the reality of the situation sunk in

"This cannot be, it is a trick" he thought then woke up "Oh thank Kami's it was only a dream" he said as he felt his arms legs and other body parts then his prize below the waist "That is still intact as well," he said with a sigh of relief

**Dream ends**

**Sugimi's spell and the new silver white puppy**

Sesshoumaru was sitting under a huge wide ancient tree with his back up against the base of it asleep. He was startled, and awoken out of his peaceful slumber by a loud high pitch howl near his ear a howl he knew well but hadn't heard in many long years. At first thinking he was hallucinating Sesshoumaru leapt straight up onto his feet with his hand on Tokijin ready to draw it, when he saw a face he had not seen in a long time

He sniffed "Father? How? When did you return?

"A second chance to live again as gifted to me by a kami Sarutobi I have come to help you find happiness. And it is here right under your nose,"

"The damned dream" was it really you? Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes it was,"

"But why father? Just what is it that you hope to accomplish?

"Srsshoumaru do you not remember what was seen in all your visions and what was said in that dream?

"Yes but still she is human, and a miko" how do you expect one such as myself a demon to mate with a human miko? Our powers would clash against each other. And possibly kill both of us I will not walk myself and her into death,"

"Will you not at least try?

"Father I am not ready to take a mate yet when I am I will,"

"And that is your final word on the matter?"

Yes I believe I spoke clearly enough to be understood," was Sesshoumaru's answer

"Very well then you leave me no other choice,"

"Do you threaten me sire?

"No, but you have forced me to this," Sugimi told him

"Do not force me to raise my sword against my own father in defense,"

Sugimi stared intensely at Sesshoumaru he could have sworn he saw something in his sires eyes he'd never seen there before hurt sorrow sadness and yes heartbreak. He felt his father's powers that were suddenly abnormally strong there was a slight bluish glow around, Sugimi at first he thought to escape but it was too late he had no time to escape and could not move. Sesshoumaru felt strange, than within seconds he found himself down on all fours, he looked at his hands gone were his long elegant fingers now replaced by clawed paws

"Father you low life weasel," Sesshoumaru said through his mind

"Forgive me my son but there is no other way,"

"I should rip out your insides with my fangs,"

"I think not pup," his heart ached but his eyes and facial expression did not betray him

Sesshoumaru growled in rage how could his own father do this to him, he wanted to bite and claw his sire in the worst way. Sesshoumaru was now fully transformed into a beautiful silver white puppy with thick shiny silky soft fur, a thick build body, and big paws his crescent moon and cheek stripes remained. Sesshoumaru angrily barked and growled at his father throwing him the deadliest death glare in history

"How could you do this to me, your own son treacherous traitor?" Sesshoumaru said in Inu language

"Sesshoumaru you refused to at least try and you will remain this way until you love and accept love from her. Because believe me she will fall in love with you fast and hard, she will be loyal kind and do anything for you .She'll make an excellent mother to your ward, her kit, and your future pups, she will defend you with her own life,"

"You expect me to do this in this form not as a man" what shall I smother her with sweet puppy kisses wooing her to be my mate? He sarcastically replied

To Sugimi's surprise that last statement filled Sesshoumaru with sadness easily seen in his eyes, and he was hurting. "Hmm perhaps there is hope for you yet, and you will come around much sooner than I expected," Sugimi thought

"Father how do you expect me to defend myself in this form? I will be an easy target now,"

"No son you are to go to the miko she will care for and protect you,"

"You expect me to put dependence on a female, it is not right and holds no honor I am a man not a child in need of coddling," Sesshoumaru bit

"Yes but when she picks you up, and holds you close to her for the first time, and you take in her scent trust me you will feel very differently. And as for coddling you will enjoy being coddled by a female it is a wonderful experience and one you need to have yourself to understand, I suspect that in the future you will seek and find ways to get her to do it"

"You miserable rotten, low life needs to be gutted like a fish dirty dog," Sesshoumaru venomously insulted

"When I see that you love her and are ready to admit it I will immediately turn you back to your true form. And do not fear if there is a real danger or a threat to your lives I will stop it, I shall never leave either of you vulnerable or helpless,"

"Well isn't that just fucking peachy and don't I feel special," Sesshoumaru snapped

"Language pup,"

"Go saw your branch off then we can talk" Sesshoumaru shot back

"I have left you with all of your full demonic powers accept the ability to take your humanoid form, you can still fly and increase in size if Inuyasha starts with you you'll be easily able to deal with him," Sugimi stated

"Lovely a great and powerful puppy am I," Sesshoumaru responded sarcastically "Gee you're too generous,"

"Ahhh that's my boy sarcastic cutting and witty as always, now be a good boy go and find your miko she is in the village. And another thing she will be able to bring you to her time you'll also be able to travel there and back here on your own as well,"

"Fine you miserable traitorous rat fink I hope you choke hard and long on your next piece of meat," Sesshoumaru said "I will pay you for this that is a promise not a mere threat,"

"Aw my poor little my puppy Sesshy is mad with his daddy," Sugimi teased

"Oh kiss my furry as"

"Ah, ah, ah young man don't you dare finish that sentence just because you're a cute little puppy do not think that I will not put you over my knee and spank you," Sugimi replied

"Kiss my sweet silver furry ass. Then go chase a damned cat" why don't you? Sesshoumaru retorted then left

Sesshoumaru followed his nose and headed straight to Keade's village, when he got there just as Sugimi said Kagome was there and cooking. He had to admit to himself the meat she was roasting smelled good and he was hungry. He approached slowly and noticed that the others were gone she was alone, Kagome caught sight of him and slowly walked toward him so she wouldn't startle him, she sensed that he was different from regular dogs.

'Wow he's beautiful' she thought he sensed her admiration

Then he heard a voice whisper that only youkai could hear "Ha, ha, ha you see I told you so she admires her Sesshy," Then made kissing sounds, Sugimi just couldn't resist rubbing it in

"Father I will get you for this if it is the last thing I do in life or death," Sesshoumaru vowed through his mind "Dusty flea bitten old dog pelt,"

"Awww I love you to son," Sugimi taunted then was gone

Kagome stood in front of him "My, my, you are a beautiful one" aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru had to admit to himself he did love the praise he wagged his tail and yipped as if to say thank you, he then gave her those big adorable puppy dog eyes 'Father was right, damn him. I hate him to pieces' Sesshoumaru thought

"Can I pick you up handsome, and have a closer look at you?" She asked

He nodded, and gave a sweet cute little whine as if to say yes, she picked him up and gently hugged him. He felt a jolt go through his body 'Oh god's her scent is divine and mixed with roses and lilacs just like in the dream. Damn you father you were right' he thought, he forgot and let out a low growl of frustration for his sire

"What? what's the matter? You must not like being held" do you? Oh okay I'll put you down then, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself you're so adorable," Kagome said sadly

He gave a low gentle whine, licked her cheek, then buried his little nose into the crook of her neck, inhaled deeply and by all the Kami's he was in heaven. And he sensed it when she immediately became happy again, he did not yet understand why but he already hated her unhappiness

'Such a small thing pleases her so much' he thought I must find a way to reward and thank her

"Aw thank you I love you to. I think somebody needs to eat to," Kagome said

It wasn't until Kagome held him up and stared into his eyes then saw it and it hit her a dog with amber eyes, then she noticed what had been so cleverly hidden before the crescent moon on his forehead, and his cheek stripes 'She knows, only one with spiritual powers could see' he thought

"No it can't be," she said she was shocked then her eyes went wide "Se, Sesshoumaru is that you?"

"Whine" as if to say yes

"You poor thing I will do everything I can to find a way to reverse it and return you to your true form I promise you," Who would do such a rotten thing?

Sesshoumaru lovingly licked her neck, she giggled he loved the taste and scent of her it relaxed him and he was happy 'This may be a small form of heaven, he mentally said to himself

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Mate she is ours, mate tastes divine, no other female for us only mate. Bet she tastes god elsewhere as well slurp," **_

Sessoumaru

"_**Oh no not you not now you perverted pain in the ass this is the last thing I need right now" what do you want? **_Sesshoumaru said through his mind

Beast

"_**What did you not hear me? Numb nuts., mate dumb ass want mate. Our sire is correct if you had agreed to his terms we would not be trapped in this form and could be courting, holding, and kissing our mate right now dummy, and do maybe more,"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh shut up pest before I sew your mouth shut, then make bedding out of you,"**_

Beast

"_**Try it and I'll rip your nuts and log off, then you'll never get laid again, hehehe," **_it taunted then laughed

Sesshoumaru

"_**Leave me alone butt cramp your worse than a headache" why don't you go play roll the pork?**_

Beast

"_**The only one who is going to roll my pork is the miko. I will leave you alone for now you giant pussy but I'll be baaack," **_it taunted

Sesshoumaru

"_**Bastard,"**_

Beast

"_**I heard that fur face bye for now,"**_

Sugimi was watching his eldest pup and laughing his ass off 'Oh yes this is going to be good Sesshoumaru will not admit it but I know damn good and well the little ham loves the attention he's getting'" Sugimi thought "Next his possessiveness will take over, and Inuyasha's going to be in deep shit, this just keeps getting better,"

**Rin and Jaken's search, discovery, meet the new Sesshoumaru**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, lord Sesshoumaru? Rin called

"Rin over here," Kagome said, Sesshoumaru gave a low whine "Don't worry I'll take care of Rin to,"

Sesshoumaru licked her face he was becoming addicted to the taste of her 'Oh she is worse than opium' what's a dog to do?

'Enjoy it dummy, he acts like a nervous virgin maiden' Sugimi thought

Rin came over to Kagome with a worried sad look on her pretty little face she seemed lost in in despair, and Sesshoumaru hated it "Hi Kagome, how are you?"

"I am good," Rin

"Have you seen lord Sesshoumaru? He didn't return, I'm worried about, and miss him it is unlike him he always returns I think something bad has happened to him,"

"Yes it has, Rin and he is fine,"

"Is that your puppy he's beautiful" can I hold him?

"You sure can, he is a real sweetheart, I know he'd love that," Kagome replied

She turned him to face Rin he wanted her to see his markings. Rin looked for long seconds then stared her eyes went wide and a look of shock covered her angelic face "Lor, lord Sesshoumaru it's you, who did this to you?"

He barked but not loudly to let her know it was him. Rin ran toward him and scratched behind his ears "Ohhhhh females and puppies, but it does feel good oh well might as well enjoy it' he thought then gave a content almost purring sound

"Hehehe, I told you so, I told you so," Sugimi said, and did a happy dance "Look at him hamming it up even the great and powerful lord Sesshoumaru loves attention. Oh am I going to mercilessly tease him after this,"

"He came here a little while ago, I'm going to do all that I can to help him Rin I promise you I told him, the same thing"

"Thank you Kagome,"

"Sesshoumaru I have an idea how about when we talk to you, you give one bark or nod for yes, and two barks or shakes of your head for no" is that agreeable to you? Kagome said

Sesshoumaru nodded once in agreement, then Rin, and Kagome's faces lit up with smiles "Thank you Sesshoumaru. Now let's eat I'm hungry, and I know you two are as well," Kagome said

"Mmm smells good," Rin stated

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru plenty of meat which he eagerly wolfed down she and Rin had theirs with rice and vegetables then fruit for desert "Hmm I guess he likes my cooking," Kagome teased he barked once for yes

"I do to Kagome you'll make some man a good wife and mate someday," Rin said she was smart beyond her years

Kagome gulped, and coughed then thanked Rin, Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide Rin was wearing a cagey grin "I swear I am now beginning to think even my Rin is working for my father crap I am outnumbered and so screwed," Sesshoumaru thought

"Kagome what do you think of the puppy? Rin asked catching Kagome off guard

"He is handsome a beautiful and regal dog,"

"Ah Kagome likes lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said with a devious grin

Kagome turned her head trying to hide a faint blush but it was too late because Sesshoumaru had already seen it, and Rin sat grinning widely. Sesshoumaru looked down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world shyness was never a thing he had never experienced in his life

"Ah hah they like each other I knew it," Rin thought.

"I love this girl already she has the observance of an adult, and is wise beyond her years," Sugimi thought, then Jaken appeared

"Oh great the annoying little green pain in the ass it Surprises me that Sesshoumaru hasn't killed him yet, but he is loyal,"

"Rin you ran off," and where is lord Sesshoumaru? I have looked everywhere and haven't found him,"

"Master Jaken lord Sesshoumaru is here and well," Rin answered

"Where girl? This is no time for your foolish games child" now tell me where he is?

"This is lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said and held the puppy up

"_**Whaaat? **_Shocked Jaken yelled

"Yes master Jaken someone turned lord Sesshoumaru into this adorable puppy," Rin told him

"Who? How? When?

"Jaken we do not know who or how, but the when I'd say it was today early this morning," Kagome said

Sesshoumaru barked once saying yes "It was this morning then," Rin said

"Let me think well lord Sesshoumaru is a Taiyoukai of great power, most demons and humans could not do it. It had to be someone as powerful as our lords father the great Sugimi Taisho he could do it, and the one who did it is the only one who can undo it, unless there is a loophole added when the transformation is done" but who? I will try and find out" Jaken promised

"Okay" Kagome said

"Kagome will you look after my lord, and Rin? I will have to go right away and tell Lord Toru lord Sugimi's brother that lord Sesshoumaru was called away on urgent business, and will be away for a while, then have him take over as lord until lord Sesshoumaru returns to us. Lord Toru is a kind ruler," Jaken stated

"Yes, Jaken I would be honored and happy to," Kagome answered

"Thank you priestess, I know I can trust you,"

"Rin will help Kagome master Jaken," Rin promised

"Oh and Jaken if at any time you come here and find that Rin, Sesshoumaru, and I are gone and are nowhere to be found do not panic because they will be with me in my time," Kagome said and explained about her time traveling

"Through the well interesting, okay and I will return," Jaken said, then climbed up onto Ah Un's back sat in the saddle then flew off towards the western palace

After Jaken was gone "I can't believe Jaken was nice to and thanked me," Kagome said

"Though he hides it he must like you a lot," Rin replied, and giggled

Sesshoumaru jumped up into Kagome's arms he seemed to love it there then did his favorite thing buried his nose into her neck. Rin was quite enjoying it as well "Ah hah the little ham my son wants the miko this is going to happen faster than I had hoped for," Sugimi said smiling proudly 'If Inuyasha tries to interfere I will trounce him' he thought

"This is going to be fun when Inuyasha returns," Kagome said, and Sesshoumaru growled

"Uh oh," Rin exclaimed

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru if he tries to mess with you I will sit him until he's six feet down into the ground," Kagome promised, Sesshoumaru licked her cheek then nuzzled her neck

**With Sesshoumaru's pervy beast**

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**See fool we could be tasting something else if you hadn't fucked up,"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**You pervert go take a cold bath" why don't you? **_Sesshoumaru told it through his mind

Beast

"_**I will if the miko joins us naked spread eagle and ready for tasting, and many other things, that's my favorite meat in the whole world slurp hehehe,"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes and if you keep it up you will never taste it again,"**_

Beast

"_**Yeah right the first boner you get when you're back in your humanoid form you'll be playing plant the tree all night long," **_it taunted

Sesshoumaru

"_**Go hump yourself, all you think about is getting under her kimono,"**_

Beast

"_**If you show me how oh master of perversion and you bet your sweet ass I think about getting under her kimono and the first chance I get I'll be trimming that fur," **_it taunted

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh shut up you flea bag, and stop acting like an over sexed horny dog,"**_

Beast

"_**Duh oh brainless one I am a dog and damn proud of it, and the last time I checked so were you, and I'm horny. You're a horny dog to but you just won't admit it. I love pussy and pussy loves me one good hump will set us free ha, ha, ha," **_it teased

Sesshoumaru

_**I will get you for this I promise,"**_

Beast

"_**Promises, promises, promises talk is cheap I want action bye sucker,"**_

**Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru let the battle begin**

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango came, back Miroku was carrying a wild boar, and Sango was carrying vegetables that she'd picked. Inuyasha sniffed the air "Oi Kagome why do I smell Sesshoumaru? Where the hell is the bastard anyway? And what the fuck does he want? Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a sugary sweet voice

"No, no, no Kagome I don't like that look in your eyes. Don't say the s word, every time you use that sugary tone shit happens,"

"Inuyasha si, si, si," Kagome made like she was going to say sit just to screw with him

"Eeeee" Inuyasha screeched

"Inuyasha my friend will you ever learn**?** Inuyasha's nasty mouth plus pissed off females equals pain, and the much dreaded loneliness" Miroku told him

"Screw you monk you keep reaching for Sango's butt knowing she is going to pound ya screams to the world I love the pain" so where is lord ice hakama anyway? And where did the mutt come from?

"Inuyasha leave the dog alone I will remind you that you are canine to," Kagome reminded

"Ah give me the flea bag he needs a nice flea bath," Inuyasha said with an evil grin, then lunged for Sesshoumaru

"You leave my lord Sesshoumaru alone," Rin snapped then kicked Inuyasha in the shin

"Ah get bent brat. Sesshoumaru" you mean that's the great and mighty Sesshoumaru, a puppy? Inuyasha said then fell on his ass holding his stomach laughing "Sesshy want a bone? The laughing hanyou taunted "My little puppy Sesshy wesshy w, want his ears scratched?

"Inuyasha," Kagome said warningly

Then they heard a growl and enraged Sesshoumaru jumped from his favorite place Kagome's arms, and glared daggers at Inuyasha "Why you little mutt you can't do shit to me," Inuyasha said laughing

"Inuyasha if I were you I'd shut up and quit now before it's too late," Shippou warned

"Shut it runt lord prissy pants can't do shit he's a helpless l, little puppy . Here Sesshokins go f, fetch" gasping for air Inuyasha got out between laughs, then threw a stick that he had picked up off the ground

Sesshoumaru continued growling, went over to and pounced on Inuyasha., Inuyasha got up and was going to pick Sesshoumaru up by the nape of his neck, Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red then he dodged Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru tricked Inuyasha making like he was going to leave but instead dove bit Inuyasha's ear then bit the cheek of his ass and sunk his fangs in. Inuyasha jumped, and tried to get him off shook his ass, then swung his hips from side to side with happy Sesshoumaru hanging onto and dangling from his butt

"Yeooooooow, I hate you. You little fucker let go or I'll kill ya," Inuyasha threatened

"Inuyasha you dance divinely," Miroku said "Shake that rump and add some more hip to it" will you bear my pups?

"Lord Sesshoumaru need some salt with that butt steak? Shippou asked

"Sesshoumaru sama I hope you don't get rabies," Kagome teased

"My lord be careful you don't want to chip a fang or catch fleas," Rin joked

"Now Inuyasha be nice he cannot help it that beautiful puppy is teething," Sango taunted

"Oh yeah" then why don't you come over here take my place, and let him bite your ass?" Inuyasha snapped "Traitor,"

"Oh no you don't Inuyasha that ass is mine to bite, and I do not share you see even as a dog the ladies still love lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku said

"Well whoop de doo traitorous bastards," Inuyasha said while the group died laughing "What Are you in love with him monk?

"_**He just bit to say I love you, he just bit to say I care oh yes he does, and he means it form the bottom of his sweet little doggie heart. This meat is rank, and dry oh I just hope I don't get sick and die," **_Kagome sang

"Shut it ya dumb ass wench, maybe I should bite your ass and show you how it feels," Inuyasha snapped out "Brace yourself dear wenchy poo,"

And Sesshoumaru hearing that bit harder "Hmmm so he's already very defensive of the miko, this surpasses my expectations," watching Sugimi said and fell on his ass laughing at the same time "Double benefit Inuyasha gets disciplined at the same time,"

Kagome finally went over to, wrapped her gentle hands around Sesshoumaru's body, and nicely asked him to let go so he did. She took him into her arms and he snuggled into her

"Well, well, well lord fluffy is a suck up who would have thought it," Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha you might want to remember that just because lord Sesshoumaru is a puppy he isn't helpless, in fact he's still lethal," Shippou warned

They cooked the food and when it was done everyone sat around and ate ,Sesshoumaru was on Kagome's lap while she fed him meat. Inuyasha did not like no not one bit he was jealous and Sesshoumaru knew it, so to bust Inuyasha's balls Sesshoumaru reached up and licked Kagome's cheek giving her doggy kisses and added a sweet playful whine

"Awww so cute your a little lover, thank you I love you to," Kagome said

Sesshoumaru gave her two playful cute little whimpers to thank her, Inuyasha's blood was boiling he was plotting revenge. But so was Sesshoumaru and many pranks filled his mind while an evil doggy smile crossed his lips, Inuyasha noticed and glared daggers at him and gave a low growl barely heard by all except those with demon hearing. Shippou noticed and was mentally laughing his little ass off. To burn Inuyasha up more Sesshoumaru turned laying on his back all four legs up and slightly whined gaining Kagome's attention she did just what he wanted and rubbed his belly

"Awww, you're just so cute and full of love" aren't you? Yes you are you're my baby, you're going to have everything you want and need," Kagome said to gripe the crap out of Inuyasha Sesshoumaru knew and played along as she continued rubbing his belly he gave off a purring sound Inuyasha knew that meant canine bliss and fumed even more "He's happy,"

"Suck up," Inuyasha bit

'I could get quite use to this I'm already enjoying it very much. Hmm and we both want to gripe Inuyasha perhaps father was right after all, I am starting to see his point and I very much agree' Sesshoumaru said to himself

"Youngest pup is learning the meaning of puppy power, and swaying females with cuteness," Sugimi said to himself

"Oi Kagome why are you all over, and spoiling that mutt? what are you in love or something? Inuyasha wise cracked

"Oh because he has manners he's handsome and I love dogs" why is somebody jealous? She teased

"Me Jealous of that four legged bag of fleas hah as if?" Inuyasha retorted

"Want a belly rub? Kagome said

"Don't be stupid," he answered and stomped off

"Aw Yasha is jealous we wuv you to," Kagome teased

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Ha, ha, ha mate likes us she is very protective of us, I told you the miko is ours. Mate will give us strong beautiful and powerful pups. Mate is ours but we must keep all other males who want her away," **_beast said

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes I am well aware of this pest but we cannot, we must not rush the little miko," **_

Beast

"_**Well don't wait too long our pipe might rust and fall off,"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**You're only in a hurry because you're horny" hmmm somebody has a stiffy right now does he?**_

Beast

"_**Oh please like you're not your so damn horny you'll be lucky if your frigging dick doesn't explode before we get inside a female,"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh shut up you lecherous mutt," **_his beast laughed then left

**Puppy payback**

Later on Inuyasha went to the hot spring for his nightly bath, stripped, put his things on one of the rocks near the spring bank, got into the water, and then dozed off. Sesshoumaru now had Inuyasha at a disadvantage and a perfect opportunity for payback. Inuyasha had his clothes wrapped around his sword which made it extra easy for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru latched on to the parcel with his fangs then flew a short distance away, dug a semi deep hole, dropped Inuyasha's things in, left a nice surprise on top, and swiftly buried it

"Happy birthday little brother even though it's not your birthday yet," Sesshoumaru said to himself while walking away, then innocently went back to the village

Inuyasha woke up, got out the water, and noticed that his things were gone, looked around but still found nothing. He began sniffing he scented his things mixed with something else, he tracked his things to the spot where they were buried. He made his way to the burial spot dug up his things, his beautiful amber eyes went wide and his face turned red as his blood boiled in his veins. The enraged Hanyou bolted back to the village and got there in record time

"Sesshoumaru you little bastard I am going to fucking kill you ya ugly prissy mutt," Inuyasha bellowed

Inuyasha not realizing that he was wearing nothing but his birthday suit, and was standing there with all hanging out for everyone to see oh and it was quite a show indeed with one particular very impressive item standing out from the rest . He stood there holding his things while he continued to rant, And Sesshoumaru was mentally doing a happy dance and laughing his butt off

"Holy crap wow," hiding observing Sugimi said "Monsterous,"

"Inuyasha? Miroku called

"Shut up I'm talking here,"

"Okay then fine," Miroku replied

"Kagome look at what your precious little flea bag mutt did to my clothes, and sword. This time he's gone too far I'm going to get even if it's the last thing I do, that little bastard's going to pay big time" Inuyasha snapped

Sesshoumaru remained as stoic and calm as ever lying in Kagome's lap, he looked at Inuyasha and shot him a doggy smirk which made the hanyou all the more furious 'As ye sow so shall ye reap little brother' Sesshoumaru thought

"Inu? Kagome started to say but was cut off

"No Kagome don't he has to pay. Look what the fucker did he shit, and peed on my things, then buried them in a hole. I mean just look my clothes are all full of piss shit and dirt," Inuyasha said

"Don't get your fundosi in a twist," trying to subtly call his nudity to his attention

"Hey Inuyasha it's really breezy" don't you think? Sango teased "Where's your Fundoshi?

"Is that a new color? What do they call it? Miroku hinted

"Oh Come on Sango this is not the time for jokes,"

"Inuyasha did you see him do it?

"Kagome why in fuck are you so damn defensive of that mutt?

"Well you see Inuyasha while you're standing here ranting were suffering seeing something we shouldn't be seeing, something so horrible we may never recover," the others were laughing hard "A scary sight,"

"What the hell are you talking about? I do not see any demons. creatures or monsters here don't smell any either" and what the fuck are you lousy rat bastards laughing at? Inuyasha snapped

"Inu, Inu, Inuyasha because y, your naked and forgot that something is ha, hanging out looking at us with one eye" Sango choked

out between hard laughs

"Eeeeeeek, Inuyasha cover up my eyes are burning, we don't want to see that," Shippou wisecracked "I am to young for this horror,"

Inuyasha looked down "What? Oh shit" cupped his manhood with one hand, and ran like hell

"Leaving so soon? Sango teased

He ran leaving behind a laughing group of friends, Sesshoumaru was wearing the biggest doggy smile in the world along with being coddled by his beautiful miko he was in heaven 'Hehehe sucker' Sesshoumaru thought

"See ya later Nakedyasha," Miroku teased

"Don't fall and break anything vital," Kagome joked then laughed

**Naraku's big mistake, and painful peril**

It seems that Naraku had also taken an interest in Kagome, and decided to make an appearance. He arrived at the village Sesshoumaru immediately hid his scent and markings, and inwardly smiled knowing that this was about to become very humorous indeed

"Naraku what the fuck are you doing here? Inuyasha snapped

"I've come to see the miko,"

"You what? Are you freaking insane? Inuyasha bellowed

"Naraku leave now," Kagome snapped "I'm not in the mood,"

"Aw the little miko is upset I haven't come to fight,"

"Then what the hell do you want? Kagome bit

"You" he said

That was all it took Sesshoumaru's blood boiled, rage peeked, and eyes bled red. He bolted toward Naraku, and at the speed of light sunk his fangs into, and clamped his jaws down on Naraku's manhood balls and all, and at the same time used his poison mixed with a small amount of his acid to sting him

"Yeeeeeeeeeow, my man treasure my balls, let go you little prick that's not dog food," Naraku screamed

"Jealous dog plus stupid spider equals a swift jewel removal,' laughing Sugimi exclaimed from where he remained hidden

"Oh Naraka he loves you and that's how he says hello," Sango teased

"Naraku now you can s say you had the dick ma, massage of the century and it was free," Inuyasha got out between laughs

Naraku went down on his knees "Ohhh I'll never fuck again, I'll never have any little spiders," he cried out

"Well there's always Jakotsu you won't need a penis with him, you've got pretty long hair he just loves that, and you can always adopt," Miroku taunted

"Speak of the devil," Inuyasha whispered to Sango "I smell him coming,"

Naraku tried to use his miasma on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru got mad and used his acid slowly injecting small amounts of it into Naraku through his fangs "Ahhhhhhhhh my jewels are melting, stop this you fucking little bastard. Your dead I'll kill you and it will be slow and painful," Naraku yelled

"Oh why don't I finish him off and be done with it already," Kagome said

"No don't Kagome I have something better in mind for him," Inuyasha said

"Hah?

Inuyasha bolted ran toward Jakotsu, and Sesshoumaru knew what he was up to he had also scented Jakotsu coming. Inuyasha came back with Jakotsu and told him "Naraku has the hots for you big time and wants to make you his spider mate" so what do you think? Inuyasha asked

"Wow he's absolutely yummy" Jakotsu replied

"Okay he's singl, and all yours," gloating Inuyasha said grinning evilly

Jakotsu sashayed over to Naraku sexily looking moon eyed licked his lips and at the same time winked at Naraku. Naraku's eyes went wide and a look of shock mixed with pure horror covered his handsome face "What the fuck? He thought

"Oh handsome aren't you just yummy, why I could just eat you alive were going to have lots of fun, Raku my little love ckkes," Jakotsu teased

"Nooooooo just kill me for the love of all the Kami'sshow mercy and kill me now," Naraku screamed

"Now, now, now we can't do that you have a long happy life full of love ahead of you," Kagome teased with an evil smile "And Jakotsu is very kind and loving,"

"You evil sadistic sons of bitches I wouldn't do this to you, at least I'd kill you quick. Let me go I can be a good boy if you give me a chance, I'll be good and I will never do evil again I promise I will be a good little spider," Naraku said

Sesshoumaru let him go "Come here you gorgeous hunk of man," Jakotsu said

"Leave me alone I don't have a dick," Naraku said

"Oh honey not to warry you won't need that I have one of my own. Enough for two," Jakotsu replied

"Eeeeew," was Naraku's reply

Jakotsu made kissing sounds and Naraku ran legs spread because of Sesshoumaru's painful gift to him. They all died laughing Naraku would be busy trying to escape, and hide from Jakotsu for a long time to come. Jakotsu gave Naraku a head start he was enjoying tormenting him too much to end it too soon. He immensely enjoyed having panicky Naraku thinking he wanted to be his mate

"Be gentle now Jakotsu after all he is a virgin," Miroku wisecracked

"Don't forget to invite us to the wedding," Inuyasha said to the two retreating forms

"Okay honey will do, and thanks Yasha," Jakotsu yelled back

"You're welcome Jak and enjoy," Inuyasha replied

"Holy shit Inuyasha you are truly evil, and you men call us women treacherous," Kagome stated "I bow and give praise to the master,"

"Kagome what can I say I'm a guy who aims to please," Inuyasha replied and laughed "Poor sucker really believes Jakotsu wants to mate,"

"Inuyasha you have the deviousness of a female sniff, sniff I think I'm jealous," Sango praised wiping away fake tears "You're my new hero,"

"Yes my friend I must say I am very proud of you. You should open your own match making service," Miroku said

"You know Jak he loves a good joke," Inuyasha exclaimed

'I must admit little brother has outdone himself and is a true credit to the Taisho bloodline carrying on the fine tradition of trick playing' Sesshoumaru thought

'That's my boy this is wonderful my son is jealous over the miko. I think he's been in love with her and is finally ready to show it if she only knew it won't be long now. And my youngest is a deranged prank playing dog' Sugimi proudly thought

"Hehehe, little brother inherited father's depraved sense of humor," Sesshoumaru thought

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Ooooo Sesshy's in love he got all jealous over our mate, he wuvs the little miko," **_it teased then made kissing sounds

Sesshoumaru

"_**Silence or I will bite you next pest," **_Sesshoumaru told him mentally

Beast

"_**Yeah but you didn't deny being jealous over, or in love with our mate. Mate is ours we you and me love mate and you know it so grow a pair and admit it," **_it needled

Sesshoumaru

"_**Don't get all mushy, it is very unmanly. And would you give me a freakin break already, you pain in the ass?"**_

Beast

"_**Maybe I should come out take the miko myself and run away with her,"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Try and I will kill you,"**_

Beast

"_**Ooooo such devotion ok lover boy. Poor little Sesshy poo has it bad, aw how cute," **_it teased, then panted

**Dog bites dog**

"Yeah I know me and the ice lord over there fight but I'd never really let Naraku get his grimy paws on him even I ain't that low. We are brothers wether he likes it or not even if he is a flea bag," Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru growled, jumped out of Kagome's nice warm comfy lap, ran toward then lunged for Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the attack, turned and ran like hell with Sesshoumaru nipping at his heels "I am going to kill him once and for all,' Sesshoumaru barked

"Oh Sesshy I love you sooooo much. We can get a hut together, have pups and everything," Inuyasha ragged in mid chase

"Inuyasha you are one sick hanyou," Shippou said, Shippou translated what Sesshoumaru said in inu "Inuyasha lord Sesshoumaru said he is going to kill you once and for all,"

"Yes I heard him I do understand inu you know," he answered "Come on Sesshycakes show me how much you love me,"

"You know Kags Inuyasha did that to get a chase don't you?" Sango said

"You know dogs they love to play,"

After a couple of minutes everyone heard "Ahhhhhhh, come on Sesshoumaru, ow I was just, ow, joking," Inuyasha screamed

"Yeah but now he's being introduced to a little thing I call butupuncture. Sesshoumaru's version of acupuncture," Kagome joked

"Ladies he will never learn that is what makes it more entertaining and funny, good old Inuyasha he never ceases to entertain us," Miroku said

Rin went over to Kagome and whispered in her ear "I think lord Sesshoumaru is in love with you. That's why he is so jealous, I can tell," Kagome grinned

An hour later a limping Inuyasha returned to the village one hand on his ass, with proud as a peacock Sesshoumaru walking calmly behind him with an evil doggy smile. The first thing he did was head straight for Kagome lay down next to her, and lay his head on her lap, then closed his eyes and relaxed

"In love with you," Rin mouthed the words without using her voice but Kagome understood

"Look at what that little fucker did I ain't no damn steak he chewed on me like I was meat, or a bone or something," Inuyasha whined

"Aw Inuyasha haven't you ever heard the old saying don't poke the bear? You did and the bear bit you," Kagome said

"Never mind that wench ain't you got something in that bag of yours that can help this?" Sesshoumaru growled and gave a series of yips. Inuyasha gave him a dirty look filled with daggers

"What did he say? Kagome asked

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied

"Your lying," Shippou said

"You understand him Shippou? Kagome asked

"Yes kitsune, Inu, and ookami speak the same language," Shippou answered

"Shippou what did he say? Kagome asked

"He told Inuyasha that he is never to speak to or act like that with you again, or the next time it won't be his ass he bites. Lord Sesshoumaru said next time he'll rip his manhood off balls and all," Shippou told her barely able to keep a straight face then broke out laughing

"Oh" he will, will he? We'll see about that" Inuyasha said cockily

Before anyone could react Inuyasha had Sesshoumaru by the nape of the neck, dug a hole, and had him buried up to his neck. Kagome was about to lose it and go off on him when a rumbling in the ground was heard. Sesshoumaru remained cool and calm and looked to be smiling

"What the hell? Is that an earthquake? Miroku asked "Inuyasha you bone brain,"

"Well sort of but not the kind you think. Oh crap everybody move far back you don't want to be close to this Stupidyasha went too far this time," Shippou warned

The ground Sesshoumaru was buried in split open as he grew larger, and out of the hole emerged the same dog now the size of a horse. He shook the dirt off himself and onto Inuyasha, at warp speed Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the back of his haori dug a

hole and buried Inuyasha in it up to his neck, then took the longest pee in history on the hole soaking the now furious hanyou

"You bastard I will get you for this shrimp dick," Inuyasha promised

"Oh shut up Inuyasha you brought it on yourself," Shippou reminded him

Sesshoumaru gave a series of yips Shippou translated "Lord Sesshoumaru told Bakayasha that if he did not stop his foolishness that he would take a crap on him next," Shippou told them

"Hanyou you call me shrimp dick when mine is way bigger than yours, and you wish you had as much. Yours is only the size of a twig," Sesshoumaru said in inu youkai language

Shippou translated and the others all died laughing. Inuyasha finally dug his way out of the hole with vengeance on his mind. Never learning when to quit he tried to take hold of Sesshoumaru again. But this time Kagome picked Sesshoumaru who was now back in his puppy form up

"Inuyasha enough sit, sit, sit I'll be back in a few days when you can behave," Kagome said

"Kagome you traitor," was all he said

**Down the well a trip through time**

"Ok Sesshoumaru we're going to my time for a while I hope you like the future. I am going to spoil you rotten like the prince you are, I will buy you all you need nothing but the best for my baby," Kagome promised

Sesshoumaru put his head on Kagome's shoulder, looked at Inuyasha wearing the biggest smuggest smirk and gave low yips _**"Ha, ha, ha little brother women call me a beautiful male as a ma" so as a puppy would you expect less? Remember beautiful kind loving miko plus cute puppy equals a very loved, spoiled, and luxuriated like a prince happy me. I have the miko, puppy one Hanyou zero,"**_

Hearing that Shippou fell on his ass laughing and said "Hehehe, Bakayasha he told you,"

Shippou told the others what Sesshoumaru said, they gave a round of applause and laughed their asses off. Inuyasha was fuming and jealous "Traitors I'm surrounded by traitors I can't trust anybody,' Inuyasha mumbled

"Oh and Inuyasha don't try to follow us because the well will be sealed until we return," Kagome informed him

"Kagome you treat that prick like a king after he tried to kill you?

"Well Inuyasha let me remind you when we first met you tried to kill me that very same day" or did you suddenly develop Hanyounesia and forget? Kagome needled

Kagome blew Inuyasha an air kiss then gave him one last sit so she and Sesshoumaru could make it to the well without a pissed off hanyou interfering with they're escape. On her way to the well Kagome slipped him under her pull over sweater and fixed it in place around Sesshoumaru, and he was in puppy heaven he buried his nose in her cleavage she grinned

"You, perv," she teased

"Whimper," he was hamming it up 'Little brother you poor sap your missing out on heaven, oh well it's all mine' he mentally gloated

"Your my little pervert "Does it pass inspection?" she teased

"Whine" he playfully responded 'It sucks being stuck in this insufferable puppy form but this is one of the big benefits. And she is warm, plus she smells so good. When I am a man again I shall worship these and the rest to' Sesshoumaru thought 'Hm, lilac and roses'

"I won't tell it's our little secret," she said

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Somebody loves our miko. Mate is so warm and smells good, mmm and her skin is so soft, nice boobies, hehehe. A little suck would be sweet," **_it taunted

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh no not you again" do you ever take a day off? You depraved sex fiend"**_

Beast

"_**Ah shut up we could revert back to puppyhood and have a little suckle, so now don't be that way Sesshy baby" don't you love me no more? Gee and I thought we were friends I'm crushed," **_it taunted

Sesshoumaru

_**"We have already reverted back to puppyhood fool" Or are you so dense you've yet to notice or remember?**_ _**Somebody kill me now I'm stuck with you what a bother" **_he wisecracked

Beast

"_**Yeah dummy well it's no picnic for me either. So shut up and live with it and your only bitchy because I'm right your wrong and you know it and that's why you love me sooo much" **_it taunted

Sesshoumaru

"_**Go drown yourself,"**_

They arrived on the other side at warp speed, Sesshoumaru was so relaxed he had fallen asleep sunggled into his miko. He did not even notice when she climbed out of the well on the other side and as she had promised Inuyasha she quickly sealed the well. Kagome went into the house her mom was in the kitchen she walked in with her little bundle of joy tucked in her sweater. Her mother welcomed her back, and looked at her daughters chest with curious eyes

"Who's your friend dear? Hitomi asked softly "Or are you with pup? Hitomi teased

"Gulp, with pup? Don't do that mom almost had a heart attack. This is Sesshoumaru Inuyasha's big brother," she answered and pulled the neck of her sweater back a bit so Hitomi could get a look

"My, my Kagome dear he certainly is a beauty" do you think he would like some steak later?

"Sure mom I think he'd love that,"

What they did not know is that he had woken up and heard Hitomi and thought 'Oh I like her already we are going to get along beautifully'

Sesshoumaru went back to sleep. Kagome took him up to her room, she slowly pulled up her sweater, took him out, and gently lay him on her bed and covered him up to his neck with a fur jacket to keep him warm. She quietly snuck out of her room, left the house, and went to a nearby store where she bought goodies for Sesshoumaru then swiftly went back home. She bought him the best dog shampoo, a deluxe dog bed, brush and other things yes he was going to be a very luxuriated happy puppy indeed. He woke up around lunch time to the heavenly aroma of steak

Sesshoumaru looked and nearly went into shock when he saw all the goodies Kagome had bought for him and went wide eyed with shock and surprise, he looked around but saw no Kagome then frantically began to search for her. He sniffed then made his way down to the kitchen where he found Kagome, and Hitomi setting the table for lunch, his mouth was watering from the smell of the meat

"Hello handsome welcome" and how are you? I hope your hungry" Hitomi greeted

He gave one low bark to say yes Kagome explained to her mom he said yes, Sesshoumaru was in dog heaven they gave him plenty of meat with some vegetables. He had his own special bowl not a dog bowl this was for humans, Kagome refused to let him eat from a dog bowl she thought it undignified for him. Later on that evening Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a bath he was in heaven again after he was all washed she dried him off with a towel

"Ok you had your bath now it's my turn," she told him Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned when he saw naked Kagome

Kagome ran herself a nice hot bath with her favorite sandalwood rose lilac mix soap. She stripped and his mind filled with vivid perverted images she got in and was sitting with her back against the tub. Sesshoumaru came bounding in looked at her, and gave her the biggest sweetest pair of puppy dog eyes she smiled, yes he was really hamming it up just as Sugimi said he would

"Awww did my puppy Sesshy come to visit me? You had your bath but stay if you want to" Kagome said

"Yeah but Sesshy want's another bath this time with you," he said in Inu language "Naked miko damn I'm such a lucky dog,"

He looked at her oh yes he had an agenda of his own he gave her a low playful whine. Kagome looked at him with great curiosity wondering just what the hell he was up to, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Then Sesshoumaru leapt up onto the side of the tub, and dove into the water, and as he had planned landed on her chest, startled chocolate eyes snapped open, and he gave her that I'm so innocent look

"Sesshoumaru you little perv, you are a perv" aren't you? His response was a cute low whine "Okay if you want another bath that's fine with me. I guess I needn't bathe you separately anymore because it looks like I won't be bathing alone anymore" will I? she said

"Woof" he responded 'You know it and just wait until I am back to normal' he thought. He nodded his head once for yes, then licked her face

"Hmm now you give me doggy kisses, my you are the little lover aren't you?" She said

After a good long soak then a rinse they got out she dried him then herself, and Sesshoumaru enjoyed every inch of the view

'Nice round ass, full bosom, and thick full forest, I could comb it with my teeth among other things' he said to himself

Using his powers Sugimi was watching his son in the pond and laughing his ass off "That's my boy acting like a true Taisho it shouldn't be long now," he said to himself well pleased with the results

Kagome got into bed, Sesshoumaru went into his doggie bed she fell asleep he didn't stay in his bed for long he jumped up on to Kagome's bed and snuggled close to her then fell into a deep sleep. When she woke in the morning she discovered her soft furry little surprise, he had crawled up under her sleeping shirt had all four paws against her chest and stomach and was snuggled into her she smiled. She felt like having some fun so she rubbed the tip of her nose against his waking him up then found two golden eyes staring into hers

"Good morning handsome," Kagome greeted

"Pant, pant," was the answer she received

Kagome's friends came over later that day they all loved Sesshoumaru, but with others outside of the family when they asked Kagome told them that his name was Maru. When shee first mentioned the name he nodded his head in approval. Sesshoumaru loved and immensely enjoyed all the female attention he was getting from them, they complimented on what a beautiful dog he was his rare golden eyes intrigued them he had his markings hidden

Buyou loved getting Sesshoumaru going and just like he wanted he got a chase from him, the dare devil cat pounced on Sesshoumaru he liked the dog. Wanting revenge Sesshoumaru grabbed Buyo's food dish with his teeth and bolted getting himself a chase from the cat much to the amusement of Hitomi, and Kagome. Before they knew it three days had passed Sesshoumaru was now deeply attached to the little miko where ever Kagome went he followed always wanting to be close to her his beast was in paradise

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Sesshy sama is in love, Sesshys in love," **_it taunted

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh be quiet your worse than having a nagging wife," **_Sesshoumaru said through his mind

Beast

_**Yes lord I'm so horny I've got a stiffy now" or should I now address you by your proper title lord hard rod? He, ha, ha? **_It playfully houndedthen laughed

Sesshoumaru

"_**And I shall address you as lord dead meat after I shred you,"**_

Beast

"_**Kinky, didn't know you liked it rough mister dignified high class taiyoukai,"**_

**Confession, happy birthday Kagome, a surprise, the taiyoukai's gift**

It was the third night Sesshoumaru had been with Kagome they went to bed as usual but this night would be very different than the others. Sesshoumaru snuggled into her while she held him something she'd never done before. She fell into a deep sleep, Sesshoumaru however was still awake, after a while Kagome started to mumble most of which was nothing and he ignored it until he heard her next words that shocked the hell out of him

"Sesshoumaru I love you," Kagome said

"Me she loves me? Father was right" but how can I do anything about it I'm stuck in this damnable dog form? I can't tell her that I love her to, and I never will be able to," then he scented her arousal "She wants me and I can do nothing about it,"

His own confession was all it took laying on his side he had one paw on Kagome's arm, then he felt strange in split second he was back to his humanoid form. Sesshoumsru did what he'd had been wanting to do for days and crashed his lips down on Kagome's in an earth shattering searing kiss that woke her up with a start. She opened her eyes they went wide with shock when she realized what was happening and saw who it was then kissed him back her arms immediately went around him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth,

**Lemon starts**

Kagome trailed her hands from his shoulder's down to his ass he felt her all over then slipped his hands under her ass and pulled her up into him. She felt his hardness and it thrilled her to know that he was feeling such want for her. The scent of her arousal was driving him insane he knew he would not last much longer

"Sesshoumaru there's something I need to tell you,"

"I know koishi and I love you to. I heard you when you said Sesshoumaru I love you in your sleep,"

"I didn't know I talked in my sleep,"

"Yes and I am glad you did," he said

"Sesshoumaru I want you,"

"And all night you shall have me my miko," Sesshoumaru said

"Well then lock me in your dungeon and throw away the key," she teased

"I have better plans then that, but in the future we can try out the dungeon in my castle if you want," he replied

Sesshoumaru kissed her again then trailed hot kisses down her neck, he pulled the top of her lace nighty down revealing her full round bosom to his hungry admiring eyes and he swiftly devoured them with his hot mouth. Kagome moaned then ground into him, she opened his haori feeling his muscular chest, then pulled it off of him and slid her hands down into his hakama earning herself a groan from him. He cut her nighty off with his claws giving him full access to her nude form

"Kagome I want you" do you want me?

"Yes I want you so much it hurts" Please Sesshoumaru?

"And have me you shall I'm all yours as your mine," he said with a passion filled voice and eyes full of longing and love

"Yes Sesshoumaru,"

She pulled his hakama off fast, reached down and took his length in her hand, then gasped when she felt the length and girth of it. It twitched in her hand "Wow, it, it's two in one," he grinned

"See something you like? He asked, than smirked "Does it meet your approval? He teased

"Yes how is king snake going to fit? she asked

"Do not worry he will fit into his little mink," he teased

"Sessh we will have to be quiet so my family won't hear us,"

"That is not a problem my miko I have put up a sound proof barrier no one can hear us, or enter this room,"

She pulled him into her and kissed him fiercely, he reached one hand between her legs massaging his prize. While she lustfully worked his length with her hand when she quickly became wet he removed her panties, and ground his length into her hot wet core making her moan

"Kagome be my mate?

"Yes,"

Without another word he captured her lips with his, already perched between her legs he positioned the tip at her entrance, and slid it in sinking himself in up to the hilt at the same time taking innocence. He stilled and was going to wait for her to adjust to his impressive size, but she encouraged him to move by gently nudging his backside with the heels of her feet so he obliged and started moving slowly the heat of her core pleasantly warming his shaft and increasing the sensual feel of their contact

"_**Oh by all the god's yes Se, Sesshoumaru," **_she said and exploded

"Woman that is music to my ears. It's like paradise being inside you I am going to make love to you all night until you beg me to stop," he promised

"Sesshoumaru I never knew anything could feel so damn good. Yes ride me,"

"As you wish my vixen," and he continued to bring her many releases

"Join me Sesshoumaru,"

"Ye, yes Kagome," he panted

"Uhhh" she moaned

"Damn your better then in all my fantasies,"

She aggressively met each of his thrusts with her own staying perfectly in synch with him, he loved how as if created for one another they fit together it was as if they had been made for each other. As they're simultaneous releases began he plunged his fangs into the crook of her neck on the left side, with her new fangs she did the same to him. They continued climaxing sharing sweet ecstasy the room took on an eerie glow as their powers merged they were forever joined as one and would now have some of each others powers for life

"_**S, Se, Sesshoumaru I, I love youuu," **_Kagome gasped out during her release

"_**Ah my Kagomeee,"**_

When they finished the two stilled panting as he looked up Sesshoumaru found the sight of her wearing body markings identical to his highly erotic. Kagome waited for a few seconds kissed him plunging her tongue into his mouth. She then licked and nipped her way down to his chest and lavished his nipples with her hot tongue savoring the taste of her sexy mate yes this beautiful man was all hers and she could do as she pleased. She continued her relentless highly pleasurable assault nearly driving her poor mate insane

"Oh Kami's yes," he cried out while arching up into her

Before he knew what hit him Sesshoumaru found himself being tasted, and devoured by his beautiful little mate, his eyes went wide while with his hands at his sides he dug his claws into the sides of the bed from the intensity of the new feelings and pleasure she was giving him. He reached one hand down and put it on her head with his fingers buried in her raven hair. Sesshoumaru was lost mind body and soul in the pleasure induced coma given to him by the miko he loved more than life itself

"My mate" he said _**"Ahhhhhhh Kagome," **_he called out while releasing in blind ecstasy

In a split second she was on her back being devoured by a starving taiyoukai. He used his demonic power and made his tongue grow long, then plunged it deep inside her teasing her senses in ways she never knew existed. Kagome dug her fingers into the sheets her mind was lost, and her body tingled with pleasure and lust at the same time

"_**Yes, oh my god's yesss Se- ssho- maruuu," **_she cried out

Next thing Sesshoumaru found himself on his back mounted and being ravenously kissed by his mate he was hard again. Kagome rode him into oblivion "My God's woman you are beyond belief, and all my expectations,"

"I can't get enough of you," she answered

Kagome's eyes bled red, and she started growling new to having her own beast it started to take her over, her claws and fangs elongated. Sesshoumaru let his beast take over and held her wrists up while she rode him she finally howled while they both exploded in intense ecstasy. With their beasts in control they bit each other twice more added to the first bite this triple bound them together. Kagome's beast was nearly as strong as Sesshoumaru's far more than he expected

"What happened to me? I don't know what it was but I like it" Kagome said

"You have a beast now my little mate and it being new to you it took over for a while it is quite strong and this being your first

experience with it, it had complete control over you but you'll be in control of it soon enough,"

"Sesshy popped my cherry on my eighteenth birthday gave me pleasure I never knew before and my very own beasty to,"

Kagome playfully teased

"Hmm, so I did and happy birthday" now where were we?

"Our beasts must be close friends now," she teased

"Mine is a lecherous pervert,"

"Great they can molest each other," she joked

"So can we dear mate let me demonstrate,"

"Like this? She taunted reaching for taking hold of and massaging his balls

"Damn," he lustfully exclaimed

"Somebody likes it," she teased when his shaft pulsated

"Ah she devil,"

He put her on her hands and knees then entered her from behind as he moved inside her, she arched her back he licked her mating mark, it made her become animalistic and blind with lust growling then she slammed back into him bringing him deeper inside her. Sesshoumaru took her over the edge with him repeatedly and had her screaming his name they did not get any sleep that night and did not care about sleep

**Lemon ends**

Sugimi beside himself with joy did a happy dance "Finally I have my new daughter and I did not have to wait long, plus it did not take all the time that I thought it would. Sesshoumaru my pup you're a good boy when you want to be. Hmm I am very happy now I need to have some fun perhaps I'll go screw with youngest pup,"

**Sugimi has some fun, and Inuyasha at the well**

Sugimi headed to Keade's village and spotted his target, and also noticed to his displeasure what his pup was trying to do at the well 'So he thinks and attempts to break the seal well, well, well I shall enjoy this' he thought

Fuming Inuyasha was trying to break the seal on the well so he could go to Kagome's time, but her seal was solid like a stone wall which infuriated him all the more "I will break this fucking thing if it's the last thing I do, damn wench she made it like a frigging stone wall," Inuyasha cursed

"Oh no you don't pup I'll not have you disrupt your brothers mating and as humans call it honeymoon, you had your chance for 3 years and threw it away. Not that you could break her seal she is strong impressive but let us have some fun anyway," Sugimi said

Sugimi watched with great amusement as Inuyasha tried to break Kagome's seal, staying invisible he let Inuyasha try again and made an electric shock shoot out as if from the well and strike his pup right in the ass. Inuyasha's hair stood up making him look much like a silver haired bush, the poor dazed hanyou looked on in confusion

"Ouuuuuch ow, ow" what the fuck? How? Why? Who? Did Kagome do it? No she could not have, this is something new," Inuyasha whined while rubbing his ass

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had all fallen on their asses rolling in fits of laughter. A boiling mad Hanyou turned his burning eyes onto and glared at his friends"'Ooo pretty silver bush," Shippou gasped

"So you think this is funny, do ya? Oh you bastards would find this funny" Inuyasha snapped

"Hey who knew Inuyasha could dance," Miroku teased "Hey Yash I can trim that silver bush if you want I am good with weird plants,"

"Oh yeah monk I'll show ya a dance called the ouch my aching head dance" want to start the lessons now? Lessons are free" he said grinning then lunged for Miroku, Sugimi made him trip and fall

"Inu, Inuyasha have you been, dr, drinking sake? are you d drunk? Sango got out between laughs

"You wait I'll show you fools drunk. Ahhh fuck it," Inuyasha said

He decided to try the well again this time Sugimi made the electric shock hit Inuyasha then travel through his whole body, and it hit his family jewels "Dear sweet merciful gods, will he ever learn when to quit?" Sango exclaimed

"Ahhhhh shit my dick, my dick, oh fuck," Inuyasha screamed while he held his manhood and did a dance "Please don't fall off daddy's sorry honest?"

"Da, daddy's stupid," Miroku gasped then clutched his stomach

"Inuyasha not to worry, fear not it'll grow back," Shippou teased

"Oh yeah ya little runt let me shock yours and we'll see if it grows back,"

"No thanks I leave the kinky stuff to you," grinning Shippou replied

"Now that's a shocking experience. You know Inuyasha they say if you have an orgasm during an electric shock like that all orgasms you have after that will never be as good or as pleasurable," Miroku taunted

"Fuck you Miroku you perverted bastard only you would think that shit in a situation like this,"

"Inuyasha was somebody a little horny, and finally had a bit of an explosion in his hakama, hmm? Miroku wisecracked "Sand will help you scrub that all off,"

"I'll show you an explosion you sick fuck," Inuyasha snapped "Sand you want eh?"

Inuyasha raised tetsuseiga he was going to send a wind scar blast past Miroku without hitting him with it just to scare the shit out of him. Sugimi couldn't resist or pass up this golden opportunity using his powers he made tetsuseiga stand up and bonk Inuyasha over the head. Every time Inuyasha tried to put the sword down or aim it in another direction Sugimi made it turn back to him. Inuyasha was about to try adamant barrage to test it, Sugimi made tetsuseiga pull out of his hand, go around him, and spank his butt the very confused hanyou started swiping his claws around him intending to find and strike whoever was there doing the dastardly deed but found only thin air instead. Sugimi was enjoying his fun and games, and had no intentions of ending them any time soon

"Hey Inuyasha I think tetsuseiga's mad at you because he feels neglected," Sango said while laughing

"What Sango are you nuts? Is it that time of the month? I think somebody needs a little Miroku time you know special attention," Inuyasha retorted smiling evilly

"No Sango I think it's mating season and Inuyasha is in heat and frustrated," Miroku taunted getting him chased by an irate hanyou "Oh boy somebody's got a hot coal in his hakama,"

"Don't worry because somebody's about to get one shoved straight up his unholy ass hint, hint," Inuyasha shot back while in pursuit

'Ah it's days like this I wish would never end," Laughing Sugimi said

**The mates**

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome had been mated for three days and finally emerged from her room, and went downstairs headed toward the kitchen, they had been so busy mating and sleeping they had forgotten to eat. Kagome was at the stove cooking when she suddenly felt a hard chest against her back and arms snake around her waist, Sesshoumaru rested his chin on the top of her head he deeply inhaled her scent then kissed her neck

"Sesshoumaru if you keep that up were never going to eat,"

"I am holding my food right now," he teased

"Well mister I'm putting you on a diet,"

"You'd deny a starving man food how cruel," would you really starve your puppy Sesshy? Aw don't you love me anymore? He said playfully

"Yes but we need to eat then we can play some more a lot more," Sessexymaru

"That is what you call me now, I like it but don't do it in public,"

"Okay deal" she said

"So what are you going to eat? He asked

"Meat I do not know why but I have a sudden craving for meat I never wanted it this much before,"

"Mate that is because you now have a beast, and have been made an inu and we love meat above all food," Sesshoumaru explained

"I'll show you love's meat later," she teased

"I am going to hold you to that promise my miko,"

Hitomi walked into the kitchen enjoying the scene playing out before her she liked her new son in law. And by all the Kami's he was beautiful as both a man and a dog, but now she wanted to see his face, and have some fun at the same time so with a smirk on her face

"They're alive, all hail lord Sesshoumaru, and lady Kagome they have returned to us," Hitomi teased, and gave bows

"Mom,"

Kagome jumped a bit Sesshoumaru spun around to face his new mother in law with Kagome held in his arms "Wow Kagome he is handsome, and welcome to the family Sesshoumaru sama my son in law," Hitomi said

"Thank you, and please drop the formality we are family now," Sesshoumaru stated

"Sesshoumaru it is nice to meet you in your true form you two were gone for three days. I thought that I was going to have to call the National Guard to help find you," Hitomi teased

"It is all her fault she kept me locked in the room and would not let me out, and told me if I tried to escape that shed kill me," Sesshoumaru teased "Sniff, and, and she made me do things unspeakable things," he teased with fake tears

"Oh sure that's just like you men always blame the poor helpless innocent female," Kagome retorted smiling evilly

"Now, now, now children play nice and no bickering," Hitomi responded

"Yes mother," they answered in the same breath

"Aw that's so cute, I feel the love", Hitomi teased while holding her hand over her heart

"Hey mom guess what I'm pregnant," Kagome said

Hitomi gulped "What? Already don't you want to have fun first for a while?"

"Gotcha," Kagome said

"Kagome Higurashi Taisho you are dead meat," Hitomi said, then the chase was on Sesshoumaru smiled

"I know,"

"Well old boy looks like it's just you and me now," Sesshoumaru said to purring Buyou than split some of the meat with him Buyou was in heaven

Panting Kagome came bolting back into the kitchen "Ok, ok mom I surrender you win,"

"Good girl," Hitomi replied victoriously

"Food I'm starving eat now," Kagome said then wolfed down the meat like a starving animal

Hitomi joined them, then Souta did to "Well, well sis nice to see you're still alive, and nice to meet you brother in law," Souta said

"Nice to meet you to," Sesshoumaru responded

"Hey sis glad to see you finally got married I was worried you were never going to you know where you're getting old and all, it's almost impossible once you get to old," Souta teased wanting a chase

"Why you little brat I just turned eighteen and I'll show you old," Kagome said jumped up and chased him

Don't break anything or it's your lives," Hitomi said

"I won't mom," Souta replied

"I just going to break him a little," the smirking inu miko replied

"Sesshoumaru guess we won't be seeing them for a while," would you like to join me for some sake while we wait for the wounded to return? Hitomi asked

"Yes I'd be honored to,"

They shared sake, and he explained to Hitomi the changes that took place in Kagome after their mating, along with other things. Sesshoumaru told her all about the feudal era. Kagome returned with Souta in a head lock he pleaded for mercy. Hitomi disappeared for a few minutes then returned wearing a sneaky grin

"Mom what are you up to? Kagome asked

"Kagome go to your room there's a surprise there for you,"

"Uh oh,"

"Don't be such a chicken and go look," Hitomi playfully scolded

Kagome did and got a shock there was a new hot pink lace nighty on her bed, and the game twister set up. Sesshoumaru asked what twister was she told him, read the note her mom left that said you know what to do next Kagome put on the nighty, she and Sesshoumaru played the game they weren't seen till the next day

**Sugimi revealed**

Sugimi patiently waited for Inuyasha to leave and head out on patrol. When Inuyasha was far away he headed into the village and made his presence known to Miroku, Sango, Keade, and Shippou they were shocked and happy all at the same time he told them about Sesshoumaru, and Kagome and what had happened Sango was so happy

"Lord Sugimi thank you I'm so happy," Sango said and hugged him

"Thank you,"

Sango quickly drew back "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she said

"It's alright a happy female is one of my greatest joys," Sugimi said He told them how he was sent back by the kami Sarutobi. Then told them that he was the one that had turned Sesshoumaru into a puppy, and why, and that he did not want Inuyasha to know that he was back until he felt it was time "Tormenting Inuyasha is a joy beyond comprehension,"

"Lord Sugimi tell me was it you who shocked Inuyasha, and turned tetsuseiga on him? Miroku inquired

"Yes it was,"

"I knew it I sensed a presence here but didn't tell Inuyasha," Miroku said

"I was so happy about Sesshoumaru, and the miko I wanted to celebrate by having some fun and torturing Inuyasha is quite enjoyable I know we all share this sentiment,"

"Not only that lord Sugimi it will keep Inuyasha occupied and away from the well,"

"Precisely monk,"

"Would you mind sharing my lord? And would you allow us to partake in the torture of our good friend with you? Miroku asked

Sure" why not? The more the merrier besides its even more fun that way. And please call me Sugimi now let us plot our new games," Sugimi said

An hour had passed then Sugimi scented Inuyasha on his way back to the village and told them. He quickly told them the twisted trick he was going to pull on Inuyasha "Wait till tonight I promise you it is going to be fun. My son is not going to get much sleep tonight," Sugimi told them

"Why Sugimi I do believe that this the beginning of a beautiful relationship," Miroku said grinning evilly

"Thank you, having partners in crime makes it far more enjoyable,"

"Boys and their toys," Sango teased

**A sexy dream turned nightmare, return to the past, a family reunion**

The group was bedded down Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep and began to dream. In the forest a beautiful female approached put her hand up and stroked his face, then gently kissed him on the lips. He took her in his arms it soon became heated their bodies became so warm that their clothing was now unbearable. They stripped Inuyasha was pushed down onto the ground by this beautiful creature who swiftly mounted him, impaled herself on his length and began riding him while he fondled her breasts. It started to feel really good and he grabbed her ass, then her hips to pull her up and down faster, Inuyasha felt her walls close around him bringing him closer to his release. He pleaded with her to ride him harder, and she complied his release started. While he gazed up into her eyes at that moment she turned into a creature with frog like skin, and hair made of snakes, he woke up screaming

"What the hell? Miroku asked even though none of the others had been asleep

"Nothing monk keep your fundoshi on somebody out there screamed I'll go check it out," Inuyasha said

"My poor boy," smiling evilly Sugimi said

Inuyasha took off into the forest feigning innocence he did not want to go to sleep again after that. But in the morning he'd drop off to sleep from exhaustion when he was far away they were all free to laugh. Sesshoumaru, and Kagome had been mates for 2 weeks and decided that it was time to return to the feudal era, and got ready to leave after they said their goodbyes. Meanwhile a fuming furious Hanyou much like a rabid dog was driving himself insane with his want to break the seal on the well

Suddenly a blinding light erupted inside the well sending everyone into high alert mode and a shocking sight was soon to come. There emerged from the well Sesshoumaru in all his glory, with a newly transformed Kagome in his arms Inuyasha's mouth gaped open, and eyes widened with shock as he gazed upon the inu miko. Kagome bore Sesshoumaru's markings and had the same eyes, claws, and fangs as him. Sugimi appeared at the same time giving Inuyasha another huge heart stopping jolt to the poor unsuspecting hanyou. Sesshoumaru, and Kagome gracefully landed next to Sugimi

"Ka, Kagome? Father? Is that you? Inuyasha asked them at the same time

"Yes" Kagome, and Sugimi answered in unison

Sugimi turned "Welcome to our pack my son's mate, I am so happy you have both returned," Sugimi stated

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"Inuyasha so you know I am the one who turned your brother into a puppy. He and Kagome were destined to be together," Sugimi told him

"Thank you father," Sesshoumaru said and hugged Sugimi

"You're welcome son," Sugimi answered, and was taken by surprise by his sons unexpected show of affection

"Oh and about that father," Sesshoumaru said at warp speed Sesshoumaru got Sugimi in a head lock and gave him a noogy in the middle of his head

"Ha, ha, ha dad got a noogy by big bro," Inuyasha teased, and laughed his ass off "Sic him Sessh,"

"Enjoy it while you can," Sugimi said

After the noogy fest was over "Kagome you and the flea carrying mutt are mates now? you didn't catch any of his fleas did ya? Because you could always get an annulled mating or as you humans call it divorce if that happens you know," Inuyasha joked

"Little brother I do not have fleas, and if I ever do get them I'll know that it was because I have been around you too much and caught them, and then I will kill you," Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly "But being the kind generous dog I am I shall let you choose the form of death I will administer,"

"Yeah try it I dare you lord Furlessmaru" Inuyasha wise cracked

"As you wish hairless puppy,"

"Hey I ain't hairless or a puppy," Inuyasha protested "You couldn't find or fight your way out of a thin weak cloth sack full of holes. So do something if you're gonna none of us are getting any younger," Inuyasha needled

"Remember you did ask," Sesshoumaru retorted, and was about to lung for Inuyasha when

Kagome put her arm out in front of Sesshoumaru across his chest "Oh no you don't I need you in one piece for tonight. And besides this one is mine," Kagome said

"Oh no not the wench, not the wench," Inuyasha protested "Come on man this is cowardly even for you your going to let the wench fight your battle for you,"

"Hello little brother," Kagome teased then in a flash second she turned into a large dog, and stalked slowly toward very nervous Inuyasha. He was backing away from her, and searching for a way to make a hasty retreat in hopes of escaping inu Kagome "Woof," she barked

"Oh shit, holy fuck I didn't know she could do that. Come on Kagome give a guy a break," will you? I didn't mean it" Inuyasha pleaded

Kagome barked and playfully and growled at the bewildered hanyou., Inuyasha finally gave up and started running, with an itching to play Kagome close behind. Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi flew, off Miroku, Sango, and Shippou mounted Kirrara and followed all wanting to see the show. Inuyasha bolted through the forest running at top speed Kagome tortured him by nipping at him. Tired of chasing him Kagome pounced on Inuyasha knocking the panting hanyou to the ground

"Okay, okay wench I surrender you win. geez a guy can't have a little fun and you females get all bent out of shape," Inuyasha said

"Little brother all tired out does the baby need a hug?" Sesshoumaru joked

"Ah shut up you mangy mutt," Inuyasha retorted

"Ah to hear you speak of yourself as such rips my heart out," Sesshoumaru teased Inuyasha glared making him smile

**Naraku's death wish, and Kagome's gift**

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome were in the forest a little ways from the village kissing, Kagome was laying beneath him she moaned under his touch. Too hot to wait to take their clothes off she opened her kimono, he dropped his hakama and entered her. Naraku who had somehow managed to escape from Jakotsu headed straight to Keade's village, where he once again intended to lay claim to Kagome, and make her his. He made his grand entrance it seems he had not learned his lesson he could have kept going and escaped Jakotsu permanently his obsession however would soon prove to be his end

Seeing the aura enter the village "Oh no it can't be not now. That does it I will fucking kill him this time all I wanted was to enjoy my mate and a good long piece of ass and he has to come and fuck it up," Kagome snapped

Sesshoumaru knew the shit was about to hit the fan because his Kagome was rarely one to use foul language. But this will be both entertaining and fun to watch he thought. Not only that in her enraged state when they did have sex it would be hotter and more intense than it already was

'Irate sexually unfulfilled in kill mode miko + soon to be dead stupid brainless obviously suicidal spider = me getting ridden into my grave and back out again by one needs to burn off the remainder of her rage mate ah these are the good times' Sesshoumaru dreamily thought

"Well, well, well if it ain't Jakotsu's bitch" and what the fuck are you doing here? Inuyasha snapped "What is Jak to much man for you? He taunted

"I'm here to claim my miko," Naraku answered smiling evilly

"Go ahead and try it's you funeral asshole, boy are you in for a treat," Inuyasha taunted

"What is that supposed to mean dog crap?" Naraku retorted

"Oh just wait and you'll see," Inuyasha said giving Naraku a fanged grin

"You will explain now," Naraku demanded that's when Kagome appeared

"Naraku you've returned" you're here for me I presume? Kagome said

"Yes priestess now come with me and let us take our leave of this place,"

"Okay" Kagome said in a sugary sweet voice

"Oh you stupid son of a bitch," Inuyasha exclaimed

In the blink of an eye very pissed off sexually unfulfilled Kagome turned into a tiger sized dog. Naraku shrieked, turned and ran with Kagome chasing him, and nipping at his heels "Shit," Naraku said

"Surprise you dumb son of a bitch, and don't stop for a break dumb ass," Inuyasha said then fell on his ass rolling in fits of laughter "H, he doesn't know wench at all I, I love my little sis to pieces" he gasped

While they were all laughing a few seconds later they heard the loud ear piercing screams "Ahhhhh, I'm sorry," Naraku said

"Growl, bark, snarl," was Kagome's only response

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeow, I will, oooooch leave, and ow, never return I, ouuuch, promise, owww," Naraku promised

Kagome caught limping Naraku by the neck of his haori, picked him up, flew over the village, then dropped him in the middle where the loving arms of Sesshoumaru were waiting for him. Sesshoumaru wasted no time and grabbed the fool hearty spider then taught him the fine art of pain

"Sesshoumaru will you hold him for me please? Kagome asked

"Yes mate,"

"Wait a minute mate? You and the miko? A now battered and bruised Naraku asked

"Duh, oh, oh my gods even you cannot be that fucking st, stupid," Inuyasha managed to get out while laughing "How do you think she turned into a dog? Dummy" he gasped

"Yes fool the miko and I are mates," Sesshoumaru replied grinning evilly

Kagome had the ultimate punishment and torture for Naraku one that would be for life. What Naraku did not know is that while she was in mid flight with him held by her fangs she used her aura to summon Jakotsu, Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna to come. They came fast when they got there they saw Kagome with a pair of rosary beads like Inuyasha's in her hand at first they were confused

"Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku you three have been enslaved and victimized by him, and you Jakotsu betrayed. So I give you four a gift," Kagome said

Kagome then muttered a few magic words, the beads glowed at the same time she put subjugation beads around Naraku's neck, and chose the word that would activate them by their master's command. Naraku wanted to crap his hakama. Doom hun heavy on his mind knowing there was no way out of this or any escape from it

"Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Jakotsu he's your bitch now the word to bring on his subguation is heel then he'll go down on all fours and behave like a dog. You four and all his other victims will share this control over him, and it will be so till the day he dies," Kagome told them

"Holy fucking shit that's worse than slow death," Inuyasha said

"Y, you can't do this," Naraku whined

"Yes she can and did," Sugimi informed him

Kagome tied a piece of rope around Naraku's neck, and handed it to Kagura "Here use this like a dog leash," then Sesshoumaru released Naraku

Kagura took it "Heel" she said Naraku went down on all fours and walked like a dog

"Hm dog spider definitely a new breed. Hey mutt if you bark real pretty for me I'll give ya a bone," Inuyasha taunted

"Bye, bye," they all said as Jakotsu, Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku led their new puppy Naraku out of the village. The four of them looked back at and thanked Kagome with big smiles

"Now where we? Kagome said while she grabbed Sesshoumaru's ass

"Hey Sessh shake it but don't break it," Inuyasha ragged

"I believe we were here," Sesshoumaru answered, then threw Kagome over his shoulder and disappeared

Sugimi smiled proudly "That's my boy,"

"Well I guess that'll teach Naraku never interfere with or, interrupt a girl when she's about to get a good fuck," they all looked at Inuyasha "Oh come on you all know it's true Sessh, and Kag were about to play shave the fur when Naraku showed up" why do you think she was so pissed? I scented it from them" Inuyasha said

"True a sexually deprived female is the most dangerous of all," Sugimi joked with a grin "Also more ferocious when resuming previously interrupted activity your brother may not get out alive,"

"Aw I'll start digging fluffys grave," the smirking hanyou said "Naraku found that out the hard way and will be paying for that blunder for the rest of his life," Inuyasha proudly said


	2. Chapter 2 Our Puppy Yasha

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Inuyasha gets turned into a puppy by his father who has plans for him. Invitations are sent out and there's a twisted wedding, dedicated to **Zig Zag ST** who gave me the idea for this chapter, and** Pclark **who helped me a lot. New chap starts fic. Updated extended May 15 2012, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 2**

**By Raven2010, and Zig Zag ST, Oct 4 2010**

**Our Puppy Yasha**

**The hunting hanyou, the haunted bag**

"Where is it I know the wench has a stash," Inuyasha said

"A stash of what? Miroku asked

"Poky"

"You do realize that if Kagome catches you snooping through her things she is going to kill you," Miroku warned

"She doesn't have demon sense of smell so she'll never smell me or know about it,"

"Inuyasha are you pregnant is that why your craving poky so much? Miroku teased

"Real funny monk, at least I'm not the one craving asses,"

"See Sang told you he'd go straight for my bag" Kagome said while she and Sango hid and watched "Want some more poky?

"Sure" Sango replied and took it

"Damn it nothing the wench could have at least left me one, Oh I need my poky," Inuyasha whined

"Oh yeah definitely pregnant and having cravings," Miroku ragged

"Sango I have an idea," Kagome said

"I'm all ears," Sango replied, Kagome told her what she was up to Sango nearly died laughing "Oh he will lose it, hehehe,"

"I've got to go get some supplies I'll be back soon," Kagome announced

"Okay" they replied

Kagome got to the well in record time, and with a big smile she leapt in, a little while later she came back through the well with a big packed full of things, Inuyasha was inwardly drooling at the thoughts of more pokey. Kagome put the bag down and waited a while, then took a small bag out, told Sango that she had new soap and shampoo to try out and asked Sango if she wanted to go to the hot spring Sango said yes. With their things in hand they headed to the hot spring

"Bingo wench is gone now Inu can play," Inuyasha said

"Um Inuyasha if I were you I wouldn't," Miroku warned

"Ah grow a pair monk, will ya?"

"Don't waste your breath the fool never learns," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Do it at your own risk," Miroku said

"Boy you are disgrace" has no one ever told you that one of the most dangerous things is a females bag? Sugimi added

"Ah shut your meddling traps," Inuyasha shot back "Now where was I?

Inuyasha went to open Kagome's bag "Hey get your claws off of me," A voice said

"What the hell who said that? Inuyasha questioned and tried again

"I said get your cold paws off of me,"

"it it's possessed," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Don't be ridiculous, no demon would waste their time possessing a bag," Sesshoumaru commented

"Yes, we have to much dignity and self respect to lower ourselves to do such a fool thing," Sugimi added

"But the voice you heard it," Inuyasha said

"Haunted bag perhaps," Miroku suggested

"You mean like a ghost? Inuyasha answered

"Huh more like the fool has been smoking dogweed, or drinking sake again, maybe both," Sesshoumaru

"You would say that ass," Inuyasha replied "We'll see about that, get out it's mine," he said punching the bag

"Ow, what did you do that for?" the voice said

"See right there it did it again," Inuyasha whined

"I will show you who's boss, nobody keeps me from my poky," Inuyasha bit then went to kick the bag

"I'll kick your ass so bad you won't remember your own name," the voice told him

"You and what army dick head?" Inuyasha snapped

"Three" it replied

"Three? Inuyasha asked

"Yes idiot me my freaking self and I," it answered

"See, it's talking the bag is talking,"

"Hey dog boy pay attention I do not like being ignored," it told him

"Why you I ought to," Inuyasha said his fist raised

"Lets go big boy, and at least try to fight like a man," it insulted, Inuyasha raised his fist to strike when the bag suddenly moved forward hitting him in the shin

"Eeeeek" Inuyasha shrieked "It's alive," he ran

"Hehehe, god I don't think I could, could have lasted another minute," falling on her ass laughing Sango said

"Think he's cured of his poky addiction now? Kagome gasped as she emerged from behind the bushes

"How did you do that miko? Sugimi asked

"See this thing in my hand it is called a walky talky you talk into it and a person with one can hear it and talk to you from distances to," Kagome answered "Watch" she opened her bag took a second one out and demonstrated

"Yep Kagome talked and I pulled the thin rope that's tied to the bag, we had it covered with dirt," Sango said

"I am mated to an evil genius," Sesshoumaru praised

"That was quite humorous and enjoyable," Sugini commented

"Poky thieves never prosper," Miroku added, "Thank you ladies,"

**Sugimi's sneaky plan, the wedding invitation**

Sugimi had Sesshoumaru mated and happy, now he wanted the same for Inuyasha, and he was scheming triple time "Inuyasha needs a girl with a strong, will and a fiery temper to match his own," he thought, and he had the perfect girl in mind. A sneaky smile crossed his lips

"Oi dad your looking all to intense," what the hell's going on? Or are you up to something? Inuyasha said

"My own son suspects me I am wounded," Sugimi said with his hand over his heart feigning pain "My little heart is broke all to pieces," he teased

"Oh cut the crap old man" what's going on? You got the flea bag lord fluffy mated ain't you happy enough with that? Inuyasha wise cracked "And don't even think about trying something on me or you'll die, hehehe,"

Smack in the back of the head "Ow, who the hell?" Inuyasha said

"Lord fluffy little brother? Hm? maybe we should address you as lord Inufruitless? Yes that sounds nice to me," Sesshoumaru wise cracked "Buy a kimono,"

"Well how about we call you lord pumps a lot? Seeing as how you just got back from humping," Inuyasha retorted grinning wickedly "Is it broke yet? Lord Sushipecker,"

"At least I'm getting some often" Sesshoumaru said "Virgin"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever lord limpness," Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha your such a woman you really need to stop wearing girls clothes,"

"He is lord thinks he's hot he loves to sing and prance a lot. You know you've got take it slow girls don't like to rush it you know," Inuyasha wise cracked

"Spoken by lord virginity because of his foul mouth is never going to get any. From never knowing pussy he's losing his sanity," Sesshoumaru wise cracked

"Will you two ever get tired of bickering? Sugimi asked

"Hell no," Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha answered

Just when the brotherly snipe fest was about to go to round 2 a messenger appeared with a scroll in hand "Messenger who do you seek? Sugimi asked

"Lord Inuyasha Taisho," the messenger answered

"I'm Inuyasha,"

"Then I give this to you," the messenger replied, said thank you and left

"Thanks," Inuyasha said

"Maybe it is an instructional scroll with am map of the female form on it to show you what to do," Sesshoumaru needled giving him the winning score

"Open it Inuyasha," Miroku said

"Alright keep your fundoshi on," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Yeah come on the suspense is killing me" Kagome said

Inuyasha opened the scroll, his beautiful golden eyes went wide, a look of shock covered his handsome face. His mouth gaped wide open, then he smiled evilly, fell on his ass, then laid on his back laughing so hard he was holding his stomach, and stomping one foot on the ground laughing

"Oh my god's I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die holy shit" Inuyasha got out as tears ran down his face

"What is? Sugimi asked

Inuyasha reached his arm up with the scroll in hand "D, dad oh Kami's you gotta read it to b, believe it" Inuyasha got out between chokes of laughter

Sugimi reached down took, and read it, the look of shock mixed with an evil grin on his face was hilarious 'Okay now this is sick but funny," he thought. Written on the scroll was an invitation

_**You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Naraku Asano. **_

_**And Jakotsu Nagasaki. To be held in two days from today at the **_

_**Hiroshi castle**_

"What is it, let us see?" Miroku nagged like a child

They all read it and the reactions were ones of shock laughter and total disbelief "Dad when I, I told Jakotsu to in invite us to t the wedding I was just k kidding, holy shit I never thought he'd do it for r, real," Inuyasha choked out Still laughing

"Question is which one is going to be the bride? Kagome asked

"Usually the one with the penis is the groom" is that not the case? Sesshoumaru joked with a devious smirk "Unless Naraku has somehow managed to regenerate his lost appendage. If that is the case then it will be a battle of swords,"

"Fuck Sessh you depraved dog now that is just plain nasty I never knew you were this sick" Inuyasha commented

"I know, hehehe"

"Oh I have got to see this," Inuyasha, and Miroku said

"Me to" the others agreed

"Hey what do you think we should give them as a wedding gift? Sango asked

"Well Jakotsu is easy we all know what he likes" how about we get him clothes? And bring sake for them" Miroku said

"Ok" the others agreed

They went to the wedding there they saw Naraku looking just as miserable and trapped as he had Kagura, Kokaku, and Kanna so mercilessly in the past. Jakotsu was the gracious happy recipient of the gifts. For freeing them from Naraku's hold with subjugation beads Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku gave Kagome silver hair combs with roses carved into them, and a beautiful light green silk kimono as a thank you gift

"Hey Naraku when are you going to give Jakotsu some baby spiders/? Inuyasha could not resist needling

"Shut up" after a while everyone left and went home

Back in the village "Hey you know I just know Jakotsu did that shit just to fuck with and humiliate Naraku," smiling evilly Inuyasha said

"Yes I have to agree even Jakotsu has better taste then that," Sesshoumaru stated

"Ah hah" the rest there agreed

"I know that guy performing the ceremony and he's not a real monk," Miroku stated

**My Puppy Yasha**

"Time to take a mate boy," Sugimi needled

"I ain't never getting married," Inuyasha said "No way, not in a million years"

"Oh is that so? Sugimi said "Allergic to girls are we?

"No, I love them, I just don't want to marry one," Inuyasha said, then looked at his father

"Dad get away from me I don't like that look in your eyes,"

"Awww now my youngest pup it won't hurt a bit daddy promises" Sugimi said grinning evilly "It will not fall off when you get deflowered,"

Inuyasha drew tetsuseiga and held it up in front of himself hoping to use it as a shield against whatever his father was about to do to him. But as Sugimi approached him the poor wide eyed Hanyou much to Sesshoumaru's delight was slightly shivering like a mouse with a cat closing in on it Sugimi inched his way toward his son

"Stay away you sick, deranged old geezer,"

" Inuyasha that sword will not work against or shield you from me," Sugimi informed him

"I do not give a shit dad if you think I am going to just stand here and let you do what ever evil shit you've planned for me and not fight back then you are nuts,"

"Come on now father only has your best interest at heart," Sugimi teased

"Yeah, sure right, bet you didn't say that when he turned you into a puppy Inuyasha" snapped

"You distrust your own father why I am wounded," Sugimi said with his hand over his heart feigning pain, and continued stalking toward Inuyasha

"Your not my real father," didn't they tell you they switched us at birth? Some where out there is your real pup does not know where to find you. mother kept it a secret, adopted me and passed me off as hers. If you stop whatever your planning I'll help you find him I promise," Inuyasha tried conning Sugimi

"Oneyou are my pup so stop trying to con me, two if you weren't I'd be able to smell it smart ass your one hundred percent Taisho"

"No dad don't do it" please? "don't do whatever ungodly thing your planning" Pretty please? With a nice juicy doggie bone on top,"

"I have to son it's the only way," Sugimi said

Sugimi as he did with Sesshoumaru was surrounded by an eerie glowing light stared at his youngest, within seconds Inuyasha was a beautiful silver white puppy. He still had the same eyes, and rotten quick temper, his eyes bled red and his cheek stripes appeared. In a flash Inuyasha disappeared, jumped up and had his fangs clamped onto the cheek of sugimi's ass dangling, and growling furiously. Sugimi after he yelped reached in back of himself and grabbed snarling Inuyasha by the nape of his neck, and looked him in the eye

"Oh yeah he's a Taisho alright he gets that rotten temper from my father, and I" said Sugimi

"He is a beautiful puppy," Sango said

"Yeah but not as pretty as me," Sesshoumaru taunted, Kagome gently smacked his arm

Inuyasha barked in Inu language with Sugimi "Fuck you, I will get you for this if it's the last thing I do. You rat bastard, traitor, rotten cruel prick, I'll never this shit I will make you pay believe it,"

"Now, now such foul language from a sweet looking puppy and one so young, you may be a puppy but I can still spank you, you know,"

"I hope your balls turn to stone, and your fucking dick falls off," Inuyasha snapped

"Why thank you I love you to oh so much," Sugimi teased

Kagome now being Inu herself translated what Inuyasha said to the others "Father thank you for this wonderful gift" Sesshoumaru said, then kissed Sugimi on the cheek to be a wiseass

"What gift? And eeew dog germs," he joked

"Why father the new puppy of course, I always wanted one," Sesshoumaru said "May I have him for a moment? Sesshoumaru asked

Sugimi handed Inuyasha to him, Sesshoumaru held him up by the nape of the neck and stared into Inuyasha's eyes for a few long moments getting him a few angry growls from the furious hanyou "Now little brother what were you saying about giving me a flea bath when I was a puppy, hmm?

"No you wouldn't? you cant, come on even you not that rotten?" Inuyasha said in Inu language

"Ah but you see that is where you are wrong I can, and will. Now let us leave there's a flea bath with your name written on it waiting for you. Remember little brother payback is a bitch," Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah and so are you," Inuyasha snapped

"Now, now little brother I'll be gentle I promise,"

"Dad help? Inuyasha called out "Come on man even you can't be this rotten,"

"Sorry pup but you did screw with your brother when he was a puppy," Sugimi said

"Sesshoumaru I'm gonna bite your fucking dick off, you cunt," Inuyasha threatened

"Little brother there is far to much there and your tiny little jaws could not even clamp down on it, so little beast I'm not even worried one little bit in the least,"

Kagome silently stood there with pride grinning widely with a Miroku type lecherous look after Sesshoumaru's statement. When Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha got to the river Sesshoumaru held growling Inuyasha in place dipped him in the water and began scrubbing him

"_**This is how we scrub the fleas, scrub the fleas out of the puppy's fur so early in the morning, and if we want we can give him a few curls so he'll look cute for all the girls, kissing and hugging they will show him lots of loving," **__S_esshoumaru sang

"Your gonna be a girl when I get through with you bastard just wait," Inuyasha snapped

Later on Sesshoumaru took scrubbed clean, and refreshed pissed off planning revenge Inuyasha back to the village. Ayame came by "Ooooo where did you get that beautiful puppy? I have never seen one like that before so exotic" can I hold him?

Inuyasha would never in a million years admit it but he loved the compliments, and attention he'd soon be receiving. But Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru both noticed how he immediately calmed down and became docile this made them happy, Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha to Ayame

"What's your name handsome? She asked

"Yasha" Sugimi answered, and Sugimi noticed Inuyasha did not protest because Inu, ookami, and kitsune spoke the same language

"My puppy Yasha" so handsome aren't you? Yes you are" Ayame praised Inuyasha licked her face giving her doggy kisses

"Me, she thinks I'm handsome? I never would have thought it oh but wait that's as a puppy, ah crap," he thought

"Hey where's Inuyasha? Ayame asked

"Off doing something," Miroku said

"Oh" Ayame said with disappointment in her voice and a sad look "She likes me, she really likes me a Hanyou," he thought.

"Inuyasha" she said under her breath, and he caught the scent of her arousal at the thought of him.

So to comfort her he barked, and wagged his tail, then licked her cheek "Nice scent, tastes good," he thought

"Your just so lovable, aren't you, well I gotta go now?" she said then put him down Inuyasha's little ears drooped from the loss of her. And he saddened then gave a whine. Inuyasha ran after her and barked as if to say don't leave me. Ayame was surprised by his reaction

"I do believe he misses your company already it seems he's has become quite attached to you," Sesshoumaru said

Inuyasha's beast

"_**Mate she is mate, want to go with mate"**_

Inuyasha

"_**What? Who the fuck are you? And get the hell out of my head"**_

Beast

"_**I am your beast idiot, and I am not going anywhere ask our sire,"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Oh great I ain't got enough shit to deal with now I gotta deal a mouthy pain in the ass on top of it all. Hey and enough with the name calling or I'll have to kick your ass," **_he wisecracked

Beast

"_**Up yours, your not exactly a joy to be with. Now shut your freaking trap and go talk to our sire dumb ass" or do ya wanna lose your nuts?**_

Inuyasha asked Ayame to wait for him in inu, went to Sugimi and with his fangs pulled on the leg of his fathers hakama, Sugimi understood and followed. A distance away Inuyasha to his shock and surprise soon discovered that he could speak to his father through his mind

"Father what is this thing that speaks to me in my head, and claims to be my beast? And why am able to communicate with you through my mind?

"My son he is your beast, he has awakened because you are now of age that is why you are also able to communicate with me through your mind. He was dormant till now all Inu's have one so does, Kagome after she mated Sesshoumaru and became an inu"

"But dad I thought only full Youkai had them" Inuyasha said "And mine's a pain in the ass,"

Your beast has also found his and your mate. Ayame is ookami but they each have a beast like us. She loves you," do you know that son? As with Sesshoumaru when I see you love her I will immediately return you to your original form,"

"Dad I already like her a lot but I never thought she liked me a hanyou, but I realized when I saw her sadness, I want to go with her," can I leave with her? Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha if you didn't I'd kill you,"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide "What? he said

"Relax pup I am only joking" Sugimi said

"Thanks pop, but don't do that to a guy,"

"Your way easier and faster then your brother was, Okay brat go to your mate," Sugimi teased

"Dad"

"Don't dad me she's your mate and you know it," Sugimi said

They returned to the village Ayame was waiting, Inuyasha ran right over to Ayame and gave her a cute little whine, and the big puppy dog eyes. She picked him up and just like Sesshoumaru he put his little nose in her cleavage he was a puppy lecher. That reminded Sesshoumaru of himself as a puppy

"Little ham," Sango joked

"A fellow letch," Miroku teased, Inuyasha growled at him

"Cute little nose in the cleavage now who does that remind me of? That pervy gene must run in the family," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru

"What? well you females smell good we cant help it. And besides I only nuzzled and sniffed you," was Sesshoumaru's defense, and he smiled lecherously

"I said it before and I'll say it again you're my little perv," Kagome teased

"Yes and now little brother is Ayame's perv," Sesshoumaru replied

"Ah he's a true Taisho straight for the breast," Sugimi said with a smile

"Yasha smell something you like? Ayeme asked teasingly Inuyasha just gave her a sweet little whine, and snuggled closer into her

"He's a bigger con artist then you were," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru

"Ayame he wishes to go with you it seems that he is quite taken with you," Sugimi said

"Really, I can take him with me? Thank you" Ayame said with happy eyes said her goodbyes then left

Ayame set up camp in a cave, she laid out fur pelts on the ground at the back of the cave, and made a bed, then she built a fire she hunted and the two had meat. Inuyasha was in happy land when Ayame crawled under the furs for the night Inuyasha crawled right in with her he constantly gazed upon her

After two days a male wolf demon came around, Inuyasha was feral, and insane with jealousy, his eyes bled red. Ayame got rid of the male wolf she really did not want him there. Inuyasha knew now that he loved her but how would he tell her "father please I cant tell her in this form, sure I could say it in inu but she'd think it was puppy talk not me," Sugimi heard his plea

"Aw is my puppy Yasha jealous? Ayame said while she still had her back turned to him

Then suddenly she felt herself being spun around by a pair of big strong hands, and a strong pair of arms wrap around her, and a warm pair of lips take hers in a searing kiss. She saw Inuyasha's face closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss. Inuyasha trailed kisses from her lips, to her neck the scent of her arousal was like a drug to him, he nuzzled her neck then gently licked and nipped earning himself a moan from her

"Inu, Inuyasha?"

"Ayame I love you, and I know you love me,"

"How?

"I'm your little puppy Yasha that was me, my father turned me into one until I found and admitted love, but I never thought you'd want a hanyou,"

"Inuyasha I don't give a damn what you are,"

**Lemon starts**

He got behind her and cupped her breasts, then traveled her body with his hands while kissing her neck. She moaned he reached his hand between her legs feeling her up, Ayame had one hand on his hardened length massaging it. Unable to take anymore torture she turned to face him, kissed and nipped his neck, and at the same time untied then opened his haori and hakama, and began stripping him so he returned the favor

"Hanyou or not you are beautiful," Ayame complimented

"As are you my wolf little goddess,"

Ayame got on her knees and then devoured him with her mouth. Then he did the same to her making her cry out his name and it was music to his ears. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her over to and lay her down on top of the furs. He propped himself up on his hands and knees above her, while kissing her he slid into Ayame filling her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he moved inside her soon her numerous releases began she wildly met his thrusts with her own he sensed their end nearing

"_**Ye yesss Inuyashaaa,"**_

"_**Oh Ayame," **_when it begun they sunk their fangs into each others necks and rode out their orgasms to completion while remaining in each others fanged grips. They stayed in seclusion mating for over two weeks

**Lemon ends**

Ayame and Inuyasha went to visit the village and were first greeted by Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru who was smiling evilly. And oh man was he about to have some fun Inuyasha saw the sneaky look in his eyes and knew something was coming so he waited to see what it was

"Welcome to the family my girl," Sugimi greeted, then hugged Ayame

"Thank you lord Sugimi,"

"None of that lord stuff just call me pop your family now"

"Okay pop," Ayame said

"Ah now I have two beautiful daughter's. it took you two long enough," Sugimi said then gently smacked Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha on the backs of their heads

"Dad" Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru whined

"Little brother got his cherry popped, cherry popped, and he isn't a virgin anymore," Sesshoumaru teased "In less then an hour she plucked his flower,"

"That does it you bastard now I am gonna kill you for real," Inuyasha replied

"Do you mean your still able to walk? Why I am amazed after the pretty wolf girl wore you out," Sesshoumaru taunted

Inuyasha dove at Sesshoumaru, then Sesshoumaru ran and the chase began they were gone for quite a while "Get back here you wench,"

"Do they always do this? Ayame asked

"Yup, oh well get use to it because those two are worse then a room full of hyper two year olds, they'll be back after they've worn themselves out. Meanwhile we can rest, eat, and relax while the boys are away playing" Kagome said


	3. Chapter 3 Puppy Kags

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R**

Wanting her out of the way Kikyo pays an evil witch to turn Kag into a puppy, Sesshoumaru gives her and the witch a big surprise. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My puppy Sesshy ****3**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 8 2010**

**Puppy Kags **

**Kikyo's evil plan, and deed, changes**

"That little bitch is in my way but wont be for long" Kikyo mentally ranted

Thinking that it would benefit her with Inuyasha, and keep Kagome away from Inuyasha at the same time, Kikyo went to an evil sorceress and paid her to turn Kagome into a puppy. But it was not Inuyasha that Kagome wanted or had an interest in, it was another though Kagome never said who Rin, and Shippou had an idea who it was

Sesshoumaru who had been traveling with Inuyasha's group for a few weeks left to go hunting for game for the evening meal, Rin, and Shippou instead of taking off into the forest to play as they usually did every day stayed with Kagome in the village, and it's a good thing they did.

Kagome began to feel strange and put her hand on her forehead, she was unusually pale, because of his Youkai abilities Shippou was able to sense strange dark magic's, he saw a strange aura around his adopted mother. Kagome kept seeing strange images flashing before her eyes of a hag, and Kikyo, and Kikyo was laughing evilly

"Shippou?

"Yes mama?

"Remember something for me?

"Yes mama anything" he answered, while his heart broke into a million pieces

"Seen Kikyo, hag, dark magic. K, Ki, Kikyo laughing" Kagome struggled to speak. But was losing

"Kagome what's wrong? Are you okay" frightened Shippou, and Rin asked with tear filled eyes

"Lord Sesshoumaru lord? Sesshoumaru? Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. The demon lord hearing his ward flew off, and Jaken followed

Shippou's blood ran cold when Kagome lost all human speech, and growled like a dog, within seconds sitting before Shippou, and Rin was a beautiful black puppy with tear filled eyes. Rin picked Kagome up and held her close in an attempt to comfort her, and Shippou had his hand on her head while tears rolled down Shippoum and Rin's cheeks

Within seconds Sesshoumaru appeared in front of the children, the sight he saw shocked him "Rin what is it? Why are you two crying? And where is the miko? I smell her but I do not see her anywhere near" he asked

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin started to say, then Kagome gave a mournful high pitched howl, then a heart breaking whine

"Yes Rin I understand, miko" it is you is it not? Sesshoumaru said

She barked with her little ears pinned back against her head, and tail between her legs to say yes then looked down at the ground.. Sesshoumaru's heart wrenched, Rin noticed his eyes starting to bled red even though he was struggling to maintain control, Shippou could feel only pure hatred coming from the demon lord

"Lord Sesshoumaru the last thing Kagome said before she became a puppy was seen Kikyo, hag, dark magic, and Kikyo laughing" Shippou told him

"When Kagome and I leave you two will come with me as well" Sesshoumaru told Shippou and Rin

"Yes my lord" they replied seeing a look of hurt, anger, and loss fill Sesshoumaru's eyes

"He's in love with her" Rin, and Shippou thought, and looked at each other knowing that they were both thinking the same thing

"Where is the half breed? Sesshoumaru asked

"He left with the others about an hour ago" Shippou answered

"I see"

"Lord Sesshoumaru your in love with Kagome aren't you? Rin asked right out

"I care Rin" he replied "The miko deserves" he started but didn't finish

Inuyasha and the others came back they saw the way Sesshoumaru looked, Sango, and Miroku knew that whatever it was that happened the shit was about to hit the fan big time

"Rin may I hold the beautiful puppy? Miroku asked

Rin handed Miroku the puppy "She is a beauty" Rin said

He immediately recognized the aura "Oh gods no" he said, Kagome gave him a low whine, licked his cheek, then put her head on his shoulder, Miroku's heart wrenched and ached

"Shippou, Rin what's wrong? What the hell happened? Sango asked, Shippou, and Rin told her everything. Sango's blood boiled ,her face burned red, and she went into a blind rage "Where is the bitch now? This time she's gone way to far. I am going to fucking kill her" she screamed

"It couldn't be, Kikyo would not do such a thing" Inuyasha claimed

"Well why not she did try to kill Kagome before" remember? Miroku reminded

"Shut up monk" Inuyasha said

"_**She what? **_Sesshoumaru yelled shocking the hell out of the others

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru Kikyo did try to kill her" Sango said

"Sango" Inuyasha said

"Know this Inuyasha if the slayer fails to get that clay abomination of yours, I shall kill her myself" Sesshoumaru warned in a cold deadly tone

"_**What Inuyasha? Are you going to tell me she was bewitched? someone was controlling her? don't waste your fucking breath no matter, what she does you run to her. Well look what she's done now" what if the village had been attacked while we were gone? Kagome and the children could have been injured, or killed" **_Sango bellowed

"Sango is right Inuyasha look at Kagome she does not deserve this, it is cruel" can't you see how miserable she is? Miroku pointed out with teary eyes

"But Kikyo wouldn't be so cruel" Inuyasha defended

Sesshoumaru growled his voice deepened ,and his eyes bled red, in a second he had Inuyasha by the throat held up in mid air with one hand

"Enough half breed it seems you are unwilling to see or deal with the truth, you are jealous when another male comes near the miko. And yet you do nothing to protect her, then run to the clay one perhaps that is where you should be" Sesshoumaru bit

"He's right Inuyasha. You do more for that soul sucking, ought to be burning in hell bitch" Sango snapped

"You do not love the miko I have watched in the past when she saddened each time you made her think you cared, then ran to the dead one. It is because of you this happened the dead one's jealousy over you" Sesshoumaru snapped

Kagome's head popped up she gave Miroku a little doggie thank you kiss he grinned halfheartedly. She jumped out of his arms ran over to Sesshoumaru, took the bottom of his hakama in her fangs and tugged, Sesshoumaru glanced down then threw Inuyasha 3 feet away. Sesshoumaru picked her up Kagome quickly licked his face, snuggled into him, and nuzzled her little nose into his neck taking in his masculine scent it surprised him but he loved the attention

"Oi bastard I don't believe it" your in love with her aren't you?" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha you think to question me, what I am or aren't is none of your concern, when we leave I suggest that you do not follow, or seek us, or I will kill you. And Keep your clay bitch far away from me or she will suffer my wrath" Sesshoumaru snapped

"Lord icicle up your's" Inuyasha wise cracked

Sesshoumaru had enough of the insolent whelp, his eyes bled crimson he gently put Kagome down, turned back to Inuyasha ,growled. then turned into his dog form, but the size of a tiger and stood over Inuyasha who was still on the ground. While growling Sesshoumaru clamped Inuyasha's neck with his jaws just enough to make his point without killing him

After a few long minutes had passed with dead silence Sesshoumaru let go, turned and walked away,. Then with his fangs picked Kagome up by the nape of her neck and left carrying her away with him, Jaken, Shippou, and Rin got on Ah Un and flew off

**Sesshoumaru And Kagome comfort in the cave**

With Kagome still in his fangs Sesshoumaru formed his orb and flew off at warp speed, minutes later Sesshoumaru landed in a cave, he put Kagome down, then made himself smaller the size of a large regular dog, he lay on the floor of the cave Kagome snuggled into him and he curled around her. Sesshoumaru licked her face giving her dog kisses to comfort her she buried her nose into the side of his face, she loved his attentions, he did not want to be anywhere other then right where he was

Sesshoumau's beast

"_**Mate we love mate, must help and free mate, then make her ours"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes I am aware of this, but do not nag me I am not in the mood right now"**_

Beast

"_**Find and kill sorceress who did this to mate"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Agreed, but first I have something better in mind"**_

Beast

"_**Find the sorceress Shizune who works for the youkai, she can help and free mate"**_

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome fall into a deep sleep, his heartbreak devoured him never in his long life had anything hurt like this. He wished that she was in her normal form so he could hold her in his arms. He finally managed to drift off into a deep sleep breathing in her scent calmed him

After a few hours had passed Sesshoumaru was awakened by Kagome's yips, he listened she relived what happened and he heard a description of the hag who had done this to her, and knew right then and there who she was and where to find her, an evil smile crossed his lips. There was one trick that Sesshoumaru knew but he would wait till she was awake to do it, Some time later Kagome woke up and licked the side of Sesshoumaru's face, and he returned her affections he spoke to her in Inu language through a series of yips

Sesshoumaru

"_**Kagome I will make a hole in my skin, and you must drink some of my blood"**_

Kagome

"_**Why?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Because it will make you larger, until I pay a visit to a sorceress who can help free you from this, but it will also bind you to me" is that acceptable?**_

Kagome

"_**Yes sesshoumaru I trust you"**_

Sesshoumaru punctured his paw with one of his fangs when the blood came out Kagome lapped it up, the wound healed and disappeared fast. Kagome felt a rush of energy run through her then grew larger, and her fur was still black but was mixed with silver because of Sesshoumaru's blood, they spoke again in Inu language

Sesshoumaru

"_**Kagome you must stay here while I go see Shizune the sorceress, you will be safe here I will return"**_

Kagome

"_**Yes Sesshoumaru I will miss you" **_she said her voice full of longing

Sesshoumaru

"_**And I you, I will not be gone long"**_

Sesshoumaru licked her face, looked at her, turned into his humanoid form, formed his orb because it was faster then his cloud and took off. He was not far from Shizune's house and would soon arrive there, his family knew her for centuries she was a trusted widely known and loyal sorceress

Sesshoumarus beast

"_**I think mate loves us, mate looked sad and said she will miss us" **_

Sesshoumaru

"_**It seems so, I will ask her later to make sure she does, then we will take her"**_

Beast

"_**Yay were gonna get a mate, were gonna get a mate, then we get to do some mating. And play stroke the miko" **_it teased, then panted

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh be quiet you horny perverted hentai" do you think of nothing else?**_

Beast

"_**No numb nuts I love and want sex, between her legs, doggie style, I do not care what position as long as I am getting some from her. Doggie ride the miko, ya, ya, ya**_" _**it ragged**_

**Sesshoumaru's gift to the dark sorceress and Kikyo**

Sesshoumaru decided to take a little detour and go pay a visit to Suki the evil sorceress who cursed Kagome, Suki saw Sesshoumaru ,and panicked she tried to hid herself with an invisibility spell but that failed. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her throat with one hand lifting her off the ground

"I want the charm you used to turn the miko into a puppy, at the request of the dead clay bitch" Sesshoumaru demanded

"I do not know what you are talking about" Suki lied

"Do not lie to me and think that I will believe you" he snapped and tightened his grip

"I give you this option, you will give me the charm or die" is that understood?

Sesshoumaru demanded

Suki pointed to the shelf "On the wall there on the shelf" she said

Sesshoumaru quickly took the bottle "Is this all of, and the last if it? He demanded

"Yes"

"Now you will tell me in which direction the dead priestess headed" Sesshoumaru snapped

"She mentioned an Inuyasha nothing more" Suki answered

"Then give thanks for I will let you live. But first before I go I shall leave you with a gift" he promised

Sesshoumaru popped the bottle cork off with one claw, Suki's eyes went wide in horror, and her face turned white from fear, he poured half of the potion down her throat within seconds she was a puppy then he re corked the bottle. It was only to be used in small amounts, and because Sesshoumaru gave her half of the potion she would stay that way for life, there was no way to reverse it in her case, Sesshoumaru tore her home apart and destroyed everything with his acid then left a whining dog behind

Sesshoumaru then at warp speed found a wickedly smiling smug Kikyo who was just outside of Keade's village. Sesshoumaru swooped down grabbed her by the throat with one hand so she couldn't cry out for Inuyasha, then flew off far away and landed

He landed deep in the forest "Hello clay soul sucking abomination" Sesshoumaru greeted smiling evilly

"What do you want filthy demon?

"Filthy demon you call me" and what of Inuyasha he is a Hanyou, and my brother? You are jealous over him" does that not make you a demon lover? Filthy demon fucking clay whore" Sesshoumaru insulted

"You can't do shit to me filthy hell spawn., and as for Inuyasha he will become human for me"

"Just as I thought you have no real love for him" Sesshoumaru replied

"What do you want bastard?

"You tried to kill the miko, then you went to that bitch sorceress Suki, and had Kagome turned into a puppy. Suki will not be helping you or anyone else anymore" Sesshoumaru said calmly and coldly

"What do you mean by that? Kikyo snapped

"You will soon find out, for you will be joining her" Sesshoumaru promised

"You cant do anything to me youkai filth, now unhand me before I purify you"

"I have a gift for you it will remain with you for life" Sesshoumaru said

He pulled out the bottle with the potion in, it popped the cork with one claw, seeing the bottle she recognized it. Her eyes went wide with shock and fear, and her face turned snow white, she squirmed. Sesshoumaru poured the second half of the potion down her throat within seconds she was a puppy, and would be for life it could not be reversed or destroyed Sesshomaru left a moping puppy Kikyo behind

**The sorceress Shizune**

Sesshoumaru then resumed his flight to Shizune's home, he arrived there in no time. Shizune knew he was coming and had been awaiting his arrival, Sesshoumaru landed, then entered her house "Lord Sesshoumaru it is an honor to see you again" how may I assist you? Shizune asked

"Do you remember Suki?

"Ah yes I have had the misery of making her acquaintance" Shazune replied "dream of killing her often"

"She turned someone into a puppy, and I need something to reverse it" he explained

"So tell me Sesshoumaru does the hag Suki live? Or did you do the rest of us a favor and kill the crone? Shizune asked

"Better then that" he replied

"Oh do tell old friend" she said

"This should please you, I took Suki, and then Kikyo the dead clay priestess who paid her to do the deed, and poured half of the potion down each of their throats. They are now both puppies for life" Sesshoumaru told her with an evil grin

"Why Sesshoumaru Taisho I am so proud of you, your thinking evilly like a female. For doing us all that favor from now my services to the house of Taisho are free"

"Who little old innocent me? He joked

"Do you have the bottle that held that vile potion? then I will know what Suki did and can mix one to reverse what she has done"

"Yes" he replied and gave Shizune the bottle

Shizune mixed a potion of her own then gave it to Sesshoumaru, she gave him instruction., Sesshoumaru thanked her and left, he made his way back the cave fast he couldn't wait to return to his female

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Tonight we get some pussy, and I won't die a virgin" **_it teased

Sesshoumaru

"_**And if you don't shut up I will bury you up to your neck"**_

Beast

"_**Well it's far better then those hand jobs you've been giving yourself**_" it said

**The spell is broken and the mating**

Sesshoumaru returned to the cave, gave Kagome the potion, and turned back into a dog, then was greeted by an anxious happy miko who lavished him with doggie kisses. Part of breaking the spell was love which he was sure he already had from her

In Inu language

Sesshoumaru

"_**Kagome do you love me?**_

Kagome

"_**Yes" is what Rin said about you being in love with me true**_?

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes" will you be my mate?**_

Kagome

"_**Yes, but we will have to do it as dogs" **_she teased

Sesshoumaru

"_**That's okay because once I mark you you'll become Inu anyway, and like me will be able to transform into a dog at will"**_

Sesshoumaru licked her mouth and she his, then he got in back of her and licked her womanhood causing her to whine with need, he would not stop until he made her release. He mounted her gripped the nape of her neck with his fangs then entered her popping her cherry

"Mine" he said in Inu language

"My Inu taiyoukai god" Kagome praised

He moved in and out of her slowly until she started pushing back into him, he took that as her signal then pumped hard and fast. Feeling her walls clamp his length and her many releases begin. Both started to release Sesshoumaru let go of her neck bit and marked her then leaned in to let her mark him and she did. Their powers merged they would always share the new powers,. Kagome, and Sesshoumaru returned to their humanoid form, he put Kagome on her back, re entered her and they pleasured each other for hours

"My mate all mine" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes yours, and your mine" she said

"Yours" Sesshoumaru answered then kissed her passionately

**Return to Keade's village**

When Sesshoumaru, and Kagome walked into the village they were welcomed back, Sango, and Miroku hugged Kagome, Kagome had revenge in mind oh and she saw her target

"Inuyasha honey? Kagome said all sugary sweet

"Eee" what are you up to?

"Inu baby don't be so suspicious"

"I won't if you stay away" Inuyasha said "Your up to no good, and I know it"

"Inuyasha Kikyo wouldn't do it hah" Kagome said

"Ah crap" he said

Kagome smiled wickedly turned into a dog, licked her lips, and closed in on him, he turned and ran Kagome chased him after a few seconds the others all heard

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow stop it" will ya? yeouch Kagomeeeee" Inuyasha cried out while she nipped his ass

Inuyasha ran back into the village with Kagome hanging on to the back of his hakama, when he stopped she pulled it down showing his bare ass to the world

"Let me go you crazy wench" Inuyasha said, she nipped his bare ass, the others all nearly died laughing and applauded

"Aw looks like love to me" Miroku teased

"Kiss my ass you rat bastard" Inuyasha snapped

**Fox bites dog**

Lunch was ready and as always Inuyasha wanted and got ramen, Inuyasha was eyeing Shippou he had plans, plans that he would later come to regret, Sesshoumaru was waiting patiently for the war and fun to start. Inuyasha did not disappoint the reached over and snatched Shippou's ramen away from him,. Inuyasha took great joy teasing and taunting by holding the ramen up over his head taunting the little kit, the others told the hanyou not to under estimate the kit but good old Inuyasha wouldn't listen

"Inuyasha I suggest you give me back my ramen right now" Shippou told him very calmly

"Or what you little runt? Inuyasha wise cracked

"Little brother do not under estimate the kit" Sesshoumaru warned

"Ah shut up Sessbitchymaru" Inuyasha retorted

"Happy funeral fool" Sesshoumaru said "Die fast"

Suddenly Shippou was surrounded by a red aura one that the others had never seen before, his little fangs and claws elongated, he growled and his eyes turned red, then he lunged for Inuyasha., Shippou's speed had also become exceptionally fast. Inuyasha"s eyes went wide, he backed up and tried to escape but it was already to late, Inuyasha turned to run, Shippou leapt up and plunged his fangs into Inuyasha's butt, and continued to bite his butt all over both sides

"Yeooooouch stop you little ouch creep, I'm gonna ow pound ya" Inuyasha promised

"Inuyasha you took my ramen, and I'm hungry, so I'll take meat instead even if it is dirty dog meat" Shippou said then continued biting

Inuyasha went down on all fours and shook his ass from side to side trying to dislodge the kit, but to no avail, so he made a run for it and went to the hot spring thinking to free himself there. Inuyasha got to the water and he figured fear of drowning would free him from the feral fox, Shippou did let go oh and he wasn't done with the thieving hanyou yet no not by a long shot

Shuppou let go and ran into the forest there he found just what he was looking for, certain plants he mixed a batch of different plants. Shippou returned to the hot spring cocky Inuyasha was sitting and relaxing in the water to relieve the pain from Shippou's many bites

Shippou snuck up on Inuyasha and sneakily poured the mixture into the water then, bolted back to the village. When he got back inside with the others he was smiling evilly Sesshoumaru was mentally doing a happy dance because he knew it was something big, Shippou innocently sat close to Kagome

Then came into view one pissed off Hanyou, from head to toe Inuyasha was as red as his haori, his hair was very curly and standing out like a bush, and he had long floppy dog ears and he would remain that way for 3 days

"Shippou now you die" Inuyasha threatened

"I, Inu, Inuyasha now we can ca call you by your new name Inu Inurose" Miroku got out between laughs

"I'll show you Inurose lousy monk" Inuyasha snapped and the chase was on

Shippou was not done yet he had one more nasty little plot in mind and it was almost worse then what he had just done, Sesshoumaru and Kagome knew more was to come

"Guys I think I'll take a walk" Shippou said with a devious grin and a twinkle in his eyes

"Our little Shippou is up to something, I can feel it" Sango said and the others agreed

"Hm and I can hardly wait it is nice to sit back and watch the work of another" Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah and it's going to be something big" Kagome said

**A sticky situation situation**

Shippou went deep into the forest and got the ingredients he needed for his latest and most wicked prank. He mashed and mixed it until it was exactly the right consistency and left it to sit, he would have to wait for Inuyasha to return and get him to chase him, Inuyasha came back, and so did Miroku panting and still laughing

"Hey Inurose wow you sure look pretty, roses are red and violets are blue but none are as pretty as you" Shippou teased

"Shippou you little parasite I'm gonna mash you into paste" Inuyasha threatened then the chase started

"Yeah right, your so slow you couldn't even catch a cold" Shippou said then bet over and twitched his meaning kiss my ass

"That's it runt I'm gonna bury up to your neck" Inuyasha said

"Yeah yeah yeah talk is cheap I want action" so am I gonna get some action? I'm getting old waiting come on old man" Shippou taunted. The others all gagged laughing then the chase started

"Shall we follow hide and watch? Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes" they all said

Inuyasha in a fury blindly chased Shippou into the forest, they ran a good distance far away from the village. Shippou used his fox magic to make Inuyasha see him run between two trees, and the poor hot for revenge Hanyou eagerly followed

The minute he went between the trees Inuyasha was suddenly hit with an almost spider web shaped mass of a sticky gooey substance, that Shippou had concocted and spread between the trees In seconds Inuyasha was covered from head to toe. he could barely move, all he could do was stare and scowl

"Well Stickyasha I hope you learned your lesson, never steal a hungry foxes food" said Shippou

"Shippou get this shit off me now" Inuyasha demanded

"Awww sorry Bakayasha but that is not possible that stuff lasts for hours"

Sesshoumaru jumped out from behind the tree, did a happy dance and said "Little brother got sticky, little brother got sticky, and now he's feeling icky, because the fox played a tricky"

"Shut up ice prick" Inuyasha snapped

"Now now now little brother don't be like that, and such foul language" what would father think? Sesshoumaru teased

"Fuck you, go to hell, and kiss my asssss" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha now save some of that candy for us, don't be greedy share" Kagome said

"Well we could always roast him over an open fire, I heard that will get's rid of this stuff" Miroku teased

"You ,you bastards would really do it" wouldn't you? Inuyasha asked

"I don't know maybe" Sango answered

"Eeeeek, all of you stay the hell away from me" Inuyasha shrieked

Inuyasha struggled and strained trying to get away, he finally managed to regain some of his mobility and move away from them, then disappeared. Leaving the others behind to laugh their asses off


	4. Chapter 4 Fathers naughty puppies

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do Rated R**

Sessh and Inu want revenge on Inutaisho and hatch a twisted outrageous plot, that comes back and bites them right on their asses. Complete one shot Sessh/Kag

**My puppy Sesshy 4**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 9 2010**

**Fathers naughty puppies **

**His two sons plot, Sugimi's loyal daughters**

"Sessh we have to get even with that old goat once and for all" Inuyasha said

"Agreed, I have something in mind" Sesshoumaru replied"

"Uh oh, I know that deranged smile" what evil shit do you have in mind? It's sick isn't it"

"Little brother you know me so well it is scary at times, hehehe" Sesshoumaru answered with a sadistic smile, then told Inuyasha his idea

"Fuck Sesshoumaru you are one evil, sick, deranged, sadistic bastard" you know that?

"I know" he replied "But what can I say it's fun"

Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha wanted revenge on Inutaisho for once the two usually battling brothers were working together to achieve a common goal, scheming the perfect thing to do, Sesshoumaru had a sick idea and told Inuyasha who almost peed himself laughing. Poor Sugimi was in for the surprise of his both smiled evilly. They had the perfect plan it was evil, it was, sick and they thought of how to put into action. First they would settle for a few warm up pranks Inuyasha

Jakotsu came by looking at Inutaisho "Hey handsome, gorgeous, and sexy as ever I see? Sugimi's eyes went wide with horror "Oh the things I could do to you"

"Eeeee for the love of Kami's no, no, no, no, no stay away. Your Naraku's husband" Sugimi protested "You keep your distance"

"Shit this is better then I thought it would be. Look at pop he's all but shitting bricks, hehehe" Inuyasha gloated

"Yes little brother I do believe this is one of my better ideas" Sesshoumaru said

"Better him then us"

"But Naraku just doesn't do it for me like you do" Jakotsu teased, straining to keep a straight face

"Go away I'm not that kind of boy" Sugimi said "I like female parts, and I do not play both sides"

"Oh honey you don't mean that" come on sexy? Jakotsu joked "I can do a lot for you. Besides you look like a strong all nighter, and they do say Inu's are the horniest species, and I need horny"

"Continue with this and you will die" Sugimi promised "I will turn you into a woman the hard way"

"If you do not mind" How about a little kiss? Jakotsu said, while stalking toward Sugimi making kissing sounds "I promise I won't use too much tongue"

"Fuck dad looks like he's gonna puke" Inuyasha said "So big bro do you think dad will puke, or pass out first?

"I'd vote for possibly vomit then kill Jakotsu" Sesshoumaru answered

"Eeeeew, disgusting. I like girls get it? W-O-M-E-N**" **Sugimi spelled the word to stress his point "You know the heavenly creature with the fur piece in the middle"

"Heavenly creature with the fur piece in the middle. Hey Sessh dad's pervy, hehehe" Inuyasha said while laughing

Sugimi threw him then took off, and Jakotsu bolted after him he chased Sugimi for a few minutes then went back to the village. He returned to see Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha down on their knees laughing so hard tears were pouring from their eyes

"You two rotten, dirty low life dogs Ayame and Kagome" scolded

"Well he turned us into puppies it's only fair we get some payback" Inuyasha said "If he had done that shit to you wenches you'd want to cut his joint off. And you know it"

"Yeah well I hope papa kicks both your asses" Ayame said

"You two are truly evil, if he kills me I'll be back to haunt you for ever" Jakotsu said "And you'll never get laid with me there twenty four hours a day"

"Who gives a shit it was fun and funny" Inuyasha said "And I'd do it again"

"Hey Inuyasha do you think father will be scarred for life? Sesshoumaru asked

"Hey Jakotsu what about Naraku? Will he be mad? Kagome asked

"Oh honey he's my wife in name only I did it to make him suffer" Jakotsu replied "I would not do him if he gave me all the money in Japan"

"Why Jak you naughty boy" Inuyasha teased "You know I knew you were just fucking with him, and did it just to torture and make him suffer"

"Aw yash you know me so well" Jakotsu replied

Sesshoumaru you know when dad finds out he will try to kill us don't you? we better find a really good place far, far away to hide" Inuyasha said "I am not ready to die yet"

"Where will you go mate? I'll will miss you terribly" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru trustingly told her then the brothers and Jakotsu left

"Kagome are you thinking what I'm thinking? Ayame asked

"Yes we tell, and help papa"

"I'm in" Sango, and Miroku said

"Sugimi's like a father to me" Sango said

"Ladies I wanna watch Sugimi get revenge" Miroku said. Sugimi came back and the girls told him he smiled evilly he was going to teach his pups that payback is a bitch

**Sugimi's revenge, and pups learn a lesson the hard way**

Hidden in a cave behind a waterfall were the two cohorts in crime the formerly battling brothers. And dear dad was waiting for his two bad pups to come out after all they had to eat some time and that meant hunting, oh they were about to learn a lesson the hard way

Hidden outside the cave Sugimi watched first was the head conspirator Sesshoumaru hmm

"So my eldest pup is the designated hunter today" he thought

He waited when Sesshoumaru was gone Sugimi made his move and hid just above the waterfall that covered the opening of the cave, Sugimi knew the minute Inuyasha scented the meat he'd come out and then he'd kill two birds with one stone. Sesshoumaru came back looked around to make sure dear old dad wasn't around, and came toward the cave and was just outside the cave entrance when Inuyasha came out

At that exact moment Sugimi poured the potion into the water so that it would run down on them in the water. In the blink of an eye his two conniving pups were turned into two beautiful female specimens. Hidden inside his barrier poor Sugimi al most peed his hakama laughing, both were curvaceous with full round breasts, and had the beauty of and looked like goddesses. At first the pair stood there to shocked to move fear gripped them, Sugimi patiently waited he knew he didn't have long to wait before it started first they felt their chests, asses, then crotches and the fun began

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh what the fuck" they both screamed

"My dick" why? How? who? Inuyasha bellowed "Who'd do this to him? He never did anything to anybody. He's innocent"

"Who'd do this to him? He never did anything to anybody, he's innocent. Oh my gods this is better then I had hoped for" Sugimi thought

"How can I pleasure Kagome now? Sesshoumaru yelled "She'll disown then kill me"

I'll never fuck again" the two screamed

"Girl parts, I've got girl parts, no, no, no this cant be happening" Inuyasha cried out

"What the fuck am I gonna do now" Sesshoumaru complained

"Eeeee" Inuyasha shrieked

"What is it little brother? Are you in pain? Sesshoumaru inquired

"No, I just remembered something"

"And that would be? Sesshoumaru asked

"We've been made girls" What about that time of the month? Cramps, pain, bloating. And you know how the girls get crankiness"

"Ohhh no" Sesshoumaru exclaimed "Little brother spare me the impending misery and kill me now"

"Oh no you don't I'm not suffering alone"

Moroku, Kagome, Ayeme, and Sango, along with Sugimi inside barriers watching the show laughing their asses off. Yes little did the brothers know their father's helpers were they're very own mates, and that they're friends were in on it, and Ayame and Kagome had their own fun plans for their dear sweet mates

"Dad you are deliciously wicked" Kagome praised

"Man I hope they do have a period that'll teach the dogs a lesson" Sango said

"Oh and let us not forget the joys of labor pains ladies" Ayame added

"Ouch, better them then me" Miroku stated

"Who the hell would do such a rotten thing? Because when I find out who I am gonna kill the son of a bitch? Inuyasha snapped

"Who indeed" Sesshoumaru Said

"Dad" they both said in the same breath

"Yup this has dad written all over it. I'll get that rotten fucker for this if it is the last thing I do" Inuyasha promised

"Agreed little brother"

"And he always does worse shit to us then we do to him" Inuyasha griped "This is going to far. We have to get some payback" Inuyasha said

"So you two little brats never learn never fuck with the prank master, and now you seek revenge oh what the hell I do not mind having some extra fun. Now what I do next will really send them over the deep end, hahaha. I love my sons mates their loyal like my own blood daughters" he thought Sugimi thought

Sugimi, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome returned to the village and took their usual places feigning ignorance and looking innocent. Seeing no other way Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha made their way back to the village and when they stepped in

Miroku who was in on it "Well. Well, well" may I offer you two lovely ladies my assistance" Miroku said putting on his best but fake lecherous smile "Will you bear my children ten or fifteen?

"Shut it monk before I shove that staff so far up your ass you'll be eating and breathing through the opposite end. I ain't no lady" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Yes monk try and I shall castrate you" Sesshoumaru informed him "Then sell you to some male searching for a mate. I know a boar demon who'd love to have you"

"Eek, Okay, okay, ladies no need to threaten death my intentions were honorable I assure you" Miroku said

Yeah right" was that before or after you tried to feel our asses? Then tried to get some pussy? And besides I ain't no cheap piece of ass" Inuyasha snapped "I have high grade very expensive pussy"

"Well put little brother" Sesshoumaru agreed "Yes and mine you could never afford"

"But ladies you wound me" Miroku said

"Yeah I'll wound ya you lecherous monk" Inuyasha told him "I'll help you cure your problem by removing your ass groping hand"

"Father I would have a word with you" Sesshoumaru stated

"Excuse me young lady I think your mistaken I have no daughters, but if I did I must say that I'd be proud to have two such beauties as you as my daughters" Sugimi said

"Ahhh cut the crap old man you know damn good and well that it's us so don't play that I don't know shit" Inuyasha barked "Or I'll have to remind you" He said flexing his claws

"Father do you mean to continue this feigning ignorance? Because if you are it is beneath you to do so" Sesshoumaru replied "I always thought you better then that"

"Listen you two I am flattered but I will not continue to repeat myself as I have already said I have no daughters. If you continue to try and force this claim I will have to discipline you" Sugimi promised

"Ask our mates Ayame, and Kagome they'll tell you" right mates? Inuyasha pleaded

"No, no, no, no, no I'm sorry your pretty and all but I don't swing that way. I like men and my mate isn't here right now or he'd tell you" Ayame said

"Yes and my mate has not returned yet, and I need him so badly right now it aches" Kagome said playing along

"Father you will undo this now" Sesshoumrru demanded "Or I shall be forced to turn you into a female the hard way permanently"

"That's it I've had enough of you two" Sugimi snapped feigning fury at the two females "You need to learn"

Faster then the wind Sugimi put both women over his knee, and gave them both a good old fashioned spankin., They yelped, squirmed, and tried to get away but failed miserably, when Sugimi finished he had two furious cursing pups

During the spanking Inuyasha of course tried to use his claws, and bite his sire. Sesshoumaru on the other hand thinking that it was a sure fire way to escape tried to transform into his dog form, afterward Sugimi released them.

"Father or not I don't give a hairy rats ass I'm gonna kill you anyway, I want my damn dick back without it you will never get any grand pups, and you know damn good and well that's what you want" Inuyasha said smirking cockily

"Yes I would like my boy parts returned to me as well" Sesshoumaru said

"I'm sorry ladies but I cannot turn you into men I do not have those kind of powers. But there are sorcerers out there who for a fee can and they will gladly help you acquire what you want" Sugimi informed them

"That's it he ain't gonna turn us back, no dicks equals no mates. We have nothing left to lose, so I say lets kill him now" furious Inuyasha snapped

"Yes sadly I agree" Sesshoumaru said "I to have already lost my mate"

Eyes narrowed on, and staring at him they stalked toward their father "Oh alright brats fine then you two have no sense of humor" Sugimi said smiling evilly "Do you humorless pups not know the meaning of, or how to have fun?

Within seconds they were themselves again the first thing they did was grab and check their crotches oh welcome back" they both said

"Thank Kami's I'm a boy again" Inuyasha said "Welcome back buddy I sure missed you" he said while looking down inside his hakama

"Yes I quite agree I am happy to be male again as well" Sesshoumaru stated "Now that my spear has been returned I can play hunt the miko once more"

"Yeah good thing for a minute I thought we were really gonna have to kill you, you old goat" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Yes that would have been sad having kill our own sire" Sesshoumaru said

"Oh really now" would you? And would it have been sad? Sugimi said

"Yes father we would have been left with no other choice but to do so" Sesshoumaru answered

"I mean come on think about it us stuck as girls for life we couldn't just let something like that go" now could we? Inuyasha replied "And peeing sitting down's a real bitch"

Hm you have a point there" Sugimi replied

"See now that's what I'm talking about he finally gets it" Inuyasha wise cracked "Besides having that period thing would'a been a real bitch"

"Yes father I am glad you see our point of view and accept it" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes pups and I have one of my own" Sugimi replied

Within seconds Sugimi was glowing "Oh no, holy fucking shit not this again. I know that light bye I'm outta here" Inuyasha said "Sesshoumaru run now"

"As am, I lets go" Sesshoumaru said

Before they could get even get one foot forward they were once again turned into puppies, angry growls and snarls filled the air as two rage filled pups who's eyes were red fangs elongated, and now had jagged cheek stripes death glared at their father

"You see you two ingrates I have a point as well, you will respect your father. I know you two sent Jakotsu after me it did not take me long to figure it out, after I left the village I stopped and pondered the situation and you miserable brats took great joy in it" Sugimi said

In Inu language both Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru said through barks "You bsatard I will get you I'd have never done this shit to you turn you into a puppy, then a girl" Inuyasha snapped

"Father I will have my revenge" Sesshoumaru promised

"_**Come on boys it's all in good clean fun, just like you two little fuckers sending man loving Jakotsu after me, humiliated me and enjoyed it. You two miserable little traitorous bastards after I helped you slower then shit to dumb to do it any sooner yourselves imbecilic idiots get mates" **_

"_**Your Taisho's for fuck sake we love women and do not waste time finding and taking a mate, never for the exception of you two has that ever happened in my family before" **_enraged Sugimi screamed while a red demonic aura glowed around him

Never knowing when to quit Inuyasha "But still you turned us into fucking puppies, and girls" Inuyasha snapped in Inu language

"I agree" Sesshoumaru barked out

In the blink of an eye the brothers one on each side of their father lunged, went around Sugimi till they were in back of him, leaped up, and sunk their fangs into their fathers butt cheeks. Sugimi soon found himself with his two pups one hanging from each butt cheek hanging on like two little lions sharing the same kill gripping like vices and refusing to let go

"Yeooooooow, bastards" Sugimi screeched

Sugimi reached both hands in back of himself, grabbed them by the napes of their necks, and even though it took lots of strength and effort he finally got them to release their grip, and dropped them to the ground. Then turned into a dog the size of a large dog, snarling and growling thirsting for revenge, yes it was going to be a long busy tiring day for the two unruly Inu pups

"Ohhhhh shit" what the fuck are we gonna do now? Inuyasha said in Inu language "Oh we are so screwed"

"Simple fool run" Sesshoumaru barked

"Yipe, yipe, yipe" they cried out and with their tails between their legs, then ran

Ayame, and, Kagome translated everything to Sango, Rin, and Miroku who were on the ground rolling in fits of gut wrenching laughter

"Hey Kags how long do you think they'll be pups this time? Sango asked

"I don't know papa was really pissed off at the two of them. Could be days"

"Well while the boys are out playing" what's say we have a little girl time and relax Trip to the hot spring ladies? Ayame asked

"Ooooo can I come? Miroku asked "Pretty please?

"Nooo you perv" they all said

"Aw come on ladies I'll be a good little monk, and keep my hands to myself honest I promise, monks word of honor monks do not lie" Miroku said

"Yeah right you'll be good till you try to cop an under water feel" Sango told him

Miroku gave them his biggest sad puppy dog eyes "Forget it if you think were falling for that you are nuts" Kagome told him

"Come on Shippou you can come if you want to" Ayame said "You to Rin your one of the girls"

"Really I can? Shippou answered

"Coming" Rin replied

"Hey how come he gets to go? He's male" Miroku protested

"Because unlike you he's a gentlemen and not a perv" Kagome responded

They left headed to the hot spring, Shippou looked back and stuck his tongue out at Miroku "Damn you if not for you I could go to" looking down at his cursed hand Miroku said, Sugimi and his pups weren't seen for 3 days


	5. Chapter 5 Sugimi's ultimate prank

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Sessh and Inu won't stop tormenting, and pranking Sugimi, so he takes revenge. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My puppy Sesshy ****5**

**By raven 2010 Oct 14 2010**

**Sugimi's ultimate prank **

**Pups gone to far, the ookami Inu lot, Sugimi's revenge**

Since his two brat pups want to constantly and relentlessly torment, and prank him a lot lately Sugimi comes up with a plan to get revenge on them with a prank that will almost stop their hearts. And with Kouga's help it'll be one that they will never forget Sugimi told Kouga his plot and Kouga was only to happy and eager to help

"I know it is sick" but what do you think? Sugimi asked

"Okay Sugimi I'll do it, hell if you had offered to pay me I'd do it for free. But you take Sesshoumaru, and I'll take mutt face I've got nothing against Sesshoumaru, but mutt face I love yanking his chain" Kouga wise cracked

"Kouga it's a deal" Sugimi agreed "This is going to be a great partnership, and a whole lot of fun"

"So tell me Kagome, and Ayame do they know about it? Kouga asked

"Yup, and they are looking forward to it" Sugimi answered

"Okay lets do it" Kouga replied

As planned Kouga conveniently stopped by the village, and greeted everyone Sesshoumaru was a bit suspicious. Sugimi, and Kouga looked at each other Kouga picked Ayame up, and Sugimi picked Kagome up then both ran like hell, Kouga had all he could do to not bust out laughing before getting away from the village

_**Kouga, and Inuyasha**_

"Get back here ya mangy wolf, give me my mate. I'll fucking kill you, this time you die for real, and Kagome ain't gonna save you" Inuyasha bellowed

"Ahhh shut up Ayame's my woman now" Kouga wise cracked "I'm taking her to mate her right now, she'll finally have a real man"

"Your gonna be somebody's woman when I'm through with you" Inuyasha promised

"You cant do that anyway cause she's already mated"

**Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi**

"Father return my mate, or I will kill you slowly and make you beg for death" Sesshoumaru promised

"Give me my mate" both Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha yelled then chased Kouga, and Sugimi

"Father give her back to me now or I will remove that which you treasure most, then you will never be able to pleasure or enjoy another female as long as you live" Sesshoumaru threatened

"Yes but son I have way more experience then you" Sugimi replied "Oh what I can do for her"

"I care not she is mine" Sesshoumaru said jealousy clear in his voice "You are acting like a male whore"

"Yes but I can teach her things she does not know, and has never experienced before but will now" Sugimi taunted "And if this is being a male whore then it is a proud glorious day indeed. And I shall enjoy it immensely"

"You presume to think that you can teach my mate things that I cannot" Sesshoumaru said in an icy voice "Let us see how much you can enjoy it after your death"

"Today she will become my mate" Sugimi taunted

_**Kouga, and Inuyasha**_

"Kouga you mangy smelly wolf I will castrate, and make a girl outta ya" Inuyasha vowed "You will make a lovely prostitute"

"Ah fuck you dog breath, shut up your so slow you couldn't catch a cold if one bit you on the ass" Kouga taunted

"You bastard I'm gonna skin you then make a rug outta ya" Inuyasha wise cracked deadly intent in his voice

"Promises empty promises" so where's the action? Kouga teased "Not to worry I will show Ayame lots of action all night long"

Action you want okay you mangy flea bag wolf action you shall have" Inuyasha said his eyes bled red, fangs and claws elongated "Hello little wench"

Inuyasha managed to catch up with Kouga lunged for him and did what only a canine would do he sunk his fangs right into Kouga's butt cheek. Inuyasha hung on like a dog with the tastiest bone on earth

"Yeeeouch, fucking miserable, ow, dog turd. I'll kill you, ouch, for this" Kouga threatened

"Growl" was Inuyasha's response

Kouga noticed Inuyasha's fangs were much longer, he put Ayame down turned, looked back at Inuyasha, and saw his blood red eyes and knew what that meant "Oh shit, jeez mutt face it was only a joke" don't you know how to take a joke? Kouga said "Damn your to overly emotional like a girl" Kouga ragged

Seeing Ayame was no longer in Kouga's arms Inuyasha released his fanged grip on Kouga. Inuyasha stood staring into Ayame's eyes with his own lust filled eyes "I have a great sense of humor but when you try to take what is mine I get pissed off" Inuyasha said in a deep inhuman voice

"Yeah dog breath but did you have to bite my butt" do I look a piece of meat to you? Kouga wise cracked "Hey and canines aren't supposed to eat each other. That's cannibalism" don't you know that?

"Well what can I say I was hungry and wanted to try a wolf burger, I gotta tell you mangy wolf it needs salt" Inuyasha said

"Gee dog breath now that you bit me does this mean I'm your second mate?

You dirty dog you didn't even court me first" what the hell kind of man are you? Oh well I guess two wolf mates work better then one" does this mean were gonna cuddle especially on those cold nights? Kouga taunted, and made kissing sounds

"Eeeeew stinking wolf" Inuyasha said making a face like he was going to vomit "You know I never knew you went both ways. But should have figured you did"

"Awww now Yasha honey don't be that way hearing you say that one would think you don't wuv me no more" Kouga taunted "Aren't I pretty enough?

"That's it you girly stinking wolf now you die"

Now in three times more a fury Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by his hair, pulled a honey bee hive down out of a tree, smeared it all over Kouga from head to toe. Then tied the poor wolf to a tree letting the demon ants have they're way and do whatever they want to the honey covered wolf. Kouga quickly found himself covered in ants

"Ah come on mutt face you cant do this. Even you can't be this rotten come on man let me go, I promise I'll be a good little wolfy, I can behave and I will never yank your chain again I promise" Kouga pled

Inuyasha made like he was going to let Kouga go "Ok mangy wolf I guess I could let you go, not" Inuyasha said smiling evilly

"You heartless mutt" Kouga said

Inuyasha put Ayame over his shoulder "Yes that I am, and I am proud to be one" Inuyasha replied then took off

_**Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi**_

"Father you will cease this foolishness now, and return my mate to me or else" Sesshoumaru threatened

"Aw is my wittle Sesshy mad with his daddy? Sugimi wise cracked knowing that it would make his pup even madder "Now fluffy don't get all riled for nothing" he said knowing Sesshoumaru hated being called fluffy

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red, his fangs, and claws elongated, and he was consumed by fury and jealousy. Sesshoumaru reached out grabbed his fathers hair, wrapped it around his hand, then pulled him back Sugimi put Kagome down. Using his demonic speed Sesshoumaru dug a hole, and poor Sugimi soon found himself buried with only his head sticking out, Sesshoumaru bolted got water then soaked the hole Sugimi was buried in

"Now mate you will come with me you have much to learn" Sesshoumaru said

picked Kagome up bridal style, and flew off

"Hm I'm buried in a hole, and sopping wet with mud, but it was so worth it" Sugimi said and laughed

**Sesshoumaru sensei**

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru landed just at the mouth of a cave, carried Kagome in, kissed her deep, stripped her, then lay her on top of his fur pelt. He stripped slowly in front of her knowing that she was watching intently, he scented her rising arousal and it turned him on even more when he was completely nude

"Now my little miko we will shall start your first lesson" Sesshoumaru said while on his hands and knees he crawled over to her "Doggie has a big bone"

"Mmm sounds good to me" but what is lesson one Sesshoumaru sensei? And what kind of bone does doggie have?

"I shall give you an oral exam. The bone shall be saved for later"

Playing along but not really knowing exactly what he was about to do to her she had never experienced it before. Kagome was running a thousand scenarios through her mind trying to guess what

"Sensei what is the first question? Kagome inquired

Sesshoumaru did not answer he only smiled deviously he stopped and trailed hot kisses from her ankles to her thighs. He then parted her thighs, and slowly lapped at her core after, a few seconds she had one hand buried in his hair and the other gripped into moko moko. Sesshoumaru continued his ministrations when she began to arch her back signaling that that she was near, at that moment Sesshoumaru using his demonic abilities he made his tongue grow long and thick then plunged it deep into her

"Holy shit oh God's Sesshoumaru"

Thinking she was hallucinating she looked down then knew for sure it was not his length inside of her she never knew he could do that "Mmm Sesshoumaru oh Kami's this is unbelievable"

Sesshoumaru continued at his most pleasurable task he worked her plunging in and out with his hot talented tongue. Kagome began to arch her back so hard he had to hold her by her hips to keep her in place, her walls closed around him and he knew she was ready

"Ooooo it feels to good" she moaned "_**Yes**_ _**oh yes Se, Sesshoumaruuu" **_echoed throughout the cave as she screamed with her release

"Hm mate you passed your oral exam with honors" Sesshoumaru "I do believe that you shall pass all of your tests on the first try"

"Se, Sessh how? When w, were you able to do that? A nearly breathless Kagome panted out

"I have always been able to, it is an ability youkai have I just never used it before. We can also extend other parts as well" he told her in a suggestive tone

"Whoa I cant wait to see what other little secrets you have" Kagome said "And Maru doesn't need any extending he's already a big boy"

"Would you like lesson 2 my mate? He asked

"Yes please sensei"

Sesshoumaru positioned himself between her legs, kissed her hard, and entered her burying himself inside her up to the hilt filling her with his own aching need. He stilled broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, Sesshoumaru grinned evilly and lecherously Kagome"s eyes went wide because he suddenly filled her more then he ever had before

"Sesshoumaru you? It? You made it so damn thick holy Kami's" are you trying to kill me? I'm going to put that thing in lock down"

"Yes my pet that I did. And no I am not trying to kill you, I want you alive so I can spend the next few centuries torturing you" he teased "And you will not be putting him in lock down, unless you share the cage with him to keep him company"

"Letcherous Inu" she teased

He started moving and soon had her squirming beneath him Kagome gripped his hips while orgasms took her over again and again. Her mind and body felt nothing but pure pleasure and lust when he was done she'd be lucky to walk. In all her excitement Kagome soon learned that female Inu's have an ability she never knew about she made her entrance tight and smaller around him, and she wasn't even near her next orgasm yet Sesshoumaru groaned deeply

"Damn woman that feels so good" he said

"You mean I can change my size to and make my tongue longer like you do?

"Yes mate that you can" he replied

"Se, Sesshoumaru harder, faster"

"As you wish" he slammed into her with demonic speed

"_**Ah Sesshoumaru"**_

"_**Kagome" **_they cried out while they both exploded

When they were finished the two mates rested, Kagome turned him onto his back, wanting to test her new tongue enlargement abilities. She took Sesshoumaru's length orally lavished him then made her tongue grow longer and wider and wrapped it around his shaft sending him into insanity. Unable to take anymore he turned her onto her back and started pounding into her taking her over the edge with him. She made her entrance tighter and it made him so crazy his eyes bled red then his fangs and claws elongated and he growled feraly his beast had fully emerged

"Mine wench mine, my mate" Sesshoumaru and it growled out

"Yes and your mine" she responded

"We are' he and his beast answered in a feral tone

"_**Yeeeeeeeees oh God's yes" **_Kagome cried out

"_**Mate" **_Sesshoumaru said while they exploded with their releases

**Lemon ends**

Sugimi was already out of the hole bathed and dried then went looking for found and released Kouga from his bindings, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha stayed with, and were occupied with they're mates, and were not seen for several days

"Boy mutt face was really pissed and did this but it was so worth it" Kouga told Sugimi smiling evilly

"Yes and my eldest pup had me buried in a hole but as you said it was worth it. I do quite enjoy riling Sesshoumaru it's fun" Sugimi said with a big grin

"You do know their gonna want revenge" Kouga said

**Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's game time**

The brothers returned with their mates and oh yes the two little devils were already plotting revenge on their father and to make it look good "Father I know that I was furious with you at first but I really must thank you the week spent with my mate was very educational indeed, and fun" Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah the same here me to pop" Inuyasha agreed

You boys need to know it was only one big joke" Sugimi told them "I would never steal anothers mate, especially from my sons

"You and Kouga did that as a prank? Inuyasha asked "You two mutts really are sickos"

"Yes son, hehehe" Sugimi replied

"Hm father very good you are sneaky indeed" Sesshoumaru stated "And a sick puppy"

They waited till nightfall and all bedded down for the night the two brothers readied themselves for their evil little surprise. Sugimi was under a tree sleeping Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha snuck up on him

Sesshoumaru pulled his fathers haori back, and Inuyasha was just about to dump a bottle of demon fleas down in to Sugimi's clothes when the two of them were suddenly on the ground having demon fleas dumped down their haori's with a little something extra.

Being the sweet kind caring loving man that he was Sugimi also added enraged crabs, and biting demon ants to the mix. Sugimi watched as his pups clawed scratched pulled and shook trying to get rid of the pests

"Ahhh son of a bitch dad you fucker, how could you "sick sadistic bastard" Inuyasha snapped This is cruel" how can you be so rotten?

"I learned cruelty from you" Sugimi ragged

"Father you prick" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes Sesshoumaru I do have a prick and maybe more then you" Sugimi said grinning evilly

"How the fuck can you do this to us? An indignant Inuyasha asked

"Well, well, well you two little bitches can dish it out but you can't take it, you started it but I finished it" did you two idiots really think I believed that thank you dad alls forgiven crap? Do I look stupid to you two asses? Sugimi replied with a grin

With that said and done Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took off headed for the hot spring to try and relieve their misery. The others all got up from their sleeping places, stood and gave Sugimi deep bows

Ayame, and Kagome ran over to Sugimi one on each side of him and kissed him on the cheek thanks "Thanks papa that was fun" they said

"Life with you here is great never leave" Kagome added

"Aw your welcome girls and thank you" he replied then hugged them

While Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru sat in the hot spring clothes still on Sugimi snuck up on them, and poured a bottle of clear liquid into the water. When the two returned to the village they were all red from head to toe looking like twin tomatoes. Rage filled and burned in their eyes while they gave Sugimi death glares, not a word was said. They stalked toward Sugimi with murder in their eyes Sugimi knowing what was coming next made a hasty retreat and ran out of the village with his pups hot on his heels

The last thing heard before they disappeared from sight was "Come on boys at least make an effort to keep up" Sugimi taunted


	6. Chapter 6 Sessh, and Inu's revevenge

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and Viz Media do, Rated R**

Sesshoumaru uses a potion to get revenge on his father, and soon winds up sorry for it. Complete one shot Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy ****6**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 14 2011**

**Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's revenge**

**The potion, revenge, brotherly team work**

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru had another truly evil rotten plot the two little rats had been planning it, and waiting for the perfect time to spring it. Sesshoumaru had obtained a potion just for Sugimi, as Sugimi sat beneath a tree Sesshoumaru snuck up on him, and poured potion from a vile over his father s head. In seconds the dog general turned into a beautiful silver white puppy, at first he was confused and shocked to shocked to move, then he regained his senses looked at his two pups cursing at them In the Inu language

"You two bastards, I will bite your fucking manhood off" Sugimi said

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru gulped, then grabbed their crotches. Ayame, Kagome and the others gasped seeing Sugimi turned into a puppy. Sugimi's eyes turned red and glowed his claws and, fangs grew long, and he stalked toward his pups with a vengeful fury consuming him

"Ohhhhh shit he really means it hell do it to" Inuyasha said "I cant lose my dick, I just cant Inuyasha said

"Little brother back away slowly" Sesshoumaru instructed

Still holding their crotches they backed away, little did they know how dangerous a Taiyoukai puppy really was, but were about to find out the hard way, thinking to dodge Sugimi's attack they ducked and switched positions. But it did no good Sugimi lunged and true to his promise got Sesshoumaru right by the family jewels, Sesshoumaru had a pissed Taiyoukai pup hanging onto his crotch with a vice like grip

"Yeow, Ohhhhh God's no" Sesshoumaru screamed "I will kill you for this" then Sugimi bit him all over

Inuyasha thinking Sugimi was to busy with Sesshoumaru and wouldn't notice took the opportunity to attempt his escape. But within seconds he had a snarling growling Taiyoukai pup with a fanged grip on his manhood

"Ahhhhh, ow dad my dick, ooouch my nuts if you rip my manhood off ow, you will ouch never have the grand pups you, ouch want" Inuyasha cried out

Sugimi released Inuyasha but was not done with him yet, he bit Inuyasha allover, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha did not realize something but were about to learn Sugimi ran Inuyasha back into the village. Sesshoumaru who was finally able to get up off his knees stood observing, next thing the brothers saw was a dog the size of a tiger Sugimi, they did not know that although he was a puppy Sugimi still had his dog transformation powers

He looked at his boys wearing an evil doggie grin, Sugimi moved toward and in on them, he wanted to screw with his two pups and toy with them like a cat does with a rat, he swatted at them with his paw

"Come on dad haven't you done enough to us yet? Inuyasha asked Sugimi's only response was a low growl "You pussy you turned us into frigging puppies more then once"

In Inu language "Up yours you walking flea trap" Sugimi bit

"Father I will be a good boy honest if you give me another chance. I'll be a good and well behaved little Taiyoukai. I promise" Sesshoumaru said

"Shit dad be fair look at all the shit you did to us" Inuyasha said. "Come on pops I can and will be a good little hanyou honest, dogs word of honor" without a word Sugimi lunged toward them

"Ohhhhh crap" Sesshoumaru Said

"Shut up and run for it dumb ass" Inuyasha said

They ran like their asses were on fire with Sugimi relentlessly in hot pursuit, oh and Sugimi despite his being turned into a puppy was enjoying the chase, he hadn't chased prey like this in a very long time. He planned to run his pups ragged till they could not run anymore. A week passed before they returned to the village Sugimi was no longer a puppy and was once again himself again

**Sugimi's revenge, Myoga's help, and the fleas visit**

Out in the forest Inuyasha dug a deep hole loaded it with fleas and waited for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru used his demonic speed caught Sugimi off guard grabbed him, and flew off, dropped Sugimi into the hole Inuyasha had dug, then the two quickly filled the hole burying Sugimi up to his neck. Sugimi said nothing just staring at the two fools coldly, where if the two idiots had half a brain between them they would have been scared shitless but they paid no heed to it

"Dad have a good nights sleep, oh sorry maybe not forgot there's hungry demon fleas in there with you" Inuyasha taunted "you'll look real pretty after"

"Good evening father we will see you in the morning" Sesshoumaru said, then they left "And think about it after this you'll be a better dog"

Sugimi used his powers to get out of the hole, then to summon Myoga. Myoga feeling the pull of a power he hadn't felt in many years jumped on and took off with his crow and got there at warp speed

"Lord Sugimi, my lord it is good to see you again" Myoga greeted "Welcome back"

"Thank you, and it is good to see you again as well old friend" Sugimi replied

"What can I do for you my lord?

"Myoga you still have control over, and lead the demon fleas, do you not?

"Yes my lord" Myoga replied

"My sons buried me with your flea friends, and are assuming that I am still buried, they will not come here till morning. Come night fall when all are asleep I would like for you to summon your flea friends to crawl under their clothing and bite every inch of them especially their lower regions

"I'd be honored to my lord, after all they are hard on me" Myouga said

"I know fleas love blood, you may also tell your friends to take all they want" Sugimi instructed. ,'Then Myoga old friend you and I shall share revenge, hide inside my barrier and watch the fun as payment you may drink mine" Sugimi instructed

"Thank you my lord it is an honor" Myoga said bit then drank a bit of Sugimi's blood "Ah Taisho blood nothing will ever surpass it"

Night fall came and everyone took their sleeping places, as promised Myoga ordered his fleas to start their task, they swiftly made their way to the banquet that awaited them. The fleas crawled under Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's clothes

Once the two were well infested from head to toe they with the little critters all simultaneously started biting dining and enjoying their feast, and because of Sugimi's request they bit the two Inu's nether regions three time more then the rest of their bodies,

All the biting finally woke the brothers. They jumped up itching scratching and spouting every profanity in existence. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started pulling and clawing at their clothes, the two began pulling their clothes open and looking trying to see they're attackers

"Oh no not my dick, leave my happy rod alone you little fuckers, he never did a damn thing to you" Inuyasha yelled

"You sons of bitches I will fucking kill every last one of you" how dare you bastards assault my person? Sesshoumaru snapped "And leave my damn pleasure stick the hell alone"

"Happy rod, pleasure stick" Sugimi said, while laughing

"Yes my lord I have heard those male parts c, called many things before but never those, hehehe" Myouga got out

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru started removing their haori's they were now naked from the waist up scratching in every direction

"Inu, Inuyasha if your th, that horny you don't have to strip and tease me we c, could go to the cave and do it" Ayame choked out between laughs

"Real funny wench I got fucking fleas biting my ass and instead of helping me your making jokes" Inuyasha snapped "Perhaps I ought to let them bite your pussy then you'd understand"

"Sesshoumaru you do n not have to do a strip tease f, for me to turn me on we can g, go mate right now if you want, you know I t, think you have a sexy body" Kagome got out between laughs

"Damn it woman I am infested with these damnable creatures, not in heat" Sesshoumaru replied "If they were biting your lower region you'd think differently on the situation. Perhaps I should allow you the pleasure of making they're acquaintance"

"Yeah ain't you two wenches gonna help us? Inuyasha asked sarcastically

Sugimi, and Myoga were laughing so hard that they were coughing and choking. Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru seeing no let up from the fleas, and no relief in sight all but tripped over each other bolting toward the hot spring to bathe after they were gone and far away

"Kags don't you think that it is strange that the fleas only went after them and not us? Sango asked

"Now that you mention it that is strange"

'Somebody did it but who? Ayame said

"Papa he's the only one I know who could" Kagome said "He is a genius"

"Oh boy what did they do to pops now? Sango said

"Right you are girls" a deep sensual voice said, they looked to see Sugimi standing there

"Papa" Kagome, and Ayame said, ran to, and hugged him

"What happened to you, you were gone all day Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru told us that you were away on business, and would not be back till tomorrow" Sango said

"Interesting when the truth is they buried me up to my neck in a hole full of fleas" Sugimi told

"They what? I'll kill them" Ayame, and Sango yelled

"Ouch" Kagome said then smacked her neck

"Kagome long time no see" Myoga said

"Myoga ah ha, you were in on it with papa" Kagome said

"Yes little one Myoga here has command over, and is the leader of the fleas" Sugimi explained

"You and Myoga? You two together did that to them? Oh my god's" Ayame said, then fell on her ass laughing "A dog and flea working together against other dogs, I, I love it"

"L, lord Sugimi you are t truly the master" Miroku got between gasps for air and laughs

**Sugimi's hot spring gift, nice kitty**

Sugimi was not done yet being the kind hearted, caring, loving father he was he went and caught his new torture devices. Having finally gotten rid of the fleas, and soothing their itching Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru sat with their backs against the spring bank relaxing. Sugimi arrived with his gifts in hand, and promptly dropped them into the water, 4 pissed off demon badgers, and 3 enraged demon skunks the. Wanting revenge and hating being dropped into the water the badgers immediately clawed and the skunks sprayed them

"Ahhhhhhhhh" what the fuck? Inuyasha said

"Enough of this shit, and you claw me one more time bastard I will roast you over an open fire with out killing you first" Sesshoumaru who hardly ever swore screamed at one of the badgers

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru jumped out of the water in a rage intent having revenge and wound up being chased by the skunks, and badgers. Yes they had a long very tiring night.

The following morning they retuned looking for Sugimi in the hole but he was nowhere to be found, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru stood there looking at each other dumbfounded

"Oh shit this ain't good" Inuyasha said

"Where could he be? Sesshoumaru said

"Sessh I, I'm scared"

"Yes little brother I to am nervous" Sesshoumaru said

"Looking for something boys? Sugimi said

"Eeeeek" both shrieked, and their hair actually stood on end, while hugging each other

"What? It's only me, daddy's back"

And before they knew it they were flying in mid air at the speed of the light, then were swiftly dropped into the middle of cat demon territory. Sugimi watched as the cat demons chased his pups they'd be busy for hours to come

"Will those two ever learn? Sugimi thought with a grin

The next day "Eeew I wreak of fucking cat" Inuyasha complained

"I will need to bathe for a week to rid myself of the stench" Sesshoumaru said

"Aw, now don't be that way boys I'm sure the kitties were just trying to be nice" Kagome teased

"Meooow, puuur" Ayame, and Sango added

"Yeah, nice my ass, one of them gulp w, wanted to make me her mate" Inuyasha said "Yuck"

"Hm, that's more pussy then you can handle" hah Inuyasha? Sugimi ragged

"Fuck you dad?

"Cats father, of all the things you could have chosen cats" Sesshoumaru said

"Oh stop bitching, they showed you lots of kitty love, meow" Sugimi teased


	7. Chapter 7 3 Puppies no waiting

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuysha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz media Rated R**

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru try to turn their father into a puppy but it backfires. They're about to learn that 3 pissed off puppies are more then they can handle, and life is about to become a living hell. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy ****7**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 14 2010**

**3 puppies no waiting**

**They never know when to quit, broken charm **

"Well we have what we came for little brother. Now all we need do is wait for the opportunity to present itself" Sesshoumaru said

"Yup, this ought to fix the fucker good. Finally we'll get some payback, hehehe" Inuyasha gloated

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were smugly mentally gloating after they obtained a charm to turn sugimi into a puppy, and torment him. Kouga came by to visit Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru waited for Sugimi so they could touch him with the charm, Sugimi with his fast reflexes ducked, the charm hit the ground and exploded

Ayame, Kagome, And Kouga who were all standing together hearing the explosion turned to see what the hell was going on. The charm broke into three pieces 3 beams of light came out of it one beam touching each of the three. After the blinding light died out there were three beautiful puppies 1 Inu, and 2 Ookami all furiously growling with glowing red eyes, long fangs, and claws ready to attack a hanyou and a certain Tayouki Sesshoumaru

Kagome puppy had Sesshoumaru's marks on her face, the cheek stripes were jagged, seeing that Sesshoumaru knew he was in deep shit. Ayame puppy had Inuyasha's cheek stripes but jagged seeing that Inuyasha knew he was gonna get his ass torn up by his enraged mate, and nervously gulped, in his mind Sugimi was laughing at both of his fool pups

"Eeeeeee oh crap" Inuyasha squealed "Ay, Ayame p, please don't kill me" he pled

"Ohhhhh no mate now calm down" Sesshoumaru tried reasoning "This isn't going to help you, you will only make yourself ill. Sesshy's sorry it was not intended for you"

In Inu language "Sesshy's sorry, hah?" not yet he's not, but he soon will be" Kagome said, while licking her lips and stalking forward

"And you Yasha, Yame's hungry and you know how she just loves Inu meat" Ayame

said as she stalked forward licking her lips

"And me I just wanna sharpen my little wolfy fangs on some mutt butt" Kouga added

"Now my beautiful mate don't do anything rash" Sesshoumaru tried conning Kagome

"It won't be so bad in a couple of days it'll wear off. I'll make it up to you we can spend a week or two in the cave doing you know" Inuyasha tried bribing his mate

All they got from Ayame, and Kagome were furious feral growls. Sugimi grabbed his two stupid pups and banged their heads together put them in a head lock, then signaled the three pups to come and take their revenge, and that they did before Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha knew it they were bitten all over

"See, see what you did to my girls and my friend" Sugimi scolded them while still holding them in place for the 3 ravenous revengeful pups

Kouga bit Inuyasha's ears then worked his way down, Ayame bit his ass then hung on to certain other body parts. Kagome worked Sesshoumaru all over his beautiful body. The three pups immensely enjoyed the yelps of their new canine chew toys, they weren't going to be released anytime soon

In Inu language "Papa can I eat his manhood balls and all I'm starving? Kagome wise cracked

"Sure why not? if you want to" Sugimi answered

"Nooooo, father you traitor, now mate you can't do that I'd never be able to pleasure you again. I am sorry it was an accident and wasn't meant for you" Sesshoumaru pleaded Please forgive me?

"I can always get a new dog" Kagome said to yank his chain

"Hey papa can I do the same to Inuyasha? Ayame asked

"Be my guest" Sugimi told her

"Noooooo Ay, Ayame you wouldn't you can't? I'm sorry, forgive me pretty please?"

"Ohhh we forgive you" Ayame, and Kagome said then nipped at their crotches to scare the shit out of their mates

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru "Yipe, yipe, yipe"

"Awww" now boys is that what you do when two beautiful females show you such love and devotion? Sugimi asked

"Yeah love my ass she wants to rip my dick off balls and all, then eat it" Inuyasha replied "If it's showing love, then why don't you let them do it to you"?

"Yes I would very much like to keep my manhood intact thank you so much" Sesshoumaru said

"Want me to let you go boys? Sugimi asked

"No I want you to hold me all day till she chews my nuts off, and removes my dick" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Father have you no respect or mercy for another males parts" Sesshoumaru said

"So you wish to be freed? Sugimi asked

"Yes" Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha answered

"Very well boys have fun" Sugimi said, then let them go, and they immediately ran being chased by their enraged mates growling and snapping at their heels

**Secret of the broken transformation charm**

"Lady Keade do you have any idea why the charm after it broke into three pieces shone three beams of light one each on Ayame, Kouga, and Kagome? Miroku asked

"Aye I do, ye observed when lord Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha attempted to touch lord Sugimi with the transformation charm, lord Sugimi moved away, and lord Sesshoumaru lost his grip and dropped it. Because there were three of them the father and two sons so it divided accordingly, and backfired then went to the three closest to Inuyasha, lord Sesshoumaru ,and lord Sugimi" Keade explained

"I should pound them for this" Sugimi said

"Lord Sugimi, if I may?" I have an idea" Miroku said

"Yes do tell" Sugimi replied

Miroku told Sugimi his plan and it was truly evil and the ultimate prank Sugimi, Miroku, and the others spent a long time plotting, and all agreed on one thing. Kouga who had remained behind went in on it with the others. Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha came back to the village panting after running from their mates. With a charm of his own Sugimi made Sesshoumaru, and Kagome switch bodies, and did the same to Inuyasha, and Ayame. Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha were now in their mates bodies

"Ha, ha, ha mutt face welcome to puppy hood" Kouga taunted

"Oh man this is great I can walk upright again" Kagome said

"Me to thanks papa" Ayame agreed

"What the fuck? You cant do this to us and leave us like this" Inuyasha protested

"Father don't you think this going to far? Sesshoumaru said I have desire to be female, you troll"

"Ya you old buzzard" couldn't you have just left us in our own bodies and turned us into puppies? Inuyasha bit

"Yes I had to do this, you two ungrateful never know when to quit pups of mine it is fair this whole thing is your fault. And you will remain in those bodies until the spell from your charm wears off" Kagome, and Ayame did a happy dance

**I don't enjoy being a girl**

"Hey why the fuck do I have cramps in my belly? Inuyasha snapped "Oh I wanna die, I wanna die" Please kill me? Inuyasha whined

"Oh this is better then I hoped for because my dear Inuyasha your in my body and are about to have your period" Ayame said "Enjoy sweetie"

"Oh somebody kill me now. Dad you fucking bastard" Inuyasha cursed

"You mean that is why I as well have these same damnable cramps? Sesshoumaru asked "Father you dirty, low life, miserable mutt"

"Relax Sesshy I usually only have my period 2 or 3 days at the most" Kagome told him "Besides for a big strong demon like you it should be nothing, you wont feel a thing. Relax it's easy"

"Lovely damn female maladies" Sesshoumaru replied "I will be dead before a week has passed"

"Hey Kagome to bad you two couldn't switch bodies with them every month. And when you have pups" Sango said

"Shut up Sango" Inuyasha barked "You rotten wench"

"Ooooo why he's bitchy with PMS already" Kagome joked

"Ahhh kiss my ass wench" Inuyasha snapped

"Unlike you I can't stoop that low wench" Kagome teased

"Inuyasha you will not speak to my mate like that again. I would never speak to your mate in such a disrespectful manner" is that understood? Do not make me have to kill you" Sesshoumaru informed him

"Ah go take a shit lord constipation then you won't be such an evil bitch" Inuyasha wise cracked "There's a bush right over there" what the hell are you waiting for? Better let it out fast before it decides to stay permanently"

"That does it Inutasha your dead meat now" Sesshoumaru threatened

"Hey Sesshy if your reach down I bet you could lick your pussy real good, after all you are in Kagome's body now" Inuyasha wise cracked "Bet it'd feel real good to" he ragged, and made slurping sounds

"Oh holy fucking shit dog breath that was nasty big time, if I was you I'd run fast" Kouga teased

"Little brother might I remind you that your also in your mates body and can as you so vulgarly put it lick pussy as well, but you should wait to do it when her menstrual cycle starts" Sesshoumaru retorted with an evil doggie grin

"Sesshoumaru you limp dick bastard I'll kill you" Inuyasha snapped

"Well after a good licking, if you lean down close enough you can tongue fuck yourself " Sesshoumaru needled

"Shit Sesshoumaru definitely inherited my raunchy sick sense of humor" Sugimi thought

"That does it pussy lips now you die" Inuyasha barked

"Catch me if you can needle dick" Sesshoumaru taunted wanting a good chase

"As long as their occupied with and fighting with each other they'll leave me the hell alone for a while" Sugimi said

"Wow I never knew Sessh was so twisted and raunchy" Kagome commented

"Yes I must confess he gets it from me" Sugimi told her

Inuyash chased Sesshoumaru for a long time, Sesshoumaru wore Inuyasha out. Inuyasha forgetting that Sesshoumaru could fly and where he made Kagome Inu when he mated her she had the same powers as him he still retained his flying abilities. While in mid flight Sesshoumaru taunted Inuyasha

When Inuyasha reached for or lunged for Sesshoumaru he flew up higher infuriating the hanyou even more. Sesshoumruu bored and tired of playing with him swooped down and with his fangs picked Inuyasha up, flew over and dropped Inuyasha in a wide mud puddle leaving the Hanyou to find water to bathe. Sugimi and the others were laughing so hard they were crying and had aching stomachs

"Papa y you know why their fighting b, because their having that t, time of the month" Kagome gasped out

"Oh Kami's I am going to die from laughing to hard" Sugimi said

"Papa tell me how long will we be in each others bodies? Ayame asked

"No more then a few short days, 3 or 4 at the most but those two fools don't know that. by then they will have finished that time of the month" Sugimi said

After 3 days had passed they were all back to normal. Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha after experiencing that time of the month gained a whole respect for their mates. The brothers agreed to never speak about that experience ever again. And Sugimi had something to black mail them with when they got out of hand he told them all he had to do was publicly mention it

Kouga came by to visit and as usual Inuyasha started the snipe fest "Hey mangy wolf, what the hell do you want? Isn't it time for your flea bath? You know you really need to wash them out of your fur you could get skin damage. And your already ugly enough as it is" Inuyasha needled

"Oh really' tell me Inutrasha did you enjoy being a girl? Did you bleed much? And how about the cramping? Bet that was a bitch hah?" Kouga taunted

"Why you smelly wolf I'll kill you"

"You started Periodyasha, he enjoyed being a girl" Kouga razzed

"Kougaaaaa, you bastard" and the chase was on

"Damn mutt face your so slow it's a disgrace to the canine race" Kouga taunted while being chased

"Father this only proves that little brother never learns" Sesshoumaru commented

"Agreed" Sugimi replied


	8. Chapter 8 Fleas

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R**

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru start disappearing. Inutaisho searches for them and makes a hilarious discovery. Complete one shot Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy ****8**

**By Raven2010 Oct 14 2010**

**Fleas**

**Disappearing mates, Inu youkai torment, fleas**

Inutaisho was perplexed by his pups recent behavior, they were acting rather strangely always disappearing. Ayame. and Kagome were going insane wondering where they're mates were disappearing to it was unlike them to just up and take off without so much as a word as to where they were or would be

They even tried following them to see what was going on but Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were anything if not cunning and were to far ahead of them to be found. The girls were fast becoming frustrated and that bugged the hell out of Sugimi to see his girls unhappy because of his two thick headed sons

At first Sugimi, Kagome, and Ayame thought that the brothers took off somewhere to start fighting but their scents lead in different directions so that theory was wrong, after a week of this strange occurrence Sugimi decided that he was going to find out once and for all. Being Inu himself he knew that as possessive as Inu's are that they would never leave their mates alone unless something serious were going on. Sugimi finally was able to track his eldest Sesshoumaru and by his scent Sesshoumaru was in his dog form but Sugimi did not feel anger coming from him well not yet anyway

Sugimi hid behind the bushes inside his barrier watching his eyes went wide, a look of shock covered his handsome features, then he landed right on his ass laughing so hard that his sides almost split open. Yes folks there was the mighty and feared lord Sesshoumaru running around in circles chasing and biting his tail

"Hehehe, t, the great powerful, and feared l, lord Sesshoumaru running around in circles ch, chasing his own tail like a common dog" Sugimi said, while laughing his ass off

Sesshoumaru started growling, scratching, and biting at every part of his body that he could reach the itch was driving him insane. Out of sheer desperation while licking himself he even tried using his poison and acid to cure his problem Yes the poor Taiyoukai was infested with a severe case of demon fleas and the little bastards were immune to his acid, poison saliva

In Inu language "Die you little bastards. Why won't you little fuckers die? Sesshoumaru

Cursed, sounding much like his foul mouthed brother

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day the great and powerful, dignified, foul language is beneath me, classy Sesshoumaru Taisho sounding like Inuyasha. Oh this is just to good" Sugimi said to himself

In Inu language "Oh my poor innocent rod, my balls, of all the places for you bastards to travel you have to go there" Sesshoumaru griped

Sesshoumaru then tried rolling around in the dirt thinking to coat his fur and suffocate the pests but to no avail he whined, and growled in frustration. Sugimi for now left his eldest alone. Curious about his youngest pup he quickly picked up Inuyasha's trail and there was our poor favorite Hanyou wearing nothing but his fundoshi chewing on his skin, and furiously rubbing his back up and down on a tree in an attempt to relieve the itch

"Oh you fucking sons of bitches give me a break" will you? Do I look like a fucking banquet to you? Inuyasha complained

Inuyasha started biting, snarling, and growling in rage, then he sat on his butt and started scratching his head with his toe nails, Sugimi watched as his poor son began rolling around in the dirt, and whined like a dog, then uttered every profanity known to man.

Inuyasha got dressed and headed towards the hot spring, when Sugimi was able to regain his composure after laughing so hard, he flew swooped down grabbed Inuyasha lifting him off the ground, and flew off

"Oh come on dad" what are you doing? Put me down I need a bath" Inuyasha said, then started scratching again with his toenails

"Oh be quiet pup" Sugimi told him

"But dad I'm so fucking itchy"

"Inuyasha I know why you are itching"

"Nah dad I'm just dirty is all, after a bath I'll be fine" he said not wanting his father to know he had fleas "Oh damn if he finds out I will never live it down"

"Inuyasha give it up I already know you have fleas"

"Oh crap" why me? This is so humiliating, I may as well die now"

"Question is why in hell didn't you come to me?" you act so much like a scared little puppy" Sugimi scolded

"Well, I, ah, um" Inuyasha responded "Hey I'm not a damn scared little puppy. I'm a big puppy, I mean dog"

"Yes puppy you finally admitted it. A full grown male" and you fear to tell your father of such a trivial thing? Sugimi said

"But dad how do you kill the little fuckers?

"There are only 3 ways a certain herbal potion, or powder, and the third and easiest way you are about to find out"

"Where are we going? this isn't the way to the village dad"

"Were stopping to get your brother first"

"Why?

"He needs help" Sugimi replied "Since you two fleabags saw fit to not tell me of your little problem we'll just have to do it the hard way"

"Oh no don't tell me lord fluffy has fleas to" Inuyasha wisecracked knowing he did

"Inuyasha?

"Yes dad?

"Do you want me to drop you in the middle of cat demon territory, then sit back and watch while they chase you hmmm?

"Gulp n no dad I'll be a good boy" Inuyasha said with his ears pinned against his head

"Very well then"

When they got to where Sesshoumaru was at, he had already turned back into his humanoid form. Without a word Sugimi swooped down and snatched him up by the back of his haori, and flew off toward the village, Sesshoumaru was unusually quiet his mind filled with the want for vengeance

"Father may I ask why are we headed to the village? Sesshoumaru asked

"Because there lies the cure for your problem"

"Father I have no problem"

"Sesshoumaru do not think to lie to me, and then believe that I will accept it as truth"

"Father I know not of what you speak"

"Can it fluffy he already knows" Inuyasha said

"Oh for the love of Kami Sesshoumaru I know that you have fleas in fact it's taking all of your control not to scratch right now"

"Oh fuck it" Inuyasha said

"Lovely vocabulary Little brother"

"Shut up, listen lord fluffy your itching I'm itching" so what's say we put off the fighting till later you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?"

"Deal' Sesshoumaru replied

And there they were the two sons of the great dog general Inutaisho held up in mid air by their father, scratching away at each other. Sugimi tried but couldn't hold back a laugh as he watched his pups

"Ah ooo that's it over to the left" Inuyasha said, then gave a pleased whine

"Oh yeah right more over to the right now you've got it" Sesshoumaru said, and gave a whine of pleasure "Oh wonderful"

So busy scratching each other where they that they did not even notice that they were over the village with a group of onlookers watching the hilarious but rare sight "Hey Kagome look their scratching but not trying to kill each other. I don't believe it" Ayame said

"Amazing I can't believe it" Kagome said

"Do you think they're drunk? Sango asked

"Nah more like itching they've got fleas, I'm outta here" Shippou said

Sugimi landed "Kagome would you please use some of your miko powers and focus it over their bodies? Sugimi asked

"Sure papa" she did and in seconds hundreds of fleas lay dead on the ground and their skin completely healed

"See you two asses could have come to me days ago, and this could have been done then demon fleas cannot survive miko powers" Sugimi scolded

"Inuyasha went down on his knees and kissed Kagome's feet "Hah, what the hell? She asked

"Wench you are a goddess" Inuyasha answered in a teasing way "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Wow I ought to do this more often" Kagome teased

Sesshoumaru was smiling from ear to ear with a lecherous look in his eyes he put Kagome over his shoulder "Thank you father. And now miko we have lost time to make up for" he said, and was gone

Thanks dad" Inuyasha said "Ok my little wolfette lets go" he told Ayame

"Inu does this mean you wuv me? Ayame teased

"Aw, don't go getting all mushy on me" he answered with a lecherous grin, and took off

"Sex fiends" Sugimi said with a big smirk

**Lemons start**

_**Inuyasha, and Ayame**_

A little way from the village not willing to wait Inuyasha stopped, put Ayame down, opened and dropped his hakama, removed the bottom half of Ayame's clothing gently pushed her against a treeand lifted her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, Inuyasha slid in while kissing her he started slow Ayame started her orgasm immediately after a long time his was fast coming

"Ohhh God's yes" Ayame moaned, then she exploded "_**Inuyashaaaaa"**_

"_**Ahhh Ayame"**_

_**Sesshoumaru, and Kagome**_

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome while exploring her mouth with his tongue, he untied opened his hakama, and let them fall to the ground. he lay Kagome on the moss on her side facing him, opened her kimono put one leg over his hip, and entered her. Sesshoumaru moved in and out deep within her, Kagome's body was on fire her and Sesshoumaru's aura's merged and rose so high even Sugimi, Miroku, and others were able to see it. Kagome began her releases Immediately

"Mmm, Sesshoumaru Harder?

"Woman you do not know how good you feel"

"Sesshoumaru faster" please?

"As you wish mate"

He quickened his pace thrusting into her with inhuman speed, she tightened her leg around his hip, and with her hand around the back of his head she pulled him into a savage hard kiss. Kagome began moaning and thrusting into Sesshoumaru turning him on even more and soon this kiss was broken

"That's it yes" she moaned "_**Se, Sesshoumaruuuuu"**_

"_**My miiiko" **_they cried out with their releases

Both still panting for air "Miko I am starving and you look like you need a meal as well" Sesshoumaru said

"Lets eat then" shall we? She teased

Still hard he began thrusting into her wildly, and she met him with her own thrusts, her walls gripped his length again and again the two of them could not stop coming. Still inside her Kagome turned them over and rode him Sesshoumaru, with one hand he dug his claws into the ground, and had the other hand on her ass thrusting up into her driving himself deeper inside

The two of them were mindless to everything except each other as Kagome continued to ride him they both for the first time while mating partially transformed into their canine forms. Sesshoumaru put both arms up land aced his fingers with hers, she threw her head back then locked eyes with him and their eyes bled red as overwhelming releases overtook them

"Don't stop harder Kagome. God's yes that's it ride me hard" he coaxed "_**Ka, Kagomeee"**_

"Ahhh I, I can't get enough you feel so good" she said then it hit hard "_**Sessho ma ruuu"**_

**Lemons end**

"Horny bastards" Sugimi said with a proud grin, Miroku nodded in agreement

"Hentai" Sango said then smacked Miroku's arm

"What? I am a male incase you haven't noticed" Miroku replied

**Dog chases dog**

The following morning the Inu brothers returned to the village sated happy and relaxed wearing big smiles and holding their mates close and possessively to them "Well I see the humpy twins have returned" are my poor little boys all humped out now? Hmmm? Sugimi teased

"Father that is for me to know and you to never figure out" Sesshoumaru answered with a smirk "You dirty minded hentai"

"Ah fuck you dad I ain't telling you shit you pervv geezer, you've been hanging around Miroku to long" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Indeed little brother has a point" Sesshoumaru added

"Sniff, sniff so cruel why you wound me" Miroku said feigning tears

"Not yet but I can if you want me to, you horny perverted bastard" Inuyasha teased grinning evilly

"Ouch where's the love? Miroku joked

Sesshoumaru went over to Inuyasha and put one arm around his shoulders "Jeez Sessh what is this are we courting now? What no flowers? Inuyasha teased till Sesshoumaru put him in a head lock then proceeded to give Inuyasha one long noogy in the middle of his head

"Sesshoumaru what the fuck?

"I'm just saying thank you Inu cakes"

"For what lord fluffy" Inuyasha said

"For the gracious kind and caring gift you bestowed upon me"

"Oh yeah and what might that be lord poofy pants? Inuyasha asked

"All the lovely fleas I caught from you seeing as how you were the one who had them before me" didn't think I knew, did you?" Sesshoumaru said grinning sadistically

Sesshoumaru swiftly put Inuyasha over his knee and proceeded to give him a spanking much to Sugimi, and the others delight who then burst out into fits of laughter. After he felt Inuyasha had, had enough Sesshoumaru let him go

"Sesshfluffymaru you asshole"

"Run while you can little brother" Sesshoumaru warned

Inuyasha turned to run "Dad somebody help? Inuyasha pled

"Sorry son but you did give your brother fleas" Sugimi responded

"Thanks for nothing you bunch of low life rat faced weasels" Inuyasha said

"Your welcome" the others replied

Inuyaha finally gave up on trying to get help and ran like hell. Sugimi explained to the others that the fleas weren't regular demon fleas like Myoug, and that they were the most vicious bothersome hard if not nearly impossible kind to get rid of, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were not seen for a long time as the brotherly chase continued


	9. Chapter 9 Hentais and perverts

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Sugimi catches his hentai son playing peeping tom, and has some fun. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 9**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 14 2010**

**Hentai's and peeping perverts**

**Sugimi's discovery, the perverted peeping taiyoukai, fathers fun**

Sugimi watched with suspicious eyes and great curiosity while Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha seemed to be disappearing at almost the same time every day. The curious Inu father could not imagine or figure out what the hell was going on with his strange acting pups

"I'll find what those two sneaking rats are up to one way or another" Sugimi said "And have some fun to"

The ever so patient father made up his mind that he was going to find out, he had to make a choice which one of his two little devils was he going to follow first. Then thought Sesshoumaru first, Ayame, and Kagome had already left and went to bathe in the hot spring

"Finally it is time" Sesshoumaru thought

After a while Sesshoumaru left, Sugimi waited formed a barrier around himself and followed, Sugimi stayed back hidden behind the tall thick bushes and plants. Inu papa's eyes went wide with shock he could not believe what he was seeing there was the great, powerful, and dignified Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru hiding in the bushes being a peeping pervert and a hentai

"Well, well, well my son mister prim and proper hiding in the bushes spying. Hm, this might make good blackmail material later on when he acts up, hehehe" Sugimi said

Then a very familiar scent hit his nose and caught his attention his attention was temporarily drawn away as he watched Sesshoumaru grab his crotch cradling his aching erection, and Sugimi scented his pups overwhelming arousal. Sugimi attention was drawn back to that familiar scent again Sugimi looked on but had to see to be sure of who Sesshoumaru's target was. So he snuck around and took another angle there she was dear Sesshy was pervy peeping on Kagome

Poor Sugimi could not resist he decided to have some fun with his unsuspecting pup. Since Sesshoumaru was in a crouching position it made Sugimi's next move easier. Sugimi snuck up behind Sesshoumaru, and used his powers to make him topple over causing him to fall forward and roll down to the hot spring Kagome was in, landing

Right in fron of her

"Sesshoumaru Taisho you pervert, I can't believe it my own mate is a hentai you've been hanging out with Miroku to much" Kagome said

"Yes mate all that may be true but I'm only perverted a hentai for you" he answered "I am a dog with a delicious bone who has no intentions of letting go anytime soon"

"How long have you been at it? Sesshy honey sweetie" Kagome asked while wearing a devious wicked smile

"Ah m, mate what are y, you up to? Sesshoumaru asked nervously

Who me? Now Sesshy don't be that way" Kagome replied with mischief dancing in her eyes "A big bad demon like you afraid of a weak, naked, helpless little female"

"Woman your up to something your being to nice and that sneaky look in your eyes" he said "Something evil I would imagine"

"Sniff, sniff" why Sessexymaru cant a girl kiss her mate? I'm just feeling amorous" she kissed him and pulled him into the water so fast his head spun

"Damn it miko you could have at least had the decency to let me remove my clothing first"

"Now where would the fun be in that? Was Kagome's reply, then once again her lips were on his, and her tongue in his mouth

Sugimi enjoying the sight of his eldest pup at his mates feet and then in the water was laughing himself silly "One pup down, one to go. Next victim will be poor innocent Inuyasha" Sugimi thought and yes he was already plotting, and quickly fled the scene

**Lemon Starts**

_**Sesshoumaru and Kagome**_

"Mate there's a penalty for that assume the position" Sesshoumaru instructed

Kagome at the speed of light had her Taiyoukai out of his armor and clothes

She wrapped her legs around his waist "Is this the position you spoke of my lord?

"Yes, now I have to beat you with the rod of punishment. It is going to be a long beating"

"Oh no" you wouldn't? please my lord I'll do anything you want just don't hurt me" Kagome said "Don't beat me Kagsy is sorry and begs your forgiveness

"I am sorry woman but as lord of the lands I must administer severe punishment now brace yourself" Sesshoumaru instructed

"Sniff, yes Sesshoumaru sama" she replied feigning tears

Sesshoumaru plunged into her sheathing himself up to the hilt, and the minute he did she tightened around him and came while devouring his mouth with her own in a hungry fevered kiss, after her release was complete she broke the kiss panting

"Sesshoumaru may I have more please? and go hard, I was a very bad girl" she said, and kissed his neck then they locked eyes and he granted her, her wish

"Yes oh God's yes faster" she said as the tension built up to an explosive level "_**Seshoumaru yeeeees"**_

She cried out while overwhelming multiple releases flowed out of her like an ocean wave and drained her of all sanity. Sesshoumaru slammed into her relentlessly sending her into a euphoric paradise, she could feel Sesshoumaru drawing near to his own release so she thrust wildly into him, his release came and she joined him

"_**Oh koishi"**_

"_**Yes my Sesshoumaru samaaa" **_

Sesshoumaru was not done yet being still inside her hot slick passage he immediately hardened again. They two lust filled mates kept at it and shared multiple releases till neither could walk

**Lemon ends**

Sugimi easily tracked and found Inuyasha who was perched on the branch of a tree "Oh this is to easy, but is going to be so much fun" Sugimi thought, Inuyasha had both hands on his throbbing manhood while Ayame was washing her body Inuyasha was like an over wound spring ready to pop "Stupid pup" Sugimi thought

Sugimi waited a few minutes then used his powers making the tree branch sway down low dropping an unsuspecting hanyou to the ground, he rolled across the ground "What th? Ahhhhh" thud "Oh crap" Inuyasha let out "Uh oh now I'm dead"

"Inuyasha come out I know your there" and what were you doing in the tree being a pervert? Ayame said

"Ah, I, um, I, well you see" he rambled on trying to think up a good excuse "Shit I

can't think of anything, oh now I'm fucked"

"Well Inuyasha I'm waiting you hentai" Ayame said feigning being mad "Come on Pervertyasha out with it"

"It's all your fault" he tried reverse psychology

"Really Yasha how is that?

"You, well you look so sexy, and I am only pervy for you" he told her "And I am a dog after all, we don't know any better"

"Ah hah I see, but there is a price you must pay for your pervertedness" she said

"Yipe, Gulp" o, oh yeah like w what wench? the nervous Hanyou stammered

"Inuyasha why are you so pervy? Feigning fury Ayame asked

Inuyasha did the only thing he thought would get him out of the dog house he grabbed Ayame and kissed her passionately. Next thing Inuyasha knew he was in the water being attacked by an amorous mate. Sugimi now satisfied after having had his fun left fast laughing his handsome ass off as he flew away

**Lemon starts**

_**Inuyasha, and Ayame**_

Ayame ran her hands over Inuyasha's well toned body slowly and seductively removed his clothed. Inuyasha then sat her on the edge of the spring bank spread her thighs licking and nipping at them then relentlessly, and tasted her repeatedly tormenting her with his tongue

"Inuyasha please I can't take anymore I need you now" Ayame pled

"And you shall have me my wolf goddess"

He lay her on her back on top of the moss, crawled up her body, and got between her already spread legs, then slid in up to the hilt and began moving. Ayame hung onto and gently squeezed his ass turning him on even more, and met each of his thrusts with her own Inuyasha growled in approval she had many orgasms

"I, Inu, Inuyasha I, I need it harder" Ayame gasped out

"Like that? He asked with a smirk

"Yes oh by all the Kami's yes" she moaned "_**Inu, Inuyashaaaaa"**_

"_**Oh shit Ayame" **_

They screamed out with their shared explosions Inuyasha put Ayame on her hands and knees, and entered her from behind she was soon slamming back into him pulling him over the edge with her again and again. They continued for hours till they were to drained to move

**Lemon ends**

The two brothers returned to the village hours later being intensely stared at by their father who was wearing a wicked evil smile, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru had a feeling of unease

"Well I see the horny, peeping, perverted hentai's have returned. Hm guess we can call both of you lord stiffy or lord humps a lot I like both" Sugimi taunted

"Dad you followed us? Inuyasha said "What are you a freaking peeping tom now?

"Father you followed and watched us? that is beneath even you one of your station should have more restraint and self respect" Sesshoumaru stated

"Awww is my wittle Sessho, and Yasha mad with daddy hmmm? Sugimi wise cracked

"Your dead" Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru said in the same breath and started chasing their retreating father

"What" I left long before the fuck fest started. Even I am not so low as to stay and watch others mate" Sugimi informed them during the chase

"Have fun boys" Kagome teased

"And you two be nice to papa" Ayame

"I'll be nice alright, while kill him dead" Inuyasha said

"And if you hurt or kill papa don't come home" Kagome teased

"Thank you girls see you when I come back" Sugimi said

"Yeah that's if you make it back" Inuyasha said

"Agreed" Sesshoumaru added "We can share the kill"

"Now boys play fair, and be gentle I'm a delicate, frail fragile old man you have to take it easy on me. After all I am still your father, daddy loves you" Sugimi said

"Yeah I'll show ya gentle you rat" Inuyasha wise cracked "I will show you love with every thump I give"

"Father you will be delicate when we finish with you" Sesshoumaru promised

"Ya pops why don't you just stop, stay still, and let us pound you. Then it'll be over a whole lot faster, we'll even go easy on you" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Nope all good dogs have to work for and earn their kill" Sugimi replied

"Is that so? Then we'll just have to pound you more" Inuyasha said

"Oh boy I am finally getting a good chase, when the two little creeps are all worn out then I will end the fun" Sugimi thought. The chase went on and the three Inu's were gone for hours. Kagome, and Ayame told the others what happened they died laughing

"Don't be surprised when Sugimi comes back carrying two passed out dogs over his shoulders" Sango told the others

"Yup" the rest agreed

Sure enough 5 hours that is exactly what happened, Sugimi was greeted with many smiles, he put his two sleeping pups on the ground beneath a tree, all there ate, but Sugimi faster then the rest. The group gave each other knowing looks after Sugimi flew off, he swiftly returned with a big bucket, next Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha were drenched with ice cold river water

"Ahhhhh" what the fuck? Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru said in unison

"Hello sunshine, a pretty pair of flowers indeed" Smiling evilly Sugimi said

"I will kill you" Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru screamed

"If you two soggy water lilies can keep up" Sugimi ragged

"You ass" Sesshoumaru insulted

"Stinking flea infested mutt"

"Yes father loves you to" Sugimi teased "Bye, bye" he said and took off being chased by his boys

"Hehehehehe" the others cracked up watching the antics


	10. Chapter 10 Inutaisho's summons

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemon**

The demon council want Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga to take mates. So they assign Inutaisho the task, he turns them into puppies till they find love. **A/N** originally chap 11 was part two of and the end of this chap, I have combined them to make one whole story, lol thanks all. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 10**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 20 2010**

**Inutaisho's summons **

**The councils plan, summoned, Inutaisho's assignment**

The high lords of the demons council have been watching Sesshoumaru Inuyasha, and Kouga for a long time over the years and has decided that it is time the three bachelors take mates. Thinking of the one person who could accomplish this task successfully the council lords summoned Inutaisho and assigned him the task

"You summon me here for this" but must I turn them into pups? Isn't that a bit extreme? Surely there must be a better way" Inutaisho protested

"Lord Sugimi although we respect your opinion it is long overdue that the three lords take mates. Especially Sesshoumaru who is far older then Kouga, and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru should have been mated with pups long ago" Takeshi answered

"You know on second thought this could actually be fun" Sugimi said smiling evilly "Three of them oh what I can do"

"Sugimi I know you for centuries now, when I see that smile I know you are up to no good, and I must ask" what unholy thing are you up to? Kenshin asked

"Who little old me? I'm just a sweet, innocent, helpless dog who loves to have fun" Sugimi said, and gave them his best big puppy dog eyes

"Oh Kami's Sugimi don't do anything rash to the pups" His oldest friend since childhood Mattaki said

"Mattaki my buddy, my pal, and favorite friend in the whole world you wound me" Sugimi replied "Sniff, sniff now I'm sad"

"Dear Sugimi it is not that I wound you, it's that I know you all to well and your in play tricks on, and torture the pups mode" Mattaki answered

"You do know that we will be watching you, you are not about to leave us out of the fun" lord Jiriaya said, and grinned

"Such distrust my little canine heart aches" Sugimi said with his hand over his heart feigning heartbreak

"You are aware Sugimi that you will have three very vicious and pissed off pups on your hands aren't you? Matakki said

"Sniff, sniff yes" Sugimi responded feigning tears "But fathers work is never done"

"Sugimi you are as big a ham as ever" Takeshi teased

"Sugimi you old twisted deranged dog have fun but be gentle" Jiraiya teased

"Ooooo you mean I get to go play now, yay" Sugimi joked "Gimi gets new toys"

**A fathers return, and 3 pissed off pups**

Sugimi was very lucky all 3 of his targets were in the same place together. As usual Kouga, and Inuyasha were fighting like 2 year olds, and Sesshoumaru was enjoying the show, Kagome finally ended it with a sit command Sugimi quite enjoyed that. Sugimi sensed noticed even if the others didn't that Sesshoumaru liked the little miko and from what he could tell the feeling was mutual from the miko

"Hmm well those two ought to be an easy match my eldest is all set" Sugimi thought

"Damn it Kagome why do you always side with that mangy wolf rug? Inuyasha bit

"Because you always start it"

Kouga wanted to have fun "Ah forget him Kagome once I make you my mate you'll never have to look at his ugly face again" Kouga needled, while holding Kagome's hands

Senseing his youngest pups ire "Hehehe, I love how the wolf riles him" Sugimi said

Playing along "You know Kouga that actually sounds good" Kagome replied

"Inuyasha is wild and hot headed with a foul mouth so Ayame being hot tempered is his match, and she already likes Inuyasha" Sugimi thought

"Kagomeeeee" Inuyasha bellowed

"Quiet Inuyasha, just because your having that time of the month doesn't give you special privileges to be unnecessarily bitchy" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Hey Shimayasha need some of those special herbs for the cramps" Kouga teased

'No, but I got a few special thumps for ya" Inuyasha retorted

"Kouga a bit wild, kind hearted, patient Kogura would be perfect for him, and she has a thing for him anyway" Sugimi thought while using his powers to summon Kagura, and Ayame who came fast

"Kagura what the fuck are you doing here? Inuyasha snapped

Before Kagura got chance to respond shut up "We were summoned here you mangy flea infested mutt" Ayame wise cracked "What's your excuse butt brain"

"Yeah well I don't see anybody here wolf wench" Inuyasha retorted

"You know Inuyasha your mother is a saint Kami knows the day she birthed you she was given sainthood. Because the kami's knew that you were going to be a hard headed stubborn pain in everybody's asses" Ayame barked "And your proving that right now" Aren't you?

"Speaking of ass you can kiss mine, here I'll even make it easy for ya" Inuyasha wise cracked, then bent over

Ayame jabbed him in the butt cheeks with the tips of her claws "There is that enough of a kiss for you? dog boy"

"Yeeeeeeeow crazy wench" are you out of your fucking mind? Inuyasha barked "I said kiss not claw, dummy"

"Well you said to kiss your ass but you did not say what kind or with what learn to specify" will you? Ayame said "But then the brainless can't think"

"M, mutt face don't get mad she was j, just giving you an ookami hello" Kouga choked out between laughs

"Oh shut up you mangy smelly wolf" Inuyasha snapped "Why don't you go roll your log?

"Dog breath I know your rank but you really should not keep telling everyone you have body odor, just shut the hell up and go take a damn bath" will you ,flea bag?" Kouga joked "And for kamis sake we do not want to hear about you rolling your log"

"Why you stinking wolf, I'll give you bath, and a log" Inuyasha said then lunged for Kouga and was promptly sat the others died laughing

"Hm I love my new daughters already time to make my entrance" Sugimi thought. Sesshoumaru scented a familiar scent he knew well, and turned his head. Sugimi stepped out all eyes went wide with shock

"Father? Sesshoumaru said

"Dad? Inuyasha asked

"Lord Sugimi" the others greeted

"Father how have you returned? Sesshoumaru inquired

"The demon council summoned me" Sugimi answered

"Demon council" why would they do that? Inuyasha asked

"Yes lord Sugimi what's going on? Kouga asked

"Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha the demon council has decided that it is time for you three to take mates, and have sent me here to help you do that" Sugimi answered

"What? all three screamed

"I will take a mate when I am ready to" Sesshoumaru coldly stated "I need no help in this"

"I ain't taking no mate because a council of old geezers want's it" Inuyasha snapped "I will do it when I am damn good and ready and not before"

"Yeah and I damn sure don't need help finding one" Kouga informed "Tell them I said mind they're own damn business"

"Do you boys refuse? Sugimi questioned

"Hell yes" the three answered

"Alright you leave me no other choice" Sugimi said

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean pops? Inuyasha snapped

"You are about to learn" was Sugimi's final reply

Sugimi's hair began to fly around in a wind that wasn't there moments earlier, he was surrounded by an eerie glow. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga all drew their swords in hopes of using them as a barrier against what was to come it did them no good, in the blink of an eye they were turned into puppies

There stood 3 enraged beautiful puppies 2 silver white, and 1 black all snarling and growling staring at their mutual target, they then surrounded Sugimi their eyes turned blood red. The demon council lords were enjoying the show waiting for coming events to begin

After they're eyes turned blood red, their markings appeared, then the three revenge wanting pups lunged. Kouga, and Sesshoumaru bit and clamped onto one butt cheek each, and Inuyasha well he went straight for bit and clamped onto Sugimi's manhood and the pups were dangling from those body parts

"Yeooouch" Sugimi cried out

"Lord Sugimi are ye alright? A concerned Keade asked

"I, I will be, and you Inuyasha it figures that you would be the one to go for the crotch" Sugimi said

In the Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**Dad you prick" or should I say soon to be prickless? When I'm finished with you ya bastard you'll never know the pleasures of pussy again, if you ever wanna fuck again you'll reverse this now"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Father you dirty traitorous low life fucker"**_

Kouga

"_**You back stabbing mutt, some friend you are"**_

Sugimi quickly turned into his huge dog form, shook his ass, to get them to let go but they hung on. Sugimi figured he'd get Inuyasha to let go he sat on his butt and rather then get squashed Inuyasha let go, then leaned backward and got Sesshoumaru, and Kouga to let go

Sugimi swiftly returned to his humanoid form, got all three pups then held them up by their tails. All three were still snarling and growling and trying to bite Sugimi, wanting to have fun and get even turned into a dog the size of a huge wolf dropped them, and chased the pups snapping his jaws all the way

An hour later Sugimi returned holding up 3 panting exhausted puppies by their tails. After they were able to breathe normally again they whined looking for sympathy

"Welcome back boys" Kagome greeted

"Kogura, Ayame, and Kagome come here please? Sugimi called

"Yes? and they went over to him

"Kogura this one is yours" and handed her Kouga "Ayame this little devil is yours" and handed her Inuyasha and "Kagome this pup is yours" and handed her Sesshoumaru Sugimi said and did

"Awww wolfykins aren't you the cutest thing" Kagura praised, and Kouga leaned into her hand while she scratched behind his ear

"Inuyasha your so cute" Ayame said, Inuyasha gave a low growl

"Wow your so handsome, yes you are" Kagome praised Sesshoumaru made an almost purring sound snuggled into her chest, and buried his nose in her neck "You're the most beautiful Inu there is

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Mate, me like and want mate, she thinks were handsome, mate is ours"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh really pest and how do you suggest we accomplish that task in this form? **_

Beast

"_**Duh dummy she wants you, you've got the hot's for her, if you had of made a move on her before this idiot we wouldn't be in this predicament now" would we lord waits to long? Now get to work on getting our mate fool"**_

"Hm, that's my boy Sesshoumaru. I see your beast agrees and has made his choice. Inuyasha you are a hard case. Kouga there is hope for you my boy" Sugimi thought

Inuyasha started yipping in Inu language "Sesshoumaru will you stop that fucking purring your sound like a damn neko"

"Growl" was Sesshoumaru's response "I hope the ookami female bathes you in the most sickening sweet perfume"

Ayame told Kagura, Sango, and Kagome what Sesshoumaru said "Why Inuyasha that would be great" don't you agree? Sango teased

"Yes that speaks of true love" Miroku ragged

"Growl" was Inuyasha's response

"Hey dog breath you'd smell good for once, hehehe" Kouga needled in Inu language

"Yes I agree, Kouga is correct little brother" Sesshoumaru agreed, Inuyasha glared daggers

"Some how I think Sesshoumaru is going to be the most docile and dignified of the three" Sugimi thought

Inuyasha jumped out of Ayame's arms, and bolted toward Kagome he was after Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru's predatory side took over and came forth. The minute Inuyasha got close to Kagome Sesshoumaru's growls turned deadly, and his cheek stripes became jagged, and eyes reddened

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**What the fuck is your problem lord prissy?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Leave or die"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Hah? **_then he touched Kagome's leg with his little paw to see what would happen **"Fluffy's got a secret" **he thought

Sesshoumaru

"_**You tempt your fate I suggest you stop now fool"**_

Inuyasha

"_**I do not fucking believe it the ice prince is jealous" are you hiding a stiffy under all that fur to? Sesshykins" **_He wise cracked

Sesshoumaru

"_**What I am is none of your concern your female is over there now go. Or I will shred you" **_then gave a feral warning growl

"Interesting my eldest burns with jealousy over the miko, the fools in love already and just doesn't realize it" Sugimi thought

"Alright no fighting" Kagome said, Sesshoumaru gave her a sweet innocent look, and a low lovable whine

"_**Suck up" **_Inuyasha barked

"Inuyasha get over here and leave your brother alone" Ayame scolded, she and Shippou understood Inu language

Kouga enjoying being held by Kogura decided to ham it up he licked her cheek "Damn she tastes really good" Kouga thought

Kouga's beast

"_**She is our mate, want mate"**_

Kouga

"_**Bite me pest, let me enjoy this in peace" will you?**_

Beast

"_**Well then all you have to do is bend over and I will be more then happy to grant you your wish"**_

Kouga

"_**Shut up stupid wolf**_

Beast

"_**A wolf that hates himself now that's a first" **__it ragged_

Kagome thought about it and asked Kogura, and Ayame to come with her to her time they agreed. Ayame wrote Kagome a note telling her what was said by Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha and explained that she thinks Sesshoumaru is jealous because he's in love with her

**A trip through the well, kitty ride, the strange puppy tug of war object**

The three females with their pups along with Shippou, and Rin went through the well Kagome's mom Hitomi loved the pups, and liked Ayame, and Kogura a lot and simply adored Rin, and Shippou. Sota was deliriously happy to have two play mates. Buyou saw Inuyasha in his puppy state and knew it was him, the cat went after Inuyasha and played ride the puppy, it thrilled Sesshoumaru, and Kouga to no end

Kagome's family had extra rooms so Ayame, Kogura, and Rin would share one and Shippou would share with Sota. She told them about and showed them things about the modern era they were amazed they really loved the shower it was different then bathing out doors

The women became fast friends, and were sitting enjoying conversation Kouga, and Inuyasha were in the other playing puppy tug of war and started growling a bit. Sesshoumaru was curious so he jumped down from his favorite place Kagome's nice warm lap went and looked and saw the sight

"Aw how cute big brother checking on the younger pups" Kogura said

It got interesting when Sesshoumaru returned with a small packet in his teeth, looked at Kagome, gave a whine to get her attention, and knowing that she'd go look in the other room she took the packet looked her pretty face turned chalk white, then she jumped up and ran to look in on the two terrors

"Oh my fucking gods" Kagome said

Kagome bolted to the other room and there she saw it Kouga, and Inuyasha playing tug of war with a condom, while the box and other condom packets lay strewn across the floor. Sesshoumaru sat quietly observing like the regal canine he was, Kagome fell flat on her ass laughing herself to tears while confused Kogura, and Ayame looked on

When Kagome calmed down enough to talk and think she explained to them what a condom was, and what it was used for, and how it's used. Now knowing and understanding that they died laughing and there sat two confused pups Inuyasha and Kouga trying to look innocent of all crimes

"Hey you two want some steak sauce with that? Kagome teased then took a picture of the scene

"Whine" is all Kouga, and Inuyasha let out in confusion

Kagome who was still sitting on the floor soon had her furry little heater back in her lap. In her excitement she reached down and kissed Sesshoumaru on his forehead

"Oops I'm sorry Sesshoumaru I didn't mean to" she said Sesshoumaru reached up and gave her doggie kisses on her cheek then nuzzled her neck

"He's not mad Kagome he likes you and is happy" Ayame said

"Thank you Sesshy" can I call you Sesshy? Kagome said while holding him close and hugging him he nodded once for yes

"I have an idea how about the pups give 1 bark or nod for yes and 2 barks or shakes of the head for no? Kogura suggested the pups agreed

"While the high lords of the demon council watched the pups even as a pup Inuyasha is still a holy terror getting into all kinds of mischief" lord Kenshin said, the others agreed grinning

**Fun and games, Buyou on Demon catnip**

Being the bad hell raising puppy that he was even in this form Inuyasha still thrilled in torturing Shippou. Shippou had a shower and had just gotten dressed and as instructed by Kagome he was headed straight down to breakfast

Naughty Inuyasha could not resist he leapt and clamped onto the waist on the back Shippou's hakama's, and started pulling down trying his damnedest to expose Shppou's bare butt. Shippou bolted down the stairs to the kitchen so Kagome could see

"Inuyashaaaaa" Shippou yelled

Kagome, Ayame, and Kogura came running Ayame grabbed Inuyasha by the nape of his neck and detached him from Shippou's hakama. Sesshoumaru and Kouga both growled at the troublesome pup it seems they were enjoying peace quiet and their two beautiful females till Inuyasha disrupted them

Kagome who had been waiting for an excuse seeing this was perfect she went for her secret stash of demon catnip gave it to Buyo and in no time he was drunk as a skunk and raring to go. She told Ayame to let Inuyasha go and Ayame did she knew by the smirk Kagome wore that it was going to be fun

"Bark, yipe, yipe, yipe" Inuyasha did

"Meooooow, puuur" came from Buyou while he chased Inuyasha with the energy and vigor of a whole litter of kittens

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**Sesshoumaru, Kouga help?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**As you always say little brother fuck you" **_then doggie smiled

Kouga

"_**Ah shut up mutt face and take it like a man. Or a mutt, your choice"**_

Of course the revenge wanting Buyou remembering all the times Inuyasha had tortured him planned on wearing out toying with and keeping the hanyou puppy very busy. And with the cat on demon catnip Inuyasha might not see a break for hours. Buyou bit inuyasha's butt giving the Inu pup motivation to run one time Buyo played ride the puppy on Inuyasha's back

"Ride the puppy ride, the puppy kitty just wants to show his love" Shippou teased

"Why is that my wolfykins, and your Sesshy can and are being so good, but Inuyasha even though a puppy still makes trouble? Kogura asked

"Growl, I may have to put him in a cage" a frustrated Ayame said

"Please do, pretty please? Kouga, and Sesshoumaru barked to her Shippou, and Ayame cracked up. Shippou translated to the others

Kouga, and Sesshoumaru were in heaven and for being so good they were rewarded with nice fat juicy steaks. Kagome and the others all enjoyed their hearty meal. 11:59 pm Inuyasha came back panting and ran to Ayame tired and sleepy

"Well I guess the little brat is to tired to get in trouble now" Ayame joked grinning

"Awww is the puppy sleepy? Shippou teased, Inuyasha would normally raise hell with the kit gave a low barely audible whine

"He's so cute" Rin said then patted his head he licked her hand and went to sleep

"Come on wolfykin's time for bed" Kagura said and left with Kouga

Sesshoumaru got to sleep in Kagome's room and the big baby slept in the bed with her. After 2 weeks the others went back to the feudal era leaving a deliriously happy Sesshoumaru alone with Kagome, Sesshoumaru more then liked the little miko. After Ayame told her that Sesshoumaru loved her and him not telling her before he was turned into a pup she was going to have some fun with him

**The lap top computer, and the shocking dvd **

Kagome's family left and were going to be away for a few days, Kagome patiently waited for them to leave. First for a warm up she took half a pop sickle licked and sucked on it then slowly pushed it in and out of her mouth setting Sesshoumaru's blood to boil.

"The little minx if she only knew what she does to me" shit how the fuck much more of this can I take before I lose my sanity? She continued driving poor Sesshoumaru insane with fevered want he looked at her as much as to say you'll pay for this she laughed inwardly

A half hour had passed then Kagome innocently went and got her lap top computer, Sesshoumaru watched as she slipped a disc into it hit the play button then sat next to her victim. Sesshoumaru watched with great curiosity waiting to see what this strange object was for while laying on his belly on the floor. The image started to play his beautiful golden eyes went wide his mouth gaped open then he put his head down and his paws over his eyes

He put his head up again then opened his eyes and looked there it was a man and woman having sex. Sesshoumaru sat mesmerized unable to move at first "Ahhh does this wench realize what she does to me? When I am back to myself again I will make her pay for this all night long she will not be able to walk for a week when I'm through, hehehehehe" he thought

""Man I bet this is driving his nuts. Damn I am cruel" she thought

"She drives me insane but I do love her" the second he thought that he felt strange, Kagome was now lying on her back pretending to watch the dvd. "Hm, now let us see" he thought, he gave one bark to get her attention then she saw it he instantly turned back into his humanoid form

**Lemon starts**

Without a word he crashed his lips down onto hers pinned her beneath him and ground into her at the same time. Kagome moaned then breathed heavy and hard with one hand on and under her ass he gave it a gentle squeeze she wrapped her legs around his waist, and arched up into him

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand out from under her and gentled groped her breasts through her nighty. And licked his way down her neck to her cleavage he slid his hands up under her nighty continuing his assault on her breasts while running his tongue up and down her cleavage

"Oh God's Sesshoumaru" she said lustfully

"Now wench you will pay for torturing me, you will not sleep this night, and will not be able to walk when I am finished with you" he said playfully in her ear his hot breast caressing her neck

Kagome licked and nipped his neck earning her a moan, she reached between them and fondled his shaft he groaned deeply then kissed her with wildness and reckless abandon. While their tongues danced, she undid then pulled open his haori and hakama sliding her hands underneath, and feeling his body

Sesshoumaru allowed her to remove his haori enjoying watching her eyes roam over his body, she tugged his hakama down while up on his knees he sliced her panties and nighty off with his claws and it turned her on even more. A sweet revenge driven Sesshoumaru took her lips in another scorching kiss, he ground against her womanhood, when she was about to come he stopped she groaned in frustration, he then trailed kisses down her body to her nether region Sesshoumaru removed his hakama

He tasted her again and again torturing her with his hot talented tongue once again when she was about to come he stopped. Kagome now wanted revenge pushed him onto his back tasted and tortured him till he writhed beneath her and dug his claws into the carpet beneath him she worked him long and hard when he was about to come she stopped

"Payback" she thought

"Oh you will pay for that" he thought

In the blink of an eye she was on her back with Sesshoumaru already positioned at her entrance, eyes locked on hers he gently thrust in filling her completely and broke her barrier. Because he had her so worked up from not letting her come instead of pain the minute he was in all the way she came long and hard drenching his shaft

"_**Sesshoumaruuuuu" **_she cried out in ecstasy

Sesshoumaru didn't waste any time he pushed in and out then watched as two more powerful orgasms overtook her. Kagome put her feet on the backs of his thighs pulling him in deeper she devoured his mouth with her own sending a shiver down his spine.

She thrust into him signaling him to move faster so he did she soon began more releases he immensely enjoyed watching his female writhing beneath him her face contorted with extreme pleasure

"Sesshoumaru I love you I always have"

"And I you" Kagome be my mate?

"Hell yes" she teased

He lapped at her nipples and nipped his way up to her neck and kissed her again then gently sucked on her pulse point, he wanted her mindless with ecstasy while he marked her. Both starting their releases he sunk his fangs into her neck while she cried out his name Kagome sprouted fangs and marked him they were now mindless from their shared explosions

"It feels so good Sesshoumaru harder"

"As you wish koi"

"Ah yes that's it god's" she exclaimed "Y_**eeeees"**_

"_**Oh Ka, Kagome"**_

Both spent for now they stilled and rested Kagome moved slightly and he immediately hardened inside her again. Keeping his promise he made love to her all night long until the break of dawn and for the next few days all they did was enjoy each others company eat, sleep, and mate

"Woman you are perfect for me"

"You know we should have been doing this long ago" she teased

**Lemon ends**

**Sweet revenge, playtime, three playful pups and Sugimi, honeyed Inu**

Kagome, and Sesshoumaru returned to the feudal era, and found Kogura, and Kouga then Inuyasha, and Ayame mated. Sugimi was smiling from ear to ear, Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had their own plans for the Taiyoukai however. The 3surrounded Sugimi Kouga turned into a large beautiful black wolf, Sesshoumaru into a large dog, and Inuyasha because he mated Ayame turned into a large silver white Inu wolf

"Oh shit I forgot Inuyasha mated a wolf demoness so now he to can transform, I am so screwed Sugimi thought

The three of them licked their lips as though eyeing the biggest juiciest steak in the world. They growled low for dramatic affect when they began to close in on him Sugimi decided it was high time to make a hasty exit run and try to escape, he eased himself away from them as best he could

"Come on boys it was for your own good" can't we talk about this? Sugimi said

"Papa run" Ayame, and Kagome instructed

"Sugimi run for it" Kagura said

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**We waited till Sesshoumaru came back because we knew he'd want a piece of this"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Little brother, Kouga thank you, and father you are looking rather tasty" **_Sesshoumaru said then licked his chops

Kouga

"_**Shall we boys? There's enough for all to share"**_

Sugimi

"_**But this unfair there's three of you and only one of me"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Fe, like we care, besides as you always say pop all's fare in love and war"**_

The three pounced but Sugimi was faster and jumped out of the way then, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga's heads crashed into each other. Sugimi turned and ran into the forest "See ya suckers" Sugimi yelled back with the three little devils not far behind in hot pursuit "All fucked out boys? Tired? Are we? Come on at least try to keep up"

Late in the day Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga came back with a trussed up snarling Sugimi. The boys then coated him from head to toe with honey, tied him to a tree, and poured ants on him

"Dad your so sweet that's why the ants are showing you their love" Inuyasha wise cracked wearing a smirk

"Now be nice father you are 100 times larger then them" Sesshoumaru teased

"Like you told us about being turned into puppies it was for our own good it had to be done. Besides if I didn't see you as father I wouldn't waste my time doing this for you" Kouga said smiling evilly

"When lord Sugimi gets loose you three are in deep shit" Miroku said to himself

"Oh you three are so screwed when he's freed" Sango told them

Being left covered from head to toe with honey, and tied to a tree, gave Sugimi plenty of time to plan revenge on the three devils, many sick twisted things ran through his mind. But first he had to put on the act of his life and pretend that he and the pups were even, and that he'd not seek retribution for their actions

"You know girls we should go cut papa free from the ropes" Kagura suggested

"Yes and even help him get even with the three mutts" Ayame said

"Oh yes I've got a couple of really sick ideas in mind myself" smiling evilly Kagome said

While they're mates were otherwise occupied Kagura, Ayame, and Kagome all snuck off and went to their adopted father then cut him free. He was happy to be free, and overjoyed with they're loyalty, they talked and plotted the various things to do to the three little devils

As always the boys went to the hot spring, stripped, and got into the water, while Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha relaxed, Sugimi patiently watched and waited once they dozed off it was easy. Inside his barrier Sugimi crept over to their clothes and put a powder inside them, they were in for a special surprise

When he finished Sugimi left, went back to the village, and sat innocently with his adopted daughters, and the four waited for the victims to return, while co conspiritors Sango, and Miroku cooked the food. When they came back and saw Sugimi the three looked startled because they hadn't cut him free

"Oh come on boys aren't you happy to see dad? I have no need for vengeance we're even. Now get some food and eat with us" Sugimi said

"But dad you were so pissed off" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes father that you were" Sesshoumaru stated

"Are you sure your not still mad? Nervous Kouga asked

"Oh come on we're full grown men and are to old for this petty bullshit" Sugimi replied

"Okay" all three answered

Everyone sat down and started eating, and casually talking, over half way through the meal Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha started itching severely began scratching, then felt something strange on they're bodies. They looked and found like apes they were covered in hair from head to toe, screams of horror filled the air, faces reddened and three pairs filled with fury

"What the fuck? What the hell is this? I mean damn I know I'm a hanyou but fuck we're not like this" Inuyasha snapped

"Hair, fucking hair all over me son of a bitch, and I'm not even in my wolf form" how? Why? Kouga cursed

"Sesshoumaru looked down into his hakama "Nooooooo, this cant be my pleasure staff. No this cant be my fucking dick and balls covered in hair" Sesshoumaru screamed

Inuyasha, and Kouga looked "Ohhh shit me to"

Suspician immediately filed they're minds, next growls were heard, then all three pairs of eyes turned to the culprit Sugimi. They eyed Sugimi like a pack of hungry wolves thad had just found meat, Sugimi saw murder in they're eyes, he smiled evilly at them, to his delight riling them even more

Awww your so very welcome boys, payback is a real bitch" isn't it? "Bye wenches see you around" Sugimi taunted, then ran like hell

"You bastard how could you? Kouga snapped

"Father you cheap bitch" Sesshoumaru yelled

"A bitch I may be, but a cheap one I'm not" Sugimi wisecracked

"Damn you, you pussy get back here and fight" Inuyasha hollered

"Father, I mean mother you are a coward. And run like a wimp, I am ashamed" Sesshoumaru scolded

"You little bitch get back here and fight like a man" Kouga insulted

"Kiss my royal ass suckers" Sugimi replied "Hehehe"

The chase lasted for hours, Sugimi enjoyed it, they never did catch him, what they dod not know is that he had conspiritors in his upcoming yet to be played sick practical jokes. The group who were back in the village enjoyed the events laughter erupted and laughed they're asses off

A fiery surprise

Kagome disappeared, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga searched for Sugimi for days, but failed in finding him, however the other's knew where he was and it was a secret they very much enjoyed. Regaining they're confidence Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagura trying to be sneaky snuck to the hot spring figuring if no one knew nothing would know. Sugimi had his little cohort with him the boys were all settled in in enjoying they're soak

"Then the hot spring was suddenly on fire with seven foot flames three sets of screams were heard throughout the forest. They were in such a panic they jumped out of the water, scooped their clothes, and ran to the village. What the boys did not realize is they'd forgotten to get dressed before entering the village, and were wearing nothing but their birthday suits. Gasps were heard, and that's when Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru looked at them like they were nuts

"What's with you guys haven't you ever seen a guy take a bath before? Jeez it isn't like I'm standing here naked or something" Inuyasha said

"Yeah, we do bathe you know, if you females want we could go a couple weeks without bathing and smell nice and rosy for you" Kouga wisecracked, with a wolfish grin and one fang over his lip

"Have you people been drinking sake? Sesshoumaru asked "Your actions make it obvious that you cannot handle it. Perhaps you should not indulge in such activities again"

"Don't you three notice anything? It's breezy" Ayame said

"Yes it is awfully cold" don't you think" Kagura added

"Hey you guys what is that on the ground? Kagome innocently "Five four three two one zero"

"Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru at the same time looked down and that's when they saw for themselves what the others were trying to tell them that they were buck naked. Horror immediately filled them

"Nooooo, oh shit" all three screamed

Keade shocked the crap out of all there "Wow that's more pork then I thought I'd ever see in my whole life"

"Hah? What? The in shock group said

"What I'm old not dead" Keade replied

"Y, yes now w, we have enough pork rolls to feed the whole village" Kagome teased

"K, Keade you, and Ka, Kagome you said, I can't believe it" Miroku barely got out

"Pork and rice tonight ladies" Ayame ragged

"Eeeeek" red faced Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga shrieked, and ran like hell

Everyone burst out laughing,, Sugimi and his partner in crime Shippou had returned almost peeing themselves laughing. Now Sugimi was planning his new evil trick "Papa I am so proud of you" Kagome praised

"Why thank you" Sugimi replied, then left to go hide again

**A moonlight swim, three hungry pissed off pups, a new ramen**

The group went to bed all except Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga who fake sleept, when the three finally went to sleep they're mates slowly moved away from them. Sugimi using his demonic speed swooped down on them like a hawk, put them in a net, and flew off so fast he left a breeze behind. When dear sweet Sugimi was over the cold river water he dropped them in waking them up t first they were disoriented

Then Sesshoumaru did something completely uncharacteristic "Father you fucking low life, no good son of a bitch. I will kill you for this. Then leave your remains for scavenger demons to feed on" he promised

"Dad you fucking bastard shit head. Sugimi hah, when I finish you will be known as shredded pork Gimi" Inuyasha threatened

"You pussy, asshole, bitch. Why don't you show an once of courage and fight like a real man? Kouga challenged

"Ladies such foul language, why I am shocked" did you girls not learn proper behavior, and etiquette? As all women of your station in life do, I am appalled" Sugimi needled

"I hate fucking taiyoukai's" Sesshoumaru yelled glaring daggers at his sire

"Well then son I am truly saddened that you are a self hating canine. My little taiyoukai" Sugimi teased

"Damn forgot about that" Sesshoumaru thought "Gee you had you remind me, you double crossing weasel" he insulted

"Why me? I'm a good hanyou, I am loyal, clean, and respectful" Inuyasha complained

"You miserable flea infested mutt" Kouga snapped

"I'd really like to stay and reminisce, but I have to go, maybe another time, see ya bitches" Sugimi taunted and flew off

Sugimi went back to the village and told the others what he had done Kagura, Sango, Ayame, and Kagome hugged him. Yes Sugimi was one happy Inu "Papa I don't know what your planning next but I want in" Sango said

"Us to" the others women said

Sugimi had another ball busting practical joke that he was going to pull on his three favorite victims he planned to use when everyone sat down to eat then he'd strike but that was not the only twisted trick he had in mind however he'd save that one for later. The group sat down to eat sushi rice balls and meat, they hadn't had this in a long time. Sugimi patiently waited chomping at the bit, just when Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga were about to start eating Sugimi like a hawk swooped down, snatched their food, and flew off

"Father you filthy low life no good thieving stupid dog. You will give me back my food nooooow" Sesshoumaru bellowed

"Dad you bitch I'm starving give me back my food" Inuyasha yelled

"Sugimiiiiiii you lousy stinking fucking mutt" Kouga screamed. No offense mutt face, and Sesshoumaru

"None taken" they answered

"Yes especially when it is true" Sesshoumaru said

"Fuck this, boys I say we kill and eat him" Kouga suggested

"Gulp" Sugimi responded mentally

"That's it I've had enough, he's more then gotten even with us enough. Lets get him boys" Sesshoumaru said

The chase went on for hours, Sugimi was difficult if not impossible to catch but somehow they did it. The three little devils returned to the village with growling Sugimi in at cage, and set it down, Inuyasha to be a ball buster threw a bone into the cage, and mentally gloated

"Aw the nice doggie has a fat juicy bone" Inuyasha taunted "Sorry cant give you meat for three weeks not till your little stomach feels better

"Growl" was Sugimi's response

"Yes father do enjoy this good meal" Sesshoumaru teased

"Caged mutt I love it, this is the best day of my life, hehehe" Kouga ragged, smiling evilly

Sango turned her back to them, smiled, then winked at Sugimi as if to say we'll get you out later, he winked back at her in agreement "Hm, the three pups have no idea what they are in for" Sugimi thought

What Kouga, Innuyasha, and Sesshoumaru did not know is that Sugimi only let them think that they'd won and captured him, he let them capture and cage him. Because he wanted to trick them making them believe that he was trapped, when in reality he could have gotten out of the cage at any time. Knowing Inuyasha's love for ramen Sugimi had real treat in mind he switched the ramen for something new, when they started eating that's when the new treat was discovered new ramen live squirming worms

"Ewwwwwwwww" Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru screamed

"Hey asshole, where the fuck is my ramen? Inuyasha yelled

"Father I hate you" Sesshoumaru snapped

"Mother fuck," how the hell did he get out of the cage? Kouga bellowed "What are you gonna starve us to death?

"Did you girls really think that cage could hold me? I could have gotten out at anytime I simply let you think you had me trapped" smiling evilly Sugimi informed them

"I'm not a damn girl, ass face" Inuyasha bit "I hope your damn nuts turn to freaking stone crack, and fall off"

"I hope your dick falls off, then you grow a pussy, and have nice severely cramping periods every month" Sesshoumaru calmly insulted

"Shit Sessh that's evil, big bro your sicker then me" Inuyasha said laughing

"You know every fucking time we try to eat this bastard takes our food, we're hungry, we're all canine, we all love meat mostly raw. But you know what guys I think we should have ourselves a rare treat" how about some nice taiyoukai meat boys? Kouga said

"Sounds delicious, my mouth is watering already" Sesshoumaru replied

"Sounds good to me at this point I'll eat just about anything" Inuyasha exclaimed

"You wouldn't? especially you my sons that's cannibalism"

"Well pops you've heard the old saying dog eats dog. Well these two starving doga are going to eat you with the help of our good wolf friend, I call leg" Inuyasha needled

"I get the arm" Kouga said

"Any part is fine with me" Sesshoumaru added

"You wouldn't? you lie" Sugimi said

"Yes we would" the three answered, licking they're lips and closing in on Sugimi

"Oh come on pups it was only a joke, it was only a joke" Sugimi replied

"Dinner time boys, slurp" Sesshoumaru added

"Ohhhhh shit" Sugimi said, turned and ran, with all three canines hot on his heels

Hey Kagome you don't think they'll really eat papa, do you? Ayame asked

"Nah they just want to torture and scare the shit out of him."

Besides knowing those three when they tire of the chase they will stop, catch a wild boar, and eat it" Kagura stated

"You know if those four keep it up were going to die from laughing" Miroku told them

"Yup, but I for one will die happy and smiling" Sango said

"Me to" the others agreed

"Well there 's one huge benefit to this whole thing" Kagome said

"Like what? The other women asked

"Knowing them the chase will last for days, when they return they'll be extra horny after days without mating. And well reap the rewards" Kagome answered with a lecherous grin, the other women smiled deviously

Sugimi, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga did not come back for days. When they did just as kagome had said, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga swiftly picked up, put they're mates over their shoulders, then took of for parts unknown. Sugimi was happy for now they'd be to busy to seek revenge on him for a while anyway

"Horny sex fiend dogs. Now I will get a good long rest for a few days" Sugimi said, the others laughed, he got more then he wished for because they stayed away for three weeks


	11. Chapter 11 The puppy potion

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R**

Inuyasha uses a potion to turn Sesshoumaru into a puppy. It backfires when Sessh shares his tea with Kagome who is accidentally dosed with it leaving a furious revenge wanting Taiyoukai on the warpath over his mate. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy ****11**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 22 2010**

**The puppy potion**

**Inuyasha's wicked plan, a special potion, late night snack, a shocking surprise**

Inuyasha had a brilliant scheme for the ultimate rotten trick to pull on Sesshoumaru, and he was planning to spring it on him with a special potion he'd slip into Sesshoumaru's tea when they were getting ready to eat. It was meal time the gang was getting ready to eat, Sango made tea, Inuyasha made sure he was the one to serve it he slipped the potion into Sesshoumaru's tea, Inuyasha had all he could do to keep a straight face

They started eating and were enjoying the food, Inuyasha was thrilled when Sesshoumaru took a sip of the tea. Kagome wanting to be spontaneously romantic drank from Sesshoumaru's cup. Inuyasha's heart nearly stopped all he could do was hope Sesshoumaru wouldn't know that he did it. He forgot two little details Sugimi didn't need potions to turn beings into dogs he only had to will it using his powers, and Inuyasha was the one who served the tea which he rarely did

That 's why Sesshoumaru would know for sure that it wasn't his father who'd done it this time. The potion began to take affect Sesshoumaru, and Kagome started to feel strange then quickly turned into puppies. Sugimi jumped onto his feet with his eyes locked on Inuyasha. All eyes were on him, 2 rage filled puppies growling with red eyes glared. Inuyasha gulped, hard and backed away from them as they closed in on him, Kagome being female was more vicious, though they were puppies Sesshoumaru, and Kagome still had transformation powers, and could turn into larger dogs

"Inuyasha you little fucker what the hell have you done? enraged Sugimi bellowed "Did your mother drop you on your head when you were born?

"It was only supposed to be for lord fuzzy, not Kagome. I didn't know she'd drink some of Sesshoumaru's tea" Inuyasha said, hating that name Sesshoumaru growled

"Oh and that makes it better? Sugimi said sarcastically "You stupid little dick"

"My dick is not little" Inuyasha protested

"God's he's so dense, I doesn't even get the insult" Sango said to Miroku

While Inuyasha was distracted with Sugimi, and before anyone could so much as blink Kagome leapt up, sunk her little fangs into, and clamped her jaws onto Inuyasha's shaft along with it's two little round companions, then Sesshoumaru the cheek of his ass

"Ooooooow" why do the girl dogs always go for, ouch, the crotch?" Inuyasha said

"Oh I don't know son maybe because they know that that is the thing you treasure most" a smiling Sugimi answered "Don't break a fang daughter" he teased

"Don't break a fang, ow" what about my happy stick? She's going to rip it off" Inuyasha whined

"Well son you can always buy a wooden one. Fear not I will find Ayame a nice new mate" Sugimi teased

"Nooo, ow, that is my fur coat, ouch, I'll kill the first, ouch, bastard who, ow tries to take her" Inuyasha got out between yelps of pain

"Sic him Kagome" Sango said "Hey Kags while your hanging on move your head from side to side"

"Kagome nooooo" Inuyasha screeched, she did it anyway "Damn ow you Sango"

"Kagome w, watch out you wouldn't w, want to break your fangs dear. Hanyou meat is tough" Miroku got out between laughs

"Sesshoumaru be careful you don't want to catch rabies" Shippou joked "Or die from butt odor"

"Inuyasha I'll pray f, for you my friend" Miroku choked out

"Inuyasha be nice they only wish to s show ye they're l, love" Keade got out between laughs

"Fuck you bastards ouch one and ow all. And go fuck yourselves" Inuyasha snapped

"Awww I feel so much love" they all said at the same time

"So tell me Inuyasha ho does one fuck themselves? Perhaps you could demonstrate for us since we have no knowledge of such things, and you're an expert" Miroku needled

"I don't know shit" Inuyasha bit

"Well he finally admits he knows nothing" Sango ragged "Took you to many years to confess what we already knew"

"Dad help me" can't you please get them to let go, and get them off me? Inuyasha pled

"Sorry son but you never take a hungry dogs food away from it w, while its eating especially fresh raw m, meat that's it's hunted and caught" Sugimi choked out between laughs then fell on his laughing

Kagura, and Ayame both smacked Inuyasha upside the head "Hey mutt face relax and enjoy it" Kouga teased "Sucks to be you" hah?

"Come on dad I'll be a good boy honest, I will make it up to you" Inuyasha pled giving his best pleading puppy dog eyes

"Maybe after the pups finish they're meal" Sugimi replied with a grin

Hearing Inuyasha say that Sesshoumaru, and Kagome growled louder, then made themselves the size of large dogs. Sesshoumaru let go and at warp speed dug a hole. Kagome still holding on pushed Inuyasha in then, Sesshoumaru buried him. While Inuyasha was in the hole buried up to his neck Sesshoumaru was wearing the most devious smirk

Sesshoumaru cocked his leg "Oh no" you wouldn't? Inuyasha said, then Sesshoumaru peed on the dirt surrounding him, Kagome squatted and did the same

In Inu language

Kagome

"_**Well it's either this or I rip your dick off along with your balls"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Little brother I would not be so kind to you I'd just skin you alive slowly, and spend days doing it because. I wuv you so much" **_Sesshoumaru taunted

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome were both wearing evil doggie smirks. Inuyasha was not out of the woods yet this was only a warm up and the beginning and boy was he going pay big time in many ways. Later that night the gang went to bed, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome were innocently curled around each other, Sugimi however knew that something was up decided to fake sleep, and wait to see what was coming, the others dozed off

Sugimi watched and sure enough Kagome, and Sesshoumaru slowly crept up behind a peacefully sleeping Inuyasha. At the same time Kagome bit his ass, and Sesshoumaru howled loudly in his sensitive ear Inuyasha nearly leapt out of his skin, and Sugimi howled with laughter

"Uhhhhh, Yeeeeeow" what the fuck was ,ow, that?" let go, ouch. Kagome ow you again?" Inuyasha yelled while trying to get Kagome off him

"Ooooo rump steak a favorite canine treat" Shippou wise cracked "Hey Kagome want some sake with that?

While all this was going on and Inuyasha was being kept occupied, Sugimi saw the perfect opportunity to get what he needed to do what he wanted to do. At the speed of light Sugimi returned, Kouga and the others knew that Sugimi was about to do something really rotten

"Alright pups you've done enough time t let go now" Sugimi said, they did and gave low whines feigning sadness

"Thanks dad I thought those two were never gonna let go" Inuyasha said "My ass I'll never sit again"

"Your welcome my boy"

Faster then he could blink Sugimi had three large fat eels down Inuyasha's hakama. Inuyasha was having an electrical experience, he squirmed, jumped and yes he even danced

"Ooooouch son of a bitch" dad what the fuck? Inuyasha said

"Son I only do it because I care" Sugimi said all sugary sweet

"Yeah right with friends like you, who the fuck needs enemies?" Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyasha you dance beautifully" Miroku teased

"Dog breath I never would'a thought you could dance" Kouga joked

"You bastards think it's so funny" hah? That's okay every dog has his day" Inuyasha said

Using his demonic speed Inuyasha got the 3 eels out of his hakama, and put one each down the backs of Sugimi, Kouga, and Miroku they soon had a very shocking experience in their lower regions. Inuyasha laughed his ass off as the three of them danced around before him

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" the 3 screamed

Why I never thought or knew you fuckers could even dance" Inuyasha joked _**"Three cute little girls wearing soft curls doing perfect twirls" **_he sang

Even, Sango, Shippou, Keade, Kagura, and Ayame could not hold it in any longer and all burst out laughing.. Sugimi Kouga and Miroku glared daggers at Inuyasha and at the same time lunged for him, Inuyasha smiling turned and ran

"See ya suckers, keep practicing your dancing girls" Inuyasha yelled back at them while bring chased

**A burial, and an itchy situation**

Inuyasha managed to lose Kouga ,Sugimi, and Miroku just long enough to do his dastardly deed. Inuyasha quickly dug a hole, bolted into the village, grabbed both Kagome, and Sesshoumaru by the napes of their necks took them to and buried them up to their necks in a hole full of fleas

In Inu language

Sesshoumaru

"_**I will kill you for this"**_

Kagome

"_**When I get out and I will you better pray to every Kami that I don't kill you. Your going to pay for this in more ways then you can imagine"**_

"Ah kiss my ever loving ass" Inuyasha said cockily "And if your real nice I might kiss you with a fart"

Inuyasha scented Miroku. Sugimi. and Kouga coming and took off. the three came running, Sugimi stopped and told them to keep after Inuyasha, and that he'd catch up with them later on so they did. What Inuyasha did not know is that demon fleas cannot survive miko powers they were dead the minute Kagome was put into the hole. Although they could have gotten themselves out easily enough Sugimi dug them out and took them to the hot spring so they could bathe. while they bathed the three of them hatched a plot for revenge

**The continuously giving ivy gift**

The plan was to let Inuyasha think that the two pups were still buried in the hole, cockily still believing that they were still buried in the hole, and that he would dig them out in the morning Inuyasha happily bedded down that night for a nice deep sleep. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi waited ever so patiently when Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep Sugimi put a piece of demon poison ivy under the sleeve of his haori. When he awoke he'd have a very big unforgettable surprise waiting for and greeting him

The next morning Inuyasha awoke first to the sight of Sesshoumaru, and Kagome sitting there staring at him. He gulped then he started itching. Inuyasha scratched it was driving him crazy then when he looked he noticed he had a rash

"Oh crap" what in fuck is this shit? You, you two little bastards did this" didn't you? Inuyasha bellowed, at Kagome, and Sesshoumaru

In Inu language

Sesshoumaru

"_**Hm, little brother maybe, maybe not" what do you think? You did leave us in a hole full of biting itching fleas" did you not?**_

Kagome

_**"Inuyasha did you see us do it? As to if we did or not that's for us to know and you to never find out"**_

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome not wanting Inuyasha to know that Sugimi had done it played along, and let him think it was them. Besides they loved screwing with his head and could have fun with it later on

"I don't have to see anything, I know you did it, and know this you two bitches I will get even I fucking promise" Inuyasha snapped

"Aw, that's what happens when little doggie goes out in the big bad forest and doesn't look where he's going he steps in bad things" Kouga taunted

"Kouga you asshole I'll rip your mangy wolf hide off" Inuyasha bit out between scratches

"Mutt face what happened did the little puppy take a crap? Not pay attention and wipe his little bottom with the wrong planty wanty leaves? Kouga teased

"Up yours all the way she bitch, you limp bastard" Inuyasha snapped

"If I was female all the money in Japan would not get me to bed you" Kouga shot back

"And I already knew you were limp, hehehe"

"That's it man now you die" Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru had enough of the slow bullshit he wanted action and decided to push things along So he went over to Inuyasha who was to busy with Kouga to notice him, cocked his leg and peed all over Inuyasha's feet. Kouga had seen Sesshoumaru coming and played along with it

"Sesshoumaruuuuuuu, you little bitch I'm gonna fucking kill you" Inuyasha promised

In Inu language

Sesshoumaru

"_**Little brother you are so slow you could not catch a fart if it stayed near you for a whole minute" **_then stuck his ass up to say kiss my ass

Inuyasha tried to kick Sesshoumaru in the ass, but Sesshoumaru ducked and bit Inuyasha on the leg,. Kouga mercilessly teased him to no end, Inuyasha turned and tried to punch Kouga, Kouga ducked and Inuyasha hit the tree instead. then picked Sesshoumaru up by the nape of his neck intent on revenge, Sesshoumaru deliberately let Inuyasha pick him up because he had a gift for the hanyou. Inuyasha held Sesshoumaru up in front of him smiling evilly that's when Sesshoumaru farted right in his face it was so rank it could peel paint Inuyasha quickly dropped Sesshoumaru

"Eeeeew, shit, fuck Sesshoumaru that's rank it smells like something dead" what the hell did you eat? Ohhhhh, think I'm gonna puke" Inuyasha said while holding his nose

Sesshoumaru sat there staring at him wearing the biggest doggie smirk in history. Sugimi followed by the others all fell on their asses laughing till their stomachs ached, and Inuyasha was about to give Sesshoumaru what he wanted most, Inuyasha was dizzy from the gas bomb he'd been gifted with

"That's it I've had it with you, you little prick" Inuyasha bellowed "Now I'm going to make worm food out of you"

Sesshoumaru stuck his tongue out enraging the hanyou even more, then turned and bolted into the forest, yes that is just what Sesshoumaru wanted a chase and he got a good long one. Once Inuyasha lost his rage and he tired the insane itch he had forgotten about in his rage returned with a vengeance

"Ah shit this is worse then those fucking fleas" Inuyasha cursed while scratching

"Papa how long will Inuyasha have that rash and itch for" Ayame asked

Ah the big baby will only have it one day, it'll be gone then it has no affect on humans only those with demon blood" Sugimi answered

"Sugimi remind me to never piss you off" Kagura said, then laughed

Inuyasha headed to the hot spring to soak, and try to relieve his annoying itch the hot water relaxed him. Sesshoumaru had other plans for his little brother he turned into a larger dog and flew off, when he came back he dropped Inuyasha's surprise into the water with him a few demon lightening bugs that are 10 times worse then regular eels

"Ouuuuuch, demon lightening bugs, first fucking demon eels. This time demon lightening bugs the damn eels weren't enough" why me? I hate demons especially taiyoukai's" Inuyasha cried out

"Well it seems they're at it again" Sugimi said after hearing that

"Will they ever grow up? Shippou said

**Matenapping, the scorpion, and the hanyou**

Inuyasha made up his evil little devious mind that he was going to royally bust Sesshoumaru's balls for once and for all "They're at it again" Sugimi thought

Inuyasha using his demonic speed snatched Kagome up and bolted "Ok lord fuzzy Kagome's mine now" Inuyasha said then turned to run

Sesshoumaru turned into a large dog the size of a human and was about to attack. But Ayame beat Sesshoumaru to it she lunged forward and grabbed Inuyasha by one ear forcing him to kneel, Inuyasha yelped, then went down on his knees, and Ayame kept him in place

"Oh no you won't be using my friend in your sick scheme to torture Sesshoumaru. And you better give up now if you ever want to mate again, because if you don't you won't be getting any for years to come now let her go" Ayame threatened

"Ow, alright, alright already. Damn Ayame ear, my ear, I give up so you can let go now" Inuyasha said releasing Kagome

Sesshoumaru growled while glaring daggers at Inuyasha "I will get you for this if it is the last thing I do in life or death" Sesshoumaru thought, then an evil thought filled his mind and a devil smile formed on his lips

"Oh here we go again this ought to be good" Sugimi thought

"Kagome come here to papa? Stay with me you'll be safe. And Inuyasha if you bother her again I will scalp you" Sugimi threatened

"Gulp, y, yes dad" he stammered

Kagome went over to Sugimi, he picked her up and said "Little one your mate is up to something truly evil. My sons are going to go at it again, and we can watch the fun"

"Uh oh here we go" Miroku thought, eager for the action to start

Sesshoumaru very casually left to go for a walk "And let the games begin" Sugimi thought while Kagome lay in his lap napping.

Sesshoumaru returned a half hour later flying over head, he dropped a surprise. Inuyasha felt something hit then crawl down his haori, Kagome stared at them waiting "Uhhhhh" what now you prissy bastard? Inuyasha yelled

"Ah shut up mutt face he only gave you a gift" Kouga teased

Inuyasha looked down into his haori looking to find what the hell was crawling on him it kept moving, first he removed his haori it wasn't there, then he slowly and carefully removed his hakama, stepped out of it and left it laying on the ground, then stepped back his eyes searching. And out jumped a scorpion the size of a kitten Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes went wide it stared at him and he stared at it. Inuyasha was frozen in place to scared to move then once he regained his composure

"Ahhhhh holy shit" Inuyasha screamed then ran like hell "How? When?

"What are we going to do about that scorpion? Miroku asked

"Relax my monk friend it is harmless" Sugimi replied

"Are you kidding me? Sango said

"Yes my dear I promise you he is very harmless, yoshi much like little Shippou wouldn't hurt a fly. He is a shape shifting demon chameleon. Sesshoumaru and I sometimes use his services in different ways" Sugimi explained

Sugimi picked Yoshi up then Yoshi turned into a cute lizard his true form. Shippou cracked up and nearly split his sides laughing. Sango pet him the little ham loved all the attention especially from females

"As you can see he loves female attention no matter the species" Sugimi commented

"Yeah I know Yoshi he's one of the best tricksters there is, fox and chameleon demons are buddies both are pranksters and great with illusions" Shippou said

"So Yoshi is it the same fee as always? Sugimi teased and gave the chameleon a nice juicy piece of meat

Kagome gave a small whine, got out of Sugimi's lap, and ran to Sesshoumaru, she snuggled into hiswarm body, and silky fur. Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru sensed a deep sadness from her, Sesshoumaru who was still in his larger dog form and nuzzled her neck with his snout

In Inu language

Sesshoumaru

"_**Mate what is wrong?**_

Kagome

"_**I am a puppy we can't"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Mate you can also make yourself a larger dog, but don't stay as you are come with me I wish to carry you"**_

Kagome

"_**Yes mate"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Foolish female just because we are dogs does not mean we cannot mate. We can mate in any form, not only that I need to celebrate after so successfully torturing Inuyasha" **_he teased

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up by the nape of her neck with his fangs, and flew off he headed straight for their favorite cave. Sesshoumaru flew into and landed on the floor of the cave Kagome turned into a larger dog. Sesshoumaru licked her until she pleadingly whined, he mounted her then entered her from behind. After a long time they both started to simultaneously release so busy enjoying each other were they that at first they did not notice until Sesshoumaru heard

"_**Yes oh god's yes Sesshoumaruuuuu"**_

"_**Ah Kagome" **_they cried out, and realized they weren't puppies anymore

"Sesshoumaru even as a dog you are a deadly women killer"

"Yes but only you"

"Sesshy wanna play healer? Kagome teased

"Minx" he said they never returned to the village that day

**Inuyasha's puppy days**

Sugimi found that there was still some of the puppy transformation potion that Inuyasha had used on Sesshoumaru lef,t it was the following morning and Inuyasha hadn't returned yet. Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru locked eyes Sugimi had the vial in his hand and smirked, then Sesshoumaru grinned

Thinking that the victim should be the one to administer the revenge Sugimi slipped Sesshoumaru the vial. Kagome also had an evil idea of her own to add to the mix but would still give Sesshoumaru the honors she got them to let her add a little something extra to the potion both males smiled evilly

Knowing that the minute Inuyasha smelled ramen cooking he'd come running back, plus he needed his clothes. Kagome made the ramen then put Inuyasha's serving in a separate bowl, Sesshoumaru added the potion to it, and the others all took their ramen. To make it look good Sesshoumaru, and Kagome had Sugimi turn them into puppies again, and just as planned Inuyasha came, put his clothes on then went right for the ramen he wolfed it down like it was the last meal on earth

After a couple minutes Inuyasha felt strange then in the blink of an eye there sat a beautiful silver white female Inu dog and she was very much in heat. Yes dear sweet Kagome added lust, and female transformation potions to the puppy potion. Then Sugimi turned Kagome, and Sesshoumaru back into their true forms

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, his mouth gaped wide open, he whined, barked, then growled viciously intent on getting a million forms of revenge while glaring daggers. Sesshoumaru looked at his little brother and smiled evilly Inuyashas response was to snarl baring his fangs

"Well little brother you started it" Sesshoumaru stated

"Inuyasha your such a beautiful girl yes you are, yes you are, you see it's a bitch being female" isn't it? Poor baby your in heat were just gonna have to keep you locked away from all those nasty male dogs" Kagome taunted

"Yes I do believe she needs to cool down a bit from her heat, do not worry little sister I'll take good care of you" Sesshoumaru said then poured a bucket of icy cold water over Inuyasha's head

"_**Sesshoumaru you cunt, thanks to you I can't fuck now" **_Inuyasha snapped in inu language

"Use your paw like the other girls do"

"Damn mutt you've got four paws pick one" Kouga needled

"Yes, remember back and forth long slow strokes" Kagura teased

"Yup and you have to stay on that special spot till the dam breaks, hehehe" Kagome ragged

Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red, he growled. Sesshoumaru turned and ran with Inuyasha snapping at his heels. It was going to be a long day, and a long chase "They are worse then a room full of unruly screaming two year olds, but it sure is fun to watch" Sugimi thought


	12. Chapter 12 Fox rides dog

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R**

Inuyasha drinks demon sake, Jaken, and Shippou get hold of it and the fun starts. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy ****12**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 24 2010**

**Fox ride the dog **

**Demon sake, new friends, fun and games, **

Inuyasha decided after being mercilessly and relentlessly tortured by the others that he was going to get drunk and forget. He went and got himself a nice bottle of the strongest demon sake there was, and proceeded to slowly drink himself into oblivion smiling he passed out sitting under a tree. An hour later Shippou, and Jaken came along and found the drunk happy hanyou, then the sake bottle that still had some sake left. Shippou curious to see what it tasted like took a couple of swallows before Jaken could stop him

"Oh hell it's to late now can't beat them join them" Jaken thought, Jthen drank the remaining sake

When Sesshoumaru arrived it was to late because he saw an already drunk kitsune, and imp "Oh this going to be fun" Sesshoumaru thought' he quickly told the others they all knew Inuyasha was going to be the lucky target patiently waited

"Hey Jaky wanna have some fun with dog boy? Shippou asked

"Sure Shippy I've got nothing better to do" Jaken replied

"Ok give me a minute I'll be right back stay there don't go anywhere"

"Okay little buddy" smiling Jaken answered

Sesshoumru was almost dying trying not to laugh along with the others who were hidden with him. Shippou returned with a bucket. With Jaken on one side, and Shippou on the other they threw freezing cold water on Inuyasha shockingly waking the poor sleeping hanyou up from a nice relaxing sleep

"Eeeeeee" what the hell? Oh no, not you pains in the ass again. I'm going to skin the pair of you and make a rug outta ya" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Hah dog boy I dare you" Shippou taunted "You cant even wipe your own butt without assistance"

"Yeah dare to" Jaken joined in "After being skinned you'd make a nice bed cover on a cold frosty night"

"Oh do you two twerps think I won't just because your small? I don't give a hairy rats ass about that I'll still pound you anyway" Inuyasha threatened cracking his knuckles

"Ah kiss my soft little green ass" Jaken said

"Mine to" Shippou added

"Het Shippy you d, don't have a green ass, hehehe" Jaken drunkenly spoke

"Oh right I forgot" thanks Jak Shippou replied "O, okay then, Buttyasha then kiss m, my orange ass" he said with slurred speech

Jaken pecked Inuyasha's foot with his beak, Shippou bit Inuyasha's ankle, then worked his way up to his biting ass he went. A very pissed off hanyou bonked Jaken over the head with the side of his fist, so Jaken out of revenge told Shippou to move and scorched Inuyasha's ass with his staff of two heads

"Yeooooow" Inuyasha screamed while patting his hands across his butt trying to put the flames out "Hey do I look like meat to you? Why are you idiots trying to roast me?

"There dog boy guess you won't be cold now" will you? Shippou taunted

"Yum nothing like nice roasted hanyou" Jaken teased

"I usually prefer mine raw" Shippou teased

With that Inuyasha grabbed the staff of two heads you can't get that to work for you" Jaken said laughing

"Oh yeah, half demon here genius" Inuyasha reminded him

"Oh shit" Jaken said

Inuyasha aimed the staff of two heads at his two targets the flames came out, and the now happy smiling evilly hanyou chased the two fools scorching their little asses while they ran "Roast fox and toad, two for one, nice" Inuyasha teased

"Nooooooo, ow" was heard all throughout the forest with pleas for mercy but Inuyasha wasn't showing any

"Inuyasha please I'll be a good little fox" Shippou pled "Pretty please? With ramen on top"

"I'm sorry master Inuyasha I will never do it again. I promise I'll be a good imp honest" Jaken promised

"Yeah sure, if you two little fuckers think I am stupid enough to believe that then there's snow in hell, not" Inuyasha joked, everyone at the village was dying from laughing so hard no life would never be boring with Jaken, and Shippou's antics

**Tiny terrors, ride the hanyou puppy, Inuyasha's revenge**

Hell bent on revenge just like Sesshoumaru knew they would be he and the others watched while Shippou, and Jaken who both had knowledge of ancient magic's together went into the forest. Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru followed and watched them work together to make a potion

"Oh shit Sesshoumaru do you know what that is? Sugimi asked

"Yes father I do, and this is going to be even better then the demon sake incident"

The two conspirators finished the potion which they put into a tiny bottle they would wait till night time to do their joint deviltry. That night while Inuyasha slept Jaken, and Shippou crept up on the poor unsuspecting hanyou opened his mouth a bit and a little at a time poured they poured the potion down his throat

While the others fake slept and watched Jaken, and Shippou waited for a minute to pass then Shippou made a high pitched shriek in Inuyasha's ear, Inuyasha leapt up almost jumping out of his skin in less then 5 seconds Inuyasha was a puppy. Shippou, and Jaken couldn't and did not wait they jumped on Inuyasha's back and rode him like a horse, while the furious hanyou barked snarled and bucked like a wild stallion trying to get them off his back but they held on to his fur like it was a saddle

"Weeeee" Shippou, and Jaken said while riding

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**I am going to fucking kill you two little rotten rat bastards. you better not be anywhere in my sight when I'm back to normal, and that's not a threat it's a promise" **_

Shippou

"_**Yeah whatever Grouchyasha. You do and Kagome will never give you ramen again, hahaha"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Laugh it up now runt because you two little bastards will learn I promise you payback is a bitch. And I do not need Kagome to get ramen"**_

Shippou

"_**Yeah and you'll learn to"**_

Ina blind rage from being turned into a puppy and not being able to get them off his back Inuyasha's eyes bled red, his jagged cheek stripes appeared. Inuyasha slammed himself down onto his back and rolled crushing them beneath him. They let go of him, when Inuyasha rolled off of them Shippou, and Jaken were coughing and gasping for air. Inuyasha did not wait for them to fully recover using his demonic speed he repeatedly bit their asses, they sat in an attempt to keep him from biting their butts anymore

Oh no Inuyasha was not through with them yet he quickly cocked his leg and peed all over them drenching them from head to toe. Then gave them the most sadistic doggie grin in history _**"Inuyashaaaaaaa" **_Shippou screamed

"You filthy mongrel bastard" Jaken snapped

"In all the hundreds of years he's been alive you'd think Jaken would remember that Inu's bite and play dirty" Sugimi said

"Father this is very entertaining I am quite enjoying it" Sesshoumaru said "I will have to get Jaken drunk more often. I must admit I like drunk Jaken"

Like a cat with a rat Inuyasha wanted to play more, he made himself larger then growled scaring the shit out of them. Inuyasha swatted them with his paw, then dug a hole and buried them up to their necks, and inside the hole the soil was full of demon ants which crawled inside their clothes itching them

3 hours later when Inuyasha had calmed down and was laying under a tree curled up and sleeping on his favorite place Ayame's lap. Kagome used her Inu claws and dug Shippou, and Jaken out, took them to the hot spring, and bathed them with lavender shampoo and they were never so happy to see a bath in all their lives

**Ramen race, and the new puppies**

The next day even though he was a puppy Inuyasha hadn't lost his love for ramen, Kagome cooked it, and Ayame served it. Shippou and Jaken obviously not learning their lesson and wanting their own revenge decided they'd torture Inuyasha. They snatched his ramen and ran, Shippou turned into a large bird grabbed Jaken by his shoulders and flew off like a bat out of hell. Inuyasha went red eyed growled made himself larger and gave chase, little did they know their little game was about to bite them in the ass

Hours later back to normal Inuyasha returned to the village with both Jaken, and Shippou tied and bound to a tree branch like a pair of mummies, they were also the prettiest shade of bright yellow there was Inuyasha had died them. Inuyasha set the pair down on the ground. then using a potion of his own he poured it down their throats and smiling evilly while doing it, after a few seconds Shippou. and Jaken were puppies Jaken a green one. and Shippou a red one

For extra evilness Inuyasha then coated them with honey from head to toe making their fur sticky, and stick against their bodies. Now released from their bindings snarling and Knowing how much the two loved candy Inuyasha grabbed all the candy waved it at then and taunted

"Ha, ha, ha all mine suckers, there's none left in Kagome's bag" said Inuyasha

Shippou ,and Jaken now feral bared their fangs, and growled at Inuyasha furiously, unlike Inuyasha they couldn't make themselves larger in this form. Inuyasha taunted them relentlessly then ran with them chasing him only Inuyasha took to the trees so they could not get close them pissing them off even more

A week later the three came back to the village Shippou, and Jaken were back to normal after being puppies for a whole week they were both meek calm and quiet for now. Wanting to celebrate his victory Inuyasha put Ayame over his shoulder and took off for parts unknown

"Horny bastard after a week of no mating we won't see him for a few days now" Kouga said with a big grin

"Yes and that means the rest of us get to enjoy peace quiet and tranquility" Sesshoumaru stated


	13. Chapter 13 Pups never learn

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ media do, Rated R language**

Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha plot revenge on dad with a puppy transformation powder and all hell breaks loose. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy ****13**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 27 2010**

**Pups never learn**

**Plotting pups, seeking revenge, twisted plans, sleep attacks, caught in the act**

Sugimi's two bad puppies Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha wanting revenge on, and to mess with their father had the perfect plot and trap to spring on poor dad. The two little devils got a hold of some transformation powder, and would wait till dear dad was asleep and do the dirty deed

"Ayame?

"Yes?

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Asked Kagome

"Ah hah, dingy and wingy are after poor pop again"

"Yup here we go again" said Kagome

"They're going to torture poor dad again"

"Lets not say anything and watch this ought to be good" Kagome said grinning

"God's forgive me I can hardly wait" Ayame added

"Me to"

"Hey girls as long as those two morons are dumb enough to start we'll be smart enough to sit back watch and enjoy" Sango said

"So true" Ayame, and Kagome agreed

Later that night everyone bedded down for the night all except the two little mischievous scheming devils Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. They waited Sugimi peacefully drifted off to sleep laying on his back with his arms folded across his chest, they crept up to their father Sesshoumaru had the transformation powder in his hand, and Inuyasha was about to blow it into his fathers face

"Boo" said Sugimi

"Ahhhhh" shrieked very startled Inuyasha. and Sesshoumaru screamed

The two fell back, and at the same time the powder flew up and landed in their faces "Oh fuck" Inuyasha said

"Shit" said Sesshoumaru then within seconds they were turned into cute but not helpless sweet natured little puppies

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**Oh great this shit again"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Nice observation genius" what was your first clue?**_

Inuyasha

"_**Oh yeah asshole" what was your first fucking clue? and who's idea was it in the first place?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Well dick head, who blew the freaking powder?" Wasn't me" was it?**_

Inuyasha

"_**I'd rather be a dick head then a giant pussy on legs like you"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**At least I don't have to wear subjugation beads like you. princess"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Ah bite me"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**As you wish" **_he said then bit Inuyasha's butt

Inuyasha

"_**Yeeeeeouch, god I hate dogs"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Hm, I see then you hate yourself as well"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Sessh?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**What?**_

Inuyasha

"_**Guess what?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Not that I give a rats shaved bare ass" what is it? pest"**_

Inuyasha

"_**This" **_he said and at warp speed cocked his leg and peed on Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru

"_**Charming, classy as always Muttyasha" **_he said _**"For a Taisho you are seriously lacking"**_

Inuyasha

"_**I'm a puppy asshole"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Still lacking" **_he needled knowing it bugged Inuyasha to no end

Sesshoumaru quickly turned his back to Inuyasha, and at the same time lifted his tail, and farted the rankest fart in Inuyasha's face it smelled like something dead and rotten. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back in his head, he was dizzy as if drunk, he staggered backwards and passed out, while the foul stench carried throughout the area Sesshoumaru simply stood there looking innocent wearing an evil doggie smile

Sugimi, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all clamped their hands over their noses and still couldn't help but laugh their asses off

"Well mate looks like you need a bath. I never knew you made your own perfume" Kagome joked

"A bath when I am normal again I will boink mates brains out" Sesshoumaru said in Inu language forgetting the others were still there and had heard

"Sesshoumaru even as a pup you are a sex fiend" Sugimi teased

"Really father" and who did I inherit it from? Sesshoumaru said, then grinned

"Yes and I am damned proud of it thank you so much" Sugimi replied smiling

"Okay Sessh fun time is over bath time" said Kagome grabbed her sandalwood soap and towel, then picked him up and headed to the hot spring

"Pampered spoiled brat" Sugimi teased Sesshoumaru

"Well father I am a lord" am I not? And she is my loving mate" Sesshoumaru retorted then stuck his tongue out while looking over Kagome's shoulder

Ayame took Inuyasha when he woke up he was being bathed he gazed up at Ayame gave her a sweet little whine, then licked her face "Aw I love you to mate" she said then kissed the top of his head

"Crap if I wasn't a puppy I'd bone the shit outta you right now" Inuyasha said in Inu language

"You pervy little puppy" Ayame teased "I swear awake or asleep your in constant hump mode"

"I can't help it my sexy little wolfette" Inuyasha teased "And I am a dirty dog, woof, woof"

"Yes my horny little Inu and when your back to your old self again I'm holding you to that promise" Ayame teased

"Gulp, ok but just don't hurt me be gentle I'm delicate" Inuyasha joked

"I'm gonna delicate your brains into the forest floor and back out again. Ah Inuyasha you forgot something"

"Yeah, like what?

"This" Ayame replied, and turned into a wolf puppy, then eyed him like a piece of meat "Hello there cute little doggie"

"Uh oh, rape" Inuyasha teased, he had forgotten she could do that

**It's my bone, tug of war, and how to discipline bad pups**

That night Miroku roasted a boar, everyone took a part of it and ate, Sugimi had his favorite part the leg he was eating the last bit of meat that was on it then he noticed Sesshoumaru ,and Inuyasha had their eyes glued to it like two starving dogs eyeing a steak. Just before he could finish the last bit of meat the two little monsters leapt up one on each end latched on to the bone with their fangs, and tried to take their fathers bone from him

"Ohhh this is going to be good" Miroku said "Can you say tug of war?

"Those two will never learn" Kagome replied "Oh well we get a free show"

"Now pop can play crown the boobs kings of stupidity" Sango added, Ayame laughed

Sugimi continued to hold onto the boar leg bone and glared daggers at his two thieving about to get the shock of their life pups, they persistently continued pulling on the bone and growled

"So you two little mutts want the bone before I've even finished eating the meat on it" Sugimi scolded

Sugimi grabbed them by and held onto the nap of their necks with one hand to hold them in place on his lap. Although they were in puppy form Sugimi gave his two pups a spanking "Oh come on aint we to frigging old for this bullshit" Inuyasha griped in inu language

When they barked, and growled "Awww come on boys daddy only does it because he loves you to pieces yes he does, yes he does" Sugimi ragged them

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**Yeah rat lips if this is love then you can kiss my ass"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Miserable rotten old goat"**_

"You two thieving flea bags" Sugimi replied "Did you ever stop to think that I may need that bone to sharpen my fangs with?

"Inuyasha you leave pop alone, and stop picking on him" said Ayame

"You two ought to be ashamed you could have at least waited for dad to finish eating before you tried to take the bone" Kagome scolded

Inuyasha

"_**Oh yeah wench we're the ones getting paddled here not you" why don't you take my place getting your little ass paddled and see if your so defensive of the old man then" **_

Sesshoumaru

"_**You will refrain from calling my mate that name" and will you shut up, so we can get this over with?"**_

Sugimi released Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru then they went straight for the bone and it soon became a tug of war match between. Them practically dragging each other to get the bone away from the other, Sugimi decided to have some fun and screw with their heads at the same time he put his arms around Kagome, and Ayame's shoulders

"Ahem now your mates are mine" Inutaisho taunted as his sons turned to look at him he was answered with two sets of feral growls "You seem to have more time for the bone then them. I on the other hand have and am willing to give them lots of male attention" Sugimi said, then disappeared with them

A few hours later Sugimi returned with Ayame, and Kagome he set down onto the ground gracefully. Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru who were hiding in the bushes simultaneously dove for their father both latching onto one butt cheek each and hanging on with their fangs jealous and feral over their abducted mates

"Owww" Sugimi screamed "Oh so you two little pricks want to play pup bite the big dog" do you? okay lets play" Sugimi said smiling evilly

In the blink of an eye Sugimi transformed into his big dog form with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru still hanging on and dangling from his huge body like ornaments. Even though he had other plans to make it look good Sugimi shook his rear in every direction with a mentally laughing Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha continuing to hold on

Finished with letting his two ill mannered pups think they had the upper hand all at the same time he raised his tail, a purplish cloud appeared, and a thunderous fart tore through the area, then a stench that smelled like a thousand rotting corpses filled the air Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened then rolled back into their heads. It only took seconds for the pups to immediately loosen their grips, faint, then hit the ground unconscious none to gracefully

At first Ayame, Kagome, Jaken, and the others looked on in amazement then swiftly landed on their asses rolling in fits of hysterical laughter "L, lord Sesshoumaru, h, hang on fathers butt, fart, faint, hehehe" Jaken gasped while laughing

"Ahhh works every time" said Smiling Sugimi "They'll be out for a while"

"Ho, holy crap" Miroku got out "W, what a marvelous weapon"

"Why thank you good people your adoration and approval of my actions is greatly appreciated" said a now back in his humanoid form Sugimi and gave bows

"D, dad we love you" Kagome, and Ayame choked out between laughs at the same time

"Inu youkai fart bombs a, a classic" Shippou managed to say

Looking at his pups"Nighty night boys" Sugimi joked

Sugimi had further plans when his two brats awoke he was not done yet. An hour later they woke up to a horrendous sight Sugimi again in his huge dog form standing over them with his leg cocked making ready to pee

In Inu language

Sesshoumaru

"_**Father you wouldn't? **_

Inuyasha

"_**Sessh he wouldn't" would he?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Little brother I think and fully believe he would he would"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Come on dad have a heart. You knocked us out" isn't that enough**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Roll and run fool it's our only hope**_"

Inuyasha

"_**Eek. We really need to put a plug in his ass"**_

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru rolled leapt to their feet and ran as if the devil were chasing them. So panicked were they that that they did not even notice that half way during their running escape from the village, the spell had worn off and they were back to their normal forms, Sugimi had pulled the best fake out in history

"Gods I love my work" Sugimi said after he returned to his humanoid form "Suckers, they really believed I was going to do it, hehehe"

**Kouga's revenge, sweet scented hanyou**

Inuyasha wanted to have some fun and Kouga was going to be his lucky victim, Inuyasha snuck up on Kouga intent on blowing the puppy transformation powder into Kouga's face. Inuyasha was about to blow the powder in Kouga's face when with his demonic speed Kouga was beside Inuyasha in an instant, smacked his Inuyasha's own hand up to his face making the powder fly into Inuyasha's face once again turning him into a puppy, unfortunately Sesshoumaru was near and the wind carried some of the powder into his face turning him into one as well, enraged Sesshoumaru was growling ferally

In Inu language

Sesshoumaru

"_**Inuyasha I am going to fucking kill you, wait till I get you I'm gonna rip your dick off, then ram it down your throat balls and all you'll never fuck again then Ayame can take a new mate. But with that new arrangement you will be able to fuck yourself, every night if you want"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Se, Sesshoumaru you wouldn't" **_Inuyasha said backing up

Sesshoumaru

"_**Try me"**_

Inuyasha

"_**It's all his fault" **_Inuyasha said meaning Kouga

Sesshoumaru

"_**Liar, you + puppy transformation powder + trying to prank wolf = trouble, and me caught in the middle you will pay" **_he said stalking toward Inuyasha, his eyes glowing blood red

Inuyasha kept his gaze locked on to Sesshoumaru's not wanting to look away while still backing away from his enraged brother. Just when he had a bit of distance between them and was about to run he heard a growl behind him his head turned to see Kouga in wolf form. Fear took over and Inuyasha ran with Kouga, and Sesshoumaru nipping at his heels, he ran into the village hoping for escape help and protection, Sugimi's eyes went wide at the sight before him his youngest being chased by a pissed off hungry for blood wolf and an Inu pup

Sugimi asked in Inu language, what had happened Kouga answered and told him everything ""Hm Inuyasha desperately needs to learn a lesson" Sugimi thought

"Inuyashaaaaa? an voice annoyed said "When the hell will you learn to quit? Keep it up and you won't get any for a year" Ayame snapped

Inuyasha whined "Okay boys stop he's had enough" Sugimi said

Kouga, and Sesshoumaru gave annoyed growls Sugimi picked Inuyasha up and held him on his arm Inuyasha cockily stuck his tongue at them. Sugimi winked at them in a flash Sugimi blew a powder of his own into Inuyasha's face, then put sneezing Inuyasha back on the ground, Inuyasha felt weird and tingly then in seconds he was turned from a male into a girl dog

"There you go boys she's all yours, and Inusasha that's for blowing that powder in my face payback's a bitch and so am I" Sugimi wise cracked

Then Sesshoumaru, and Kouga resumed their chase "Don't kill him I mean her to much boys" Kagome ragged

"Bite Inuyasha for me Sesshoumaru sama" Shippou said to their retreating forms Sesshoumaru barked will do to Shippou

During the chase "Hey sexy, how about a little action?" Kouga ragged

"If you want little sister we can stop now for a while. And you two can go into the forest and you know have fun" Sesshoumaru teased

"Come on sweet stuff let me see what's under that cute little tail of yours" Kouga teased

"Eeeeek" Inuyasha shrieked and ran faster

Two days later Kouga, and Sesshoumaru returned with Inuyasha tied on a tree branch, wearing a bright pink kimono, and matching shoes, red painted lips, and hair braided with pink flowers in it. So to bust his balls Miroku went over to him took his hands and started the tormenting

"Beautiful hanyouess will you bear my children" Miroku taunted

"That's hanyou as in male and your dead when I get loose, and I don't like boys you male whore"

"And I thought Izayoi only gave me one pup there must have been twins, and someone took the other, I am so happy I have two sons and a beautiful daughter" Sugimi taunted

"I'll give you daughter old man wait till I get out of these fucking these two soon to be dead bastards tied me up in" Inuyasha threatened

Sesshoumaru, and Kouga freed the raging hanyou who was about to lunge for Kouga, and Sugimi "Sugimi sama?

"Yes Shippou?

"Here take this you know what to do"

Sugimi took the bottle, opened it, and mentally smiled evilly in a flash Inuyasha found himself doused with the most sickening sweet perfume. His sensitive nose wrinkled, then the poor hanyou felt almost drunk and dizzy and swiftly fell on his ass dazed and confused

"Hehehe, I've been waiting for just the right occasion to use that" said laughing Shippou

Sesshoumaru, Sugimi, and Kouga ate relaxed and patiently waited, an hour later Inuyasha woke up cursing, the enraged hanyou leapt, and chased them which is exactly what they wanted, giving them the chase they'd been craving

"Hehehe, Inuyasha will stink of that perfume for a week no matter how much he washes" Shippou said, the others laughed their asses off, the war raged on for days before they returned


	14. Chapter 14 Naughty imp

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R language**

Jaken tries to use a potion on Rin, but Kag accidentally gets it, and he learns the meaning of hell on earth. Special thanks to **Sesshypuppy** who gave **Elizabeth Roses **the Jaken, Rin, and Kagome prank idea. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 14**

**By Raven 2010, and Elizabeth Roses Jan 17 2011**

**Naughty imp**

**Jaken's puppy plans, fatal mistake, and Rin's revenge**

Sugimi and the others were relaxing and even having fun, however Jaken the little weasel had his own idea of having some fun and it was truly twisted plus he figured get some revenge at the same time. But little did he know how costly it was going to be for him in the long run he'd learn the hard way after it was to late

Jaken made, poured, and served the tea with the mid day meal he even helped serve the food that Miroku had cooked. Sesshoumaru observing this raised a brow in suspicion of his retainers sudden eagerness to help when normally all he did was complain, when the little rat got to Kagome, and Rin he accidentally gave Kagome Rin's bowl of food and Kagome's to Rin

When they were all finished Kagome got, up went over to Sango, and gave her the bowl as did the others. Sango was washing the bowls that day, after Kagome handed Sango the bowl. She turned and began to walk back to Sesshoumaru, on her way back she felt drunk seeing that Sesshoumaru quickly stood, and caught her in his arms, and soon found himself holding a puppy, her drunkeness turned into burning rage she began barking

In Inu language

Kagome

"_**Jaken I am gonna rip your face off, then your ass, put your face where your ass used to be, and your ass will be your new face"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Mate tell me what has you so riled?**_

Kagome

"_**That little green bastard he did this, he served the food then this happened. He never volunteered before I thought he was just trying to suck up to you" she said**_

"B, but I accidentally gave Kagome, Rins bowl" nervous Jaken blurted out then clamped his hand over his mouth realizing he had just unintentionally let the cat out of the bag _**"Gulp" **_

"_**You**_ _**whaaat? **_Sesshoumaru screamed while flexing his claws

Kagome

"_**Oh no you don't Sessh killing him is to kind and merciful for the little turd he's all mine" **_she said wearing a big evil doggie grin

"Ohhhhh shit, you little green bastard your fucked now. Hehehe" Inuyasha ragged

Sesshoumaru

"_**Your right mate he's all yours enjoy"**_

"N, n, no mi lord you cant" please forgive your l, lowly but loyal servant? Jaked stammered

And at the same time Kagome was slowly menacingly stalking toward him, he backed away and was about to run when she pounced on him. Kagome bit his butt shredded his clothes then when he was to tired to move she peed on him "Ouch that's gotta hurt big time" Inuyasha teased

"Hey Kags don't get indigestion" Sango joked

"I've heard of acupuncture, but he's getting fangupuncture" Miroku razzed

"Jaken after what you tried to do to Rin you should be glad that it is Kagome dealing with you, because I would have shredded every inch of you. Resurrected you then do it all over again" Sesshoumaru informed him with a sadistic smile

As Jaken lay there in total defeat it was then that a vile of liquid had fallen out of his haori and was now laying on the ground. It was then that Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on the little imp, Sesshoumaru picked it up, sniffed and immediately knew what it was a transformation potion

"Rin you will hold and keep this safe for me and away from Jaken"

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru"

"Thank you Rin"

Rin went and got a cup of cool water for poor beat up exhausted Jaken she came back "Here master Jaken have some water"

"Holy crap she did something" Miroku whispered to Ayame, and Sango

"Yeah I can hardly wait the little green prick deserves whatever he gets. I love this kid to pieces, and am proud to call her niece" Inuyasha added

"Gee I wonder if it's what I think it is? Said Ayame

"Oh god's that'll just make it better" Sango commented

"I cannot wait to see what it is" Miroku said

Eagerly Jaken drank the cool water, and before he knew it he felt strange, then within seconds he was a small green furred puppy. He barked, snarled, growled, then whined. Sesshoumaru finally gave in to the situation and busted out laughing followed by the others

"Master Jerkin never try to turn a girl into a puppy, and if you had succeeded I might have eaten you when I got hungry, slurp" Rin teased licking her lips he whined

"You tried to turn my Rin into a puppy" enraged Shippou said "I've got something for ya you mangy toad" he then turned into a fox, then repeatedly bit, and chased Jaken

"Hey Shippou be careful you don't catch fleas, well I guess he's learning the hard way never mess with a guys girl, hehehe" Inuyasha ragged, and laughed when Jaken returned

In Inu language

Kagome

"_**My turn, welcome to the puppy club and now your ass is mine you belong to me ass face" **_Kagome informed him

Jaken

"_**Gulp, eeek. B, but m, mi lady it was an ac, accident he stammered"**_

Kagome

"_**Ah but you see I'm no lady, I'm just a hungry dog" **_she said, then chased the pesky imp deep into the forest snapping at his heels all the way

"Yeeeeeeeow" was heard throughout the forest

"I know Jaken since I was a pup and in all these centuries he never learns" Sugimi said

**Mystery meatballs, the lecherous monk's lesson, and puppy revenge**

When Sugimi, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru weren't around Miroku had been constantly flirting with the girls, and they were sick of his over amorousness especially knowing how Sango felt about him. Sango, Ayame, and Kagome were cooking something different for dinner meat balls the heavenly scent was causing the stomachs of the others to growl, there were two kinds of meat balls each member of the group would have three meat balls after Miroku had eaten his the girls were going freak him out

Greedily being unable to wait to eat some Miroku, Inuyasha, and Jaken all grabbed the 3 meatballs that were meant for Miroku, they complimented the girls on how delicious the meatballs were. After eating them the boys began to feel different very relaxed calm and euphoric, then in a second there stood three puppies a beautiful black, a silver white one, and one very weird green one

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**What the fuck? **_Inuyasha barked angrily

Jaken

"_**Son of a bitch" **_

Miroku

"_**How? Why? I never took part in any of the past puppy transformation pranks"**_

Thinking it was Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru the three turned and looked at them "Do not blame us this time we did not do it" Sesshoumaru stated "If so we'd proudly take credit for it"

Inuyasha

"_**It wasn't dad or Sesshoumaru, the meatballs, it's the fucking, meatballs the wenches did it" **_he said then growled glaring doggy daggers at them

"Ladies explain" Sugimi instructed

"Those 3 meatballs were only meant for Miroku " Kagome said

"What were they made of? He caught the scent and sniffed "Never mind" Sugimi said grinning now knowing what it was

"I was going to let him eat them first then tell him what they really were just to gross him out. But I did not know this would happen, or I'd never have done it, it was revenge for his constant flirting, greedy impatient Jaken, and Inuyasha couldn't wait to eat then grabbed and ate one each" Sango explained

"May as well tell him now" Ayame added

"They ate dragon's balls" Sango told them

Then there sat three started gagging trying to make themselves vomit up the meat, puppies Jaken, and Inuyasha then turned their attentions to Miroku. Then started growling furiously and glaring daggers at him and wanting revenge, the way they were

Sizing him up like a piece of meat was scaring the shit out of him

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**You this is all because of you you dick head shit for fucking brains you had to get me in trouble to, and Jaken" how do you wanna die monk?**_

Jaken

"_**Yes let's make it slow, I could chew his ears"**_

Miroku

"_**Gulp aw come on fella's I didn't do it it's not my fault. How can you blame me when I did not know about it"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Yeah well we ain't the ones letchering after every female in sight that's you Pervroku"**_

Jaken

"_**Dinner time lets eat, I always wanted to try human meat"**_

Miroku

"_**But I'm a puppy"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Yeah we don't give a shit your still just a human in a fur coat" Dad if all they were was dragons balls then why did this happen?**_

Sugimi

"_**Because dragons are creatures who's bodies contain powerful magic. And if one eats the flesh of one of these creatures anything can happen, that is why even other youkai will not eat them"**_

Miroku

"_**Help? You cant let them do this" **_he whined as Inuyasha and Jaken closed in on him

"This is tooo good" Sugimi said "Dog eats dog, Interesting"

"Oh the Irony one species of male eating the another's balls" Sesshoumaru commented and laughed, once the pissed off puppies were gone chasing they all broke out in peals of laughter

**Running in circles, a giant puppy**

"Oi wenches lets get a move on we don't have all day, we've got to get back to the village some time this year" Inuyasha barked

"Little brother you will kindly refrain from addressing females in that way, especially my mate" am I clear? Asked Sesshoumaru

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever lord stick in ass don't get your little panties in a bunch you might get crotch pinch, hehehe" Inuyasha wise cracked then laughed

"Pup mind your manners do not make me have to spank you" Sugimi ragged with a grin

"Yes mother" Inuyasha said in a girlish voice "Can I go out and fuck tonight" he wise cracked "Ouch" he yelped when Sugimi's finger snapped his ear "Damn" why do people always have to fuck with a dogs ears?

"Because their there" Sesshoumaru teased

"You leave papa alone, keep it up or you aren't getting any for 3 months" Ayame informed him

"Gulp yes dear" Inuyasha said, Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi smiled wickedly

"See rat face my girls love me" Sugimi wise cracked "And I'm not even trying"

"Figures you'd side with the women old dog" Inuyasha retorted "Suck up"

"I always do, hehehe" Sugimi replied "It is always better to stick with the winning side" he really wanted to mess with Inuyasha for that suck up remark "Suck up you say" tell me pup, do you have any sucking experience. I could offer you tips?"

"Oh gods you sick, dirty, rotten old goat" red faced Inuyasha replied in a higher then normal voice

"This is going to be entertaining" Sesshoumaru thought

"Rotten pup" Sugimi retorted then grabbed one of Inuyashas's ears forcing him to walk bent over

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Dad my damn ear let go" Inuyasha said

"Now who's the old goat?

"Me dad I'm the old goat okay"

"Good boy" Sugimi answered "Now back to our previous discussion. You see son it's all about proper suction, and tongue action, and the technique of combining them at the right time"

"Such children" Sesshoumaru remarked

"For fuck sake you gods dammed, deranged sicko shut the hell up. Such a fucking pervert, shit you're a million times worse then the monk" Inuyasha responded

"I'm a dog, you're a dog, it is a natural thing for dogs to do, and enjoy doing. Slurp" Sugimi tormented

Sesshoumaru, Ayame and the others almost peed themselves when they released their restrained laughter "That's it I'm outta here" Inuyasha said, then ran

"Sluuuuuuurp" The others said to his retreating form

Inuyasha was already scheming revenge mainly the aggravation and humiliation of his sire, Sesshoumaru suspected him of something though he knew not what. Inuyasha waited that night while the group slept he was wide awake, and had a bottle of liquid he uncorked it and stealthily snuck up on his father

Inuyasha stood next to, and was about to lean over Sugimi and pour some onto him when a foot came out and pulled one leg out from under him knocking him onto his back sending the potion flying. Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Jaken who had been fake sleeping had followed him to see what he was up to were splashed with some of it as well instantly turning them into puppies

In Inu Language

Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Niroku

"_**Inuyasha you bastard I will kill you for this" **_they said in unison

Inuyasha

"_**What it's not my fault dad tripped me. And you assholes snuck around after me spying"**_

Ayame, Sango, and Kagome who had heard the commotion came running "What again Inuyasha? Ayame scolded

Inuyasha

"_**What, why do you guys always blame me?**_

Ayame picked him up by the scruff of his neck he looked nervous and whined, she carried him to the stream and dropped him into the cold water, from the shock of the cold he howled like the true dog he was, then yelped

"See I told you to leave papa alone" Ayame said "You know I am beginning to think you like being a puppy"

"Idiot" Shippou remarked "Hey Stupidyasha, woof, woof" he teased

"And he calls us Immature brats" Rin added

Kagome took Sesshoumaru into her arms held, and comforted him, even though he hated being a puppy he figured he might as well enjoy his mates coddling and gave her big puppy dog eyes, then licked her cheek. Rin held Jaken who oddly enough though he'd never admit enjoyed the attention, Sango did the same for Miroku but even in this form he found a way to be a perv and tried to give her butt gentle love nips which got him swiftly locked in the storage shed

Sill in their puppy forms and pissed off about it, it had been 3 days with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Jaken after being turned, and fighting with Inuyasha. Sugimi decided to break the cycle and have a little fun at the same time using his demonic speed he tied bows on their tails and took great pleasure in watching as they ran in circles chasing their own tails while the girls laughed their asses off

"Ohhhhh how can he do this? He knows dogs cant resist chasing their own tails" Inuyasha thought

"How degrading sometimes I think father has the mentality of a child" Sesshoumaru said to himself

"I hate it I'm so tired but it is such fun I cant resist or stop myself" thought Miroku, and Jaken all four shared the same thought revenge

"Why does this have to be so much fun? Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha thought

Two days after this the four turned back into their normal forms, knowing their father and how much he loved to go out to a big field turn into his dog form, run around, and then take a nap 2 or 3 times a week. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha waited for dear dad to tire lay down and drift off into a deep sleep

As Sugimi slept Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha sneaked up on and tied a big red bow on their fathers tail which the two little devils had first glued on with pine sap. Oh what a glorious sight it would be to see a giant Inu chasing his own tail this would go down in history, Sugimi awoke, yawned, and stretched when fully awake a look of oh no I can't believe it covered his face

First he felt something on his tail not wanting to believe it he looked, then distress filled the big Inu and so he was trying to resist the overwhelming urge to chase his tail, at first he valiantly fought it and soon realized it was a losing battle. He looked around to make sure no one was around, rose to his feet, then began chasing and nipping at his tail and seemed to enjoy it, he never wanted others to know of or see it for if found out he'd never live it down

Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Miroku, and Inuyasha who had been hiding behind the bushes and inside Sesshoumarus barrier couldn't take or hold back anymore and all fell on their asses then fell back onto their backs doubled up holding their stomachs in fits of laughter

"H, hey look d, dad can dance" Inuyasha got out "He's a, a giant puppy, hehehe"

"And h, he is so graceful that's it father d, do the doggie dance l, like only you can" Sesshoumaru got out between choked laughs

"Lord Sugimi who knew" Jaken added

"Yes it, it is the most b, beautiful dance I have s seen in all my life" Miroku said between laughs

All they got was a deep menacing growl that promised retribution from the massive Inu while he glared daggers at them, and continued chasing his tail. When Kagome, Ayame, And Sango found them and saw it the sight shocked them they promised they'd never tell another living soul about it even though they secretly thought it was adorable

"You know girls the boys do not realize it yet but they really did it this time" Ayame said

"Yup" the others agreed


	15. Chapter 15 Wicked spider

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do Rated R language**

Naraku decides to try a new tactic turn Inu, and Sessh into puppies to reek havoc in the group. And it becomes his worst nightmare, hell hath no fury like 2 pissed off Inu's. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy ****15**

**By Raven 2010, and Elizabeth Roses Jan 19 2011**

**Wicked spider**

**Naraku's scheme, mines bigger then yours, pretty new puppy, and puppy love**

"I have tried killing, trapping, separating, and weakening Inuyasha's group but everything this far has failed. I must and will use a new tactic this will cause endless trouble among them then they'll be so busy with the strife within the group they'll be busy and out of my way and I can find more jewel shards in peace" Naraku said

At the village in the midst of Inuyasha ,and Sesshoumaru's snipe fest "Yeah well at least I can pee standing up Sessissymaru" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Although this is untrue at least I'm bigger" Sesshoumaru retorted "In every way, little and I do mean little brother" or is it tiny brother?

"Prove it splinter dick"

"What do you propose little brother, that we play show and tell? Whip them out and compare? Sesshoumaru teased

"You wouldn't" shocked Inuyasha said "Nasty bastard"

"Well pup you did challenge your brother to prove it" did you not? Is there any other way? Said Sugimi

"Our mat" Inuyasha started to say but was cut off

"If you are about to suggest that our mates could tell our sizes so you can compare forget it, and besides they'd never lower themselves to do such a thing" said Sesshoumaru

"Yeah well I'm showing you nothing" Inuyasha barked

"Coward start a challenge then back down how dishonorable" Sesshoumaru playfully scolded "Poor splinter dick"

"I have to agree" said Sugimi

"Gee dad thanks a lot you traitor" Inuyasha retorted. Why don't you show yours then? He challenged

"Oh my boy trust me you don't want to do that" Sugimi said "You'd faint from the shock

"Come on Cowardyasha lets go or admit failure and cowardice" Sesshoumaru dared "I'll never tell another of your lacking" he needled

"Fine bastard lets go" Inuyasha conceded "And I'm not lacking, king ding a ling"

Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha went into the forest when they returned Sesshoumaru was grinning followed by a beet red faced Inuyasha "Okay pup my turn" said Sugimi

When they came back Sugimi was smiling evilly followed by slow walking Inuyasha. Only this time was different Inuyasha's ears were pinned flat against his head, his face was snow white, and a look of shock covered his angelic features, and for the first time he was speechless he sat on the ground silent and wide eyed

"Still the king I see father? Sesshoumaru whispered in Sugimi's ear, he grinned

"Yes my boy one look at king snake and the poor boy nearly fainted dead away" Sugimi replied

"I knew yours would be the one to bring him to his knees, hehehe"

"I had to further add to his torment" Sugimi stated

"Yes, do tell father"

"I simply told him that he'd have one to when he finished growing"

"You are without a doubt absolutely sadistic" Sesshoumaru replied

"I know" Sugimi answered

"Papa what happened? Kagome asked

"Well mate Little brother just learned why father is the king" Sesshoumaru proudly stated

"Holy fuck, that, it's" when he was able Inuyasha struggled to find words "That is not normal" how does that even fit in any female? How do they survive it? My gods"

"Inuyasha never dare the big dogs" Miroku razzed him

"Wow he must be in a deep state of shock he didn't even respond to that with an insult" Sango commented

"And he will never learn" Ayame added

A few minutes had passed when a familiar aura was felt, then a purplish cloud appeared, and Naraku was seen "What the fuck are you doing here? And what the hell do you want?

Inuyasha barked

"Ooooo naughty puppy what a foul temper, and mouth to match, we have" Naraku taunted

"You ain't seen the half of it yet Naraka" Inuyasha needled

"You deeply wound me Inutasha" Naraka retorted

"Adamant barrage" Inuyasha called then Naraku's ass was full of adamant spears

"Ahhhhhhh, you fucking dirty low life mutt" Naraku screamed "I was going to wait a while but to hell with it"

"Fuck you Fruitraku" Inuyasha wise cracked, Naraku hated that name

Next a miasma appeared but this one was different it wasn't Naraku's usual poisonous cloud, in seconds it surrounded Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru turning them into puppies

"There how do you like me now bitches? Naraku said, and left laughing

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**Cock sucker as soon as I'm back to normal I'm gonna gut him like a fish"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**I have a better idea little brother"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Yeah like what? **_Sesshoumaru told him _**"You sick bastard I love you" **_Inuyasha praised

Sesshoumaru

"_**Thank you little bro**_"

Sugimi

"_**That's my boys" **_he said proudly _**"My two devils working against somebody other then me this is wonderful" **_he thought

A few days later they were back to their humanoid forms and ready to get even, the two working together used magic's and created a special bomb for Naraku. And oh was it going to be the gift that kept on giving, through tracking they found Naraku's hidden castle, Inuyasha used his sword and destroyed the barrier. Without hesitation Inuyasha threw the bomb at Naraku's feet, it exploded surrounding him in a cloud, then there sat snarling beautiful black female puppy glaring daggers at the smirking Inu brothers

"How do ya like us now bitch" Inuyasha taunted "And you've got the snatch to prove you're a bitch to"

"Yes, and this is true being where she is no longer male" an evilly smiling Sesshoumaru added "I believe she needs male affections and soon"

"Yup, so tru big bro, after a good long, slow, hard fuck she won't be bitchy no more, hehehe" Inuyasha tormented

"Yes and we must have a strong Inu male impregnate her quickly" Sesshoumaru added feeling a sadistic thrill when the pup cringed at the thoughts of that "Fear not little one once your cherry pops after that it's all pleasure from there"

"Ohhh maybe I shouldn't have done that" Naraku mentally whined

"Sessh I have a better idea" Inuyasha said

"Really? Do tell"

"You know the three Inu brothers Daichi, Kai, and Kanichi are looking for mates she'd be perfect for them. Hell they'd be glad to share her as a mate" Inuyasha lied "And you know those three horny fuckers they love to fuck all night"

"Excellent idea brother" Sesshoumaru said playing along, and was desperately struggling to keep a straight face "Shit he's as sadistic as father. A true Taisho trait" he thought

But Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were nowhere near done with the spider yet the dear Taisho brothers took the pretty new girl puppy to a special place one he'd never forget. In a split second Naraku found himself surrounded by nothing but male puppies, a now very nervous looking Naraku's ears were drooping, as the boy puppies closed in and lavished her with kisses

"I hate fucking Inu's" Naraku thought "Note to self all dogs must die"

"Bye bye pretty little bitch" Inuyasha said then he and Sesshoumaru were gone laughing

"Happy humping" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

**A prank gone horribly wrong, Jaken,s worst nightmare, and that time of the month**

The Inu brothers once again decided to mess with their father trying to get revenge on him for disciplining them by turning him into a puppy. Sugimi however got the upper hand on them and they wound up being turned into puppies instead, they would never learn when to quit

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**How in fuck does he always manage to do that, and turn it back on us?**_

Sugimi

"_**Why do you fools keep trying when you already know the consequences?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Thanks for getting us in trouble again with another one of your schemes"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Hah, and you were only to eager to go in on it Muttmaru, ya fink"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Go hump a cactus Fleabagyasha"**_

Sugimi

"_**Now, now boys don't take it that way daddy will fix everything" where's the love?**_

Inuyash

"_**You mean it dad? Your not mad at us?**_

Sugimi

"_**Now boys do I look like I'd hold a grudge?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Hm"**_

At the speed of light Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha found themselves sitting in cages on display in the middle of the village "There you go boys as promised all fixed, now you see papa takes good care of his pups" Sugimi told them

"Growl" was heard from them

"Aw now don't be like that boys after all you are such beautiful pup's" Sugimi said

A week later Kagome had had enough of Jaken's constantly tormenting Rin, she made up her mind that she was going to do something about it. Kagome went into Kaede's hut and after a few minutes came back out bent down whispered something in Rin's ear then handed her something

"Hey Sessh? Kagome's up to something" Inuyasha whispered

"Yes, and from what I sense it is going to be good that is why I haven't punished him for Rin. I knew she'd come up with something special"

"You sneaky bastard that little green shit is royally screwed now, oh man I can hardly wait" Inuyasha said

"Jaken come here please? Kagome said sweetly

He scampered over to her before he could blink there were a pair of subjugation beads around his neck. Rin chose the word of subjugation "Sit" Rin said, crash Jaken hit the ground

"Ohhh shit, ha, ha, ha well welcome to the club you little green asshole" Inuyasha teased

"Mi lord y, you can't let them do this" Jaken stammered

"Jaken you are the one who persisted in needlessly tormented Rin, so you invited this upon yourself" Sesshoumaru stated

Jaken was asleep so Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru had a plan for none other then Jaken when he was in a deep sleep they snuck up on him, and blew puppy transformation powder at him. But an unexpected breeze came and blew the powder into the faces of their sleeping mates, and Sango, in a flash poor Ayame, Sango, and Kagome were turned into puppies Inuyasha was almost shitting bricks with fear for what was going to happen

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame simultaneously woke up they opened their eyes and caught the sight of two now very nervous looking Inu's, realizing their situation the two puppies were growling. The boys did not know why but the girls were exceptionally vicious more so then usual, they leapt, and dove right at their mates biting them all over, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru wound up running with Kagome, Sango, and Ayame dangling from them

"Ow, fuck, shit, ow, damn" Inuyasha yelped "Hey, that's ouch not fair" how come you only have one and I've got two pups hanging on to and biting me?

"Because, ouch, your special" Sesshoumaru replied

He woke up because of all the barks and growling "What is going on? Miroku asked

"Stupid pups better them then me they accidentally turned the girls into puppies, and it is an especially bad time to mess with the girls. They're so dense they didn't even scent that it's the girls time of the month" Sugimi said

"Holy crap, brainless fools, they are dead now one could say dead dogs walking or in their case running" Miroku commented "That is when women are deadly, and dangerous"

"Yeah god's I love it, this is going to be epic fun, the girls cycle lasts 3 days, hehehe" Sugimi said and laughed

"Do you think we should start digging their graves now? Miroku joked

"Nah, I've got something better in mind for the little mutts" Sugimi replied

"Please do tell? Miroku said with a grin Sugimi told him "You know we call women sneaky but you easily out scheme one"

"What can I say it's a talent"

After the 3 days had passed the girls returned to normal, and now it was Sugimi's turn to play "Mess with my girls will they, I will teach those two ingrates a lesson they'll never forget" he thought

"Oh this is going to be good" Miroku thought

Using his powers Sugimi easily turned his two troublesome pups into puppies, and was answered with growls, and dagger filled glares "Oh I suppose you brats want to know why, well I'll tell you, this will teach you to mess with my girls you miserable creeps"

He was not finished with them by a long shot at warp speed they were flown off, and very quickly found themselves in a cave behind a waterfall which they would spend the next week in. And from which there was no escape because of the impenetrable barrier placed around it, when the two Inu's eyes adjusted to their surroundings it was then they realized that they weren't alone they'd be sharing a cave with 15 fire neko's

"Have fun boys, and try not to kill each other" Sugimi teased, and was gone

"Cats, great the fucker locked up with cats" Inuyasha griped "But they're all like Kirrara" he commented

"Yes fathers logic is dog's hate cats, and visa versa the ultimate canine hell, and his revenge" Sesshoumaru replied

"Twisted son of a bitch"


	16. Chapter 16 The scheming hanyou

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ media do, Rated R Lemons**

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru put subjugation beads on Sugimi, but did not wait to learn the rules of the spell first. And will learn they're lesson the hard way dedicated to **Pclark. **Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy ****16**

**By Raven 2010 and Elizabeth Roses Feb 25 2011**

**The scheming hanyou**

**2 naughty puppies, the subjugation beads, a spell gone wrong, and fathers revenge**

As usual Inuyasha was up to no good and plotting, Sesshoumaru noted his brothers devious facial expression "Little brother what ungodly thing are you up to now?

"Who me? Now Sessh how can you suspect me? Gee can't a guy have a thought without being suspected of something? Inuyasha said feigning innocence

"In your case no" Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk at the same time staring into Inuyasha's eyes "And there is no need for you to lie to me, I already know the truth that your up to no good"

"Oh fine I'll tell you then, you giant spoiled brat" Sesshoumaru listened as Inuyasha told him the details "I want in" he said "And if you deny me then I shall kill you" he joked

"Sessh you mean it?

"Yes little brother, now let us go and acquire the needed object"

"Awww big bro loves me, that warms my little hanyou heart"

"If you ever even attempt to say that again, you will find yourself very dead" Sesshoumaru said with a sadistic grin

"Gulp" does someone have their little lace trimmed fundoshi in a twist? Bam "Ooouch" what the fuck was that for? Asshole"

"Because little brother you never know when to shut up" Sesshoumaru said "The only one wearing lace here is you. But fear not I'll not tell your mate, do remove it before you go to her" he needled

"Big baby, lord Fuzzymaru" Inuyasha ragged, knowing he hated that name

"Yes I am a big baby, all over just ask my mate"

"Ewwwww, fuck Sesshoumaru I did not want to know that. Ah now I need to scrub my brain"

"Yes" but aren't you the one always making cracks about my manhood?

"Ah shut up, and go flog your log" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Why little brother I would not dream of stealing your favorite pastime"

They successfully obtained what they were looking for, then returned to the village looking innocent "Those two fuckers are up to something, and I just know my Inuyasha is the instigator, and ring leader" Ayame whispered to Kagome

"Yup I was thinking the same thing, look at them they look just damn innocent and angelic" said Kagome

Before Ayame, and Kagome could warn Sugimi, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru both were holding a pair of subjugation beads over the head of, and around their father's neck, the word of subjugation. Of course Inuyasha being the sadistic one he was picked a humiliating subjugation command

Inuyasha got an evil glint in his eye "Sit up and beg" Inyasha said

"Sit up and beg, really little brother" couldn't you have chosen something more original?

"Oh really, and you could do better? Inuyasha retorted

"Yes fool. You could have chosen something better like freeze, or lay down for example"

"Sit up and beg, come on be a good" Inuyasha said to his now very pissed off sire "Hey why the fuck isn't it working? he complained

"Never mind that, I think you should be more concerned with and ask yourselves" how long do I have left to live? Sugimi said cracking his knuckles and flexing his claws

"Run stupid" said Sesshoumaru

"Ahhhhh shit" Inuyasha screeched

"Don't kill them to much pop" Ayame said

"Yeah dad leave something for us to kill" Kagome added

"Don't worry girls I'll leave you something" Sugimi promised

"Traitors" Inuyasha yelled while running from his father

"Ah shut up Inuyasha or you aren't getting any ramen for a year" Ayame

"Nooooooo, wench you can't"

"Yeeeees I can, and will" Ayame teased

Sesshoumaru noting this perfect opportunity to take advantage of his fathers distraction caused by Inuyasha's ramblings took of in the opposite direction escaping "Do not think that you have escaped me so easily pup" Sugimi said

A few hours later Sugimi came back effortlessly carrying his two exhausted pups, he dropped them on the ground like sacks of potatoes. He then looked down at them, laughed sadistically, rubbed his hands together, and stared at them like a hungry lion sizing up it's prey just before pouncing, and laughed even harder

"B, but I don't get it" why didn't it work? Inuyasha panted out

"Shut up, if I wasn't so tired I'd kill you little brother" Sesshoumaru snapped

Sugimi removed the rosary they had put around his neck, then put it around both their necks at the same time joining them neck to neck as one. Forcing them to move and walk as one, then quickly chose the word of subjugation, it was a hilarious choice indeed, and would bring lots of fun

"Why you ask, well you see boys it's like this, you two geniuses did not check the rules of the spell first. Since you both simultaneously put the beads on me then chose the word, in order for it to work you were both supposed to say the word of subjugation in unison"

Sugimi answered

"Ohhh crap" Inuyasha whined

"Oh crap indeed" said a now very happy Sugimi "Dance" he said

Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha both immediately leapt up onto their feet, and began to dance almost tripping over each others feet. Sugimi applauded while Ayame, and Kagome went down onto their knees laughing, then Sugimi stared intensely at them the wind blew and his pups were instantly turned into puppies

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**Ahhh fuck not this shit again"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes and worse of all I'm joined to you this time"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Kiss my fury little ass. Like being joined to you is a freaking picnic, not"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**There's only one hairy thing I like, and it is not you"**_

Sugimi

"_**Oh my gods, what happened to you? The refined Sesshoumaru speaking as such. I never thought I'd live to see the day, you've become a hentai, but I must admit I am very proud"**_

**The unruly boys, and the girls perfect plan**

Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagome all decided that they had had enough of the men's unruly behavior, so they formed a plan, the perfect way to control them. Once Kagome finished making what they needed, they readied themselves to put their plan into action, Jaken, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku all came to eat

Sugimi sat back merely observing he knew the girls were up to something wicked, and knew that is was going to be outrageously hilarious and could hardly wait for it to start. Watching with eager anticipation, as the guys all sat around before they knew what hit them all four were wearing subjugation beads round their necks., next the pre chosen subjugation words were chosen by all four females

**Rin's **

Hug me, for Jaken

**Ayame's**

Kiss my feet, For Inuyasha

**Sango's **

Grope yourself for, Miroku

**Kagome's **

Take me for Sesshoumaru

"What the hell" all four males said in unison

"You Jaken because your always mean to Rin, Inuyasha because you always start trouble, and pick on dad. Miroku because you're a pervy groping hentai with every female, and Sesshoumaru well you go along with Inuyasha to often" Kagome said

"Yes" and why take me of all things? Asked Sesshoumaru, Kagome only grinned wickedly he was suspicious then went wide eyed

Miroku went to grope Sango's bottom "Grope yourself" she said, Miroku swiftly began to grope his own manhood as vigorously as he would Sango's butt

"S, Sango make it stop" said a horrified wide eyed Miroku pled

"Sorry monk no can do" she said then Miroku ran

"You wenches are all freakin nuts" Inuyasha added

"Kiss my feet" Ayame said and the hanyou immediately went down on his knees and did

"Awww mate you do not have to worship me, I'm not a kani" Ayame said

"My lord I must protest" who is this little human wench to have control over me? Jaken snapped pointing to Rin

"Hug me" Rin said and Jaken did

"Oh this is humiliating" Jaken whined

"Oh and boys you four trouble makers do not even want to know what happens if you try to take those beads off" Kagome warned

"And what of you miko? Sesshoumaru inquired

"Take me" Kagome said Sesshoumaru immediately ran to took her in his arms kissed her, picked her up and ran off, after hearing Kagome's command that made him suddenly feel amorous and lust filled

Inuyasha's spell finally wore off "Lucky bastard" why does he always get off so easy? And always gets away with a light sentence" Inuyasha barked "and me she sits into the ground"

"Because compared to you Sesshoumaru is an angel" Ayame said then grinned

"Traitor you not getting any for 3 months" Inuyasha threatened

"Hah you wont last more then a day. Maybe not even an hour" Sugimi ragged

"Ah screw you old man" Inuyasha bit out

"Oh really, screw me hah" Sugimi said and was on Inuyasha in a flash, Sugimi put him over his knee and spanked a snarling hanyou "Is that screwed enough for you pup?

"Yeeeouch, ow come on dad" ain't we ow to old for this ow bullshit?"

"Um let me think, in your case never"

"Ohhhhh I hate Inu's" Inuyasha said

"Hm a self hating Inu, so sad" Sugimi said "Or did you forget that you are an Inu to?

"Now Inuyasha be nice, dad wouldn't do it if he didn't care" Ayame teased

"_**This is how we beat the rug, beat the rug, beat the rug, this is how we beat the rug, until it's nice and clean, and dust free" **_Sugimi sang

**Lemon starts**

In a cave "Take me you say miko" so tell me" why did you use a spell like this on me, instead of a humiliating one like the others have? Sesshoumaru

"Because mate I'd rather fuck then fight" Kagome replied

"Hm, I see, well then let's see if I remember how" Sesshoumaru teased

He then kissed" and plunged his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch, he felt her hands ghosting over his body. Sesshoumaru slid his hands down her back to her ass gently kneading it, he laid a trail of kisses down her neck to her ample bosom, untied her obi, and opened her kimono

"Gods I could live a thousand years or more and never tire of this" Sesshoumaru told his happy little mate

"Me to" she replied

In a second Kagome had him out of his armor and swords, she swiftly untied then opened his haori, and hakama. Sesshoumaru took her breasts one in each hand gently kneaded them, and suckled like a hungry pup, Kagome leaned into him, Sesshoumaru slipped her kimono down over her shoulders it fell to the ground and pooled around her feet

Sesshoumaru stepped out of his hakama that was now down around his ankles, and boots" he took one of Kagome's thighs and put her leg around his waist, picked her up keeping his hands under her ass, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck, he took her lips with his in a hot sensual kiss

Without breaking the kiss Sesshoumaru walked over to, and gently put his little mate up against the cave wall, he slipped his hard pulsing manhood into her hot passage, both gasped and moaned with the intense rush of pleasure that shot through their bodies form the contact, he began to move within her sending intense waves of pleasure through both their bodies

Some time had passed and Kagome tore her lips away from his "Yes, oh dear gods yes" Kagome cried out while Sesshoumaru stared into her glazed over her eyes

"Ahhh, woman you drive me to the brink of insanity"

"Se, Sesshoumaru harder" she said

He obliged Kagome met his thrust with her own coming down hard on him "Oh shit Kagome yes"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Let me hear you mate"

"Faster, harder" he complied _**"Ooo yes like that, Se, Sesshoumaru" **_she cried out with her release, more followed

Sesshoumaru's eyes went red, his body stripes jagged, and his fangs elongated, he growled, Kagome grinned "Kagome uhhh" he said his voice inhuman, and deep

"Come with me" Kagome coaxed

He gave a long feral growl _**"Kagomeeeee"**_

"**Sesshoumaru I love yooou" **they screamed out their releases

After they finished riding out the intense waves of orgasmic pleasure both stilled "I love you to mate" he said

She leaned in and kissed him, then felt his again hardened length pulse within her, Sesshoumaru smirked and gently put her down, then put her on her hands and knees, mounted Kagome from behind. Once again inside her he relentlessly pounded away, he had her coming again in no time, after a few more releases of his own he stopped and laid back pulling Kagome with him

Instead of laying flat on her back, straddling his hips with her back to him, she bent her legs, and got on her knees, Sesshoumaru was still inside her. Kagome tightened her walls then looked back at Sesshoumaru and smirked, his eyes went wide and he hardened quick, she moved back and forth grinding on him

"Oh damn Kagome" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. Kagome moved up then slammed herself into him hard, he gasped grabbed her hips and hung on, then thrust into her "Ahhhhh" she grunted

"So good" Sesshoumaru complimented "Ride me woman"

Kagome complied and rode him slowly at first, then sped up her pace, she rode him mercilessly seeing her ass facing him and moving like it was made him even harder and hotter until it was almost unbearable, Kagome could actually feel his length get hot like someone with a fever

"Ugh" Sesshoumaru

"Kagome harder" She obeyed "Ohhh hell yes"

"_**Sesshou yesssss" **_she cried out while he thrust hard into her

"_**Ohhh miko" **_he called, both came hard and continued mating for hours

**Lemon ends**

Back at the village Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jaken did not heed Kagome's warning and tried to remove their subjugation beads. The second they had them up to where they could almost pull them over their heads the beads glowed and they were instantly turned into puppies. Sugimi who was laying on his back lounging under his favorite tree with his hands folded behind his head broke out into peals of laughter

"Oh fuck, son of a bitch" all 3 said at the same time in Inu language

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**Fucking wenches, if I didn't love pussy so much I'd have mated a male" **_Sugimi nearly choked laughing on that one

Miroku

"_**Why me? All I do is appreciate woman. If I am to be punished for it then kill me now"**_

Jaken

"_**Oh shut up, unlike you two I don't deserve it. I am mi lords loyal and trusted servant"**_

Sugimi

"_**More like his loyal, trusted phenomenal pain in the ass. If you three mutts behaved you wouldn't be in this predicament now" would you?**_

Jaken, Miroku, Inuyasha

"_**Bite me" **_all three said in the same breath

Inuyasha

"_**Ass kisser"**_

Sugimi

"_**Ass kisser, yes as long as it is female ass, this I do proudly. True" is it not? Butt licker" he needled**_

Inuyasha

"_**Eew, fuck your as bad as Sesshoumaru, if not worse"**_

Sugimi made his eyes go red, fangs, and claws elongate, and growled menacingly while flexing his claws. All three pups took off running like hell yelping in fear "That's what you get, your messing with the big dog boys" he said to their retreating forms

**Kidnapped mates, a miko's wrath, the prod, Naraku gets an unwanted gift**

A huge black cloud appeared from out of nowhere covering the part of the village where Inuyasha's group was. Miroku used his wind tunnel to clear it away, then that's when everyone noticed both Kagome, and Sesshoumaru were gone as if they were never there, gasps were heard throughout the area

"Well he's fucked now" Inuyasha wisecracked

"What the hell are you talking about? Sango snapped "We have to go after them, Naraku has them"

"Sango calm down, I mean think about it Sesshoumaru isn't called killing perfection for nothing. And Kagome has one of the rottenest tempers, plus miko powers with which she can burn Naraku's balls off" Inuyasha replied with a smirk

"Sango my love, I have to agree he's right" Miroku interjected

"Yes I also agree" Sugimi stated "Let the fool spider meet his own hell, and doom

"You know this might actually be fun, Naraku's misery will be our fun" Ayame said

"Yue, if only we could be there to witness the thrilling events" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Ah but there is a way my boy" Sugimi said, then filled a very large bowl with water. Observe, next they began to see it all

"Hehehe. Dad I love you" Inuyasha exclaimed "For this treat I'm going to be extra good"

At Naraku's castle unconscious Kagome, and Sesshoumaru were put into a dungeon, the two awoke, and fuming Kagome was in kill mode. Sesshoumaru knew what was about to emerge, he made ready to guard his sensitive ears, Kagome's eyes turned blood red, her claws, and fangs elongated and her cheek stripes went jagged

"Shit, five, four, three, two, one" Sesshoumaru mentally counted off "Shit she started before I hit zero. Naraku kiss your balls goodbye"

"_**Narakuuuuu, **_you son of a bitch, I'm gonna gut you right after I rip your fucking cock off balls and all, then burn them so they'll stay dead" Kagome screamed

"You called? Wearing a smirk Naraku calmly stated as he appeared "I had no idea that you held such a strong desire for that particular appendage my dear, perhaps we should go somewhere more private" he said smiling

"Let us out now you prick" Kagome snapped

"I think not, and your speaking to me like a rabid dog will not improve or help your current situation any"

"Oh yeah" Kagome snapped stuck her hand out between the bars formed a whip from her fingers and snapped it across Naraku's crotch connecting with his manhood

Naraku jerked and held back a yelp "Bitch, enough" he snapped

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared, surrounded Sesshoumaru, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru found themselves turned into puppies, then the two fell into a deep sleep. When they woke up a few minutes later Kagome found that she was now wearing a muzzle, Naraku yanked it from side to side to rile her, once she was sufficiently riled Naraku swiftly closed, and locked the dungeon door

Kagome glared daggers at the spider hanyou, she was already forming a plan for revenge in her mind, it was truly evil and twisted, she inwardly smirked, Naraku smiled smugly at the furious Inu miko and left "Bastard you'll find out soon enough" she thought

"I do not yet know what her scheme is, but from what I sense it is really bad" Sesshoumaru thought

In Inu language

Kagome

"_**Oh great now what the hell are we gonna do? Were puppies again, and practically helpless"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**There is a way**_"

Kagome

"_**Like what?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**What Naraku does not know is that there is a way to break the spell on that muzzle, and his curse upon us keeping us in puppy form. Only the one who loves you can break it, by committing a certain act"**_

Kagome

"_**Really tell me, I'm all ears"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Assume the position"**_

Kagome

"_**What? Oh you gotta be kidding me" now? And here of all places?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes it is the only way, lets test our Inu abilities and see if we can still make ourselves larger" **_they tried and succeeded _**"Now little mate assume the position"**_

**Lemon starts**

Kagome stood with her butt facing him, Sesshoumaru gently nipped her backside, he reached down and lapped at her opening, Kagome opened her legs wide, then whined in pleasure the scent of her arousal hit him strong and hard. Sesshoumaru mounted her, latched on to the back of her neck with his fangs, then entered her, she pushed her rear into him and soon both hit their climaxes

With the first climax they turned into their humanoid forms, and Kagome's muzzle fell off "Sesshoumaru we might as well have a little fun before we go, I wanna fuck some more"

"Hm my thoughts exactly" he said then lay her on her back, and entered her again

"_**Ooooo Sesshoumaru" **_she said just low enough for him to hear while she released

"Damn Kagome you feel so good" he moved slowly within her

"Ah yes, Sesshoumaru give it to me hard, and fast" he did

"Ugh" both said now being taken over by intense pleasure

"_**Ahhhhh" **_both said with their releases barely loud enough for each other to hear, after they were done they were dressed, and successfully escaped

**Lemon ends**

Inuyasha sniffed "Sessh you gotta be kidding me you two did that in Naraku's castle, I can't fucking believe it" Inuyasha sragged

"Did what? Sango, and miroku said

"Fuck, they were fucking, these two actually stopped to fuck before they left" Inuyasha stated "What ya horny bastard you couldn't wait? Escape first, fuck later"

Sango, Miroku, Sugimi, and Ayame all burst out laughing, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome said nothing and only grinned from ear to ear. Sesshoumaru then explained the whole thing and the reason why, Miroku gave bows

"Sesshoumaru sama, you are the master, and a credit to the male gender" Miroku praised

"Ah shut it you perv" Inuyasha said

"Little brother I am a dog, as are you. I will take it when and wherever I can get it, so long as Kagome is willing I have no problem" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Woof, woof, I'm a dog to and would happily do the same" Sugimi added grinning

"Sick, my father and brother are two sick pervs" Inuyasha commented

"Sessh after we bathe" would you come with me to my time? Kagome asked

"Yes mate"

"Sessh I know this wench like a book and she's up something" Inuyasha said

"Yes I am aware of this, come mate let us go bathe" he said and playfully smacked Kagome across the ass. Kagome ran with Sesshoumaru hot on her heels

"Horny mutt" Inuyasha commented with a grin

"That's my boy" a proud Sugimi said

After Sesshoumaru, and Kagome returned from her time, Inuyasha saw that she had a long handled thing in her hand, he asked her what it was. Kagome explained to everyone what it was, Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and he gulped at the same time, Miroku gasped then smiled wickedly, Sugimi looked shocked but grinned

"I wanna watch" Miroku said

"Oh don't worry Naraku will be pissed that we escaped, and be dumb enough to come here again, then he'll come here, and I'll be waiting with my trusty little friend here" Kagome said stroking the handle with one hand

"I can hardly wait" Sugimi commented

"Speak of the devil" Kagome said

As expected Naaku made his appearance "So you two thought you'd escape, and that I'd never find you" he said

"Oh Naraky Waky I've got something for you" Kagome teased

"You have nothing for me, now stop trying to stall, your both coming with me now" said Naraku

"Really" Kagome said

"Really miko, now you will both come with me" Naraku said "What are you hiding behind your back?

"Okay since you asked let me show, and tell you" Kagome said, he cockily smirked

Kagome moved faster then he could blink, a high pitched scream was heard coming from Naraku, yes Kagome gave Naraku his special gift. As the others looked on they saw Kagome holding a cattle prod to Naraku's crotch mercilessly zapping his boy parts, Naraku's body jerked around, then when he was incapacitated Sesshoumaru turned Naraku into a puppy

Kagome put the same muzzle Naraku had put on her on him. Kagome then gave Naraku something special his very own subjugation beads to wear around his neck, she'd have fun with this later on. Naraku came around, once he realized his situation he went into shock, horror filled his eyes, then he snarled

Kagome gave the command "Chase and bite your tail"

Naraku immediately started running around in circles chasing and trying to bite his tail but because of the muzzle couldn't, he was cursing in the Inu language between attempted bites. The next treat was about to come, using his powers Sugimi had summoned Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku and many of Naraku's other victims who swiftly arrived

"You have all been summoned here by me, this puppy you see before you is the former pain in the ass hanyou known as Naraku. He is yours to do with as you please, you may each choose your own command to activate the subjugation beads Kagome has put around his neck" Sugimi told them

"Thank you" they all said in unison, they all began to close in on Naraku, his eyes filled with terror, he turned and ran with his victims in hot pursuit

"Have fun children" Sugimi said, all there laughed their asses off


	17. Chapter 17 Every 28 days

**Disclaimert I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R lemons**

Despite the warnings of other males, during that dread time of the month Inuyasha still did not know when to quit. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 17**

**By Raven2010, and Elizabeth Roses April 23 2011 **

**Every 28 days**

**That dread time of the month, Inuyasha's stupidity, switched**

It was that time of the month, a time all males dread more then any life and death battles with the enemy, at least the enemy would kill you quick and be done with it. But this was the slowest form of torture and though it only lasted 5 days at the most it felt like a life time, and it was hell on earth, all males knew better then to rile a female at that time, and did their utmost to avoid doing so, well all except Inuyasha, oh the poor fool

"Inuyasha if I were you I'd leave Kagome alone for at least the next 3 days" Miroku warned

"Yeah and why is that?

"Because it is that time of the month, and that is when the girls are touchy and the most dangerous when provoked" Miroku explained

"Feh, it's nothing, I've had sword wounds worse then that, and they whine about a few cramps and a little bit of blood, oh please" Inuyasha said sarcastically "Wenches are nuts"

"Yeah go ahead and you might lose your boy parts"

"I'm not afraid of any wench, if I can stand up to and survive Naraku then surely I can do the same with one weak little female" Inuyasha bragged

"Better your death then mine" Miroku wise cracked "Inuyasha my friend you are headed to an early grave"

"Hah as if" Inuyasha scoffed

"Inuyasha you truly are a dumb ass" Miroku said, then gave an innocent smile

"Up yours monk, oi wench what's taking so long? What the hell's the hold up? It's only ramen jeez you'd think it'd be done by now" Inuyasha mouthed off

"Inuyasha si" Kagome started but didn't get to finish

Thump "Owww" Inuyasha yelped when Sesshoumaru who had just returned heard it and his fist thumped Inuyasha over the head "Sesshoumaru what the fuck?

"Little brother I would remind you not to speak to my mate in such a way, or with such disrespect again" is that clear? Sesshoumaru warned

"Go suck a lemon, sourpuss" Inuyasha wise cracked "Or something else"

"Keep it up fool and I shall let my miko sit you straight into the center of the earth" Sesshoumaru promised "You rock sucker"

"Like that scares me, I do not give a hairy fart filled rats ass" Inuyasha needled "And don't think I did not get the hidden meaning behind that last remark"

"Pup quit now before it's to late" Sugimi warned

"Yes you should listen to father" Sesshoumaru said "Or has sucking rocks rusted your brain? He needled

"Like I'm scared of lord Icemaru" Inuyasha commented

"Very well as you wish fool" Sesshoumaru said and smirked wickedly

"It was nice knowing you pup" Sugimi teased

Before Inuyasha could form his next thought Sesshoumaru had him stripped down to nothing but his hakama, inside a big cage, sitting in the middle of the village with a sign that said see the pretty new puppy. Shippou drew very real looking pictures of it which infuriated Inuyasha even more, then Shippou sold them, Inuyasha mentally swore vengeance

Inuyasha once again was outdone by Sesshoumaru and wanted nothing more then to get even with his big brother. So his sick twisted brain hatched what he thought was the perfect full proof plan one that would never fail. In his arrogance he had not taken into account the consequences of his actions, or that he could possibly get caught in the crossfire

Inuyasha went and got his hands on a transformation powder, he'd wait till all were asleep to use it, Inuyasha fake slept and waited. Late that night while the others slept he blew some of the powder into Sesshoumaru's face, but a breeze carried some to Kagome. not only did they turn into puppies they also switched bodies, and boy was Inuyasha was going to come to regret it, and this the shit was going to hit the fan

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru stirred in his sleep, then his eyes snapped open he looked and took in the sight of his new form, he was in his mates body. He went over and nudged her awake, when she saw she was in Sesshoumaru's body her eyes turned red. She let out a loud vicious rage filled growl that woke Sugimi and caused him to leap to his feet, Sugimi looked seeing Sesshoumaru's aura coming from Kagome's body and visa versa he did not need to ask

"_**Inuyashaaaaaaa" **_Sugimi bellowed "Inuyasha Taisho you get your ass out here nooooow"

"Shit, father called him by his full name that is never good. Better him then me" Sesshoumaru thought

The others who had already been awakened by Kagome's loud growl all looked around for the hanyuo in question, and in the same breath said "Oh not this shit again"

"No it is much worse this time' Sugimi replied

"How so? Sango asked

"My idiot brainless pup not only turned them into puppies again, this time they also switched bodies" Sugimi told them

"_**Whaaaaat? **_they all said

"May I have your permission to kill him? Sango asked Sugimi

"Gladly my dear, but I think a worse fate awaits him, hehehe" Sugimi stated

"Yup like hurricane Kagome" Sango added "Oh crap he is so screwed"

"I know not what it is, but I bet it will be funny as hell" Miroku said "Ooooo I can hardly wait"

"_**Inuyasha Taisho get your ass out here nooooow" **_Sugimi commanded "Do not make me repeat myself boy, or you will die this night"

Inuyasha stayed silently perched high up on a tree branch hidden beneath the dense foliage, but his shivering with fear made the leaves tremble giving his hiding place. Thinking himself clever Inuyasha said nothing hoping that he wouldn't be noticed thusly escaping his fathers wrath, but there was an inescapable wrath he was soon to experience first hand

In Inu language

Kagome

"_**Siiiiit" **_yes even in Sesshoumaru's body she could sit him, crash was heard as he did a face plant _**"Sit you dumb brainless never thinks before he does something dumb turd,. Sit you owe me big time mister so I'm gonna remove something you treasure more then gold"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**I have yet to decided your punishment little brother, but in the mean time I suggest you sleep with one eye open" **_Sesshoumaru taunted knowing that it scared the crap out of him

Kagome

"_**Screw that, I'm getting mine now" **_she viciously nipped and bit Inuyasha's legs hips and butt

Sugimi

"_**Careful daughter don't break your pretty little fangs" **_Sugimi teased as Inuyasha yelped

"Ouch, dad you, ow, traitor" Inuyasha got out between yelps "I did not want them to, ow switch bodies, just wanted to turn lord stick in ass into a puppy"

"What? I support the winning team, and as usual you jumped in without thinking first" Sugimi joked, Inuyasha was finally able to run and did

In Inu language

Sesshoumaru

"_**Ohhhhh what the hell? This pain feels like swords in my gut" **_Sesshoumaru said in despair _**"Speaking of which someone give me one now so I may end it all"**_

Sugimi

He sniffed _**"Ah son your mate is having her cycle"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh great the little bastard switches our bodies when she's having her monthly visitor. **_

_**Lovely, if I kill him for nothing else it shall be for that alone, I had forgotten she was having it**_"

Sugimi

"_**Sesshoumaru?**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes father?'**_

Sugimi

"_**Go ahead, go sharpen your little fangs" **_Sugimi teased

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes father, however if the hanyou does not return it will be because he's dead" **_Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

Sugimi

"_**I do not think your mate is ready to fully relinquish her prey" Sugimi joked**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Be that as it may we can share. Besides I owe him for, ohhhhh damn these insufferable cramps, for this"**_

Sugimi

"_**Have fun my son but when you return come to me I will have something special for you" **_he had a visit to a sorceress planned

Sesshoumaru

"_**I will father" **_he said, then took off after Kagome to get his piece of Inuyasha

Hours later Inuyasha returned to the village with not one but two ferocious puppies hanging from and holding him in their vice like fanged grips "Get them off they wont let go"

"Oh shut up they cant help it their hungry. And they're teething" Ayame wisecracked "After what you've done to them you'd deserve it if they killed you. Your not getting any loving, ramen, or meat for a long time" she said smiling evilly

"Whine, whine" was heard from Inuyasha, then his ears drooped

Sugimi used a potion of his own to reverse the effects of the powder Inuyasha had used on Sesshoumaru, that had switched he and Kagome souls restoring them to normal. Sesshoumaru was in revenge mode, Kagome was in I want to commit a homicide mode, Sugimi quickly calmed her when he held out his hand with a bottle in it toward Sesshoumaru

"Father what is this? Curious Sesshoumaru asked

"You want revenge, this potion will give it to you and Kagome both" I trust you know what to do? Sugimi said with a sadistic grin

"Indeed I do father"

Inuyasha who did not know that both Sesshoumaru, and Kagome had been restored to their true forms was in for a big surprise. Inuyasha reentered the village and inside of a second found himself in Sessouomaru's grip via Sesshoumarus hand wrapped around his throat, a look of horror mixed with fear filled the hanyou's eyes when he saw Sesshoumaru smiling, a smile from him usually meant death

"Hello little brother, surprise" Sesshoumaru greeted "Bet your happy to see me" hah?

"Gulp, Sesshoumar" Inuyasha started but never got to finish

In an instant Sesshoumaru poured the potion Sugimi had given him down Inuyasha's throat, Inuyasha tried to escape his brothers iron vice like grip but it was to no avail. Once the last drop had left the bottle Sesshoumaru promptly clamped his hand over Inuyasha's mouth to prevent him from spitting the potion out, then it started to happen and after a few seconds

"Oh fuck cramps, bloating, fluid retention, swollen ankles. What the hell is this shit? Inuyasha whined

"Oh my gods this is way better then I hoped for" Ayame, and Sango said in unison

"Sugimi thinks with the viciousness of a female, scary" Miroku said

"Well little brother it is called the female cycle, when you saw fit to not only turn my mate and I into puppies, but put our souls in each others bodies as well, and you did it during her cycle. Now you get to experience the hell I suffered" wonderful is it not? Sesshoumaru ragged "Do enjoy"

"Sesshoumaru you dick, ow, I ouch hate you, oh fuck I'm gonna die from this shit" Inuyasha complained

"Ooooooo Inuyasha's on the rag, na, na, na, na, na" Ayame razzed "Huh all this whining from he who said our monthly cramps were nothing"

"Ayame he's never looked lovelier, look at him he's absolutely glowing" Kagome ragged

"Ohhhhh dad for the love of kami kill me now" Inuyasha whined

"Sorry pup no can do I have no wish to, and refuse to kill my only daughter" Sugimi teased "Besides that would be the cowards way out for you. Have some honor"

"I am not a wench" Inuyasha snapped "Numb nuts"

"Yes but only females have cycles accompanied by these types of pain" is this not true? Sugimi teased "And my nuts are not numb, just warm, happy and very friendly"

In seconds he turned into a puppy, but this time was different he was a female puppy, and was having her monthly visitor. Inuyasha glared murderously at his father and brother, who in turn grinned sadistically at him "It's a bitch being a girl" isn't it" Kagome ragged "Aw does baby have a cramp"

"You know Kags they say if a girl does it with a guy during that time it lessens it tremendously" Sango said, barely able to keep a straight face

"Thanks Sang I did not know that" wanting to laugh at the look of horror in Inuyasha's eyes, Kagome replied

**Snooping, rat trapped, love potion no 5, Sugimi's fan girls, Miroku's new love**

A few days later everything was back to normal, and as usual Inuyasha did something the one thing he always did and that Kagome had told him time and time again not to do snooped in her bag. Ah but this time she was ready for him, she had just gotten back from her time then set her bag down then the other things, pretending she was to occupied to notice him, he stuck his hand into her bag snap

"Yeeeeeeeow, ow, ow, ow" Inuyasha screamed "What the hell is this thing? Get it off, get it off. Oh it hurts"

Yes Kagome had used a classic the rat trap, and Inuyasha's snooping fingers were now it's prisoner "Inuyasha dear congratulations you've been snapped, instead of a rat it caught a dog eared cat" Kagome wisecracked

"Damn it wench I'm not a freaking cat" Inuyasha bit

"Miko what is this contraption? Sesshoumaru asked, she told him

"It seems that a giant r, rat has been caught" Sugimi got out while laughing

"Such a cute little ratty watty" Miroku, Sango, and Ayame teased

"Ah shut up, and all of you kiss my ass" Inuyasha said

An evil thought crossed Sesshoumaru's mind "Do you really mean that little brother?

"Hell yeah, wouldn't have said it if I didn't" now would I genius? Inuyasha snapped

"Hm" Sesshoumaru replied, in a flash Sesshoumaru had the rat trap off of Inuyasha's fingers then snapped his ass with it "Consider your ass kissed" he said

"Ooooouch" Inuyasha screamed "I'll fucking kill you"

"Yes, yes, yes so you always say but have yet to succeed in doing so" why is that? Sesshoumaru taunted

"Bastaaaaard" Inuyasha bellowed, then gave chase

"Eeeeek a rat" Sesshoumaru taunted in mid chase "Come on Ratyasha show big bro you can run. Speed it up"

Miroku tired of Sango rejecting his advances had a plan he'd go to a sorceress and get a love potion to make her want and love him, then once she gave in he'd make her his. The sorceress told him to make sure that he was the first male she saw after drinking it, for if another male he'd be the one she'd love. After he went to the sorceress and came back to the village secure in his plan, and knowing that it would not fail

Sango, Ayame, Keade, Kagome, and Kagura who was visiting all gathered around for their afternoon tea, Miroku managed to slip some of the potion in to Sango's tea, having to go pee Miroku left to relieve himself. While he was gone finding that the tea was not hot enough Kagome took and poured it into the pot, now all the tea had the potion in it, a minute later Sango served the tea and the women started drinking it

Sugimi had just returned from hunting with a wild boar slung over his shoulders, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were off collecting fruits and vegetables. Suddenly Keade, Sango, Kagura, Kagome, and Ayame all had glazed over dreamy looks in their eyes when they looked at Sugimi, seeing this he gave an audible gulp, and at the same time became very nervous

"Sniff, sniff, oh no some fool has used a love potion. It is not Inuyasha this time he's with Sesshoumaru, and I just left them, the only other male here is, the monk. The fool his attempt to get the slayer has backfired" Sugimi thought

"Sugimi sama did I ever tell you how sexy you are? Kagura praised

"Ye are indeed a beautiful male" Keade commented

"Oh Sugimi your so, so dreamy" Kagome said

"Wow he's unbelievably sexy, and those ears how I'd love to feel and nibble them" Ayame cooed

"Oh what I could do to you if we had just one night alone together" Sango practically moaned

Kouga came by, sniffed "Monk let me introduce you to death by wolf"

They began to stalk forward toward him, Sugimi used a special a signal mixed with his powers to summon Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and shock covered his face when he saw the symbol of a red crescent moon, his fathers sign and summons for help that was very rarely called on and only used only in dire emergencies

"Inuyasha we must go now and fast" Sesshoumaru stated

"Why, what's wrong?

"It is fathers rarely used summons for my assistance, used only in dire circumstances" Sesshoumaru told him

"Oh crap, lets go" Inuyasha made to run

"No little brother we will use a faster mode of transportation" Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha up in one arm, formed his orb, and flew off at top speed

Just as they neared the village "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha? panicked Sugimi called

With their eyes and full attention focused on their sire, had not yet looked at the females

"Father what is it? Sesshoumaru asked

"Look at the women" Sugimi told his sons

"What the fuck happened to them? Their all moon eyed and dreamy looking" Inuyasha said

In an instant without further questions Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru subdued their mates, now all Sugimi was left to deal with was Sango, Keade, and Kagura "Dad the storage shed quick open the door" Inuyasha told him

Kouga dropped battered Miroku on the ground "Not to worry I'll take mine" he said and swiftly grabbed Kagura

Sugimi did and swiftly put Keade, and Sango inside "Now quickly sons, and Kouga your females" Sugimi said, they did as told

"Father magic has been used to cause this" Sesshoumaru stated

'Well this is one time it ain't me" Inuyasha said

"The monk" Sesshoumaru said

"The perverted bastard" Inuyasha said at the same time

"Yes by way of a potion, I scented it when I returned, but it was to late they had already ingested it, then when they looked upon me it began. I know this spell well it is a love potion that causes a female to fall in love with the first male she sees, and if the male who gave it to her is not the one and she views another first it will be him" Sugimi explained

"Yeah well the fucker's about to ingest my fist" Inuyasha snapped

"And my claws" Sesshoumaru added

"What the hell big bro I'm willing to share, hehehe" Inuyasha said with an evil glint in his eye "Fuck I just got back in Ayame's good graces and Miroku has to fuck it up"

'Now, now boys no killing the monk, although I must admit the thought is thrilling, surely there are better ways of making him suffer. Killing him would be to merciful" Sugimi stated

"Pops I have the perfect idea, it's sick twisted evil and is so me" Inuyasha said

"Little brother you scare me" Sesshoumaru said

"I know" creepy hah? Inuyasha replied

"Do tell" Sugimi added, Inuyasha told them his plot both Taiyoukai's, along with the wolf prince, gasped with widened eyes, then fell on their asses laughing "Inu, Inu, Inuyasha you are indeed a sick tw, twisted pup"

"Little brother I, I, I think I love you, hehehe" Sesshoumaru said "Only your sick depraved mind could conceive such a, a thing"

"Me to mutt face" Kouga exclaimed

"Why thank you gentlemen" Inuyasha said then gave them a bow

"But first boys we must give the women an antidote for that cursed potion" Sugimi said

"Yeah pops but we gotta get the girls to play along" Inuyasha said "You know their going to want to kill him first thing"

"Hm agreed" Sugimi responded

"But first" Hey Sessh, Kouga what's say we have a little warm up fun with the perv? While pops takes care of the girls" Inuyasha said while cracking his knuckles and flexing his claws

"Yes let's" Sesshoumaru answered with a smile

"Hell yes I'll take a piece of that" Kouga said

While Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru occupied Miroku, Sugimi got the antidote and gave it to his female charges, who when were restored. And after being told what had happened went into must kill mode. It was at first difficult to calm them, but once Sugimi told them of Inuyasha's sick plans for Miroku loving the idea they burst out laughing. When Miroku came back to the village battered, bruised, and with shredded robes hanging from his body, the girls played along pretending to still be under the influence of the potion

Sugimi told him that he Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru were going hunting, and that someone would be stopping by with the antidote for the girls. And that he was to wait there for the messenger, and to offer the messenger food and drink the that was sitting near the fire, wanting to make amends and not wind up dead he readily agreed to it

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Sugimi with their scent and presence hidden hid just out side the village waiting, the women still inside the hut still supposedly locked up to restrain them waited and watched. The messenger who was none other then Jakotsu himself arrived, they greeted on another, Jakotsu handed Miroku the vial

"Jakotsu would you like some food and something to drink? Miroku offered

Being tired and hungry after such a long journey by foot Jakotsu accepted Miroku's kind offer, Miroku served him a bowl of stew, and poured him some hot tea "This is delicious, I haven't had stew this god in a long time" Jakotsu complimented

"Why thank" you Miroku proudly said

"Oh kami this is going to be good" Sesshoumaru said

"Dog breath you've out done yourself this time" Kouga complimented

"Inuyasha you sick bastard, you are a true credit to the Taisho bloodline" Sugimi complimented

"Aw thanks pops I feel all warm and fuzzy inside" he joked

Jakotsu drank the tea, after a few seconds his eyes became glazed over, and he gazed at Miroku all moon eyed. Miroku seeing this suddenly became very nervous and fear filled "Ja, Ja, Jakotsu w, why are you loo, looking at me l, like that? Miroku stuttered

"Be, because I love you" how's about a little kiss lover? Jakotsu cooed sexily

"Y, you stay away from me"

"Oh come on my little monky wonky" Jakotsu teased "Jak loves Roku"

"No, no, nooooooo" Miroku replied while backing away

"See boys isn't this better then killing him? Sugimi asked

"Yes daddy" Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha teasingly answered in childish voices

"Sugimi this is the best day ever, hehehe" Kouga said

"Come here my sexy monk" Jakutsu said teasingly while closing in on Miroku with puckered red lips, and making kissing sounds "Once you go Jakotsu you'll never go back"

"Eeeeeeee, no how no fucking way, even if I never have pussy for the rest of my life. I will never go with a male, eeeeeeeeew" said Miroku who never swears

Jakotsu lunged for Miroku, Miroku dodged escaped and ran like hell "By the way Inuyasha how long does that potion last? Sugimi inquired

"Three days, hehehe"

"Little brother you are the devil" Sesshoumaru said

"Who a sweet little innocent hanyou like me? Inuyasha teased

"Yes" Sugimi, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru answered

"Gee thanks I aim to please" Inuyasha teased "Guess you could say it's Miroku's new love"

Keade, Sango, Ayame, Kagome, and Kagura came out of the storage shed almost tripping over each other laughing, then landed flat on their asses on the ground. Sugimi, Kouga Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha came out of hiding, Ayame ran over to, leapt up, and wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist, she kissed him hard then nipped his ear, no more was said holding onto her Inuyasha took off into the forest

"It seems that little brother is going to be ravished" Sesshoumaru said smirking

"Yes he finally earned out of the doghouse, and back into Ayame's good graces" Sugimi commented with a grin

"Yup, boys he's going to get his brains humped out" Kouga joked

**Afternoon delight, labor pains**

"Sesshoumaru may I have a word with you? Kagome asked

"Yes mate. Hm she is up to something" he thought

**Lemon starts**

They walked into the forest when they were away from the village, Kagome knocked Sesshoumaru onto his back, pulled his hakama down passed his hips, then mounted him, he was pleasantly surprised to find her completely naked beneath he kimono. He cupped her breasts with his hands, while hers searched his body, she kissed him Kagome raised her hips up just enough to be able to impale herself on his length "

"Mmmmm" he grunted when he felt himself fully sheathed within her

She pulled her lips from his "Damn I have been wanting to do this all day" she said

"Kagome?

"Yes?

"Harder" please give me release? he pled

She moved faster and harder "Uh Sesshoumaru" she called out when he thrust up into her "Oh Sesshy yes"

He sucked her breasts, then pulled back to gaze into her eyes when he felt her start to slam down hard on him "Yes woman"

He groped her ass and held onto her hips _**"Se, Se, Sesshoumaru" **_she called as she came

"_**Uh so g, good Kagomeee"**_

After long hard climaxes both went limp against each other, then after a few minutes rest Kagome rocked her hips making Sesshoumaru's semi boner rock hard again, he immediately turned them so that he was on top "Sesshoumaru"

"Now it is my turn" he said, and he moved torturously slow making her want to scream with desire

"Sesshoumaru pl, please I nee, need release" she pleaded

"And you shall have it, and many more"

"Oh Sesshoumaru yes" she cried out when he hit her pleasure zone, as he promised true to his word he spent hours doing just that

**Lemon ends**

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were engaged in yet another of their brotherly wars, Sugimi watched as the two used various tactics on, and tried to out do each other. He could sense that Inuyasha was up to something diabolical, and could hardly wait to see it. Inuyasha trying to turn Sesshoumaru into a puppy with a spell that went wrong, instead it caused Kagome, and Sesshoumaru to switch bodies while Kagome started giving birth to three pups,

Sesshoumaru was in agony he thought he was in hell being tortured by Acuma himself, then looked and saw he was in his pregnant and giving birth mates body. He dug his claws into the ground as the first pup made it's entrance into the world a boy that was an exact duplicate of his father as the second pup started to push it's way out

"Inuyashaaaaa, you little bastard I am going to dissect you for this" Sesshoumaru promised

"Shut up you big sissy, don't worry you've only got two more pups to go, hehehe" Inuyasha sadistically taunted, and laughed

"I am going to shove your sword so far up your ass you will have to use your penis to suck up an all liquid diet, to feed yourself" Sesshoumaru screamed

Such a pretty little mother you are, but you really should not swear in front of your pups like that. They are young and impressionable" Inuyasha scolded in a taunting teasing tone

The second pup came out a black haired girl she looked like Kagome, but had Sesshoumaru's eyes and markings

"I never hated anyone or anything as bad as I hate you right now, I hate you even more then Naraku himself" Sesshoumaru said his voice dripping with venom "When this is over you needle dick bastard your life is forfeit"

"Now, now Sesshy you leave my dick out of this he's only an innocent bystander" Inuyasha teased

The third pup arrived another boy he looked like Sesshoumaru, and Kagome combined "Inuyasha now your ass is mine" Sesshoumaru said

"Jeez wench ya just had three pups you'd think you'd be to tired to be so bitchy, and start a fight" Inuyasha cockily taunted till Sesshoumaru leapt up and lunged for him, Inuyasha ran

Sesshoumaru awoke in a cold sweat he was soaked and his lower region filled with a pain he'd never known before, then images flooded his mind and he was pissed of big time,. And at the same time caught Inuyasha about to blow a powder in his face, Sesshoumaru caught his wrist and quickly blew the powder into Inuyasha's face

"And the fun starts now" Sugimi thought

"Inuyasha loves trouble" both Sango, and Miroku thought

"Inuyasha what did you try to do this time? Kagome snapped

"Just as I awoke thinking I was still asleep he tried to blow a powder into my face, I caught him and blew it into his" Sesshoumaru told her

"Oh, ohhhhh gods it hurts" Inuyasha whined while doubling over in crippling pain unable to move

Sesshoumaru sniffed "Labor inducing powder, you tried to use labor inducing powder on me" Sesshoumaru barked, he quickly told Kagome about his dream "Mate I am never knocking you up, I am still in pain"

"Ohhhhh fuck ow I thought it was puppy transformation powder" Inuyasha whined "Somebody kill me this fucking pain is to much. Oh gods I want to die, I want to die"

"I forgive you, and I have the cure for it little brother" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes" please? Anything, just please make it go away?" Inuyasha practically cried

"Poor dumb desperate trusting bastard" Sugimi thought while grinning

In less then a heart beat Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha in a head lock, shaved his head, ears, and nether region bald, then flew off and dropped him into the ice cold river which intensified his labor pains three fold. Sesshoumaru then swooped down, grabbed him by the neck of his haori and flew back to the village

Sesshoumaru wasn't done with Innuyasha yet, once back inside the village Sesshoumaru quickly blew puppy transformation powder into Inuyasha's face, a second later there stood for all to see a furless naked Inuyasha puppy snarling and glaring daggers at his older brother, then went quiet as another labor pain hit, his hair would all grow back in 7 days

"Aw that's the pretty little mother to be" Sesshoumaru taunted "Yes you are"

"My son when will you ever learn? Sugimi asked

The next day Inuyasha was back to his old self bald and aching from the prior nights labor pains "Oh I never wanna have pups, it ain't worth the pain" he whined

"Poor little mother you say that now but you will want more in the future" Miroku teased

"Shut your trap monk" Inuyasha warned

"Yeah and I want eight pups" Ayame ragged

Inuyasha forgetting he was male "You men make me sick" what do I look like a friggin machine? Over the next two days as Inuyasha's hair was growing, back, his crotch drove him insane itching "Jeez Sesshoumaru did you have to shave my nuts to"

"Yes"

"Dirty dog" Inuyasha insulted

"Rabid hairless puppy" Sesshoumaru shot back

"Oh bite me" why don't you?

"Since you asked little brother" Sesshoumaru answered

"Oh no, come on Sessh you wouldn't" Sesshoumaru turned into a large dog, but not the giant one, Inuyasha ran and Sesshoumaru chased "I was only kidding asshole"


	18. Chapter 18 Foolish choices

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R**

The women wanting girl time go to the hot spring, while they're gone Inu does a bad deed. Complete one shot, Sessh Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 18**

**By Raven 2010, and Elizabeth Roses May 30 2011**

**Foolish choices**

**Girl time, Inuyasha's dirty deed, Sesshoumaru's horror**

Sango, Ayame, and Kagome were having a little personal and girl time soaking in the hot spring relaxing, and while they were away little did anyone know Inuyasha once again turned Sesshoumaru into a puppy. And why you may ask oh just because Sesshoumaru had outdone him with his own pranks, and used them against him

Sugimi had had just returned from hunting, and Miroku from a neighboring village, they and the girls found out when they returned and saw Sesshoumaru hanging from Inuyasha's butt with a fanged grip, fiercely growling., and Inuyasha yelping. Wide eyes looked upon the scene with one thought stupid Inuyasha

"Inuyasha Taisho have I not told you a million times to leave your brother the hell alone? I swear I cannot turn my back on you for a second, for kami's sake your not a pup anymore" Sugimi scolded in a stern pissed off tone

"Butt dad he played tricks on me" Inuyasha whined giving Sugimi big puppy dog eyes

"Yes and you started it, your brother simply used your own tricks against you" did you think that I didn't know of it? Sugimi said

"Inuyashaaaaaa" Kagome screamed

"You horses ass" Sango insulted

"You aren't sleeping with me, or anything else" Ayame threatened

"No, no, no, no Ayame you can't, I will die" Inuyasha whined with a defeated look, he seemed more worried about that then what the others would do to him

"Inuyasha sit" Kagome said, crash

"Ow, Kagome fuck" What did you do that for?

"Because you turned my mate into a frigging puppy again, and your moaning and groaning how you wont be getting any" what about me I want some to? girls need it to yaou know, _**sit"**_

Hearing that last part Sesshoumaru let his fangs, and claws elongate, and taking advantage of his brother being stuck in a crater. Sesshoumaru took advantage of the opportunity with split second timing bit Inuyasha all over, and shredded his clothes with his claws, all Inuyasha had was rags hanging from his nearly naked body, saving his ears for last Sesshoumaru bit them as well

"Yeeeouch, Sesshoumaru you fucker, that's ow low even for you ouch the ears ow, even I wouldn't do that to ow, ow, ow to you" Inuyasha got out between yelps, a doggy laugh came from Sesshoumaru

In Inu Language

Sesshoumaru

"_**Well brainless little brother I was the one named killing perfection, and it was not for nothing, I live up to my reputation"**_

Kagome

"_**Sit" **_she said so he could not escape her mates wrath

Inuyasha

"_**Yeah well who gives a shit, just let go of my fucking ears"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Ah shut up you know you love it, and that is why you constantly keep provoking me, hehehe"**_

Inuyasha

"_**Oh fuck how do I get into these situations?**_

The others

"_**Your own stupidity"**_

After a long time Sesshoumaru got tired and went to lay down under a tree and take a nap, he quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. While he slept the others discussed his situation, and found out that because of the particular powder and magic that Inuyasha had used this time to accomplish his task. The only way Sesshoumaru could become his humanoid self was he'd have to mate a dark miko, and there was only one they knew of

and if he did not he would die in a week, and so it had to be

"Inuyasha I hate you, Iam going to lose or have to share my mate with another, I have nothing left now, that is it this time I am going to fucking kill you for real, I don't care anymore" Kagome screamed while her eyes bled red, fangs, and claws elongated and her cheek stripes became jagged

Sesshoumaru awoke, looked up at his mate with longing forlorn eyes full of his emotions heartbreak the strongest of all "Whine, Whine" came from him

After getting his mates attention he rubbed his little body against her leg, even in his puppy state his only concern was comforting his mate. She looked down at her beloved mate and reason for living, and tears began to pour from her eyes. Then rage over her coming loss took over, and Inuyasha was running for his life, she had gone into blood rage and there was no turning back until it passed and was sated

The time came Kagome seen them, Sesshoumaru still in dog form and the dark miko in dog form as well, about to do what needed to be done. In that moment Sesshoumaru looked as if all he wanted to do was die, but at the same time he wanted to live only for Kagome, waves of misery poured off him, pretending not to notice and unable to bear the pain when she saw them Kagome ran, Sugimi held and tried to console her

"I am sorry daughter" Sugimi said

After a few long minutes suddenly "It's fine papa, he must be mated to her by now. Everything's going to be fine, the main thing is that he will live" and isn't that all that counts? Kagome said all to calmly

Suspecting what was coming next Sugimi tightened his hold on her in an attempt to restrain her, Kagome's body went completely limp in his arms. While her head lay against his chest, her heartbeat slowed, and she appeared to have fallen asleep, Sugimi relaxed his hold on her, then in a flash she was out of his arms

A heart wrenching howl that was heard throughout the forest escaped her, it was then Sugimi saw her longer then normal claws, and fangs, blood red eyes glowed like red halo's, and cheek stripes that had gone jagged. At the same time a blood red halo like aura swirled around her. Sesshoumaru came back head hung low his face soaking wet from his own tears he stopped near his father and barked to Kagome to get her attention but she was to far gone

Inuyasha was wide eyed and shaking with fear, Sesshoumaru started transforming back into his normal form, before he could do anything Kagome was gone and so was Inuyasha. Then screams of agony ripped through the forest, the scent of blood and death reeked throughout the area. Kagome and her beast had both shared the same want and goal kill Inuyasha and they did, the sounds of gasps filled the surrounding area

A few days later it was learned that Keade, and Sugimi had become mates, and everything in the world was normal once again. Suddenly a scream of pure horror was heard, all turned to look to where it had come from, and saw back to his normal state Sesshoumaru still laying beneath the tree he had napped under earlier

"Am I back?" Sesshoumaru said while feeling his arms to make sure it was real "Eeeee, gods I think I am going to vomit, he said, went into the bushes and did just that

"Se, Sesshoumaru your back" what's wrong? Kagome asked

"Yes son what ails you so? Asked Sugimi

"Dark miko, mating to save my life, Kagome blood rage, kill" Sesshoumaru answered before he could finish a second bout of vomiting took over "The horror, was it all a dream?' that was the worst dream of my life, never have experienced such vileness awake or asleep in all my life"

Sesshoumaru quickly used some of Kagome's soap and some water to wash his mouth out "But Sessh what could you have you dreamed to put you in such a state" Kagome asked

"I dreamed in order to return to my normal form I had to mate a dark miko, or I would die in seven days" Sesshoumaru explained

"Yes son but you must remember that it was just a dream, it was not real" Sugimi said

"Yes father but you don't know the horrible and worst part of the dream. The horror. T, th, dark miko was th, that vile bitch and disgusting filth I believe her name was Kikyo" Sesshoumaru told them, their faces went white

"You poor bastard, the horror, you truly have all my sympathy" Miroku commented

"Son I think you need some sake" Sugimi said

"Ah you pussy it was only a fucking dream, grow a pair and get over it" Inuyasha needled

"Yes and the only good part of that dream was your death at the hands of my miko" Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha

"What the fuck are you talking about asshole? Inuyasha demanded

"Well dear brother it seems that because of that mating my miko went into blood rage, almost went insane, chased and killed you, hehehe" Sesshoumaru taunted "She shredded you like paper"

"You would like shit like that you sick bastard" Inuyasha insulted

"Yes and you screamed like a girl"

"Well I was being killed asshole, and I do not scream like a girl bastard remember that" Inuyasha retorted

"You told me to grow a pair" so little brother when are you going to grow a set? Because it seems that you are lacking"

"Good one" was heard from the others

"Up yours" was Inuyasha's reply

"As always your eloquence never ceases to amaze me, dear brother" Sesshoumaru replied "Tell me how many times has it been up yours? You'll never have to worry about constipation"

Hearing that the group was rolling in laughter, Sugimi coughed, almost choked, then the tea in his mouth went spraying across the ground "Ouch" Miroku said

"Inuyasha? Kagome called, when he turned to face her she blew a powder into his face turning him into a puppy "Happy puppy days"

"Growl" was his response

She picked him up and held him "Aw don't be that way, you do make such an adorable puppy" Kagome praised

"Adorable puppy hah" Inuyasha thought "Hehehe, I'll give ya adorable puppy wench, sweet revenge"

"Ow, why you little fucker" Kagome cursed when she felt his little fangs sink into her chest "Oh so that's how you wanna play hah, ok mutt lets play"

Kagome held Inuyasha up by the nape of his neck "Oh no she wouldn't" he thought, she did and in a second he was buried up to his neck in a hole full of full of fleas

"Yum is this a new kind of cabbage? Sango teased "Hey wait I'll get the pot ready"

"Yes and I shall boil the water" Sugimi added

"And I will go pick the herbs, and some vegetables to go with" Ayame said "Hm I think some mushrooms would really top it off"

"Just hearing you speak of this I am famished" Sesshoumaru teased "See little brother you are of some use after all"

"Growl" was Inuyasha's response

"Oh little miko of mine? Sesshoumaru called

'Yes" next Sesshoumaru's lips were locked onto hers in a more passionate then usual kiss, when he pulled back "Wow what was that for, did I do something good?

"Yes you became my mate, and now you are going to help remind me of such" Sesshoumaru said, picked her up put her over his shoulder and took off "After that horrid vile dream I need you to have your way with me"

"Great I get buried, and bastard gets laid, there's no justice in the world" Inuyasha thought

"You mean I get to molest, grope, and feel you up? Kagome teased

"Anything you want, and more if you so wish"

"Well in that case" she said, knowing it was one of an Inu's weak spots she began massaging his ears

"Wench" he playfully growled "So that's how you want to play, is it?"

Kagome swiftly found herself naked, and held up against a huge boulder with very happy horny Sesshoumaru plunging in and out of her depths relentlessly "Ugh Sesshoumaru"

"You will not be seeing the others for a few days mate, so do not plan on going anywhere to soon" Sesshoumaru told her. He took her lips again with his, plundered her mouth with his tongue, and kept his word pleasuring them both for the next several days

**A visit home, that dreaded time, and Jakens worst nightmare**

"Damn Kagome's to happy" Miroku

"Agreed" Sugimi said "I believe my youngest is in for hell"

"Oh boy I am going to enjoy, and can hardly wait to see what it is" Sesshoumaru stated

Kagome had a diabolical plan, wanting revenge on Inuyasha for biting her, and him still being in puppy form gave her the perfect opportunity to put her plan into action. Quietly she turned into a medium sized dog, then gently picked napping Inuyasha by the nape of his neck. Then stealthy headed to the well, the others watched as she leapt in and disappeared, Inuyasha slept through the Kagome climbing out of the well

"Shit this is going to be almost to much fun" Kagome thought

"Sis is at it again. Well might as well hang around and watch the fun" Souta thought

When Inuyasha woke he found himself in Kagome's house, he stretched, yawned, then looked around only to find he had been delivered into the loving paws of Buyou. The cat had a glint in his eye as he closed in on the pup, then pounced, Inuyasha struggled and squirmed in an attempt to get away, after a cat dog wrestling match he finally managed to get a chance to run, and run he did

Buyou chased him throughout the house, one time when Inuyasha slowed a bit so that he could round a corner Buyou took the opportunity leapt, pounced on, and rode Inuyasha like a bucking bronco. Inuyasha wiggled, squirmed, and shook his body in his attempt to dislodge the cat but failed, and the relentless cat hung on and continued' Buyou was revenge driven because of all the times Inuyasha had tormented him in the past

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**Kagome, helllllll? Get this fur clawed ball off me"**_

Kagome

"_**Have fun Yash**_

When they returned to the feudal era hours later Kagome told the others, and they relentlessly ragged the poor hanyou to no end "Yes it sounds like puppy kitty love to me" Miroku teased

"Aw so cute" Sango gushed

"How adorable, such a nice cat to play with Inuyasha" Ayame praised

"Yes sounds like my pup has a nice new friend" Sugimi said

"Nice new friend my ass, that clawed fur ball dug his claws in and rode me like a fucking horse" Inuyasha snapped

"Little brother seems to me he loves you and just did not want to let you go" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Aw Yasha you know you and Buyou are close best friends" Kagome teased

"Yeah right wench" why don't you bastards let little monster ride your back? Then tell me what a fucking friend he is then" Inuyasha shot back

"You say no when you mean yes" Sugimi teased

**Alumn, toad soup**

Kagome decided to try something new, a friend had told her that if a woman takes a douche using water with alum mixed in it she will become tight like a virgin again. So Kagome quickly went to her time made a douche of this, used it, then returned to the feudal era, she then got Sesshoumaru alone, kissed and felt him up, crazed with lust Sesshoumaru immediately put her over his shoulder and flew off

"Shit do those two ever get tired and take a damn break" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Pup like you're a virgin, and have never done the same. You out fuck rabbits" Sugimi razzed

"Yeah whatever, but at least I take a fucking break" Inuyasha replied

"Is it that you fear that your elder brother is out doing you? Sugimi teased, he loved annoying his pup

"Yeah whatever, it ain't a damned competition" Inuyasha said "And it's not like I give a rats ass anyway"

In the forest as Sesshoumaru began entering her "Damn Kagome your so tight, your like a virgin all over again"

"Then take my cherry Sesshy" she teased "Shit yeah" she moaned when he he was in all the way

At first it was difficult for him to move in and out, then "Gods woman, you kill me"

Five hours later Sesshoumaru, and Kagome returned, only Sesshoumaru was walking slower then usual with his legs some what spread apart, and looked almost as if he had been kicked in the nuts and was in pain. Sugimi was highly curious because this was very strange for his son, Sesshoumaru mated every day, hell sometimes 2 and 3 times a day, and never walked like this before, Sugimi thought how he'd get Kagome alone later on and find out

"See that's why I give my dick little lunch breaks, hehehe" Inuyasha said, and laughed

"You gotta give the pony a rest, and the little mink he visits to"

"Silence halfwit" Sesshoumaru replied in his usual cold bored tone "Go bone yourself"

"Inuyasha you leave my Sesshy alone" Kagome warned "Want to hang out with Buoou again? She teased

"Me thinks your Sesshy has humped to much, and that was his last hump cause his dicky wicky is broke" Inuyasha ragged

"Kagome would you mind helping me pick some herbs and berries? Sugimi asked

"Sure papa"

When they were away from the village he stopped "Alright Kagome you must tell me what happened, I am dying of curiosity, and will not take no for an answer" Sugimi said

"Sure pop, no problem glad to" Kagome answered, told him everything "

"You used that, then did the deed, and that is why my eldest cannot walk straight? Oh my kamis, hehehe" he said and almost died laughing "You know I have an evil Idea" he told her smiling sadistically

"Uh oh" dad what unholy thing are you up to? Kagome asked, he told her his evil plan "Holy shit, dad your sick, evil, and twisted. I love you to pieces, you are as bad as if not worse then any female"

"Well you don't hang around the female species without learning a thing or two" he replied "And Inuyasha seems to take great pleasure in torturing his brother, this'll be fun for the rest of us"

Kagome gave Ayame something, she went and to take a bath "Gotta go check on the wench and make sure she's safe" Inuyasha said

"Wait pup you can stay here and rest I will make sure your mate is safe" Sugimi said just to rattle Inuyasha's cage

"What are you saying I can't protect, and take care of my own mate old man? Inuyasha bit out

"Now don't get mad pup I was only taking your need for rest into consideration, that's all" Sugimi said

"Yeah fine whatever, I've got go make sure she is safe, see you later" Inuyasha said and took off at top speed

"Yeah bullshit who's going to make sure Ayames's safe from him? Kagome joked

"Hm" why do I get the feeling you two are up to something? Suspicious Sesshoumaru questioned

"Who us? Both replied

"Yes you" Sesshoumaru answered

"Father mate tell me or I shall relentlessly hound you until you do" Sesshoumaru informed them

3 hours later Inuyasha, and Ayame came back, Inuyasha was walking legs spread, and a look of pain in his eyes "What ails you pup of mine? Sugimi questioned

"Nothing not a damn thing, so quit asking" Inuyasha snapped

"Temper, temper pup" Sugimi said in a playful tone "Aw did you wear it out trying to keep up with your brothers record? He teased

Hearing that "Cough, cough, dead rabbit, cough" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Ah go get naked, kiss and hump a cactus" Inuyasha answered

"What happened little brother broke it did we? Sesshoumaru teased

"Shut it flea trap" Inuyasha snapped

"Well take one of my miko's bandages, go into the forest, and wrap it up that will help it heal faster" Sesshoumaru said to rub salt in the wound

"Yeah right after you kiss my ass" Inuyasha replied

"Little brother when and if I decide to kiss an ass, it will be only the ass of my miko" Sesshoumaru answered

"Inuyasha would you care to demonstrate ass kissing? I humbly volunteer mine" Miroku said

"Eeeeew, go to hell sick monk"

Sesshoumaru wanted to know, so without one word he latched onto his mate and hauled her off into the forest, then laid her on her back "Alright mate you will tell me what you have done, and you will tell me now" he said

"I have no idea what your talking about" Kagome innocently replied

"You and father did something, and I wish to know what it is. However if you refuse to tell me I will have to resort to drastic measures in order to obtain the information that I seek"

"Sessh have you gone crazy? I don't know what your talking about"

"Do you refuse to tell me?

"How can I tell you what I don't know? Like I said I do not know what you are talking about" Kagome replied

"Very well"

He straddled her hips "Oh what are you going to try to mate? This so called information out of me? I thought you were sated for a while, but if you want more then what the hell I am happy to oblige" she said

"Hm. This is called information extraction"

In an instant he gently took his claws put then under her armpits and began to mercilessly tickle her, she squealed and squirmed trying to get away "Sess sho ma ru st, stop I, I, told you I don't know" pl, please? I, I can't take any anymore" She managed to get out between near breathless laughs

"Not what I want to hear miko"

"Oh gods y, y, you heartless d, dog" she gasped

"It will end after you tell me what I want to know"

"Se, Sesshy" pretty please?

"Never mind Sesshy please, alk miko"

"Ok fine I, I'll tell you, j, just please stop" he did, and she told him

"So that is what you did to me as well, is it not? He asked

"Gulp, y, yes, I'm sorry I just wanted to try something new" Kagome nervously replied

"All you had to do was ask" he told her

"But I wanted it to be a surprise"

"I have one for you" he stated with a sneaky looking smirk

"Oh crap, now Sessh don't do anything drastic"

"Have no fear mate I promise it will quiet pleasurable" he promised "Now relax"

Before she had chance to think they were naked, he slipped inside her "Oh Sesshoumaru yes"

"You see did I not tell you that it would be pleasurable?

"Y, yes" she got out, she suddenly felt him grow larger and very thick, Making her feel tighter like she was a virgin having her first sexual experience "Oh my kamis Sesshoumaru, y, your going to kill me"

"Just think of it as your being a virgin again, and your reliving being deflowered all over again" he teased I a sexy voice

Yes this was Inu revenge his ability to make body parts larger was going to do the same thing to her that the alum had done to him, and indeed it was like devirginazation all over again. When they went back to the village, just as Sesshoumaru had Kagome was walking with her legs spread, Inuyasha said nothing smirked and immensely enjoyed the sight

It was that time once again, the time all women curse hate and dread, and the time men fear. Yes it was that time of the month, and as fate would have it Kagome, Ayame, and Sango all got it at the same time. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku were very careful played it cool, and were extra patient with and nice to their suffering women, but Jaken on the other hand was a blind mindless fool, and so it began

"Females your absolutely useless" Jaken needled

"Well you green toad turd maybe you'd prefer having a boyfriend" Kagome wisecracked "If you lift your kimono, and bend over I'm sure some available mail will be glad to take care of you"

"You know girls I always wondered about him" Ayame said

"Yeah me to" Sango added, revenge came to mind "Hey I know a nice male skunk demon, and he is looking for a mate, he has a thing for toads" she said knowing that the two species were sexually repulsed by one another

"Hey they'd be perfect together" Kagome said

"What? Why the nerve of you" Jaken snapped "I do not like males in that way"

"You did just say that females were useless, that alone speaks volumes as to where your preferences and desires run. But I do not judge" Ayame insulted

"Why you" Jaken snapped

Sesshoumaru was now in an I want to have fun mode "Jaken?

"Y, yes lord Sesshoumaru?

"How long have you preferred males? Sesshoumaru asked sounding as cold as he could, even though he really wanted to laugh

"But l, lord Sesshoumaru this is an untruth, I do not prefer them" Jaken whined

"I care not if you do, as long as you remember that I prefer and I am mated to a female" am I understood? He needled wanting Jaken to explode so bad

"Ooooo, why you ungrateful dog" in all my years of service to you" have you ever seen me romantically in the company of other males? How dare you question me? Jaken screamed "You listen to these three lying bitches. Who knows who've been fucking when you dumb bastards aren't around, and maybe they've been having a little girl on girl action"

Sesshoumaru, Sugimi, Miroku, and Inuyasha muffled their laughter "Well looks as though you will need to find a new retainer my son" Sugimi joked

"Bitches hah" Ayame, Kagome, and Sango snapped

"Oh shit now you've done it" Inuyasha said

"Jaken you always were a fool, run fool before it's to late" Sugimi warned

"Nonsense I'll not run from three weak females" Jaken snapped

At the speed of light Jaken was in the huge cooking pot they used for soup, garlic, vegetables, herbs, and other things were thrown into the pot with him. Then last but not least warm water, thoughts ran through Jaken's head, then he felt himself being stirred around like food

"Hey I've got the wood" Sango said, Jaken heard it being piled for a fire

"Oh good I'll light the fire" Ayame said

"Hm, this meat could use some lemon, and extra garlic" Kagome said, she grabbed Jaken and poured lemon juice all over him then rubbed him all over with garlic "There that'll do it, toad meat does tend to be tough without tenderizing ahead of time"

Jaken hated the smell of garlic "Now he smells good" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Nooooo" Jaken shrieked

"Oh, oh, oh my gods, I am going to die" Inuyasha said while laughing till his stomach hurt, with his head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder for support

"Boys w, watch this" Sugimi got out "Hey girls don't use to much salt now, we wouldn't want to ruin the delicate taste of the toad meat"

"Father is it good? Sesshoumaru asked

"Son you have not lived till you've eaten toad meat, and older toads like Jaken are way tastier then the young ones" Sugimi said

"I never had it before, but what the hell I'll try anything once" Inuyasha added

"Eeeeeeeee" Jaken Shrieked, and tried to leap out of the pot, then a lid was swiftly clamped over the pot preventing his escape, and a muffled "Master Sesshoumaru you can let them do this, you can't do this to me" What about all my years of loyal service, does that mean nothing? Was heard

"Hey let me stoke the fire for you girls" Inuyasha said, and at the same time Sugimi used his powers to heat the pot without burning Jaken

"Thanks Inu" they answered

Inuyasha burned a small piece of wood and waved it around the pot so Jaken would smell burning wood. Once it reeked of burning wood unable to stand any longer Inuyasha went down on his knees, and hit the ground with the side of his fist laughing till tears ran down his cheeks

"Heeeeelp" Jaken screamed

After Jaken's screams ceased, and 20 minutes later Kagome lifted the lid off of the pot and looked in "Damn he's not done yet, but looks like a little green prune, and he's still half raw" she said barely able to keep a straight face "We'll give it another half hour to cook"

"Nooooooo, let me out I will be a good toad honest I promise" he pled "Pretty please? With love on top"

"Sorry Jaky but once I start a soup I always finish it" Kagome said then clamped the lid back down

Sugimi used his powers to heat the pot up just a little more

"Oh shit I forgot to put the damn pepper in" Ayame said. She lifted the lid then threw some black pepper in, sending Jaken into a sneezing fit, she swiftly clamped the lid back down. A while later, and when Jaken was good and prune skinned they removed the lid

The first thing Jaken saw was Inuyasha with a huge knife running his thumb back and forth over the tip of the blade, and licking his lips. He sniffed deeply as if sniffing well cooked meat, Jaken feeling panicky managed to get up then leapt out of the pot, gave a shriek and ran

"P, poor little fucker really believed w, we were gonna eat him" Inuyasha gasped out

"And you with knife, licking your lips, l, little brother you a, are sick" Sesshoumaru choked out

"Joke, it was all a joke" you tricked me into believing that it was real? Jaken said "You bastards"

Jaken took hold of his staff of three heads, glared daggers with murderous intent at them, gulps and gasps were heard, and the enraged revenge wanting imp charged at them. Then they all started running, Jaken chased them using the staff to shoot flames at them, shrieks were heard while the chase continued

"Children" Keade said

"Yeah adults are all nuts, except for you Keade" Shippou said

"And they call us kids unruly" Rin added

"Aye they are a crazy indeed" Keade said

"And entertainment for us" Shippou commented


	19. Chapter 19 Puppy Terror

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Language**

Inu pushes Sessh into the well, Sessh gets turned into a puppy. And Inu learns the true meaning of puppy hell. After this there will be the new chapter I promised you, I just started it so please bear with me, Sep 13 2011 edited out multiple erors, and added more to fic, sorry everybody. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 19**

**Puppy terror**

**By Raven 2010, and Elizabeth Roses Sep 6 2011**

**Observing father, battling brothers, down into the well**

As always Sugimi watched as his sons yet again engaged in brotherly war, as the fight to out do each other raged on. Kagome, and Ayame looked on as they're mates continued to carry on and act like two spoiled pups instead of two full grown Inu's, Sugimi shook his head in total disbelief, but at the same time he was enjoying the show

"Idiots" Shippou commented "And they call me a kid"

"Two overgrown dog rugs carrying on like fool pups" Sugimi wisecracked "Have they no shame, or dignity?

"Hey guys why don't you kiss and make up" Shippou teased, then made kissing sounds

"Shut your trap runt, after I'm done killing fluffy your next" Inuyasha barked

Sesshoumaru wanted to rattle Inuyasha's cage "Puppy I mean Inupuppy you are to inept to successfully carry out your threatened promises"

"Don't call me puppy asshole"

"Ass you did call me fluffy first" Sesshoumaru shot back "Your sudden amnesia is very convenient"

"Oh yeah they'll be calling you muffy when I'm through" Inuyasha retorted

"If a man made that threat I might be concerned"

"Inuyasha stop or your not getting any for the next three months" Ayame warned

"And Sesshy you wont get any for five months" Kagome added

Both brothers who were only a tangle of arms and legs immediately halted, and stood frozen, from both "Gulp, nooo"

"That's right boys you heard us" Kagome reminded

"Yup" Ayame agreed

"Heartless wenches" Inuyasha practically whined "How can you be so cruel

"Hehehe" Sugimi laughed "See boys pussy rules" he ragged

"_**Daaaaad" **_Inuyasha whined

"Father must you? Was Sesshoumaru's dignified response "How undignified"

"Daaaaad, my ass" Sugimi replied to Inuyasha "And yes I must" he answered Sesshoumaru "It's true pussy does rule, and you two mutts drool. And you'd die without it"

"Gods somebody kill me now" Inuyasha said "Freaking hentai"

"I'd do it for you but I want you alive so I can make you miserable" Sugimi ragged

"Father have you no shame? Sesshoumaru asked "You tarnish the Taisho name"

"Nope, and I'm right regardless of your protests" was Sugimi's reply "And for your information pup there's only one thing I tarnish" he teased batting his eyes

"See what you started it I won't be getting any thanks to you" Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru

"Blame me not you started the whole thing. You'll not die without it" Sesshoumaru teased

"Really mister smart ass you got five months. My mate only threatened three, hehehe" Inuyasha gloated "Lord stiffymaru"

"True that may be, you would not last a week, hell I believe you would not last a single day without it" Sesshoumaru needled "Better get that hand ready, because your going to be needing, and using lots of wrist action"

"You son of a bitch" Inuyasha barked

"Bastard son of an innocent angel, truth bites" doesn't it? Sesshoumaru retorted

"Ooo, Good one" Sugimi said

Sugimi was about to grab them by the napes of their necks, and separate them when Inuyasha at the same time said "Bite this" then shoved Sesshoumaru into the well "Happy landings fluffy"

"_**Inuyashaaaaa" **_Sesshoumaru screamed, then "Woof, woof"

As light instead of heavy barks were heard "Uh oh" Kagome said, bolted to then looked down into the well, there sat a beautiful white puppy _**"Inuyashaaaaaaa, **_I'm going to kill you. Well after I get him out" Kagome snapped

"Uh oh" Ayame, and Sugimi exclaimed, ran to and looked into the well "Oooooh shit"

"Awww" did mister high and mighty Sesshy cakes get a little boo, boo? Inuyasha wise cracked "Relax you bunch of wusses he's a demon he'll heal in a minute, jeez, damn women so over emotional"

"Um, pup? Sugimi said

"Ya what pop? Inuyasha responded

"Ah if I were you I'd run and run fast, now"

"Or what? Please I'm not gonna run just because mister poofy got a scratch" Inuyasha cockily stated

Kagome turned to face him with elongated fangs, and flexing her elongated claws, her eyes turned red then he gulped. Sugimi leapt into the well, then levitated back up and out of the well, and gracefully landed with a beautiful white pissed of puppy, with glowing red eyes held in his arms

"Inuyashaaa? Kagome called in a sickening sweet voice "It's okay I forgive you"

"Gulp, eeeeek" Inuyasha shrieked "Ka, Kagome w, whatever your thinking d, don't do it"

"Yasha baby don't be scared, Kagy wuvs you" Kagome teased with a sadistic smirk

"Shit" Inuyasha said then ran "Got to get away, got to get away from crazy wench" he thought

"Get back here you pussy and fight like a man" Kagome taunted

"No way" do I look suicidal to you? Was his reply

**Puppy terror, love bites, got pork, it's raining**

After Kagome trounced Inuyasha for a long time things had finally settled down, it hadn't yet but Inuyasha's hell would soon be beginning. Sesshoumaru was quiet and subdued, he acted as if he could care less. Just before dinner Inuyasha went into the bushes to pee, he took his rod out and just when he was ready to start he felt a sharp pain

"_**Yeeeeeouch" **_the hanyou shrieked scaring birds out of the trees "Ooow, stop, let go"

"What the hell? Sugimi said, and was about to go and look

Inuyasha came running into the village "Gods damn it, fuck ow, make it stop" he whined

There for all to see was Inuyasha with his hakama down around his ankles, and a beautiful innocent, angelic looking white puppy hanging from his butt cheek. When Inuyasha began moving his ass from side to side trying to shake Sesshoumaru loose laughter broke out throughout the area, he had forgotten all about his shaft hanging bare

"Inu, Inuyasha g, got pork? Ayame teased "And it's raw to. I could dig holes with that thing"

"Hey look everybody Sesshoumaru's having butt steak" Shippou joked "Hope he doesn't get indigestion"

"My eyes, my eyes I'm blind" Kagome wisecracked "I'll never see again after witnessing such a horrible sight"

"Well what do you know he did inherit the family treasure. Not a small one in the bunch" Sugimi teased

"I think I am scarred for life" Sango razzed "Miroku I, I'm scared h, hold me" she choked out

"There, there Sango Roku's here I will protect you from the bad snake. What horror, I will never be the same" Miroku ragged

"Somebody get this fucker the hell off of me' will you? Inuyasha bit "Come on a little help here would be nice"

"Don't you think you should put your family treasure away first? Sugimi said "It is a bit drafty" isn't it?

"Dad ow, what the fuck are you talking?" he didn't finish "Ow" Inuyasha yelped

"G, got pork roll Inuyasha? Kagome got out between laughs "Better put it away before it goes bad"

"What the f? Inuyasha started to say, and it began to dawn on him, he looked down then

"Nooooooo, damn you Sesshoumaru" he screeched while a hand went over his large rod

"Work it baby, work it, but put your hips into it" Kagome ragged

"You little bastard see what you did"Inuyasha said, then ran with Sesshoumaru still hanging on, and playfully growling

"Weee, ride the hanyou Sesshoumaru" Shippou said to their retreating forms "You might want to dig your claws in for extra hold" Sesshoumaru did

"Yeeeeeow" Inuyasha screamed "Shippooooou, ow, your' so dead"

"Don't break a fang Sesshy" Kagome added

"Even as a pup Se, Se, Sesshoumaru always was one to tackle the big ones" Sugimi choked out between laughs

That night as the group slept Inuyasha felt something warm hitting and running down the side of his face, he opened his golden eyes and saw Shippou with one leg cocked doing what appeared to be peeing on him. At first Inuyasha looked in disbelief , then blind rage took over, he went to grab Shippou's leg but the little fox was to fast for him and got away

"Come on even a cute little puppy like Sesshoumaru is way faster then you" Shippou taunted

"I'll kill you" Inuyasha threatened

The others woke up "Inuyasha having a wet dream again? Miroku teased

"You really should go take care of that" Sango added

"Yes son that is rather unsanitary" Sugimi ragged

"I did not have a damn wet dream you bunch of brainless idiots. Shippou peed on me, I cannot believe this shit the runt actually peed on me" Inuyasha bit

"Watch this" Kagome whispered to Ayame "He cant help it he was sleep walking" she teased

"It was an accident" Ayame added

"Bullshit, I'll show you an accident" Inuyasha barked "Shippou you creep"

"Old man you couldn't keep up with a snail"

"Oh yeah I'll show ya old man" Inuyasha answered

Inuyasha was about to give chase when something latched onto the bottom of his hakama, then pulled pulling his leg out from under him, and knocking him to the ground. When he looked to see what it was he saw a smirking white puppy, and immediately glared at him with murder in his eyes, this gave shippou a big head start not that he needed it with his transformation powers he could easily change into something and fly away

"Sesshoumaru after I kill that red fur ball your next you prick" Inuyasha promised, Sesshoumaru let go, Inuyasha got up and ran after Shippou "Stupid mutt"

**My meat**

2 days had passed since that incident, Inuyasha was still on high alert watching like a hawk, but Sesshoumaru made no sigh of any further attempts. The food was done each was served their portion of rice, vegetables, and meat, Inuyasha had his in his hand and was about to bite it when Sesshoumaru leapt up and latched onto it with his fangs, once he had a good grip he was gone

"_**Sesshoumaruuuuu? **_I will kill you dead" Inuyasha screamed, jumped up and was about to chase

"Inuyasha? Kagome called sweetly

"Yeah, what wench? I don't have time"

"Sit" crash

"Damn you Ka-go-me he's getting away thanks to you" Inuyasha protested "Traitor"

"He's a growing puppy and needs nourishment" she ragged "Your being mean"

'Yes he's only a baby so he needs more food then you" Ayame added "Be nice you were a growing puppy once to you know"

"You don't want him not to grow big and strong" now do you? Sango needled

"Yes Inuyasha you should show kindness to a younger dog" Miroku tormented "After all he is so young and helpless"

"Helpless my ass" what about my ass? And now he takes my meat"

"He's just a pup your brother doesn't know any better" Sugimi said playing along with the other tormenters "You must learn to share"

"Thanks for nothing you bunch of creeps" Inuyasha insulted "Low life back stabbing rats"

"Your welcome. Squeak, squeak" they replied in unison

"But I'm hungry, there's no meat left, and I didn't get any" Inuyasha whined

"You're a big strong, healthy, young dog go catch something" Sugimi told him smiling evilly

"And if I do you fuckers aren't getting any" Inuyasha replied "How do you like that?

"Hah, I am a full blooded Inu youkai, Kagome is an Inu, and Ayame is ookami we are more then capable of hunting and catching prey for meat" Sugimi reminded "As are the humans Miroku, and Sango, thank you so much"

Sesshoumaru nonchalantly sauntered back into the village licking his lips removing the remains of the meat juices that still clung to them, he was wearing the most evil doggie smile in history. Inuyasha glared daggers as his puppy form big brother, Sesshoumaru seeing the murderous intent in his eyes smirked smugly pissing the hanyou off even more

"I hope you enjoyed it you little bastard, I will get you I promise" Inuyasha bit

"Woof, woof" in a mocking tone was Sesshoumaru's response

"Wait for it, wait for it you little fucker" Inuyasha tried taunting "Hehehe, payback is a real bitch"

Sesshoumaru turned his back to Inuyasha, and at the same time lifted his tail up as high as it would go, stuck his little puppy butt up, then moved it from side to side saying kiss my ass. Inuyasha changed looks first shock, followed by, disgust, indignation, and fury, to Inuyasha's annoyance everyone laughed

"Now remember Inuyasha before you start kissing lord Sesshoumaru's ass use some oil on your lips to make them soft before you start, you would not want to scratch his little bottom" Shippou needled

"Yup Inuyasha talks so much shit that his lips do tend to be a little crusty" Kagome ragged

"That reminds me Inuyasha that's what you better do next time before you kiss me" Ayame teased "Girls do prefer soft lips"

"Yup Inuyasha always make sure you have soft lips before kissing girls, or beautiful puppies butts" Sango needled

"Yes I do agree very much so" Sugimi said with a smirk "Good grooming counts"

"Yes and my Sesshy has such beautiful but tender skin" Kagome razzed

"Tender skin my ass that son of a bitch has skin like fucking steel" Inuyasha barked

"You leave my Sesshy alone you big bully" Kagome teased, picked Sesshoumaru up and he licked her cheek "That's my baby, so handsome in any form, yes you are" he gave her a playful whine

"Aw how cute" Ayame cooed

"Suck up" Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru. Then put his hand on his head as if he had a headache "Oh gods I think I'm going to be sick"

**Puppy bomb, Sesshoumaru's gift, youkai delight**

The next day Sesshoumaru was laying on his stomach napping, Inuyasha saw it as the perfect time to get some long overdue revenge, he waited wanting to make sure his brother wasn't going to wake to soon. Letting his canine side take over he went down on all fours, crept up on Sesshoumaru, and just when he was about to pounce a thunderous sound was heard, Inuyasha's ears drooped, he was dizzy then fainted

Yup Sesshoumaru laid the most noxious fart bomb of the century in Inuyasha's face. Sesshoumaru had been fake sleeping the whole time, he gave a doggie laugh "Ah the old Inu youkai fart attack never fails" Sugimi said "Good work son, I'm proud"

Sesshoumaru though in puppy form had a devilish plot in mind, that would gain him payback big time. The following day as Kagome had planned the day before she readied herself to take Sesshoumaru with her to her time and visit her family. Sugimi watched while Inuyasha sat smirking, he knew his up to no good son was going to go into the well after Sesshoumaru, and Kagome were gone and waited

With Sesshoumaru held in her arms Kagome leapt into the well, at warp speed they were in her time, she leapt up and out of the well and gracefully landed on her feet, she made her way to her house. In the feudal era with a smirk on his face Inuyasha patiently waited, after a few minutes had passed he got up, ran to, then jumped into the well, Sugimi, and Ayame shot each other knowing looks

"Well papa looks like he's at it again" Ayame said

"Yes daughter that he is" Sugimi answered "And I have a feeling that he is in for a big surprise. Sesshouaru is one sneaky bastard, who always plans ahead. With superior battle plan abilities, a master tactician if you will "

"Damn wish I could watch it" she said "We're going to miss all the fun"

"Really I know, and have a way" he told her

"Really? Ayame replied with wide smiling eyes, she rubbed her hands together "Lets do it papa" pretty please, with raw meat on top?" She teased

"Hehehe" Sugimi laughed getting the canine joke. He led Ayame to a stream, and using his powers he used it to look into Kagome's time and watch "You see dear girl we don't have to miss a thing"

"Papa I love you"

"Thank you my partner in crime" he answered, then continued watching

Inuyasha arrived in the future, Ayame, and Sugimi watched as the sneaky up to no good hanyou climbed out of the well wearing the most sadistic grin in history. Like a thief he sneaked toward Kagome's house fully intent on wreaking havoc on his elder brother, but was he in for a surprise, with an angelic look he entered Kagome's home

"I know that look and it means that boy is up to something really rotten" Sugimi stated "This is going to be good, knowing Sesshoumaru he's already waiting for his brothers arrival"

"Oh well it's his funeral. But I know it's going to be funny as hell" Ayame said "Hehehe"

"Precisely" Sugimi said

"Hey papa can we hear it to? Asked Ayame

"Certainly, nothing but the best for my daughter" Sugimi replied smiling evilly

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Kagome asked

"Just came to visit your family wench" he answered with and angelic face "I is still legal isn't it? He wisecracked

"Alright but remember you have to be good" Kagome reminded "Or I will have to kill you" she teasingly warned

"Aren't I always? He teased "I'm always a good dog"

"You really want me to answer that?

"Jeez thanks Kagome I feel so loved"

"Oh cut the crap, and the I'm so wounded act" now do you want some ramen? It's all ready"

"Do dogs love bones? Hell yes I want some" Inuyasha wisecracked

Kagome dished out the ramen, meanwhile Inuyasha lunged for Sesshoumaru, one growl alerting his mate _**"Inuyashaaaaa? **_Kagome yelled

"Gulp, ah crap"

"Sit" Kagome said, crash "Did I not tell you, you had to behave? And you agreed to"

While Inuyasha was still face down on the floor, and Kagome had her back turned to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity he'd been waiting for heo put his snout inside Kagome's bag, pulled out a small pouch, and using his teeth aimed the pouch over Inuyasha's bowl of ramen dumping the contents in, then innocently stuffed it back in her bag

While Kagome continued to berate the poor hanyou Sesshoumaru pulled out the next item from Kagome's bag, and gave it to Buyou, the cat happily took it, winked at Sesshoumaru then went in hiding. The cat both wanted to avoid Inuyasha, and enjoy his treat in peace, by the time the subjugation spell wore off the deed was done, now all he had to do was, to make it look good when Inuyasha got up Sesshoumaru gave a couple of growls

"Ah shut up you spoiled mutt" Inuyasha insulted, Sesshoumaru continued to feign fury "Butt wipe"

"We will see little brother, we will see" Sesshoumaru thought

"Now sit down, shut up, eat. And cut the shit or no ramen for you" got that? Kagome scolded

"Yeah, yeah, yeah wench I got it already" Inuyasha replied in an indignant tone "Jeez cranky much"

"Jeez an idiot much" Kagome countered

Inuyasha sat down to eat, he shoveled the ramen into his mouth like it was the last meal on earth, and the last time he was ever going to have it again. It only took seconds to begin first he felt a bit lightheaded, then strange all over, and next the transformation, then a second white puppy sat on a kitchen chair snarling

"What the hell? Kagome said "Uh oh, Sessh you little devil"

"Hehehe" Sesshoumaru laughed doggy style

Inuyasha hopped up, and dove across the table intent on puppy pounding the crap out of his brother, of course agile Sesshoumaru easily dodged the attack. Inuyasha slid off the table and landed flat on his little ass, indignant he looked up at his smugly smirking brother and growled, Kagome laughed her ass off, ah but the real treat had yet to come

Buyou casually strolled into the kitchen, looked at Inuyasha with a never before seen evil glint in his eye, and sweetly meowed in an innocent tone, then did his version of a kitty smirk. Inuyasha tried to escape the devilish cat, Buyou continued his approach, Inuyasha growled but still continued to attempt escape

Next thing Inuyasha knew Buyou was on his back, hanging onto the nape of his neck with his fangs, Inuyasha ran like hell yelping, while Buyou played ride the doggy getting long overdue revenge. Kagome couldn't resist she got it on camera, Souta was at first shacked, closed, rubbed, then opened his eyes to see it was real, once he saw that it was then all but pissed his pants laughing

"Woo hoo kitty ride the doggy" Souta teased, while Buyou rode Inuyasha all over the house "Hey sis we should enter them in the rodeo. Bet we'd win first prize, and a ton of money to"

"S, Souta?

"Yes sis?

"B, Buyou don't hurt yourself, or chip a cute little fang" Kagome managed to say between laughs

"Growl" was heard from indignant Inuyasha

When the cat and dog disappeared Kagome went back into the kitchen to see angelic Sesshoumaru innocently staring at her, then a scent hit her nose, she tracked it to her bag. Walked over to her bag, reached in, and found the pouch and pieces of the other item, Sesshoumaru continued to gaze upon her with an I did it, but I'm so innocent look

"Oh no, Sessh puppy transformation powder for Inuyasha" Kagome said while holding the pouch "And demon catnip for Buyou" she stated while holding a fragment of the catnip "Hehehe, double revenge with one hit, shit that is pure genius"

"Why thank you mate, Remind me to bone your brains out when I am myself once more" Sesshoumaru said in Inu language

"Come on Sesshy lets go have some fun" Kagome said, winked, then by will turned into a puppy "Follow me" she said

"Now you are in serious trouble" Sesshoumaru promised, she ran, and he chased her to another room "Now my pet you are trapped" he said then used his body to push the door closed

"Letch" she teased

Meanwhile poor Sugimi, and Ayame while holding their stomachs all but peed them selves laughing "D, demon catnip, and p, puppy transformation powder" Ayame gasped out

"Talk about a, a two in one gift" Sugimi coughed out between laughed

"Yep the gift that k, keeps on giving" Ayame gasped

"What do you say we celebrate? Sugimi suggested

"Okay what do you have in mind?

"Youkai delight" he answered

"You mean that sake made with demon catnip, and dogweed. The weed that alone will get you stoned"

"The one and only" Sugimi replied

"Hell I'm game if you are" Ayame replied with a big smile "But where will we get it?

"Oh I know where, let us raid Inuyasha's stash" shell we? He teased batting his eyes

"You mean that rotten little prick has a stash and never offered me his own mate any" she said "Oh he is dog meat when he gets back"

"He makes the shit almost by the gallon. And I know where he keeps it, hehehe"

"Okay papa lets raid, drink, and enjoy his stash. I'll fix him later on" Ayame stated

A couple of days later the Inu brothers were back to normal, Inuyasha still wanted revenge for the kitty ride the dog incident, Sesshoumaru was drinking regular sake to which Inuyasha slipped some youkai delight into. After a few seconds passed by Sesshoumaru began to feel the affects of it, next he smiled then did something completely unexpected, classy dignified Sesshoumaru sang

"Oh I am killing perfection and I have an erection" Sesshoumaru continued "I am Sesshoumaru and to death I will hump you" his speech was slightly slurred. Yes he was a very happy drunk

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome said

"The one and only. That is my name don't wear it out or I might have to bite that sweet round ass of yours, hehehe"

"Hm, an ass man" Sugimi joked

"My giant drunk puppy" Kagome teased, then sniffed "Inuyasha you little prick you slipped youkai delight into his sake"

"Hey my dick ain't little" Inuyasha defended "And so what if I did it's not like the pricks gonna die or anything"

"Oh miko of mine, it is time to play saw the pine. Sesshy has wood and he'll give it to you good" Sesshoumaru said in a playful tone. Before Kagome could respond she was over his shoulder and carried off

"Holy shit I don't believe my brother is a fucking pervert. Mister I'm so classy, vulgarity is beneath me is a freaking closet hentai" Inuyasha commented

"I never knew Sesshoumaru had such poetic talent" Sugimi commented

"Oh by the way dear mate, you have youkai delight" Ayame said "I know you do"

"Ah, un, well you see I got it from a guy he gave it to me" Inuyasha lied

In a flash Ayame was on him holding him by one ear "Bullshit you have a stash. You have never bothered to share with me your own mate, or your father" now where is it? I know you have a stash. Don't even bother denying it" Ayame warned

"Ah Ayame ear, ear" Inuyasha whined

Ayame gently pulled his ear up forcing him to stand up from his comfy seated position on the ground and walk with her "Now I want to know where that stash is. And your going to lead me to it"

"Jeez Ayame I do not have a stash ya crazy wench" she yanked his ear a bit "Ow, ow, ow damn it woman my ear"

"Stop lying and take me to it. Or you won't get any for a year" he gulped

Damn woman that's canine abuse" he said, then conceded, and led her to it, she never released his ear till they got to the stash

"Good boy" Ayame said "Now it's share time"

"Hehehe, I told him pussy rules, he wouldn't last a week without it" Sugimi thought "Love they way she did that without letting him know that I am the one who told her he has a stash"


	20. Chapter 20 Subjugation

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takashi, and Viz Media, Rated R Language**

Inuyasha puts subjugation beads on Sugimi, the command being kiss my ass, when he tuses it he gets an unexpected big surprise. Complete one shot Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 20**

**By Raven 2010, and dragongirl158, Sep 13 2011**

**Subjugation**

**Subjugation surprise, bite me, voodoo**

"My weasel of a mate is up to something I can feel it" Ayame told Kagome, and Sango

"Ah ha" they agreed

"You know ladies sometimes I think we ought to cage that boy" Miroku commented

"I shall say nothing, but will sit back and watch the blood shed. Hehehe"Sesshoumaru said

"Sesshoumaru you are a sick man, I love you" Kagome teased

"Aw mate you always know how to warm my frosty little heart" he joked

Inuyasha's sick twisted demented mind was running on scheming overload with his latest plot, now all he had to do was go and acquire the item needed to commit his deviltry. Inuyasha left the village feigning going out on patrol, for a few hours he stayed away then came back, Sugimi was lounging sitting against a boulder napping, as fast as a lightning bolt Inuyasha had a pair of subjugation beads around his fathers neck

"Oh here we go" Sango said

"Inuyasha only does it for love" Miroku stated

"Monk" Sango bit, while the others except Sesshoumaru mouths gaped in shock

"Does it for love" Miroku are you nuts? You poor thing you've been around Inuyasha to long" Kagome replied

"Yes ladies he does do it for love. Love of pain, the pain he receives for his misdeeds" Miroku told then with a twisted grin

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place? Ayame scolded playfully

"What and ruin the mystery and suspense" he answered

"Monk you are a credit to the rest of us wise asses" Sesshoumaru said

Using a high pitched howl Inuyasha woke Sugimi with a start, at the same time Sugimi leapt up onto his feat "What the hell? Are we under attack? he asked

Inuyasha smirked wickedly "Kiss my ass" Sugimi went down

"Oh boy the bomb is about to drop" Sango said

The gloating hanyou stood there cockily waiting for his sire to kiss his butt, as Sugimi drew closer Inuyasha's smirk grew larger. That's a good boy, good dog" he said

"One, two, thre" before Kagome could finish the count

"Ahhhhhhh" what the fuck do you think your doing? Inuyasha bellowed for all to hear as Sugimi's fangs sunk into his butt

"Whine, growl" was heard from Sugimi

"Nooooooo, owwwww. Damn you stooop" Inuyasha shrieked, as Sugimi went into a non stop biting frenzy

"Aw how sweet he's teething" Kagome ragged

"So cute he's sharpening his cute little fangs" Ayame teased

"A necessary thing for a young dog to do" Sesshoumaru added

"Inuyasha ye make a wonderful loving father" Keade teased

"Get him off, make him let ouch go" Inuyasha whined between yelps

"You did put subjugation beads on father in your fool attempt to subdue, and control. You gave the command bite me and he is simply responding to it, and doing what you commanded" is he not? Sesshoumaru needled, knowing that wasn't the command

"I didn't say bite me moron. I said kiss my ass" Inuyasha snapped, then it dawned on him he got tricked into giving the command again "Uh oh" and at the same time Yeeeow" he screeched when Sugimi went into another biting frenzy "Stop" do I look raw meat?

Inuyasha was about to get a big surprise, the biting suddenly stopped, then Sugimi's subjugation beads were around his neck, they glowed with a pale purplish halo like light, instead of the blue they glowed when put around Sugimi's neck. Next Inuyasha found himself in puppy form, and when he looked up he saw his father looking down at him sadistically smiling at him, and a growl left his mouth

"Forgot did you? That I can change a being into a puppy at will" Sugimi reminded

"Can I play with the pretty new puppy? Ha, ha, ha? Sango teased, then laughed, Inuyasha growled

"Sit up and beg" Sugimi said. Inuyasha immediately sat with his front paws up in a begging position, and begged with whimpers "Roll over and play dead" Inuyasha did "Run around in circles, chase, and bite your tail" Inuyasha did

"Sesshoumaru how come your father gets three commands on one pair of rosary beads? When Inuyasha's own set has only one command" Kagome asked

"Because dear mate father is one thousand years old making him a more powerful then usual taiyoukai. Rosaries do not affect him as they do little brother, as you saw they had the opposite affect, whatever command he chose for father it would do the opposite of whatever he desired" he answered grinning

In Inu language

Inuyasha

"_**Three, he gets three? I don't even fucking get one" **_

Sugimi

"_**You've gotten what you asked for. So stop your whining" he ragged**_

Inuyasha

"_**I Got shit old man, it's not fair"**_

Sugimi

"_**You get what you ask for little fuzzy" **_he said knowing Inuyasha hated being called that

Inuyasha

"_**I ain't fuzzy goat lips"**_

After three days of continuous torture bored Sugimi removed the subjugation beads freeing Inuyasha, Inuyasha hid it well but his twisted brain was already scheming. He remembered something he was told about years before and decided to use it, he went about getting the necessary items needed for the task, black cloth, herbs, fabric shreds, and a piece of his father's hair

The little devil made a voodoo doll, stuffed it with the fabric shreds, and some herbs, and put sugimi's hair inside it, then sewed it shut "This'll teach the prick a lesson he'll never forget, hehehe" the gloating hanyou thought

Wanting to go and take a bath Inuyasha hid his voodoo masterpiece inside the hole of a tree, and swiftly headed to the hot spring, after a good long soak he came back to the village. He went to the tree, took the doll out of the hole, then found a hiding place and hid where he could watch the others but not be seen, Sugimi had just returned from hunting and put down the deer that was slung over his shoulders

Holdind the voodoo doll in one hand he used the other to hold a long pin, then japed the doll in the butt then shrieked in pain when he felt as though he had been stabbed in the ass with a pin. In total disbelief the fool tried again only this time with a lot more force, then screamed when the crippling pain seized him, then realized the others probably heard him

That thought no sooner finished crossing his mind then he realized he was surrounded, with sets of gold and brown eyes staring at him, as he stood here still holding the voodoo doll in one hand and the pin in the other. Sugimi gave him a look that he could not read or figure out, Inuyasha quickly tried to hide his hands behind his back, while the others stared at him intently

"Looking for this? Sugimi said as he held up the clump of hair that he had removed from the doll earlier "Tsk, tsk, tsk such a naughty pup are you" he teased

"Gulp, oh shit" Inuyasha said

"Yes, oh shit. You see pup I removed my hair from the doll, then replaced it with yours" smirking Sugimi informed him

"Crap" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Happy crappy birthday little brother, even though it's not" Sesshoumaru razzed

"Hey voodoo Taisho" Sango called him

"He do that voodoo, that he don't do so well" Miroku teased

"Oh it's so tragic he doesn't know how to work magic" Ayame ragged

"There's acupuncture, but Inuyasha has given himself buttupuncture, hehehe" Kagome razzed

"Have anything to say for yourself pup? Sugimi asked in a casual tone

"I, um, ah, gotta go" Inuyasha stammered, then ran like hell dropping the doll during his retreat

Sugimi picked it up "Father may I" Sesshoumaru asked

"Why certainly my boy" he replied, and handed the doll to Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru looked at Sugimi "I won't even ask" Sugimi told him

"I think little brother needs a nap, hehehe" Sesshoumaru said, and smiled evilly

Seshoumaru took the doll put it inside a drawstring bag, then dowsed it with sleeping powder, Inuyasha would be put to sleep in no time "Now while little brother sleeps we will all get a long deserved break along with peace, rest, and quiet" Sesshpumaru told the others

Sugimi had his own plans "While the pup is asleep daddy will play" Sugimi thought, mentally laughing his ass love

**The morning after**

Inuyasha woke up the next morning, he yawned, stretched, then looked and realized he was in a cave laying beneath furs, once he was fully awake and alert he noticed he felt different. He lifted the fur covering him, looked and nearly died of heart failure when he saw it, he was naked, had round full breasts, upon further inspection also found he had female parts below the waist but had yet to discover the biggest surprise of all

He turned around then looked on the opposite side of the bedding, his beautiful golden eyes widened with shock, filled with horror, then dread when he saw it. There laying next to him was none other then Jakotsu who was also naked as the day he was born, Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat, and for a few seconds he was breathless until he spotted something on Jakotsu's neck a mating mark

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha screamed "What? How? When?

Jakotsu was startled awake "Morning darling" Jakotsu greeted "What? Well I think you know that already" how? In the usual way, when? Right here in the cave mate" Jakotsu answered and strained trying to keep a straight face

"Nooo, oh no, no way in hell" Inuyasha protested

"You know you're the first girl I've ever been with" Jakotsu teased

"Sesshoumaruuuuuuu" Inuyasha screamed

Back at the village sensitive youkai ears heard the scream "It seems tha little brother hads discovered his gift" Sesshoumaru said with a big devious smile

"So sick, but so much fun" Sugimi stated

"That's not the name you were calling all night last night" Jakotsu said "I believe it was. Yes, oh yes Jakotsuuuuu, music to my ears"

"Yeah well your gonna be screaming no Inuyashaaaaa" while I'm killing you, Inuyasha promised "So start making funeral plans genius"

"Oh I like it rough daddy"

"Say that that after I put you in your grave" Inuyasha snapped

"Ouch" Jakotsu wisecracked

Inuyasha was dressed, and on his way back to the village in under a minute, when he arrived he let his eyes search for and find his target, and soon found it "Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha called

"You called? He answered, while the others gaped in shock at his new appearance, which he had forgotten about

"What? What the hell are you idiots gawking at? Inuyasha bit

"Lovely young lady will you bear my children? Miroku said

"What? Monk I'm going to kill you" Inuyasha snapped

"Wow Kags she's got more boobs then me, I feel cheated" Ayame said

"I know, she's got more then me to" Kagome agreed

"Gee thanks a lot Ayame some mate you are" Inuyasha grouched

"Sorry nice lady but I don't do girls"

"You don't do? Inuyasha started, then looked down and was swiftly reminded of his new female form "That reminds me. Sesshoumaru you bastard you did this to me"

"No little brother, put you to sleep yes. But I did not create this masterpiece that is now you, I sincerely wish that I could claim credit for it"

"Yeah right" what do I look like I was just born an hour ago" Inuyasha snapped

"Unlike you little troll I do not lie, for I have no need for, or desire to lie" Sesshoumaru shot back

"Then wh? He started "Daaaaaaad" Inuyasha bellowed "Get your ass out here nooooow"

"You screamed? Young lady have you no manners? Did your family not teach them to you? Sugimi needled

"Oh cut the crap, you know damn well who the fuck I am" Inuyasha snapped "You put me to sleep, stripped me, then put me naked in that's gods damned cave with Jakotsu, and he has a mating mark"

"Was one mate not enough for you? Greedy, greedy that's naughty" Sugimi teased

"One would think after a full night of constant mating that you'd be far more mellow, content, and relaxed. At least you have a strong mate, the pups will be beautiful" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Bullshit dad, one Inu's are only allowed one mate, two if they try to take another one they die right away. Three I'm not dead" am I? so there was no mating. And last time I checked I didn't do boys" Inuyasha said "And Sesshoumaru I hope your balls fall off"

"Little brother it was not father who put you to sleep it was me" Sesshoumaru confessed "And you leave my balls alone their not bothering you"

"And this new masterpiece that is you is my creation" Sugimi informed him "You do indeed make one beautiful curvaceous female" he ragged

"Yes but her first time must have been painful" Sesshoumaru needled "Was he gentle?

"I'll give ya curvaceous female, you son of a bitch" Inuyasha screamed "Look what you did tits. I've got tits for fuck sake. And what you did below the waist is low even for you, I want pussy, not to wear one, asshole"

"Well hole of the ass you started it with the subjugation beads" didn't you? It's a bit late in the game to be developing dognesia now" don't you think? Sugimi said

"Dognesia, good one" Kagome said

"What the hell is dognesia" Sango asked

"Canine version of amnesia" Kagome answered

"Yes Inuyasha does seem to have that frequently" Miroku wisecracked

"Wow" did your mate give it to you that good that you have lost some memory? He must be incredible" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Poor thing she's all humped out" Ayame teased

"Start making funeral plans pop cause today's your lucky freaking day" Inuyasha yelled, Sugimi stuck his tongue out, gave Inuyasha the finger, then ran with Inuyasha right on his tail

"It s surely is not a boring day" Ayame said, then they all bust out laughing

**Interrupted, miko wrath, Naraku's deadly mistake, bitches never learn**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were have one of their long daily mating sessions, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru were about to climax when they were interrupted by "Oi wench, Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha called

"Little brother unless you are suicidal I suggest you run now" Sesshoumaru warned

"Or what? Your gonna give me a manicure? Inuyasha joked

"_**Inuyashaaaaaaa" **_Kagome screamed

"Uh oh" he exclaimed

"Uh oh is right, and a whole lot more" Kagome bit, Inuyasha ran with Kagome right on his tail

"Inuyasha Taisho hope you love death cause I'm about to give it to you" Kagome yelled

"Eeeeeee" he screeched "Crap she called me by my full name that's never good" he thought

"Hehehe I never get tired of this. Have fun mate" Sesshoumaru thought ""When she comes back after murdering little brother she'll be twice as hot. And I will be ravaged" he said to himself

An hour later just as Sesshoumaru had predicted Kagome came back, and pounced on her mate, this time she was riding him like the beautiful stallion he was, they felt their end nearing. Just when she and Sesshoumaru were about to have their releases a purplish glow was seen as Naraku drew near

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me" I mean seriously what the hell's a girl got to do around here to be able to enjoy, and complete a good fuck in peace? Kagome cursed

"Sesshoumaru laid back relaxing "Stupid bastard" he thought

"Hey asshole what the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here? Kagome snapped

"Maybe I shall give you something to keep that foul mouth of yours busy" Naraku said

"Pull it, stretch it, then shove it" Kagome bit in her rage

"After you get on your knees at my feet, and introduce me to the talents of that wild mouth of yours" Naraku needled

"Go away shit for brains" Kagome snapped

"I think not" was his reply

"And he has just signed his own death warrant" Sesshoumaru thought

Kagome eyes turned blood red, her cheek stripes became jagged, then her claws, and fangs elongated. Before Naraku even saw it coming Kagome took on her dog form turning full demon, seeing this Naraku knew he was screwed, but it was to late, the battle if you could even call it that lasted only seconds, Kagome dug her claws into naraku's chest letting the poison acid seep from her claws into Naraku dissolving him into nothing

The mates were happy indulging in carnal pleasure once again "Gods damn it, son of a fucking bitch" Kagome who never swears snapped

"What is it mate? Sesshoumaru questioned, then caught the scent "Uh oh" he thought

"Why me all I want is to fuck in peace" is that to much to ask for? Kagome bit

"Sesshoumaru looked up then saw it soul collectors headed in their direction, with a vicious growl Kagome leapt up onto her feet, murder in her eyes, and fire in her blood. Like an assassin she calmly and patiently waited perched like a deadly cobra waiting to strike, just when Kikyo entered the area with her bow and arrow aimed to shoot Sesshoumaru, kagome leapt out and with one swipe of her claws Kikyo's head rolled across the ground, the souls her body held were free, and Kikyo's body was gone

"Bitches never learn" Kagome exclaimed

"That's my miko" Sesshoumaru thought

Afterward Kagome returned to her humanoid form "Sesshoumaru I wanna fuck now" no more was said, she found herself beneath her mate "Uhhh Sesshoumaru" he continued until they reached completion

Upon returning to the village Sesshoumaru was treated to a wonderful sight Inuyasha tied to a tree wearing only his fundoshi, covered in pine tar with sickening sweet smelling flowers stuck all over his body. His eyes were glazed over, and he looked drunk as if he'd been drinking sake, it was because of the scent from the flowers he felt drunk, and dizzy, Sesshoumaru grinned

"Yes son your miko did this, a true masterpiece" don't you think? Sugimi said

"Yes father" Sesshoumaru answered

"Sesshoumaru I am curious" what happened? Sugimi asked with a smirk

"Little brother interrupted us"

"I see" Sugimi replied "That explains why Kagome, chased caught, did all that, then tied your brother to a tree. Then took off so fast, that's my girl" Kagome smirked

"That is not all that she did after little brother Naraku, then the clay bitch Kikyho interrupted us" Sesshoumaru told his father

"Ohhhhh boy" Sugimi exclaimed "Let me guess"

"They are both dead" Sesshoumaru replied

"Yay" Ayame said "No more clay bitch. Guess they learned the hard way never interrupt a girls humping session" she joked, they celebrated


	21. Chapter 21 Youkai delight

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Language**

Using demon catnip, and dogweed aka demon reefer, and soaking it in sake, till it dissolves, Inuyasha creates Youkai delight, others drink it and hilarity ensues, lol written for fans. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 21**

**By Raven 2010, Sep 16 2011**

**Youkai delight**

**Inuyasha's new creation, happy hour, a proposal, a pink surprise**

All day long Inuyasha had been thinking about it "I gotta have some, now all I have to do is use the excuse I'm going out on patrol, then get what I need and make it" he thought

"He is up to no earthly good" Sango whispered

"Well as long as I do not get turned into a damned puppy again I'm fine. If he does I will kill him for real this time" Kagome said

"Nah let him live but take away his number one treasure" Ayame joked

"Deadly" both Miroku, and Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Aw boys don't worry we love you" Kagome said

"Look at it this way boys better him then us" Sugimi added, batting his eyes

"Father you are diabolical, and so right" Sesshoumaru stated

"Hey I'm going out on patrol" Inuyasha announced

"Okay try not to turn anyone into a puppy while your gone" Kagome wisecracked

"Gee thanks a lot wench" Inuyasha retorted "And don't trip over your tongue while I'm gone" he teased

"Sure if you promise not to use itchy vine leaves to wipe your butt with like you did a long time ago and got that beautiful rose red rash" she joked

"Gee thanks for reminding me of that hellish experience" damn don't do you wenches ever forget anything? Inuyasha answered

"Remember that nick name we gave you? Lets see" what was that it? Oh yeah rosy cheeks"

"Rosy Cheeks Taisho" Sugimi ragged

"_**Daaaaaaad**_, see what you did now wench, jeez" Inuyasha grouched

"I'll reward you later mate" Ayame said in a dreamy voice

"Yeah and you better make good on that promise when I get back or I'll kidnap you" Inuyasha teased, then left

Inuyasha walked into the forest to get the ingredients for his creation, he picked and gathered demon catnip, dogweed a demon version of reefer, and obtained the strongest demon sake there was. He journeyed to his secret secluded spot deep in the forest, set the ingredients on top of a large flat top rock that sat at the base of a massive tree. He then poured the sake into a larger bottle then put one bunch of demon catnip, and one bunch of dogweed into the sake, corked the bottle, put it inside a heavy bag, swiftly dug a hole, and buried it

Now all he had to do is let it set for one hour and he'd have his beloved youkai delight, or as he nick named it happy juice, Inuyasha pat the ground where the bottle was buried and said "Daddy loves you, you'll be ready in an hour I'll come get you then"

As he had planned an hour later Inuyasha went to his secret stash, dug it up, took the bottle out of the bag, uncorked it, then poured some of it's contents into a smaller bottle he had with him. After he finished he re buried it, then innocently began walking back to the village. While walking he took a couple of sips of his youkai delight, as it hit him he felt playful, and a wicked idea entered his mind, he wanted to have some fun and had his target all picked out

With the village in sight Inuyasha allowed his eyes to scan the area, then spotted his target, the target was drinking a fruit juice mix. Inuyasha waited when his victim got up to get something, like a cat he stealthy snuck in, poured a little youkai delight along with something extra into said targets juice, and left. Innocently Inuyasha reentered the village, went over to the fire, and sat with the others just in time for the food, his target had also just returned, as the meal continued all there sipped their drinks, then the fun began

"Oh shit this is gonna be sooo good" Inuyasha thought

Jaken got up, walked over to Kirrara, got down on one knee, took one of her front paws in his hands "W, w, will you m, marry me" he stammered

The tea in Sesshoumaru's mouth sprayed across the ground, his golden widened eyes stared on in shock at his retainers uncharacteristic never before seen amorous behavior. Sango, Ayame, and the rest of the group almost peed themselves laughing as they continued to watch, Jaken was kissing the tops of Kirrara's paws, and staring lovingly into her eyes, Sugimi was loving every minute of it

"Meow" came from Kirrara

"I wuv, I mean love you, you'll have everything you w, want, diamonds, jewels, everything your heart could desire" Jaken drunkenly promised

"Jaken? Sesshoumaru called

"Y, yes ward Sesshoumawoo" he stammered

"You are drunk"

"Nonsince, ah, oh yeah nonsense" Jaken answered unable to form complete sentences "We all no, I mean know that I, I Jakin, Jaken do not dwink" he slurred

"Hm, me thinks a certain someone has a secret" Sesshoumaru teased

"Only that that if this goddess consents to be my bwide, bride I will be the happiest toad, I mean imp in the world" Jaken drunkenly replied

Meanwhile Sango, Ayame, and Kagome were leaning against each other for support so they wouldn't fall over from laughing so hard "You are aware that, that is fire neko you are proposing marriage to, do you not? Sesshoumaru asked

"Why me? I'm a good kitty, I fly everybody around, help in battle. And all kinds of stuff, now beaky here want's to, gulp, marry me, eeek" Kirrara thought

"H, hey Ja, Jaken do you think your man enough f, for her? Inuyasha ragged

"You slut up, I mean shut up. I'll not let a mangy butt, I mean mutt stand in the way of our love, a love that will last for centuries" Jaken stammered

"Jaken? Sugimi's deep voice called

"Y, yes ward slugimi?

"You are drunk, that you are" Sugimi told him

"I, if you say so mi ward, mi lord" was Jakens slurred reply

"Jaken? Sesshoumaru called

"Yes lord Sesshmarwoo"

"Go lay down and sleep it off"

"No I, I will not leave my bride unattended" Jaked replied, still holding Kirrara's paw

"She needs me"

Kirrara decided to end this little scenario, while he continued holding her paw she turned into her large form "T, there ya go Jaken, but I think s, she's to much woman for you" Inuyasha managed to say between laughs "P, pussy overdose. Meow"

Next thing Jaken knew the neck of his haori was in Kirrara's fangs, he was lifted off the ground, then was being flown away "Inuyasha?

"Yes pop?

"You did this" didn't you? Sugimi said

"Wh, who little old me? This Inuyasha takes issue with that assumption" Inuyasha replied

Sugimi sniffed Jakens cup "Ah ha, youkai delight" pup?

"What? He's a youkai, he drank youkai delight, what can I say the little green creep has connections. Remind me to ask him who when he gets back, I could use some myself" Inuyasha said

"You know son you are so full of shit we could fertilize all the farms and gardens in Japan with it" Sugimi wisecracked

"Then you better get to shitting dad cause the crops could use you right now" Inuyasha ragged

"Really?

Without another word Sugimi walked over to Inuyasha, grabbed the neck of his haori, lifted, then sniffed him "What are you doing? What no courting, no gifts or getting to know each other first? Inuyasha teased "Gee I feel so cheap, used, and violated"

"Yes oh rotten pup of mine. Youkai delight, sniff, sniff, you made it yourself, and you made it stronger then usual" Sugimi said

"Why pop how can you suspect your own pup? I am so young and innocent"

"It is not that I suspect you, it is that I know you" Sugimi replied

"Yeeeees, and your point being?" was wiseass Inuyasha's reply

"Alright Weaselyasha fess up"

"Ouch dad words hurt more then the sharpest sword. Sniff, sniff" Inuyasha replied feigning tears

"No, but my claws do" smirking Sugimi said, flexing his claws

"Geez what a cranky old dog" what happened somebody didn't get enough sleep last night? Inuyasha ragged

"Since you refuse to tell me, now I will have to use other methods"

"O, other methods" Inuyasha stammered "Go ahead do your worst old man" he said not knowing what he was in for

Without another word Inuyasha found himself on his back being mercilessly tickled under his arm pits "D, dad st, stop, hehehehehe, n, no more" please?" Inuyasha choked out

"Tell me what I want to know and I will" Sugimi replied

"Shit c, com, oh come on dad" pretty pleeeeease?

"Stubborn pup" Sugimi exclaimed

"May as well confess little brother. Confess" Sesshoumaru teased, enjoying the sight

Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes went wide "No, no pop" you wouldn't? panicky Inuyasha said

As he felt Sugimi's hand wrap around his ankle "Nooooooooo, dad don't do it"

He pled "Eeeeeeeee" he shrieked when a feather began tickling his foot

"Come on tell daddy what he want's to know" Sugimi teased

"Oh, okay g, goat breath you win I give. n, now stop"

"Pup start talking, daddy will stop tickling, come on you can do it" Sugimi coaxed, Inuyasha conceded "Good boy, see, was that so hard?"

"Easy for you to say rat lips, you weren't the one getting tortured"

Kirrara came back holding something pink and furry in her fangs, upon further inspection all there saw that it was a cute but very pink furred puppy. Both Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru looked wide eyed and they did not shock easily, they others all exchanged curious glances, Sugimi had a capability that Inuyasha was unaware of and he was about to use it

In neko language

Sugimi

"_**Kirrara what happened?**_

Kirrara

"_**I took Jaken to the river to dunk him in the cold water, because I wanted to give the annoying little pest a jolt. I dunked him, pulled him up, then suddenly he turned into a puppy"**_

Sugimi

"_**Strange indeed, I have a suspicion"**_

Kirrara

"_**I do as well"**_

"Dad you speak neko? I do not believe" Inuyasha said

All eyes fell on a certain hanyou "Inuyasha dear pup of mine, you did this" didn't you? Sugimi said

"Yeah I put youkai delight in his fruit juice, with a pinch of puppy transformation powder, and a pinch of color changing powder. Well he's always picking on that kid Rin, and he's a general pain in the ass"

"My boy you are a sick pup"

"Yeah but you gotta admit the little creep does look good in pink" Inuyasha stated

"We should put a red bow around his neck" Sango razzed, Jaken snarled "Crabby"

"Aw" does little Jaky want a bone" Inuyasha teased, Jaken growled

"Little brother you dirty dog" smirking Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Aw, such lovely compliments, warms my little heart. I love you guys" Inuyasha teased

"From green to pink, I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard" Miroku said

**Jaken's diabolical revenge, Inu imp war, new girl, puppies**

Three days had passed and Jaken was now back to normal, and plotting revenge diabolical revenge, waiting for an opportunity he hid, waited, and watched, and it came sooner then he expected. Inuyasha went into the woods to pee, leaving Jaken with the perfect opportunity to do his dastardly deed, while the rest of the group was busy Jaken sneaked over and put a put a pinch of powder in Inuyasha's food, then left, Inuyasha returned, and Jaken innocently strolled back into the village

As everyone seated themselves, each took their bowl of food and began eating, Jaken patiently waited for it to begin, it only took seconds for it to start Inuyasha started turning green, but that was not the end of it no the best was yet to come. Inuyasha started shrinking, gasps were heard, then next there sat an imp with a green body and long green hair, Jaken bust out laughing and was soon holding his aching stomach. Imp eyes glared at Jaken

"Bastard I am going to slowly kill you" Inuyasha screamed

"Hehehe, you cant do anything to me because like me you are an imp. And are to small to do a damn thing, ha, ha, ha" Jaken taunted

"You'd think that" wouldn't you? Inuyasha bit

"No, I know it, so silence yourself, your foolish threats do not scare, and mean nothing to me"

"One imp isn't enough now I have two. Oh my head aches already" Sesshoumaru joked

"Start making funeral plans genius" Inuyasha told Jaken

"Enough, I am weary of you, I am going for a walk"

Jaken turned to walk away, before he could form his next thought Inuyasha had his staff of two heads, aimed it, and scorched Jakens butt "Yeeeeeow" Jaken screamed

"There" how do ya like me now bitch? Inuyasha wisecracked

"Stupid mutt I will kill you, lords brother or not" he screamed

"Roast imp" was the last thing Inuyasha said just before he scorched Jaken's butt again. Jaken shrieked, and ran, Inuyasha chased "Come on be a good little imp and stay still so daddy can roast you" he taunted

"Father the best part is as long as they stay at war we'll get a break" Sesshoumaru

"Agreed" Sugimi replied

Jaken waited as days passed, he had a plan, so he acted as if he were still furious, sending Inuyasha death glares, but he knew as cocky as the hanyou was he'd let his guard down, all Jaken had to do was wait. Sure enough opportunity came Inuyasha let his guard down, and Jaken slipped something in his tea. Inuyashs returned and resumed drinking his tea, in seconds his body had a strange tingling sensation, then there sat a beautiful female neko, Jakens logic dogs hate cats, turn dog into a cat

"A cat, of all things a fucking cat, And a female, you little green bastard now you die" Inuyasha screamed

"Jaken you little green bastard, Jaken now you die" Jaken taunted and mimicked in a feminine voice "What don't you go find a male cat, mate, and have a litter? Eight should be a good start"

"Jaken?

Yes lord Sesshoumaru?

"I suggest you run"

"Yes mi lord" Jaken replied, and ran, with Inuyasha right behind him

When it came to revenge Inuyasha was anything if not patient, he waited for a week to pass, Jaken was chomping at the bit waiting to have his favorite meal raw deer meat. Inuyasha saw his chance and put something in it, Jaken was finally handed his meal and was beside himself with joy. Seconds passed before it began, Jaken felt strange, and swiftly turned into a black dog, but that was not all, a female dog and she was in heat, male dog demons caught her scent, came to investigate, she ran, and they chased

"Have fun, and be a good girl Shima" Inuyasha teased as they ran "Damn she'll have some cute pups"

"Inuyasha y, you are one sick b, bastard" Miroku choked out while he laughed

"Fa, father I think little brother may be sicker, and even more deranged then you" Sesshoumaru managed to say between gasps for air

"A, a female dog in heat, shit that is evil" Ayame choked out

"May, maybe after a few good humps sh, she won't be so cranky" Kagome gasped

Still in dog form Jaken woke up in a large basket, and swiftly looked down when he felt suction, what he saw next filled him with unspeakable horror. There were eight puppies suckling at his tits, to shocked to move he stayed frozen, his heart was almost beating out of his chest, he regained his senses

"Nooooo, this cannot be, I was turned into a dog only yesterday. It is impossible for this to happen in only one day, even for real female dogs" Jaken whined

"Ah, correction you slept for three months" Inuyasha stated

"B, but that m, means me and a male, a male, eeew, pregnant, pups" Jaken stammered

"Yes you and your mate humped a lot, he planted his seed in you many times that night. And now you have a litter" Inuyasha said, trying to hold a serious look on his face

"Youuuuu, bastard this is all your fault, you did this to me. You left me to get impregnated, at least I did not stoop so low with you" Jaken screamed "Growl"

"What a cranky bitch. Damn after all that fucking, and having a litter you should be happy and mellow" Inuyasha ragged

"Growl" was Jakens response, then he lunged for Inuyasha

"Shit and after a did you a favor, what an ungrateful bitch" Inuyasha teased, then ran with Jaken snapping at his heels

Sugimi and the rest of the gang released all the laughter they'd been holding back "Well I, I guess I better return these pup sback to their real mother" Miroku got out between laughs

"Oh my gods Inuyasha is unbelievable, poor J, Jaken only slept one night, and wakes the next day with a litter of pups" Sesshoumaru choked while gasping for air

"And the you slept for t, three months p, part was really a nice but rotten touch" Sango said

"Only Inuyasha's sick mind could come up w, with something so warped" Kagome managed

"Shit J, Jaken will be scarred for life" Kagome managed to say

"Yeah but worst of all h, he thinks he had sex with and is mated to a male Inu" Sugimi got out

"Ah he'll be an imp again tomorrow" Sesshoumaru said

"I know but until then he's going to be trying to kill Inuyasha" Ayame stated "This is just to damn good"

"Well my sick pup wanted a good chase now he's getting one" Sugimi said "Hehehe"


	22. Chapter 22 Bad Dog Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Sugimi watches his son the new and changed Sesshoumaru enjoying his new favorite pastime just when he is enjoying it Sugimi catches him and teases him. Sessh does something completely uncharacteristic of him that he's never done until now. Written for and dedicated to readers and fans who waited so long I'm sorry I was working on a lot of other things lol thanks. **A/N** sorry everyone there were parts missing from this chap in the upload because of a glitch in my system they weren't saved, did it over again. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 22**

**By Raven2010, March 17 2012**

**Bad dog Sesshoumaru**

**Hangover hell, Sugimi's morning fun, a new pastime **

"Oh my head," Inuyasha whined "Sweet death take me now,"

"That is what you get for being a drunken sot," Sesshoumaru teased

"Shut up, even my hair has a headache,"

"Have some more Sake I am sure that will cure your ailment," oh how Sesshoumaru enjoyed tormenting his younger brother especially at times like this

"Dad if you love your little Yashy you'll kill him now," Inuyasha tried joking

"And exactly how much does this job pay, if I am to be an assassin I wish to receive payment?" Sugimi teased

"Ow" Inuyasha whined as another pain shot through his head "Hey you aren't charging Naraku,"

"Yes my boy but that is pleasure this is business," grinning Sugimi replied

"And they call girls gold diggers," Inuyasha retorted "Absolutely heartless,"

Sugimi decided then to turn the tables and at the same time have fun "We need to get you boys mated," he received looks of horror from them"I want grand pups,"

As if sharing one brain they responded "Eew, what, I don't swing that way and hell no that's inces?" they started but were cut off

"Not to each other idiots to females of course, good lord, did your mothers drop you two on your heads at birth?"

"Yeah well it isn't our fault we've got a whack job for a father," Inuyasha shot back

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru added "I feel ill,"

"As it is not my fault that I have to virgin wallflowers who are to lazy and cowardly to give me grand pups," Sugimi retorted, "Want papa to help you find mates?

"I am going for a walk," Sesshoumaru said as he casually turned and nonchalantly strolled away

"Ah, yeah me to, I um gotta go drain the lizard yeah the lizard he's backing up," Inuyasha rambled then ran like hell

"Hm pups eldest is up to something, and very nervous youngest ran like hell ah this is indeed the best morning I have had in a long time," Sugimi thought with a big smile plastered on his face "Which one shall I annoy first?

"Sugimi sama at it again I see?" smiling Miroku commented

"Yes, what is more joyous in life then creating, having, and torturing pups?"

"Sounds fun," Miroku replied

"Some day may you know such pleasure my friend," the big grinning inu said

"And hopefully like yourself more then once," Miroku stated

"Yes more then one means more fun for the sire," Sugimi added

"Are you two fiends at it again? Sango in a scolding tone asked

"Who us? Miroku, and Sugimi innocently replied with angelic eyes

"Oh save it you two sadists" do you two ever take a day off? Sango questioned

"My dear Sango I am innocent, sinless, and guilt free," Miroku jested

"As am I," Sugimi stated

"Sure you are and you will never grope a female butt again as long as you live and we both know that's not happening,"

"Care to help cure me sweet Sango? Miroku teased

"Love to," she picked up and started stroking her hiraikotsu

"Another time then," Miroku replied

"Chicken," she teased, "Where's Kagome?

"She and Ayame went for a walk," Sugimi answered

"Sniff, sniff and they didn't invite me," Fake crying Sango joked

"You and I can go for a walk," Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively

"Letcher," Sango replied

**Later on**

Sugimi was searching for his pups he wanted to have some fun and as luck would have it he found one a smirk formed on his lips. He smiled as he watched his dear pup engaged in a new activity one he'd never indulged in before and it made him proud. Sugimi could not pass up this once in a lifetime golden opportunity he snuck up on his son silently with the stealth of a ninja

"Sesshoumaru Taisho? He called loudly, yep Sesshoumaru was miko watching

"Growl, gods damn you,"

"Poor pup," Sugimi teased "Fret not,"

Sesshoumaru pounced on him and at the same time "I'll kill you," and did something completely uncharacteristic of and never done by him before sat on his father strangling him "I should castrate you first then kill you"

Sugimi gripped his murderously glaring pups wrists getting him to release his vice like grip "Relax pup the miko heard nothing papa put up a barrier first, even I am not cruel or rotten enough to spoil a perverted peeping dogs fun," Sugimi told him

"Growl,"

"Yeah, yeah growl bark and snarl I'm so scared," Sugimi mocked

"Stupid dogs," Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath

"Ah can it and return to your bathing miko watching you hentai," Sugimi needled "I will take my leave now,"

"Then I shall allow you to continue living," Sesshoumaru replied with teasing sarcasm

"You are too good to me," Sugimi ragged

"Yes and do remember that," he replied "Why don't you go and find little brother, I am sure he'd quite enjoy some of your undivided attention?"

"Aw big brother looking out for little brother this just melts my little heart," Sugimi teased as he left

'Better little brother then me," Sesshoumaru thought "Now where was I?"

**Bathing surprise**

**Days later **

Sugimi watched Sesshoumaru he knew the sneaky dog was plotting something but for the life of him could not figure out what leaving him somewhat perplexed. Even Inuyasha had begun to notice but said nothing and continued to observe in silence he smirked now and then and was waiting for whatever it was to happen. Sesshoumaru looked desperate and like he was ready to explode, Sugimi was waiting patiently Sesshoumaru looked more intense then he normally did

"Jaken?

"Yes mi lord?

"You shall stay here with Rin I have things at the castle that need to be taken care of," Sesshoumaru announced

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru,"

"Oh goody Rin can make master Jaken a flower crown, I'll only pick ones that look good with green skin," Rin promised, Inuyasha always loved it knowing she did it to get a rise out of Jaken

"Nooooo" Jaken protested "I am male it is an abomination,"

"I take my leave now, try not to kill each other in my absence," Sesshoumaru told Rin, and Jaken then flew off

"Try not to kill each other in my absence," the wide eyed group repeated his words, Sesshoumaru had never said such a thing before

"Either fluffy has finally flipped, or the giant fur ball is up to something, something big I bet," Inuyasha commented

"Yes because he usually threatens Jaken with death if anything Happens to Rin before he leaves," Sango stated

"Sh, should I be relieved or fearful? I am so confused" Jaked stammered

"Chill out toad boy I think fluffys mind is heavily concentrated elsewhere," grinning Inuyasha told him "Wish I knew where I'd love to see what it is," he thought

"Inuyasha? Sugimi called

"Yes father?

"Yes father, not dad, or pops, or heaven forbid old geezer?"

"This Inuyasha is highly offended and mortally wounded that you think he cannot behave with class or speak formally," Inuyasha said

"And this Sugimi knows that his pup is full of it and has lost his little mind,"

"Hey my brain ain't little," Inuyasha protested

"Now there's the Inuyasha we all know and love," Miroku said

"Forget it monk Inuyasha doesn't love you," Inuyasha needled

"Hah in your dreams you couldn't afford me," Miroku shot back

"Sugimi sama we are sandwiched between two sickos," Sango added

"Yes dear Sango we are, deranged ones at that,"

Kagome made her morning trip to the hot spring for a nice hot bath, when she neared it she released a contented sigh. She undressed setting her clothes on a rock near the bank, then slowly slipped in and submerged herself fully beneath the water she reemerged reached out took hold of and began soaping her body with a new anise scented soap she was trying out, little did she know what that particular scent did to the canine species. She washed her hair and body with it loving the scent it left behind it was all natural made with real anise oil Eri had given it to her

"Must thank and reward Eri for this, this is wonderful," Kagome said

Kagome finished rinsed off then sat and soaked for a while, about a half hour later she opened her eyes and reached over to get her towel but felt something silky soft, thinking she was going nuts and hallucinating pulled her hand back. Once again she reached and felt the same thing so she gave it a good feel it was fur soft silky the softest she'd ever felt now she wanted to see the source of this luxurious fur, she stilled when it moved and gasped when she heard a soft whimpering whine and looked

"Sniff, sniff" she heard next

"A moko, moko maybe they move when they want to, lets see what you are," Kagome said and lifted the furry little thing up "Oh my god aren't you the most beautiful thing,"

"Whine," came out of the beautiful silver white puppy "Sniff, sniff," he licked her cheek

"Aw I love you to handsome," she teased he barked "Are you a girl? Nothing "Are you a boy/? He barked "Yup a boy, are you lost?"

"Pant, pant," was his response

She held him up looking him over "Golden eyes like Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru a dog demon but not a humanoid one like them," he stayed quiet "Well I cannot leave you out here alone and defenseless" want to stay with me?

"Woof, woof,"

"Good, now what to name you I can't and won't call you dog," she looked at him thoughtfully "Sesshoumaru is a prince, silver hair like your fur and so sexy never tell him I said that,"

'To late miko I already know," he thought

"Hm lets see Se-sshou-maru," she said breaking his name up in threes "I have it how about Maru?"

"Woof,"

"Okay my new canine best friend, Man I cannot wait Inuyasha's going to pop his left nut when he sees my new buddy hehehe," she said laughing

"Pop his left nut must remember that one," Sesshoumaru said to himself

"Better his nut then mine," she joked "We have to get you something to eat,"

"The miko is not only feisty but has a raw sense of humor I am in heaven," he thought "This is worth turning into a puppy for. Miko + anise = very happy me,"

**At the village**

"Oi Kagome what are you doing bringing back strays?" Inuyasha griped "We already have a stray fox tagging along with us," the smirking hanyou needled

"Hey mutt I heard that," Shippou shot back

"Finally cleaned your ears, hah?

"Listen mutt and I do mean mutt at least I am a full blood youkai," Shippou insulted for revenge "And since the group accepted you it proves that any stray is welcome amongst us" now doesn't it?

"Shippou you little creep I'll" Inuyasha started but never got to finish "Ow, hey let go you stupid mutt," he screeched when the puppy bit his ankle

"Hah, hanyou does not have the sour tasted that I thought it would," puppy Sesshoumaru mentally said to himself

"Get off, do I look like meat to you?" Inuyasha snapped

"Dog eats dog how ironic," Sugimi teased "I wish Sesshoumaru were here to see this he might actually smile," He said though already knew

"Thank the gods he's not the fluffy bastard would enjoy this to much, and I'd never hear the end of it," Inuyasha cockily replied

"If only you knew little brother," Sesshoumaru said to himself "Note to self kill hanyou for calling me fluffy later,"

"You leave him alone he's our new baby" Right Kagome? Sango said

"Right," Kagome quickly agreed

"Us to" Miroku, and Shippou added

"Oh Inuyasha if you really knew the truth," Sugimi thought

"Anise, Kagome anise you wreak of it," the slightly panicky hanyou said as it hit him

"So it's my new soap,"

"But it, it's anise oh damn it wench you should know," Inuyasha practically whined

"Yes it's anise not poison, what of it?"

"But Kagome" he said and sniffed her receiving a growl form the mad puppy "Ah anise"

"Um Inuyasha what is with you?"

"Anise, I um got to go" he said and took off for parts unknown "Shit, shit, shit" he mumbled as he went

"Miko do you not know? Sugimi asked

"I should have told her' Sango exclaimed

"My dear anise makes mortal dogs happy it's scent to them is like catnip is to cats. But dog demons also find it quite pleasurable as well in fact it brings out their amorousness ," Sugimi explained

"Great so it's like dognip aphrodisiac," Kagome commented

"You see how that pup of yours growled at my son when he got to close,"

"Oh boy" she replied next Sesshoumaru was walking around her rubbing his body against her legs while emitting an almost purring like sound "Hah, look he's like a cat?"

"You see he is scent marking you," Sugimi said "Your off limits to all other males," the grinning taiyoukai exclaimed "Sesshoumaru you letch," he said in barks

"Mine all mine, miko + anise + me =,"

"Yes I know lord hot pants,"

"Um, is this a private conversation or can the rest of us join in?" Kagome teased

"He said" Sugimi started

"Father you better not tell her it is m," Sesshoumaru started but was cut off

"Brat I am insulted you know I do not snitch, well only in dire situations when it is necessary," he answered in yips "Miko he said you are his"

"Aw how sweet" she said picked him up hugging him

"Oh boy this is heaven," Sesshoumaru thought "My own miko,"

"Your mine to for life," she added rubbing the side of her face against him

"I cannot believe it she's, a female is scent marking me" does she not know what she is doing?

"Hehehe he is being marked," grinning Sugimi thought "She does not even know it"

"Tomorrow were going to my time," Kagome told him

"Your time?" Sugimi questioned

"Yep through the well," she replied then told him all about time travel

"Interesting, you never cease to amaze me, I would like to try this time travel one day I would love to see what the future holds" would you permit such a thing?

"Yes I'd love that," Kagome answered "How about tomorrow?

"Yes, and thank you I look forward to it,"

**Journey to the future, doggy plans, marking your territory**

**The next day**

Sugimi leapt into the well followed by Kagome, and Sesshoumaru arriving in her time , as they exited the well house Sugimi looked up to the sky to see something flying above "Miko what is this thing that takes to the sky,"

"It is an airplane,"

"And it's purpose is? He asked

"It holds people inside," she replied then explained it to him

"Amazing it allows humans to travel through the air almost as we youkai do, fascinating," he stated

"Maru I'm going out for a while, you can stay in my room and lounge while I am gone," she told him as she laid him on her bed

"Woof,"

"Your welcome baby, he's so cute I just love him to pieces," she said he smirked

"Hm, I've got loving for you just wait," Sesshoumaru mentally gloated

"Be good while I'm gone," then left "Sugimi sama I'd take you with me but your appearance I'm sorry,"

"First no need to use sama I am Sugimi, and not to worry my dear," He said then before her eyes his eyes turned dark, markings disappeared, and his ears rounded the only thing that remained of his true self was his beautiful silver hair

"Wow if I could do things like that I'd never have to fix my hair I could just wish it changed," she said

"A simple feat" he replied "Now, how am I to dress in this time?

Sugimi simply willed to be clothed as the men of her time, his feudal era clothing instantly changed and there he stood wearing sky blue pants with a silver white shirt a handsome sight to behold. He grinned madly as Kagome went wide eyed in wonder he absolutely adored the look of surprise on her face. He still held the air of mystery and an other worldly beauty about him, she knew all eyes would be cast upon him, they left her home and began to head to the city

"Wow, I may have to bodyguard you," she joked

"Guard me? He said questioningly "I have no fear, are there demon hunters here that I should be concerned about?" he asked

"No, well except for the women,"

"Females I fear them not," he replied "I enjoy their company immensely,"

"They will be after you, your gorgeous if I were a few years older I'd take you for myself,"

"Thank you, I am indeed both flattered and honored," he said wearing a big smile, Kagome showed him around took him places and introduced him to many new things

**With Sesshoumaru**

After Sesshoumaru awoke from a nap he stretched, and while they were still gone he jumped off of the bed "Hm, let me see what shall I do first, and what can I get into?" he walked over to her closet and opened the door with his claws "Very nice, so is that I will wait until another time to do that. Now for this," he was eyeing his target

"Meow," Buyo was heard

"You may watch but do not interfere," Sesshoumaru told him

"Sure thing but if Kagome catches you she will kill you," Buyo replied "And I'm out of here when she starts,"

"Chicken," Buyo sat watching and waiting

Kagome went shopping food for her puppy prince raw meat of course and stuff for herself, she and Sugimi came home she went into the kitchen and put the groceries away. She then went up to her room when she got there she could not believe her eyes there was her innocent puppy rolling around in the top drawer of her bureau her lingerie drawer. Hearing her he stopped but it was to late he was caught and he knew it so while laying on his back legs up in the air with blue lace panties draped across his belly he gave her his most adorable puppy dog eyes

"He was so busy enjoying himself that he did not smell her coming hehehe this is going to be so much fun," Buyo thought while sitting on his comfy perch Kagome's bed

"Marking your territory, hah. How the hell did you get up there? Kagome asked

"Whine," he responded

"Bad dog Maru,"

"Not yet miko but I will and intend to show you a very bad dog later on," he said to himself "And you may call me what you wish but never call me late for loving,"

"Well I'm out of here don't want to witness a murder and he was a nice dog to," Buyo said to himself and beat a hasty retreat

**Downstairs**

"Hm, what has occurred up there Sugimi asked Buyo?" As he bolted into the front room where Sugimi stood''

"The nice dog it is his last day on earth," Buyo answered

"How so? Buyo told him "Hehehe perverted pup," he laughed then heard

"Come on I got you some nice juicy raw meat," Kagome said hearing that Sesshoumaru's ears perked up and he licked his lips "Hungry hah, good come on lets go?" she picked him up and headed down to the kitchen "Even perverts need food,"

"She treats me like a king this is far more then I expected this must be what dog heaven is like,"

"Here we go" she said at the same time setting him down on a chair at the kitchen table and put a plate on the table in front of him "There you are nice lean beef hope you like it,"

He sniffed it "Pant, pant," he was really happy and quickly went to work on his meal Kagome smiled`

"Buyo where are you. Come here, I have a surprise for you?"

Buyo ran to the kitchen "Meow"

"Come on you sit on the chair over there," he hopped up and saw a nice plump fish on a plate for him looked at her and purred like mad "I have to take care of my babies,"

"Oh thank you I died and went to kitty heaven," Buyo thought Sesshoumaru grinned

"Is this the new Café Kagome I've been hearing so much about? Does one have to make reservations here, or can a customer walk in and be served? Kagome's mother Hitomi who had just arrived teased

"Nope all are welcome," Kagome answered

"Aren't they the two perfect little gentlemen never so much a one fight," Hitomi commented

"Yep surprising Buyo usually hides from dogs even puppies,"

"Maru is a sweetie everyone loves him, golden eyes so beautiful rare on a dog I've never it before," Hitomi complimented "And who is this handsome young man?

"Mom this is Sugimi Taisho, Sugimi this is my mother Hitomi,"

"Taisho the same as Inuyasha?" Hitomi asked

"Ah ha, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's father," Kagome answered

"Wow I see where the good looks come from. The way my daughter speaks about Sesshoumaru," Hitomi started

"Mom"

"Please Kagome Sesshoumaru is not here to hear it,"

"I am going to die," Kagome whined with a hand over her face

"Stop being so melodramatic, She says Sesshoumaru is so handsome he's man pretty I believe was the description she used," smirking Hitomi told Sugimi, he grinned when Sesshoumaru's puppy ears perked up and swiveled in their direction

"So the Miko Likes me that guarantees the success of my plan and faster then I would have expected," Sesshoumaru thought

"Oh god" Kagome said "If he ever finds out I called him that he might kill me,"

Sugimi grinned "No he will not because if he were to try I will paddle his little ass," he said to bug a certain someone Sesshoumaru glared daggers at him

"Father I shall remember this and pay you back in full," furious Sesshoumaru mentally vowed "Growl"

"Yes pup you are pretty to," Sugimi needled "My son can share the spotlight with you,"

"Hahahaha" Hitomi broke out laughing "Oh lord an image just flashed through my mind father paddling his full grown sons bottom,"

Hitomi offered Sugimi some raw meat "Dogs have it made in this house I did not have to hunt, thank you," he wasted no time in devouring it

Sesshoumaru sniffed "Oh lovely perfect timing as always," Sugimi caught the scent to

Inuyasha was perched on Kagome's bedroom windowsill not seeing her there he looked around and sniffed "No can't be" He sniffed again "I smell Sesshoumaru nah my nose must not be working. Time to go wench hunting,"

"Here comes my pain," Sesshoumaru thought and quickly changed his scent, he knew Inuyasha had already scented him on Kagome's bed so now he could have fun driving him nuts smelling but not finding him there

"Oi wench where are you?" Inuyasha called

"Oi doggy I'm in the kitchen, what is your nose broken or something?" Kagome teased

Inuyasha entered the kitchen "Eek the devil dog is here,"

"Inuyasha you leave Maru alone he's an angel,"

"A hells angel, he bit me remember, he's a dog I'm half dog that's cannibalism you know?" Inuyasha protested "Pop you're here to,"

"He was only marking his territory," Sugimi ragged "He is alpha and your part of his pack," he added to annoy Inuyasha he loved doing that

"What, no freaking way I'm the gods damned alpha," Inuyasha barked Sesshoumaru doggy smirked Inuyasha seeing it snapped "Why you little creep,"

"Yes he bit you when you were about to thump Shippou over the head," she reminded

"I was just playing," he tried joking his way out of it

"Inuyasha si,"

"No Kagome do not say that dirty word,"

"I was just playing,"

"Wenches your doomed with them and your doomed without them," the wisecracking hanyou replied

"Woof" the puppy barked lightly

"He speaks people?" Inuyasha teased

"Prince Maru is a highly intelligent dignified and classy dog," Kagome ragged

"Maru, are you aware my dear wench that you have given that little fur ball half of Sesshoumaru's name. Better not let him find out he'll be pissed and you know how he is, on second thought let him it'll be fun?"

"I already know fool," smirking puppy Sesshoumaru thought

"Poor youngest pup has not a clue if he did his reaction and the look on his face would be priceless and highly enjoyable to all," Sugimi thought

"Beef for the little fur ball, fish for the cat sniff, sniff. Where's my meat," fake crying Inuyasha teased

"At the supermarket you know where it is don't let me stop you," Kagome needled

"Damn woman that's cold" he protested

"Sis you sound like Inuyasha," Souta commented "You've been hanging out with him to much,"

"Hey squirt" Inuyasha said

"Sorry Yash I could not resist,"

"Brat" Inuyasha shot back, Hitomi gave Inuyasha some meat, which he wolfed down

Even as a puppy Sesshoumaru was a scheming fun loving terror who wanted to have some fun every time Inuyasha looked at him he licked his lips as if sizing up a big juicy piece of meat. Inuyasha was beginning to feel uneasy and became nervous feeling like prey being stalked by a starving predator. Buyo was enjoying this and thought how nice it would be to keep this dog around permanently the poor hanyou really started to believe the pup wanted to eat him

"He, he wants to eat me," Inuyasha whined

"Inuyasha have you lost your mind? Kagome asked "Or did you fall down so hard that your brain is broken?

"No wench every time the runt looks at me he licks his lips as if I were his dinner. He gives me the creeps,"

"I don't eat dog but hell if he thinks it," Sesshoumaru mentally gloated

"Oh my gods a big strong hanyou scared of a helpless little puppy," Kagome playfully scolded and laughed

"Yeah when I turn up missing you'll know he ate me," Inuyasha complained "Then what?

"Sniff, sniff then I'll have to find myself a new hanyou, damn it'll be a bitch breaking a new one in," She teased

"Gee thanks nice to know how loved I am," he griped, he thought for a moment "You could always adopt Naraku," he retaliated "Got her now" he thought

"You know that actually sounds like a not half bad idea," Kagome knew it'd gripe him

"Kagomeeeee,"

"Inuyashaaaaa" she mocked

"Damn it wench that is an all time low especially for you,"

"Inuyasha si, si, si," she taunted

"That is it wench your going down," Inuyasha said then tried to chase her, in under a second Sugimi was holding him up with one arm wrapped around his midsection "Hey put me down ya geezer,"

"Farewell everyone it's time to go pup," Sugimi said and raced toward the well house

"No put me down and let go I've got wench extermination to do," Inuyasha whined, Sugimi told him no and just before jumping in put his son over his shoulder "Damn dirty double crossing dog," Miroku, and Sango heard coming from the well

"It seems that we are about to have some unexpected but welcome fun," Miroku said

"Sounds like it's going to be good to," Sango added

"Be quiet, do you know how ridiculous you sound saying a puppy is going to eat you?" Sugimi mockingly scolded

"He looked at me and licked his lips every time he did while sizing me up like a piece of meat," Inuyasha complained

"Nonsense" Sugimi replied

"Puppy eats hanyou," Miroku razzed

"Aw little Maru is a growing dog, " Sango added

"Let him eat you then since you're so concerned about him," Inuyasha snapped

"Ah sorry Yash he probably prefers nice juicy hanyou meat," Sango needled to annoy him

"I give up you people are all nuts in the future and here to," Inuyasha complained

"Behave go play with the other pups and share your fantasies," Sugimi ragged

"I am not a pup ya old geezer," Inuyasha griped

"So you say young geezer," Sugimi just had to have the last word

**With Kagome, and Hitomi**

"You know Inuyasha never ceases to be hilarious, and his father is a lot of fun to," Hitomi commented

"This sweet little puppy is fun to," Kagome said

"How so? As if he knew what was coming Sesshoumaru's head went down on the table and his paws went over his eyes

"When Sugimi and I came back Maru was rolling around in my lingerie drawer like he was marking his territory," Sesshoumaru with his paws still over his eyes and ears flat against his head let out a small low whine as if saying I'm innocent

"Aw he loves you and wants all other dogs to know you are off limits," Hitomi teased

Sesshoumaru immediately straightened up ears erect eyes bright and happy and wearing the biggest proudest doggy smirk in history "Woof"

"See dear he agrees" Hitomi said

"You nagging husband you," Kagome teased

"Just wait miko I have plans for you," he thought

"You know he looks as if he is plotting something," Kagome said

'Grand children maybe?" Hitomi teased

"Mom he's a dog" her mother laughed

**This is what I like, the cave, the protesting hanyou**

About five days had passed and Sesshoumaru was quite enjoying his stay with Kagome, he even loved bath time Kagome let him share her bath with her and the little letch secretly enjoyed the view. As Kagome sat with her back against the back of the tub and before getting into the tub with her with his nose Sesshoumaru pushed the anise soap into the water, Kagome looked wide eyed at him as she caught the soap in her hand

"So you little wolf you want me to use the anise soap?" she said

"Woof, woof," he responded "You bet I want to smell it on every inch of you especially sweet ass of yours," he thought

"Okay you big baby," she replied, and began to lather her body with it, Sesshoumaru yipped as he was suddenly lifted and put into the water "Oh no you don't if I have to use it so do you," she teased while sitting him on her chest

"Whine" he looked at her with widened shocked eyes

"What you thought you were getting away? She teased as she began washing him with it. He panted and gave her doggie kisses on her cheek

As the ham leaned into her touch his mind wandered "If I were in my normal form you would be getting plowed into the bottom of this tub and back up again," he thought "Dear gods, when did I become such a hentai and letch I was never this bad before. She is the one who unknowingly brought it out of me poor sweet unsuspecting thing?"

He was snapped back to reality when he heard sniffing "Hm now I can see why dogs love this stuff," she commented "You smell good," he panted "You little ham,"

"I may be a ham but I'm not little as you will one day learn," he lecherously thought

Scheming as he was Sesshoumaru decided it was time to have some fun so after their bath as always Kagome dried him off first then took care of herself. As always he scampered of to the bedroom, while she was drying off he went to her closet took the desired items out and placed them on the bed, then the other two things this is what he'd been planning to do

"He is such a little ham," she mused in her mind

"I can hardly wait to see this," he thought

Kagome came out of the bathroom wrapped in a light blue towel her damp hair hanging down her back; she gently slid her fingers through it like a comb eliminating tangles. She turned and looked for Maru who was usually right at her feet, then something she caught sight of with her peripheral vision and it drew her attention, she turned her eyes to the bed to see her matching red lace bra, and undies, and same shade of red high heel shoes in front of them laid out on it. Like a fish on a hook her mouth gaped

She looked around again to see the puppy sitting there next to the room door "You little letch," she said

"Woof" was his response and he smirked

"You little pervert," she lightly scolded "I cannot believe it a puppy pervert,"

"Whine," and panting followed it

"You have been hanging out with Miroku to much I never thought I would see the day he could turn a poor sweet defenseless animal into a letch like himself," she commented "Wait until I tell Sango," he mentally smiled and laughed

"Ah miko I was born perverted I just hide it really well," Sesshoumaru thought and mentally laughed

"Looks like I might have to sleep with one eye open with you around," she teased

"Do and you will wake up naked in the morning as if that will stop me," he said to himself and laughed in his mind

"Aw but your still my baby," she cooed picked up and hugged him, he licked her cheek "Okay your forgiven," multiple perverted things filled his mind

**Next evening**

The following evening Kagome woke Maru wasn't in his usual spot on the bed next to her, panicked Kagome went looking for Maru after looking all around the house then every inch of the property there was only one option left the thought of it made her heart clench the well house.

Kagome headed for the well house opened the door and entered no Maru then her heart began pounding hard in her chest and a lump formed in her throat. Without a second thought, she jumped into the well and when she arrived in the feudal era and quickly climbed out of the well, she looked around once again Maru was nowhere to be found.

Strange thing was she sensed him but this time it was different stronger and overwhelming

"Kagome? an eerie seductive voice called she felt a pull something gnawing at her to go in that direction and follow it to wherever it lead her "Kagome?

"Who, who's there?

"Come" it commanded

"Who are you? She asked as she let it lead her she could not resist

She continued until she came upon a cave looking at it intently she saw that the mouth of it had an opening no bigger then a large gapping crack in the middle from the top to the bottom with a dim light flickering behind it "Come" the haunting voice beckoned

"What the hell is this? She asked

"Fear not," the seductive voice floated through the air to her ears

As she continued she could have sworn she saw the crack widening as she drew closer to the cave "This cannot be real,"

She continued until she finally neared the cave "Enter" the voice said

"How? She asked

"Enter" the commanding voice replied

It opened wide enough for her to enter she did, she gasped when she saw not only a fire crackling, the cave also wreaked of lilacs and roses, there were also foods, wine, a bed of furs on the floor at the of the back of the cave. But the biggest shock of all was sitting on the ground in front of her almost at her feet was her sweet little innocent puppy Maru staring up at her with innocent angelic golden puppy eyes

"Maru, but who brought you here? Please tell me this isn't someone's idea of a joke," Kagome said "Oh my god" she shrieked when Maru glowed and turned into shirtless Sesshoumaru "Mmm" she mumbled when his arms encased her and his lips took hers

After a long hot kiss he pulled back looked in her eyes "Man pretty" he teased

"Oh shit"

"Is this man pretty? He taunted as he kissed her neck, "And this? When he nipped, "How about this? He teased her senses as his hot tongue traced the curve of her neck

"Sesshoumaru" her arms immediately went around him

**Lemon starts**

She groaned in delight and gently latched on to the crook of his neck with her teeth, his hands slipped down to cup and gently squeeze her ass causing her to moan. So to mess with Sesshoumaru she did the same to him. He swiftly pulled her against his body allowing her to feel his want poking her thigh

"Sesshoumaru your sword is poking me,"

"I'm not wearing my swords," she could hear the cocky smug smirk in his sexy voice

"Okay" she exclaimed

As his lips crushed hers his tongue began it's exploration, wanting a little payback of her own her nimble little fingers went to work on his hakama in no time at all she had the tie opened as they slipped past his hips one of her hands went up searching for and found he was not wearing his fundoshi and his prominent manhood stood at attention. He mentally gloated when he felt a muffled gasp in their kiss ant that moment with demonic speed he got her kimono open removed his lips from hers and latched on to one breast nipple allowing a fang to gently cross her flesh minutes passed and he switched to the other

Kagome lowered her arms and that is when he took that opportunity to pull her kimono down allowing it to fall to the floor. As if it had a mind of it's own his hard shaft slipped between her thighs, so wanting to further increase her need he began moving back and forth the motion causing friction making her become wet and coating his rod. Kagome began to move with him she was so close to exploding

"Yes Sesshoumaru don't stop,"

She was near release when he stopped unable to control his boiling blood or hide his glowing red eyes "I will take you now," he told her

Sesshoumaru picked her up carrying her to the bed of furs, he gently lay her on her back, she looked at his face and noticed his cheek stripes were jagged something she'd never seen before, the crescent moon on his forehead had turned pure silver. Perched above her he kissed her hard, and felt her legs go around his waist and that's when he slipped in, her orgasm from the contact was volcanic just as he had planned it to be with first entry, he did not wait and moved within her Kagome's hands gripped his shoulders as she tightened around him again

Despite exploding repeatedly, she was nowhere near tired yet that excited and aroused him even more. He slipped one hand under her derriere and holding on to one of her butt cheeks lifted her rear up giving him deeper penetration he then quickened and hardened his moves. Sesshoumaru knew he had her right where he wanted her when he felt her entrance flutter around his manhood. To drive her closer to the edge without stopping he shifted his hips to the left, then right, to the bottom of her opening, then to the top beneath her sweet spot

She pulled away from the kiss "Dear gods Sesshoumaru I can't take much more it it's to much,"

"Come to heaven with me mate,"

Before she could respond and just as it began his fangs sunk deep into the left side of her neck, along with her climax her body felt many strange sensations, unknown to Kagome her eyes glowed red, she grew fangs claws, and inhuman strength, the markings she now bore she would learn about later on. As they continued climaxing she turned them until she was on top at the same time biting him, the cave lit brightly as their powers merged and swirled around them after this night they'd share much more then a link for eternity

Transformations complete and after having drank enough of each others blood they removed their fangs from one another "Kagome" he lustfully called

"Sesshoumaru I I'm," she couldn't speak anymore both became speechless as more orgasms hit hard, they continued for hours

**Lemon ends**

At the village the next morning

"Dad leave me alone I am not going to do it," Inuyasha bellowed

"Yes you will pup," Sugimi replied

"Oh no I won't,"

"Will" Sugimi said

"Not if you paid me all the money in heaven, hell and on earth so forget it,"

"You know good and well I never give up," Sugimi reminded

"Yeah and that's the damn whole problem you never know when to like now,"

"You will see it daddy's way eventually," Sugimi calmly replied

"What is that all about? Miroku who had just returned from hunting asked

"Sugimi wants him to do something," Sango replied Miroku set the deer down, he sat and Sango handed him a cup of tea

"Like what? Seeing his reaction it must be something big." Miroku started drinking the tea, Sango whispered in Miroku's ear what Sugimi wanted the tea in Miroku's mouth sprayed across the ground "Holy shit that's big,"

In the cave

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru was awoken by something warm on his chest his golden eyes opened to see his inu miko mate pouring and licking wine off of his chest and working her way down lower. He gasped when he felt wine wetting and being licked from his shaft then her hot mouth engulfing it. Before he exploded he stopped her, in a flash she was on her back she watched as he drizzled wine starting from her neck to her cleavage his tongue worked it's way down, when he got to her breasts he took his time licking and sucking. Next he trailed some down to her navel and slowly moved down from there repeating the process

She gulped as Sesshoumaru explored her wine coated nether region with his long tongue that taunted her until she was ready to explode. Feeling it coming she tried to stop him as he had her but he held her hips in place with a gentle but iron grip and continued his assault. Her fingers fisted his hair as her sight went blinding white and she saw stars from the intensity of her release. When it ended she lay back her skin glistening from a thin coating of sweat and a smiling satisfied with his work inu gazing up at her

"Bad dog Sesshoumaru," she teased

"Horny dog Sesshoumaru," he replied "I believe you owe me something," he winked suggestively

She gave him a quick kiss "Maybe later"

Kagome jumped up and ran like hell initiating the chase "Torturing she devil you will pay for this,"

The fleeing inu miko looked over her shoulder and smirked as she saw his long hard shaft standing at attention while he chased "Catch me if you can big boy," she taunted

"And you shall beg for mercy when I do,"

"Aw, is big bad Sesshy gonna poke me with his walking stick?" She teased

She was swiftly pounced on "No Sesshy is going to plow you with his walking stick," he answered and entered her

"Ooo" she moaned

"Poke, poke," he teased as he thrust in and out

"Oh Sesshoumaru," the sensations from feeling his rod sliding in and out stroking every inch of her hot cavern was driving her crazy

"Uh Kagome," Simultaneously echoed throughout the cave, and was soon followed by the calling of each others names during massive climaxes

Later on they had gone to bathe in the hot spring the bath led to other things "Yes mate yes," she called as the two climaxed again. It would be a week before they'd leave the cave

**Lemon ends**

One week later

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome bathed, dressed, ate, and then headed to the village, they arrived just in time to see Sango, and Miroku on their asses laughing uncontrollably, and heard "Let me out you bastard I'm not doing it I don't give a rats hairy ass if you leave me in here till I die," Inuyasha screamed "I am not doing it, you got that lizard lips?"

"No, your brother did it so can you," Sugimi replied

"So, if Sesshoumaru sawed his dick off should I do it to?"

"If you so choose but I do not advise it," Sugimi taunted

"That's not what I meant and you know it, now let me the fuck out of here before I kill ya,"

"Sorry son no can do,"

"Some father you are," Inuyasha griped "Dumb ass mutt,"

Sugimi lounged beneath a tree with his fingers laced together and hands behind the back of his head leaning against it "Will you do it?

"What the hell are you deaf. Dumb, brainless, or all three? Hell no I won't do it" Inuyasha replied "Now get of my back ya pain in the ass,"

"Very well pup you leave me no choice," Sugimi replied and flew off

"Hey get your ass back here and let me the fuck out, you can't just take off like that and leave me in here,"

"You know Inuyasha if you put up some curtains, put a futon, and other nice things in there I bet it would not be so bad,' Miroku needled

"Good bastard then why don't you take my place? Inuyasha snapped "Hey that reminds me you're a monk you have holy powers you could get me out of here easy,"

In a streak the big inu disappeared Kagome, and Sesshoumaru watched as the streak know as Sugimi returned with something, Inuyasha stopped banging on the barrier holding him back and went quiet. Sugimi made a deposit then removed himself form his sons trap. Shocked, wide eyed, and then grinning Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched Sugimi casually walk away then and a few seconds later they heard

"Well if it ain't the mouth that ate Japan, ah shut it flap trap," Inuyasha bit

"Oh like you're a joy to be with weasel boy," the other insulted

"That's inu not weasel I am an inu dumb ass" got it? He snapped

"If you say so brainless flat butt weasel,"

"My ass is not flat," he replied

"Can't prove it by me assless wonder,"

"Oh really titless blunder, want to see for yourself?" he shot back

"I would if there was something to see. And bet I've got more tit then you have ass," she insulted

"As if Taka titless," he needled

"Please even Totosai has more then you,"

"Really? He said

"Yes really Luke lacking," she shot back

**With the others**

"Father what is this?" approaching Sesshoumaru asked his smiling evilly sire

Sugimi turned his head and looked "Silver crescent moon on your brow welcome back happily mated son,"

"So that's why it turned silver," Kagome said

"Yes daughter it turned silver when he found and was ready to take a mate," Sugimi explained "It will turn blue again after the mating honeymoon period ends,"

"Yes father but this does not answer my question" why is little brother locked behind a barrier in a cave? Sesshoumaru asked "Not that him being caged is a bad thing,"

"It is time for him to take a mate as well,"

"Su, Sugimi sama is a ge, genius," laughing Miroku managed to say

"She is perfect f, for him," Sango gasped "He is a dead dog,"

"Well Sessh we might as well sit and watch," Kagome said "Snacks everyone? She passed out dried meat

"This is a rare once in a life time event and very enjoyable as well," Sesshoumaru added, he and Kagome sat

"Before I forget I have sake here it will go well with the dried meat while we enjoy the entertainment," Sugimi said

"Lacking hah wench," Inuyasha cockily said

"What have you gone deaf dog weasel boy, buy some ears cheapskate,"

"No but you've gone stupid miserable chest less wo," he started

"You think?

"Whoa Ayame holy cow," Inuyasha exclaimed when she showed him her breasts

"Gasp, I, Inuyasha is that real?"

"You bet your sweet ass it is,"

"Uh oh" Ayame exclaimed then all went quiet

Back with the group

"Well my work here is done," Sugimi exclaimed "Shall we leave now kids?" The big grinning inu asked

"Father you are the perverted god of love," Sesshoumaru teased

"I know" Sugimi said then they got up and went back to the village

**One week later**

"There he is the about to die inu geezer," Inuyasha exclaimed while cracking his knuckles "Hope you've got your grave all dug,"

"One would think after a week of hot wild non stop hot sex that you would be relaxed and content," Sugimi wisecracked

"Screw that you prick you trapped me like an animal," Inuyasha griped

"And you have a wonderful mate now," so your point is?

"Ooo I hate it when you get all logical and shit," Inuyasha replied

"As I hate it when you get some then act like a spoiled undisciplined child afterward,"

"That's not the point you caged me," Inuyasha griped

"Yes and you got some for a week straight and instead of being grateful smiling and being lost in happiness your acting like a little unsatisfied in heat bitch," Sugimi needled

"Ooo," the group exclaimed

"Why you, you, oh I don't know," The frustrated hanyou said, "Fluff your mated?

"What was your first clue? Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"The silver crescent moon on your forehead, duh. Plus poor unfortunate Kagome wreaks of you," Inuyasha ragged "My condolences Kags,"

"My heart breaks for Ayame who needs to go to hell when you die being stuck with you is hell,"

"Ouch," Miroku said

"So fluff when your little man went cave diving did he fall off when Kagome's miko powers purified him?" Inuyasha razzed "I've got flowers point me to his grave,"

"Is your tongue sprung" The smirking taiyoukai retorted

"Damn foul much? Inuyasha tried reversing the situation

"Vulgar much? Sesshoumaru used Inuyasha's own wiseass tactics against him "Or are you all tongued out?

"Alright boys that is quite enough. Kagome's mother is having a mating celebration party," Sugimi announced, "When Sesshoumaru, and Kagome disappeared I took the liberty to go through the well and tell her about them, I also mentioned you to," he told Inuyasha

"Oh grate tell Sugimi tell a nation," Inuyasha teased

"Shut up and let's go," Sugimi said

"Ow dad let go" Inuyasha whined when Sugimi took hold of one of his ears leading him to the well "Alright I'm going already have a heart man," the party was great there was lots of foods, sweets, and drinks, they were all one big happy family


	23. Chapter 23 Inuyasha's new addiction

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Tired of incurring Kagome's wrath every time he does something wrong Inuyasha has a plan and it involves getting Kag occupied elsewhere so she'll forget about him then he can do what he wants. Sugimi has a front row seat as he witnesses his youngest pups hilarious scheme unfold. **A/N** edited for multiple errors reposted May 12 2012 sorry for the inconvenience, cmplete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 23**

**By Raven2010, April 22 2012**

**Inuyasha's new addiction**

**Meat treat, miko hanyou war, the scheme unfolds**

Inuyasha was rifling through Kagome's bag looking for his new love one that nearly replaced ramen beef jerky "Oh baby don't worry daddy's here to rescue you," Inuyasha exclaimed in a low voice

"You are a sick boy my son,"

"Shhh, shut up pop she'll hear you," Inuyasha said

"He should not have said that, no he should not have," Sesshoumaru said to himself "Oh miko? Sesshoumaru taunted Inuyasha

"I will kill you," Inuyasha threatened

"No you will not because you will be to busy getting sat by our favorite miko,"

"Damn these fucking things," Inuyasha griped fingering his subjugation beads

"Wonderful creation, aren't they, especially for you dear brother?" Sesshoumaru needled

"Bastard,"

"You really should not continue to remind people of your birth status," Sesshoumaru taunted

"At least I wasn't born with an icicle up my ass like you lord frosty,"

"Aw my battling babies," Sugimi teased with a devious grin Inuyasha didn't notice

"Sugimi are you going to? Shippou whispered in his ear, the taiyoukai nodded yes

"Inuyasha she is going to kill you, "Sango warned

"If you shut up she won't know,"

'Kago? Miroku taunted but not loudly

"Monk so help me god if you do I will gut you before the wench can sit me," Inuyasha promised

Sugimi was waiting for his inning "Very well after your death at Kagome's hands I will not bother to bless your grave or offer up any prayers for you," Miroku said

"As if I give a gassy fart filled rat's ass, you rat," Inuyasha shot back

Sugimi felt the time was right "Inuyasha Taisho give me back my jerky," he yelled

"You, you dirty son of a bitch," Inuyasha snapped

"Yes my mother your grandmother was a bitch a proud one to, and a queen, you forget bitch in our race is an honored position, even your mother knew that," Sugimi needled

"You leave her out of this," Inuyasha said "I didn't mean her,"

"Are you not the one who called me a son of a bitch, that is mentioning her?" Sugimi said

"You dirty fuckin," before he could finish

"Sit,"

Crash "Kagome what did ya do that for?"

"Ahem exhibit one in your hands,"

"What, there's nothing in my hands wench?" Inuyasha answered

"Really bat wing, then what is that in your hands?"

"Ah it's something new mini scrolls it's a demon thing you wouldn't understand," he foolishly replied

"Oh boy," Shippou exclaimed open palm smacking his head in disbelief

"One that is enough beef jerky to feed an entire village filling your greedy paws. Two there are no such things as mini demon scrolls. And three someone here would have told me if there were, your father, brother, and Shippou are demons and tell me such things genius," Kagome enjoyed nailing him almost as much as Sugimi did watching it and loved helping it along every chance he got

"Alright their twigs wench," Inuyasha tried

"Kami help me, Inuyasha did you just fall off the moron cart?"

"Hey I am not a moron,"

"No you are a brainless fool. If you had a brain you'd have a headache" Sesshoumaru needled

"Drop dead lord crusty butt," Inuyasha insulted

"We need not know of your un sanitary condition," Sesshoumaru shot back

While the brothers were busy bantering that gave Kagome time to slip away and retrieve the object of her desires "Oh gods no," Sango exclaimed

"What is it? Miroku asked

"Your about to see here she goes,"

'Umph," Inuyasha groaned as he was tackled "What the hell? Kagome smiled a sadistic evil smile "Oh no, no you wouldn't,"

"Relax big boy and enjoy the ride,"

"No, no Ka, Kagome ears not the ears," he panted 'No hehehe stop Kagome please hehehe stop ca, cant take anymore?" he shrieked as she continued to mercilessly tickle his ears with a feather. He struggled and squirmed to escape but failed

"Who's the hanyou, who's the cute little hanyou? You are yes you are," she teased

"Damn it wen, wench come on e, enough hehehe," he gasped "Noooo" he screeched when his father held one ankle with his hand and with the other tickled his foot with the claws of the other

'That's my good little pup yes he is," Sugimi teased

"No, no more please?" Inuyasha pled "Merciless dog and wench,"

**The following morning**

It began Inuyasha had a plan and by god he was going to find a way to start the ball rolling on it, the perfect way to keep Kagome busy and allow him the freedom to do whatever he wanted without punishment. Sugimi, and Miroku gave one another knowing looks and continued silently observing the smirking scheming hanyou. A devilish smile crossed said hanyou's face and he suddenly took off for parts unknown, Miroku looked at Sugimi and shook his head

"You know I swear that boys brain is going to burn out one day," Sango commented

"And did you see the intensity of that look in his eyes and the smile plastered on his face? Sango asked

"Yes I did," Miroku, and Sugumi replied

"I hope he doesn't use any magic shit we all know how that turns out every time he does," Sango stated

"Please my brain aches just thinking about it," Miroku added

"Yes and I have a suspicion it is going to be something quite naughty," Sugimi added

"Really, as in naughty, naughty? Miroku asked

"Precisely" Sugimi answered

"Oh boy" Sango exclaimed. Inuyasha would wait for another time to spring his surprise

**Nosiness has a price, things I wish I never heard, shocking**

Until he was ready to spring his surprise Inuyasha had decided to occupy himself elsewhere he'd find a temporary hobby torturing Shippou, and Jaken was his plan, maybe mess with Miroku to. Something new happened along the way he became nosy and just that fast he had to know what was going on and this is how it all began

"Hey Sango meet me in the hut I want to tell you something," Kagome said

"Okay coming," Sango swiftly went in "What's up?

"I feel like I'm ready to you know get male service,"

"Oh got ya," Sango replied "Kagome needs her fire put out," she teased

"Be careful I don't want the guys to hear,"

"Right especially the pervert monk he'll want to jump your bones," Sango added

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Miroku asked interrupting and making Inuyasha miss the juicy parts

"Shhh, I'm listening to the wenches I want to see what they're up to,"

"Eavesdropping is more like it," Miroku scolded

"It's only eavesdropping if your ear is against the door," he tried to justify

"Eavesdropping, invading, spying it's all the same thing," Miroku replied

"Hah, says he who strokes butt and tries to watch women bathing every chance he gets,"

"I am simply showing my appreciation for the kamis made to be worshipped female form," Miroku defended

"Yeah right, and tell me monk if she came up pregnant what then, I suppose your excuse would be I was blessing her and it just slipped in, oops?" Inuyasha ragged

"Inuyasha I am insulted that you think so lowly of me"

"No I just know you very well And sir stiff rod' what if you impregnated more then one at the same time? Oh I was laying on my back drying off after bathing and they fell on it, sounds like you,"

At first wide eyed Miroku was to shocked speechless and when he found his voice spoke "Go back to what you were doing," he wanted Inuyasha off his back

"That's what I thought," Inuyasha's ears focused on the hut but they were done talking "Fuck I missed it because of Miroku's big mouth," he thought

"Hear anything good? Miroku asked

"So mister morality finally decided to join the spy union bought time,"

"Oh shut up, did you hear anything or not, I don't have your superior demon hearing?" Miroku reminded

"Shut your trap so I can hear and I'll tell you," and that is when Inuyasha decided he could get even and have some fun "Holy shit"

"What? Miroku said

"Sango said she fantasizes about ripping your clothes off with her teeth and other stuff that'll make my ears turn red," he lied

"Seriously? Miroku asked

"Yeah now shut up so I can hear the rest," he waited to bait Miroku "Damn she'd like to explore your body with her tongue,"

"Gulp"

"Come on monk grow a pair don't pussy out now," Inuyasha had a smirk a mile wide good thing he had his back to Miroku

"Surely you jest?" Miroku said

"No fool now shut it, will ya?" he waited a few seconds "Wow you lucky bastard she said she wants to lift your robes pull your fundoshi down and use her mouth to," Inuyasha started but was cut off

"Um, I have to go, I think I need to pee," Miroku who's lower region was tight and unbearably heavy said then ran

"Yeah right more like to beat your meat and release the hostages," the smiling hanyou said. Unknown to them demon eyes were watching them and ears were listening "Ah wenches ain't talking anymore I'm bored now," he took off in search of other entertainment

**Back in the hut**

Someone entered the hut "Ladies it appears you have an eavesdropper?

"Who Miroku that perv I'll kill him," Sango said

"If it's Inuyasha so help me I will sit the little creep into hell," Kagome added

"Actually it is both sharing in the same crime," the person told them

"What? I'll" both females started

"Relax ladies I have a plan," the plan was hatched after all but pissing themselves laughing the women agree with their co conspirators plan. Their cohort told them what Inuyasha had done to Miroku

"Dear gods I never knew Inuyasha could be and was so raunchy," Sango said

"I think I am going to croak from shock," Kagome exclaimed

**The following evening**

Nightfall had begun "I am going on patrol," Sesshoumaru announced

"Need to air out and take your fleas for a walk, eh Sessh?" Inuyasha razzed

"No I need to slice your head off but I will do that when I return," Sesshoumaru replied "Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone,"

"Ah go play fetch with your damn snake it's probably lonely,"

"Speaking from experience I presume," smirking Sesshoumaru shot back and quickly disappeared into the night

"Hey wench where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"For a walk dad," Kagome answered then swiftly headed into the woods

"Think I'll patrol the other end of the perimeter," Sango said and casually left

"Wench is up to something I know it," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Inuyasha your being paranoid," Miroku replied

"Bullshit you see the way Sesshoumaru went on patrol and Kagome conveniently suddenly goes for a walk. Something's up I'm telling you and I am going to find out what,"

"Go ahead but don't cry to me when Kagome sits you into hell and back," Miroku warmed

"Your staying here thought sure you'd want to see this. See ya when I get back chicken shit,"

"I will say a prayer for you my soon to be dead hanyou friend," Miroku wisecracked to his retreating form "Well looks like it is just us four now," he said to Shippou, Rin, and Jaken

"Goody now let's have some fun," Rin exclaimed

"Lets play a game," Shippou added

Thank goodness I can use the rest," happy Jaken said walked over to laying on his side curled up napping Ah Un and laid against him then went to sleep the dragon wrapped his tail around the imp in his sleep

**Deep in the forest**

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent deep into the forest "What the fuck is she doing all the way out here?

"Ahhh" a moan drifted towards his ears

"What the fuck? He thought

"Oh yes"

"That's the wench, she wouldn't she isn't, is Kagome pleasuring herself. Nah I've been around that damn perverted monk for to long"? Inuyasha said to himself

"Ooo"

"Oh this I got to see, ha, ha, ha Miroku you missed out. Oh well I get to have fun rubbing his face in it later," he thought then crept closer but keeping his distance

"Gods so tight," a male said

"Son of a bitch, what the fuck, that's Sesshoumaru changing his voice so no one will know he's sticking it to a human?" the hanyou mentally raged

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Miroku asked

"Gasp, keep it down, so ya finally let your hentai side take control and came to see what was going on, Knew you couldn't resist for long," he answered

"Yes it feels so good more," she moaned

"You heard that" Inuyasha said

"Heard what I don't hear a thing," Miroku replied

"Sesshoumaru's giving it to Kagome,"

"Giving her what? Miroku said

"Plowing her field, cleaning her pipes, checking the lake water level, duh," Inuyasha smacked his head

"Congratulations you are officially a hentai and I am proud to call you brother," Miroku exclaimed "But I still hear nothing," he lied mentally busting a gut laughing

"Oh so big" Kagome moaned

"She's praising his dick, fuck?" Inuyasha cursed in his warring mind

"At first I was worried it would not fit as small as you are, you are like liquid silken fire wrapped around me," the male praised

"Ah this is going to be to good," Miroku thought

And for the first time in his life Inuyasha's cute little puppy ears blushed to match his fire rat robe along with his face "This is like a frigging death scene with mountains of corpses you want to look away but can't," he thought

"Feels so good," she moaned

"And this? He sexily asked

"Oh yeah harder," Kagome replied

"Dear gods woman,"

"Oh, oh yes harder I want it harder,"

"Brace yourself," he told her

"Yes oh by all the gods yes Sugimiiiiiii," Kagome screamed

"Yeeeees" he called out both voicing their orgasmic bliss

"The gates of hell have swung open and Devilyasha is leading the invasion," Miroku said to himself "Gods I wouldn't miss this for all the money in the world," he thought

It took what felt like forever for Inuyasha's brain to register this, and for the shock to wear off of his frozen body before he could move, think, speak, or react "No gods damned fucking way you dirty bastard you could be her father," Inuyasha bellowed

"Pup go away papa wants to give it to his mate some more a whole lot more all night" right mate? Sugimi answered

"Yes my Sugimi sama," Kagome replied

"Changing your voice worked until she called your fucking name, and here all this time I thought it was Sessh and find it's the dirty old man," Inuyasha snapped

"Fine linger if you will however I can wait no longer and will continue with or without you present," Sugimi told him

"Oh Sugimi that's it right there, faster," Kagome coaxed "Sugimi I, I,"

"Yes mate,"

"Oh Sugimi I ahhhhhhh," Kagome cried out

"Ooo Kagome,"

"That's it that's enough you dirty old bastard," Inuyasha screamed and charged toward the tree and bushes surrounding it he quickly came to a screeching halt

"Can I help you with something? Sugimi casually asked

"Is there something you need Yash? Kagome said both were fully clothed and smiling

"What, what the fuck?" the poor confused hanyou exclaimed

"Gotcha" both replied

"That is what you get for eavesdropping," Kagome scolded

"Yes pup I caught you then told Sango, and Kagome,"

"But, but. Hey wait a minute Miroku was there to," Inuyasha protested

"Yes but he does not have our demonic hearing, and it was you who followed Kagome and this my dear boy is your reward," Sugimi told him

"Hehehehehe, oh gods I can't take anymore," bent over laughing with one hand bracing herself against the side of the tree Sango exclaimed

"Little brother your face if only you c, could see it," Sesshoumaru gasped

'Sh, shocking, isn't it?" Miroku choked

"Bastards, sick sons of bitches," Inuyasha bit between clinched teeth

"Thank you" Sugimi, Sango, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku said in unison

"I've got a gotcha for you just wait," the fuming hanyou said as he turned to walk away

"Inuyasha? Kagome called he stopped "You forgot something all the time you wasted here spying on us you could have had your beloved beef jerky all to yourself while we were gone,"

His hands balled into tightly clinched fists "Ooooo" he fumed "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you fuckers with a passion" and with that said and done he took off

**The most deranged plot**

"Hey wench when are you and pop going to have a litter? After all the bumping you two did you should have had three by now," Inuyasha teased trying to get a rise

"Maybe Sugimi and I could do it for real this time a big strong young inu like him it could take days but I know he is more then up to the task," Kagome replied

"I certainly am" would you like to accompany me into the hut? We can start right now maybe the boy might learn a few things," Sugimi played along

"Sure I always did like them big tall and strong, and very horny to,"

"Yes he badly needs to learn," Miroku added

"I'd take him in to the woods and teach him but he'd probably break," Sango razzed

"Kagome? Inuyasha all but whined

"You did bring it up we're just responding truthfully,"

"Ah go to hell," Inuyasha shot back and left to plan in the woods "Now to put my prior plan into action it'll keep them busy then I can get my beef jerky,"

**The following afternoon **

"Now my little wenchy," hiding Inuyasha thought and took off

"Hey everybody" Kagome greeted when she exited the hut, they greeted her in return "What is this? She asked when she found a scroll

_**Dearest Kagome your chocolate eyes enchant me beyond imagining, those lips full sexy and so begging to be kissed. That tempting body every curve begging for attention begging to be touched, explored, caressed taken into ecstasy, first my tongue explores, then our bodies entwined ascending into heaven as we ride the waves of passions pleasure, I will see you in my fevered dreams**_

_**Yours truly**_

_**Uramuohsses**_

Her temperature rose fast "Oh my god" Kagome exclaimed after reading the letter "But, who the hell is Uramuohsses?"

"May I see that? Miroku asked, Kagome handed it to him he read it "Hm, odd name"

Sugimi looked "Strange indeed,"

"Beautiful and so sexy, but that name it is so unusual," Sango commented

"Oh man I'll never figure out who it is now," Kagome moaned

"Some how I know this is Inuyasha's doing," Sugimi thought, frustrated Kagome went for a walk

"People this is Inuyasha's handy work I just know it," Miroku exclaimed

"There is sure to be a murder amongst us when Kagome finds out," Sango said

"Yes this promises to be another fun Inuyasha adventure," Sugimi commented

**That night**

Sesshoumaru returned and found a scroll "What is this? He thought, he opened it and read

_**My sweet Sesshoumaru your angelic face, that tall sexy body of a god that I dream of climbing, you are walking talking breathing living steaminess and are dripping with sex. I want to find and kiss all of your stripes and taste your body with my tongue. Steamy kisses, my legs wrapped around your waist as you ride me into midnight I feel you exploding, the dreams burn me alive and I awake over heated and sweating**_

_**Yours forever**_

_**Okim**_

Sesshoumaru for a second stood silent and wide eyed "What is it my son? Sugimi inquired

"It is nothing I must go," he formed his ball of light and flew off at inhuman speed, in his haste however he dropped his scroll

"Yes," Miroku exclaimed as it fell from above he reached up and easily caught and opened it "Cough," he nearly choked while reading it "Holy mother of the heavens above," he exclaimed

"Gimmie that monk," dying of curiosity Sango said and snatched it

"I need to see it as well judging by his reaction it must be interesting," Sugimi commented

"Whoa no wonder poor Sesshoumaru took off in such a hurry," Sango said "Poor thing needs a dip in the cold water of the lake,"

"Interesting name," Miroku stated

"So full of lust and raw passion," Sugimi added "Sniff no scent,"

"Who could it be? Sango, and Miroku responded questioningly

"I have no idea I cannot detect a scent on this," Sugimi answered

"Sesshoumaru was so rattled that he did not notice it," Sango said

Over the following three weeks the scrolls continued to come to Sesshoumaru, and Kagome, one and sometimes two a week, a couple of Kagome's had a red rose rolled up inside them, and some of Sesshoumaru's had been scented with sandalwood. One day Miroku was rereading the steamy scrolls and paused when he noticed something as a sly knowing shit eating grin formed on his lips Sango and Sugimi became curious and moved toward him

"Miroku my pet what does that smile mean?" Sango asked

"Discovery my dear, a big discovery,"

"What is this discovery? Asked Sugimi

Gather round dear friends for this is interesting," he answered "After taking a second and closer look I noticed one repeating commonality,"

"Such as? Sugimi asked

"Look at the names signed at the bottom Okim on Sesshoumaru's, and Uramuohsses on Kagome's scrolls. Miko in reverse is Okim, And Sesshoumaru spelled backwards is Uramuohsses," Miroku explained

"I bet it's Inuyasha the clever little mutt he's found a way to remove his scent, and taunt them without being caught," Sugimi said

Miroku's beautiful violet eyes widened "Cough dear lord cough,"

"What's with you monk choking on one of your own perverted thoughts? Sango teased

"No, think about it writing a letter like that to your brother albeit with another name sighed to it you have to admit is pretty twisted," Miroku replied

"Eww, your right," Sango responded

"A degenerate mind," Sugimi exclaimed

"Sesshoumaru will gut him the second he learns the truth," Miroku said

"I think what mister sick puppy did was visualize himself with Kagome and wrote down what he himself would like to hear from a woman," Sango told them

"Yes that sounds exactly like my sons sick sense of logic," Sugimi stated "But I must admit that though warped it is clever at the same time,"

"That makes sense to me," Miroku added

"Yes kiddies I think we are in for some fun times," Sango said

"Hehehe" Sugimi laughed as a wicked thought entered his mind

"Sugimi what are you thinking? Sango asked

"We do nothing wait and see what my dumb youngest pup does next when and if he feels and see's that this is not working,"

"Evil, sneaky, and pure genius," Miroku said

"Yes Inuyasha is going down," Sango exclaimed "Damn and you men call us women devious and sneaky Sugimi is the master of it,"

**A desperate act, canines versus canine, hanyou prey**

"Inuyasha put it back," Kagome scolded "That jerky is for everybody,"

"Fuck why the hell isn't it working, wench still isn't occupied elsewhere she's still on me like a hawk. And guarding that bag of hers," Inuyasha mentally griped "Sesshoumaru has been running to the river so he's not around to much, but no not Kagome she stays like green on a leaf,"

He was snapped out of his thoughts "Inuyasha drop it before I drop you with a si you know,"

"Like it's gonna kill you if I take a few you've got a ton of them here," he argued

"There is Sango, Sugimi, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Keade, Rin, Jaken, and myself here besides you, you know I brought them for all of us to share,"

"Damn it Kagome give me a break, will you?" he whined

"Put that jerky down and I'll give you a break," He dropped it and stomped off

"Why couldn't ya be like all the other young wenches out chasing guys? He tried using that to bug her

"Why aren't you off hunting for a mate and making some pups? Kagome teased driving him crazy

As Sugimi had predicted Inuyasha swiftly grew increasingly frustrated seeing his plan was going nowhere so a new idea popped into his demented mind. Unknown to him golden eyes watched as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the possibility of his new idea being successful. Yes Sugimi was a patient demon, Inuyasha grew a devilish smile on his handsome face looked around, then sneaked off into the forest. Once he was gone Sango, Miroku, and Sugimi came out of hiding

"There he goes plan two," Sango said

"Yes another nail in his coffin," Sugimi commented

"We really should eat and rest before he gets back because I have a feeling that this is going to be one hell of a night," Miroku added

"Yeah well I'm gonna go follow the creep," Shippou said turned into a crow and flew off after Inuyasha

**In the forest**

Shippou floated through the air gracefully with ease and hovered above, Inuyasha stopped his running and came to a stop near a hut one Shippou knew well for it's owner was a powerful witch. Inuyasha knocked and the woman told him to enter, Shippou descended down to the roof perched, listened, and waited he knew Inuyasha was about to do something very stupid again

"What is it that you desire, son of Sugimi Taisho?" Saya asked

"A potion" Inuyasha answered

"What kind of potion?

"A transformation potion," he replied

"What kind of transformation do you wish to bring about? She asked, he told her "You do realize if this backfires I will not be held responsible for what happens?"

"What do you mean if it backfires? Inuyasha asked suspiciously

"If you screw up you are in deep shit" get it now? She wisecracked

"Please even I ain't that dumb," was his cocky response

"As you wish, but remember you said that," Saya reminded

"Yeah sure okay, so how much do you want?" she told him, he paid her, and left

"Oh boy the others are going to love this info," Shippou thought knowing in this form he could easily beat Inuyasha back to the village he flew off in that direction "Sucker I've got wings you cant even fly," Shippou said to himself

Shippou made it back in record time "Shippou what happened? Sango asked

He told them "Inuyasha's on his way back now," he answered

"So what do we do now?" Miroku asked

"Nothing, we let my pup do it, wait, then watch what happens because I know without a doubt that this is not only going to bite him on the ass but also make his life a living hell. He will regret it but it'll be to late," Sugimi told them, he also had a hidden hope of his own

Sure enough that night all were in their places for a good nights sleep all except Inuyasha, he went over to where Kagome, and Sesshoumaru were sleeping and blew the powder on them. After about five minutes had gone by the group was awoke by screams of pain, all eyes snapped open and heads turned in that direction. What they witnessed was Inuyasha being mauled by two rabid with rage half grown wolf pups, both had large paws and long fangs that were clamped on to the hanyou. One the female hung on dangling from his butt growling, the male had him by his male jewels one clamp of his powerful jaws would remove said treasured appendages

'Ow, let go ya flea bags ouch," Inuyasha whined "I'll never get any or have pups," he thought

Next he was pulled down by the powerful males hold his male pride in it's teeth forcing him down onto his knees, next he was tackled when the female pounced knocking him down, and just that fast the male. Was on the left side and clamped on to the waist of his hakama and the female was on the other side and both simultaneously started dragging him Next he managed to get up standing and thought he had it made when the wolves suddenly let go but just that fast the male had one sleeve of his haori in his fangs and the female the other pulling back and forth like a taffy pull

"Inuyasha what have you done? Miroku questioned his friend

"Nothing, help get then off,"

"Then why do you have two pissed off wolves playing saw the wood with you, hm? Sango asked

"Pup what did you do? Sugimi inquired

"The greedy thing probably sneaked into the forest and stole their meat," yawning Shippou teased

"No I did not runt," Inuyasha s snapped "I didn't do anything they just came here and attacked

"Sure they did," Shippou said

"You morons could at least help me," Inuyasha bit

"They're not Kouga's wolves cause they'd have just killed you on the spot," Sango stated

"Yo did somebody call my name?

Oh perfect Kougatrasha the mangy wolf is here," Inuyasha snapped "What the fuck do you want?

"I smelled wolves and they aren't mine so I came to investigate, this is my territory if you bothered to remember that stupid mutt," Kouga shot back

"Well we don't need you here so get lost,"

**In ookami language **

"Why are you here, and do you need help? You can come with me and stay with my pack," Kouga told them

Male wolf "He did this,"

Female"I vote we just rip his nuts off and call it a day,"

Male "I'd do that to his throat but freeing him with death would be to kind,"

"Ouch true female," Kouga replied "So tell me what happened," both wolves told him "Gods damned stupid mutt this is the chart topper of all stupid acts committed by you,"

"Fuck you" Inuyasha yelled

"Eat him," Kouga said to screw with Inuyasha the wolves growled in response

You son of a bitch," Inuyasha snapped, two fierce vicious growls echoed through the cool still night air

The males eyes turned blood red glowing and at the same time a crescent moon appeared on his forehead and magenta cheek stripes on his cheeks all knew who he was for sure now. The females eyes began to glow red "You know mutt I thought nothing could top your stupidity chasing that clay zombie but this does," Kouga needled

"Wolves this is new," Miroku exclaimed

"I know tell me about it, isn't it usually inu puppies?" Shippou added

"It is," Sango said "He overdosed on stupidity,"

"Inuyasha talk now or I shall disembowel you right here," Sugimi threatened

"It was supposed to be inu puppies not wolves," Inuyasha answered

"I see, and?" Sugimi pushed

"And what more do you want?"

"I think your leaving something out now talk," Sugimi said flexing his claws to emphasize his point

"I, I wen," he stammered

"I, I what?" Sugimi pressed "Pup"

"I went to the witch," Inuyasha

"And?

"That's it," Inuyasha answered

"And, your leaving something out,"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are," Sugimi said

"Tell him already," Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kouga snapped

"Mutt stop being an inu pussy and fess up," Kouga ragged "Or did you forget how to be a man and leave your nuts at the door?

"I am not a pussy, pussies don't have peckers moronic wolf," Inuyasha snapped

"Ah shut up and talk before I shred ya and feed you to the wolves," Kouga enjoyed needling him with that "Hungry? The wolves growled as if answering yes

"Inuyasha Sakura Taisho enough of your bullshit quit stalling and get to it I am losing patience," Sugimi snapped faking fury he added the name Sakura to screw with his son

"Sakura? Everyone said

"Sakura, I don't even have a fucking middle name?" Inuyasha yelled

"Hello Inukura," Kouga ragged

"Thanks for nothing pop now you gave the stupid wolf more ammo to work with," Inuyasha bit

"Your very welcome son, now if you will kindly tell us we're not getting any younger,"

"I wen, went to Saya the witch ," Inuyasha stammered

"And asked for a puppy transformation potion powder?" Sugimi finished for him

"Yeah well it ain't my fault I paid her for puppy not wolf potion,"

Sugimi smirked "She gave you wolf transformation powder instead," Sugimi informed

"Inuyasha you idiot," Sango, and Miroku exclaimed

"I know Saya she pulled a switch on you for two reasons one because she knew what you were going to do was wrong. Two why half grown wolves in the late stages of puppy hood instead of sweet little inu pups because she knew they would kick your ass. Ha, ha, ha dog breath you did it this time." Kouga needled

What Inuyasha did not realize or know yet is despite being in wolf form Sesshoumaru still had full demonic powers. He suddenly let go giving Kagome full control she dragged him roughly at the same time yanking him from side to side. Coming back Sesshoumaru took hold of the collar of the back of his haori and began lifting him off the ground once air born he flew of with Inuyasha dangling from his fangs. Sugimi took Kagome and Kouga, Shippou turned into a bird, Sango, and Miroku climbed on Kirrara's back and all took off after them, when they found Sesshoumaru he was dropping Inuyasha into the icy river

"Gods damn you Sesshoumaru I'm freezing my balls off," Inuyasha cursed

In inu language "Cry me a river, a frosty river," Sesshoumaru said

"What the fuck did he say? Inuyasha barked

"Cry me a river, a frosty river," Sugimi translated

"Oh real funny ha, ha, ha I'm in a cold river that's so funny I forgot to laugh,"

"He's cold and has had enough so I shall take him out and let him warm up and dry off," Sesshoumaru said, again Sugimi translated

"Bout time lord slow mo," Inuyasha snapped

Once again Sesshoumaru lifted him up by the collar of his haori and flew off, the others followed 'Uh oh" Kouga exclaimed

"Eldest pup always was sadistic though he always hides it well," Sugimi said

Sesshoumaru had a dog smirk

"Sesshoumaru what the fuck? You can't even your not that rotten," Inuyasha whined

"Yikes I almost feel sorry for him," Shippou said

Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha "No stop let go leave me alone go away" he shrieked when he was swarmed by female cat, fox, and a few wolf demonesses mixed in "Sesshoumaruuuuu you bastard,"

"Looks like love lucky dog," Miroku razzed

"Damnit get off, looks like love hah," well why don't you come down here monk and have some of them?

"No that would be cheating them it's you they want," Miroku teased

"Pussy" Inuyasha snapped "Sesshoumaru I will get you for this," Sesshoumaru doggy laughed the group watched as the demonesses chased their hanyou prey

**Wolf hell, dances with wolves**

Kouga stopped by "Hey Sugimi does the mutt know yet?

"Nope"

"Good it'll be more fun that way," Kouga replied

"Aw my poor little mutt," Sugimi joked

Sesshoumaru waited patiently Inuyasha had a nice big piece of meat between his fangs just as he was about to sink his teeth in simultaneously Kagome pounced. And Sesshoumaru snatched the piece of meat and took off. Kagome snatched his ramen and vegetable mix and followed behind Sesshoumaru. When Inuyasha came back to his senses he realized his food was gone and started fuming and pounding the side of his fist on the ground

"You fur wearing thieves that's mine," Inuyasha snapped

"Ha, ha, ha mutt face got wolf jacked," Kouga teased 'Wolves two dog breath zero,"

"Shut up"

"Did you forget basic common canine knowledge wolves are evil bastards. Those two are going to hold a grudge for a long, long time. Saya's a freaking genius," Kouga said

"I'll deal with that witch later," Inuyasha replied

"Good luck dummy, but mess with her and you will end up worse off then you are now," Kouga warned

"Oh I'm so scared, not," Inuyasha cockily scoffed "Besides she ain't gonna do shit,"

"So says you dirty dealing pup," Saya said as she listened to and watched him in her vision in the river water

**With Sesshoumaru, and Kagome**

Sesshoumaru held the meat in his fangs and set it on top of a flat clean rock in ookami language "Miko come half is yours,"

"If you like it half of this is yours," Kagome offered

"I will try it,"

"You first," she teased, he did both wolves devoured the ramen vegetable mix

"It is good," he said "Lets share the meat,"

Sesshoumaru picked up the piece of meat the two wolves each took one end and began chewing until they neared the middle. Both continued and were not paying attention and when they reached the middle their lips connected both froze but neither pulled away. Thinking he was mad Kagome was a bit fearful, he opened his mouth and gave her snout comforting licks, she whined in happiness. He took in her scent and found he wanted more he returned to licking her and felt her longing

**Lemon starts**

His licks led to her treasure trove which he lavished with his hot tongue, she whined

Sesshoumaru nudged her legs apart with his snout and did deeper exploration with his tongue, as his tongue explored. Kagome nearly howled in a mixture of pleasure and driving lust, she howled lowly as she climaxed. He continued causing her arousal to rise even higher then before exciting and driving him on. Next he mounted her and slipped in he kept thrusting giving her more orgasms then either could count, both simultaneously began their climaxes his fangs found her neck and marked her she was his forever

Something strange happened both transformed into humanoid form but remained partly in wolf form "Sesshoumaru," Kagome turned her head and marked his neck

When she let go without pulling out Sesshoumaru gently turned her around to face him and lay her on her back "Miko,"

"Harder," she said he gladly obliged "Yes" with her legs around his waist her heels gently dug into his butt "Ride me,"

"Kagome oh miko," he said when she pushed upward into him

"Yes, yes, yes," she exclaimed "Don't stop,"

He began pounding into her "Mine" he growled

"Mate," she called as her climax heightened

"Uhhhhh," both groaned as more releases began then twin sets of howls tore through the forest as both plummeted into the ocean of ecstasy

**Lemon ends**

After a long time they stopped for a rest "My mate," he happily informed her

"We're back to ourselves again,"

"I believe our want for one another and the mating broke the spell I did not expect that," Sesshoumaru told her

"Your stuck with me now big boy," she teased "But I never expected you to like me, I thought you just wanted to you know have fun,"

"I have wanted you for a long time but never pursued it until now," he explained

"Guess we should thank Inuyasha this is one time he did us a favor," grinning Kagome said

"I have an idea, try and change yourself into a wolf at will I can already do it but wish to see if you can," she did "Wonderful perfect and on your first try," she turned back

"Mate of mine what are you up to?"

"We stay as wolves for a few more days and have lots of fun with little brother," he answered

"I like it, I like it," she teased "It's sneaky, devious, and so clever. You think like a female,"

"No I think like a dirty dog," he joked

"Oh mate of mine?

"Yes? He answered

"Round one hundred?

"Remember you asked for it," he teased and spent the rest of the night playing ride the miko

**At the village**

"Did you hear that? Kouga asked

"Yes howls," Sugimi answered

"Wolf howls, good thing the monk knocked Inuyasha out because those were mating howls," Kouga stated

"I know music to my pointed ears my son has finally taken a mate," smiling Sugimi exclaimed

"Guess Kagome's your wolf in law," Kouga teased

"Yes a proud day this is indeed,"

"Sesshoumaru, and Kagome mated yay," Sango excitedly cheered in a low voice "Their future pups will be beautiful. Plus they can torture Inuyasha I know that'd make Sesshoumaru smile,"

"Visions of it are running through my mind right now," Sugimi added

"I can hardly wait to see the look on Inuyasha's face when he finds out," Miroku said

They kept Inuyasha asleep for days bringing them peace and giving the inu/wolf mates time to enjoy each other in peace. Over two weeks had passed before the pair returned to the village Sugimi had scented them coming and had Miroku run and roust Inuyasha from his sleep. Both were in wolf form but Sugimi knew that unlike before this time was deliberate of their own free will, he wanted Inuyasha there and he would not miss it for the world

"Bought time I've been sleeping since yesterday," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Incorrect my boy," Sugimi replied

"Come on pop don't start screwing with me,"

"You have been asleep for over two weeks, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome have just returned," Sugimi informed him barely able to keep a straight face

"What? Come on man quit pulling my chain,"

"Growl"

"Shit, no I'm hearing things it's a wide awake nightmare it is not real," Inuyasha said

"Growl"

Inuyasha turned and looked "Eek, you two," the wolves gave him canine grins "Ah got to go drain the snake," was the excuse he made to run

"Poor dumb bastard he's gonna be hunted like a nice juicy pig," Kouga said with a sadistic smile

"He's slept for over two weeks so the pest is well rested and needs the exercise," Sugimi joked. Sesshoumaru, and Kagome spent the better part of the day playing wolf hunt the hanyou

Hours passed before panting Inuyasha staggered back into the village, he made it about twenty feet from the tree line before collapsing on his back giving into exhaustion. Two playful growls were heard he looked up "Oh go ahead you two beasties kill me and get it over with I'm to tired to care,"

Really? Two voices replied, and there stood in humanoid form Sesshoumaru, and Kagome grinning

"You bastards if I wasn't so tired I'd kill you," Inuyasha said "You've been back to normal for how long?

"Over two weeks now genius," Sesshoumaru wisecracked "Ah but you slept through it, we've been mated that long to," he gloated

"You've been matted I mean mated, you mated lord fluffy butt mated I cannot believe it?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Thanks Yashy," Kagome said in a teasing way

"Thanks for what?

"Because if you hadn't have done what you did to us I wouldn't have Sesshoumaru now my little Yasha," She teased pinching his cheek with one hand but not hard

"Great I'm a feudal era matchmaking god of love," Inuyasha wiseass replied

"Yes you are and a cute doggie to," Kagome continued her teasing

"Oh come on damn it Kagome you know I hate mushy stuff,"

"And he's my dear wittle brother, that he is," Sesshoumaru added to freak him out

"Aw come on Sessh coming from her it's mushy, but you're a man and that's just plain sick," Inuyasha protested

"He is such a good dog he is," Sesshoumaru continued his taunting while pinching his other cheek

"Gods I think I am gonna puke this shits to damned sappy sugary sweet for me," Sessh why couldn't ya just stick to trying to kill me like good brothers do, you remember like the good old days?

"This Sesshoumaru thanks you for his gift that being the miko he is eternally grateful,"

"Oh crap now he's gone all formal," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes and this Kagome also gives you her thanks and is eternally in your debt," Kagome added to drive him further up a wall

"Oh for the love of the gods, will you two cut it out, this is worse then torture in Naraku's dungeon?"

Yes little brother as you wish," Sesshoumaru replied

"Okay seriously Yash we do have a thank you gift for you," Kagome told him

"Really a gifty for me? The smiling wide eyed like a kid at Christmas hanyou asked

"Yup Sessh will give it to you," Kagome answered

"Come little brother I will take you to it," Sesshoumaru stated

"Lets go bro," Inuyasha replied, Sesshoumaru took him in his light orb and disappeared

"Okay dear daughter what is this gift my pup is to receive? Because I know my eldest and there is no way in hell Sesshoumaru is going to let his brother off the hook that easily or so soon" Sugimi stated

An evil smile formed on Kagome's lips "Yashy is going to be locked up alone with Ayame in a shiro covered with triple barriers surrounding it. Sessh even went so far as to make sure the barriers are above, around, and below the shiro anticipating that Inuyasha would try digging his way out," Kagome explained

The milk in Kouga's mouth went flying across the ground "Mutt, Ay, Ayame locked up alone together in a barrier enclosed shi, shiro oh gods this is to good," The holding his stomach laying on his back laughing wolf gasped

"Now that's the sadistic dog I sired and know," Sugimi exclaimed

"Ayame, Ayame's going to kick his ass," Miroku managed to say while laughing his ass off

"Only Sesshoumaru could take revenge, entertain, and crack everybody up with it at the same time," Sango said

"My boy learned well he was always an attentive pupil," Sugimi proudly exclaimed

"Yes and if I have male pups and they fight like those two the second they start they'll find themselves in a cage," Kagome joked

Sesshoumaru returned with Inuyasha's clothes in his hand "Sesshoumaru? Sugimi exclaimed

"Yes dear sire?

"Sessh you didn't, you did not leave Inuyasha there naked did you?" Kagome questioned

"I left him in his fundoshi, it'll speed up the process give the wolf princess a good look," Sesshoumaru said

"And if she likes what she sees she will go after it," Sugimi finished for him

"Precisely,"

"Poor mutt he ain't getting out alive," Kouga said

"Not to worry all I stalked the shiro with plenty of food, clothes, and all the other necessities needed for them before doing this," Sesshoumaru explained

Three weeks had passed "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru? Kanda one of Sesshoumaru's soldiers called

"Yes Kanda what is it? Is there a problem at the palace?

"No my lord," the smirking ookami answered

"Then what is it man? Sesshoumaru asked

"Lord Inuyasha there is a new barrier around the shiro,"

"Interesting" Sesshoumaru replied

"It seems when the three weeks ended your barriers dissipated, then the young lord plunged tetsuseiga into the ground and is using it's barrier to keep others out," Kanda reported

"He has mated her," Grinning Sugimi said "He is in horny do not want to be disturbed dog mode, and perish all ye who try to enter here,"

"Mi lords the men were thinking of celebrating this epic event," Kanda said

"I like it lets do it son" Sugimi added

"And we shall make all ready for a celebration at the castle we will soon be there," Sesshoumaru said

"Thank you lord Sesshoumaru, lord Sugimi," Kanda replied and took off toward the western castle

The celebration lasted for three days. When Inuyasha, and Ayame returned two weeks later Sesshoumaru and the others ragged him relentlessly "I see it can still walk,"

"Welcome back lord Humpingdog," Sesshoumaru teased, feeling generous Sesshoumaru had a celebration for the mates, he was happy to see his brother so happy


	24. Chapter 24 Daddy's back

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Sugimi is sent back by the Kamis even his sons do not know it yet but when they find out the fun will start for he is an inu with a plan and they won't know what hit them. Dedicated to readers., **A/N** the first chaps are going to be edited and corrected, lol and thank you all. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**My Puppy Sesshy 24**

**By Raven2010, and xxoikilluoxx May 4 2012**

**Daddy's back**

**Fathers return, hanyou happy hour, youkai delight**

"Now time to play dip the dog," the male thought

'Eeeee, what the fuck?" Sugimi cursed when he was un ceremoniously dropped into the frigid water of the lake "Sarutobi I am going to kill you,"

"Shut up ungrateful dog," the grinning Kami replied

"What you drop me in cold water and have the nerve to say that shit I think my balls are blue,"

"Blue balls Taisho has a nice ring to it," Sarutobi teased

"I'll show you blue balls when I get my claws on you," Sugimi promised then realized something "Hey where are my clothes?"

"On the river bank, I thought after sleeping nearly one hundred years you were ripe," Sarutobi teased

"When you are in the after life in a spiritually induced sleep you do not get dirty or need a bath and you know it you dog torturing creep,"

"You live again yet do nothing but complain," Sarutobi playfully scolded

"Live again? Sugimi said then it dawned on him he was on earth again

"Now unruly dog go have some fun,"

"He knows not what he has set lose upon the earth," Sugimi thought

"Oh and one last thing," Sarutobi started

"What you want my autograph maybe?"

"No just a request," Sarutobe answered

"And that would be?

"Torment your youngest pup he wrecked my favorite temple and at times he even gives us kamis a headache with his tantrums and stubborness," Sarutobi told him

'Hehehe now that is my particular area of expertise plus its fun," the laughing inu replied rubbing his hands together in anticipation

"Have fun, but don't kill anybody," he joked

**Inuyasha**

As Sugimi made his way through the forest he came up on his favorite pup and when he heard something stopped and froze

"_**I'm a good hanyou this is true I am pure through and through.**_

_**Oh what else could I be with all of this happy juice inside of me,"**_ Inuyasha sang

"He is drunk," Sugimi thought and sniffed "Ah hah youkai delight,"

"Hey you pervert let go," Inuyasha said when thanks to his fathers powers two branches from the bush he was sitting in front of like hands on his shoulders gave him a massage "Alright but no going below the waist,"

"This is priceless," Sugimi thought

"Hey you smell good, are you single, if you are we could go in the bushes and play bury the bone?"

"I cannot believe this he thinks it is a female," Sugimi said "Even his senses can't be that dulled,"

"The fool mixed a triple dose of dognip with extra strength demon sake making his youkai delight but it is ten times stronger," a deep voice said

"Sesshoumaru are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?"

"Please father you are only thirty years old in human years so that hardly qualifies you as being old," Sesshoumaru answered

"I can not help it if I age well and slowly,"

"Yes Kagome says dognip is a demon version of something in her world a plant called marijuana humans smoke it to get high," Miroku's voice rang in

"Damn it monk would you not sneak up on people like that," Sesshoumaru scolded

"Oh like you did to me my dear son," Sugimi teased "Monks are capable of hiding in barriers like we are,"

"You make my brain ache," Sesshoumaru replied

"That is impossible when there is nothing but bone there," Sugimi ragged

"Lost yours on the way back from the afterlife?" Sesshoumaru shot back

"You realize Inuyasha wants to make love to a bush that, that is excellent blackmail material," Miroku planted the seeds of treachery and waited for them to take root

"Monk are you sure that you are not part youkai?" Sugimi joked

"I like it" wearing a devious grin Sesshoumaru added

"Gentleman I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership," Miroku agreed

"Hey that feels great you have strong hands for a girl," Inuyasha complimented, Sugimi made one branch stroke his hair

"I will perform the wedding ceremony," Miroku joked

"Hey let me have a look at you maybe I could give you a message, I mean massage to," Inuyasha drunkenly said then the branches went over his eyes like hands "Come on now honey don't be shy,"

"Like your new daughter-in-law father?" Sesshoumaru teased

"Like your new sister-in-law? Sugimi answered

Inuyasha pulled the branches away from his face turned and got a look at the mystery woman "Fuck me it it's a bush a lecherous possessed bush," he shrieked "Ah later miss bush," and got up to run

"Now's as good a time as any," Sugimi said and came out from behind the dense foliage and bushes "Pup?

"What, how many times do I have to tell you assholes to stop calling me a puppy? Inuyasha snapped he turned and looked closed and rubbed his eyes then looked again

"Dad?

"Daddy's home," Sugimi replied

"How the hell?

"A kami" Sugimi answered "Your drunk,"

"No I'm not,"

"Do not waste time lying when you reek of youkai delight," Sugimi reminded

"I just had a little demon sake,"

"Yes you did extra strength with a triple dose of dogweed mixed in and made youkai delight," grinning Sugimi said

"Shhh, don't tell anymun, I mean anyone I'll share it with you, I do not want the monk to know he's even more perverted drunk then Sango would kick my little ass,"

Sugimi saw his inning and took it "So have you taken a mate?

"Gulp, I did not see that one coming," Miroku exclaimed

"Wonderful" Sesshoumaru added

"Ain't seen anything I like yet," Inuyasha replied

"What of this corpse that was mentioned? He wanted to see Inuyasha's reaction

"_**I have no glory because a cold lifeless corpse with an ice cave for a pussy chases me. **_

_**If a guy put his happy rod in that death trap off it would snap," **_Inuyasha drunkenly sang

"I see," Sugimi replied

"Hey pops Yashy happy, want some happy juice, I've got enough for two or more?" he teased

"You are drunk enough for both of us," Sugimi replied

"So come on you wallflower pull your roots out of the ground live a little and have a drinky winky,"

What they did not know is that chocolate eyes were watching them "Ice cave hah?" Kikyo griped "It's all that indecent dressing bitches fault she is always in my way," she griped thinking about Kagome

"You know lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha is not only comical when he is drunk but very poetic as well," still hiding Miroku commented

"Yes he is, and has a decent singing voice,"

"My son you are a drunkard,"

"Nah, I'm a happy crappy hanyou," Inuyasha joked

"What about your girlfriend she did give you a nice massage? Sugimi asked

"Shhh, she might hear you lets sneak away very quietly and she won't catch us" he replied "Come on lets take this party elsewhere you can have a drink with me,"

"Oh little brother you should not have done that," Sesshoumaru said

"Why, he only offered your father a drink?" Miroku commented

"He has no idea what father is like, when drunk my sire is like a cat on catnip very playful, fun loving, and an unholy terror," Sesshoumaru replied

"Oh' Miroku exclaimed

Inuyasha walked away Sugimi followed, as did Miroku, and Sesshoumaru making sure to stay hidden behind the dense foliage, Inuyasha stopped "Here dad have a drink," Inuyasha offered with his outstretched arm

"If you insist," Sugimi teased took the bottle and started drinking

Later on

"What the hell are you doing? Inuyasha asked

"Quiet you'll look good," Sugimi said as he braided Inuyasha's hair

"Stop you loony old goat my hair don't need fixing,"

"If you look pretty you will get the girls," Sugimi told him

"Jeez you're as bad as Miroku," is getting some all you think about?

"There you go girl catching handsome," the grinning inu said

"What did you do old man? Inuyasha questioned, then reached back to feel the braid "Gods damn it you braided flowers into my hair?"

"Now your man pretty and ready for love beware all females," Sugimi said to annoy his son

"Oh really your about to be dead man pretty,"

"We shall speak later when you can be more civil. Besides I have to go drain the lizard," Sugimi teased and faster then the human eye can see disappeared "Follow at your own risk,"

"Oh think you can get away hah," Inuyasha exclaimed and took off in search of his target

"Why do I get the feeling that something special is about to happen?" Miroku spoke

"You are correct let's go see," Sesshoumaru said

Just as they arrived they heard "Eeeeew"

Sesshoumaru, and Miroku saw a huge white standing between two big bushes with its tail up, Inuyasha had one hand over his nose as the thunderous fart tore through the forest. Miroku, and Sesshoumaru immediately put their sleeves over their noses holding them in place and laughed, then laughed even harder when Inuyasha's ears drooped and his eyes looked glazed over

"Little brother has just experienced the rare inu youkai dog kiss," Sesshoumaru said

"Your father did say follow at your own risk hehehe," laughing Miroku replied

"You dirty bastar," Inuyasha started just before fainting

Sugimi turned back into his humanoid form "Ah the giant inu youkai kiss never fails,"

"You see my father is deranged," Sesshoumaru said

'With your father around Inuyasha will be to busy to bug the rest of us," Miroku stated

"Oh he is not done yet,"

"You mean there is more?" Miroku asked

"Watch" Sesshoumaru replied

About half an hour later Inuyasha woke up only to find himself on his back buried up to his neck, a bouquet of flowers laying on the mound covering him, and a grave headstone in back of him "What the hell, I am alive, do I look dead to you ya old geezer?"

"Hehehe" was Sugimi's response

"You are so dead old man," Inuyasha

"Hehehe" Sugimi laughed without saying one word

What the hell are you laughing about?

He found out fast when Sugimi turned into his giant dog form cocked his leg as if he was going to pee. Inuyasha's eyes bulged and at the same time a look of horror covered his face. Filled with horror and the want to escape the potential pee storm he burst up out of the grave and ran like the devil was chasing him and stabbing his ass with a pitch fork. Sugimi returned to his humanoid form

"Sucker works every time," Sugimi exclaimed

"I, I can't move," laughing so hard his sides hurt Miroku said

"Father you are a tr, true artist," Sesshoumaru gasped

"Poor dumb bastard really believed I was going to piss on him," Sugimi added

"You two should join our little group, then Sugimi would have constant access to Inuyasha," Miroku suggested "Pretty please? He playfully pled

"Father deliciously evil is it not?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Monk consider it done," Sugimi replied, the three then headed to the village

When they arrived "You, you dirty old dog you were gonna pee on me," drying off after his bath and washing his clothes Inuyasha said pointing to his father, his haori hung from a branch

"Would you care to finish where we left off? Sugimi asked

"What are you nuts? Inuyasha answered

"Aw my wilted flower looks in need of watering," Sugimi taunted

"Later everyone and Pissgimi," Inuyasha insulted his sire grabbed his haori and left

"Lord Sugimi? Kagome, and Sango greeted

"Yes it is me, and call me Sugimi ladies no need for formalities,"

**New pack members, a grouchy griping hanyou**

Inuyasha stayed away until the next morning and when he returned he stopped in his tracks Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken were there "Welcome back," Sugimi greeted

"What the hell are Sesspestmaru and the little green snot doing here? Inuyasha bit

Sugimi was about to answer when he saw Sesshoumaru smile evilly "It seems little brother that the miko needs a real man to take care of her in more ways then one,"

"Cough," Kagome nearly choked on the water she was drinking "Shit I know his name means killing perfection but he's killing perfection in more ways then one," she whispered to Sango

Miroku was grinning lecherously, Sugimi wore a proud fatherly smile "I am more man then you Kagome doesn't need you I take care of her so you keep your distance, got it?" Inuyasha snapped

Sesshoumaru so badly wanted to vengefully drive the dagger in "Why have you not claimed and taken her as a mate dear brother?"

"Oh boy having Sesshoumaru here is going to be a slice of heaven," Sango said

"Whoa big dog took the little dog down," Kagome exclaimed Sesshoumaru grinned harder hearing that

"None of your business so shut the fuck up," Inuyasha snapped

"Since you seem incapable I am very sure a stronger more confident male will be proud to and waste no time in claiming her," Smiling Sesshoumaru shot back

"You know what this means ladies? Miroku asked

"No what?"

"Inuyasha will not have time to hound us, complain, or drive everyone crazy because he'll be to busy trying but failing to out do Sesshoumaru," Miroku pointed out

"Miroku I love you," Kagome, and Sango said in unison

"Smiling don't smile you giant flea bag it's creepy," Inuyasha exclaimed "Are you planning on wiping out the village?

"Do not be stupid," Sesshoumaru casually replied while using his thumb claw as if cleaning under his index finger claw with it "Have you ever known me to wait when and if that is my intention?

"Then what the hell are you smiling for?

"That is easy I have the great fortune and pleasure of witnessing the comic actions of a mindless fool," smiling Sesshoumaru replied

"Say that after I carve you into ringlets and serve you to the ogres, shit hope they don't die of indigestion,"

"It is you who they will dine upon should you be fool enough to try," Sesshoumaru told him

'Sesshoumaru sama? Kagome sweetly called as she approached him

He turned his head to look at her "Yes miko?

"Please bend down I want to whisper something in your ear,"

"Kagome what the hell do you think you are doing? Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru leaned in Kagome kissed him on the cheek, Inuyasha like a thermometer in rising heat turned deep red the red traveling from his neck up to his ears "That is very nice miko but I think something is missing,"

"Something missing, missing what, what the fuck are you insane?" Inuyasha barked, Sesshoumaru ignored his ranting

"Missing? Kagome asked

"Yes this" in a second her face was cupped in his hands while his lips covered hers

"Gods damn you Sesshoumaru you son of a bitch get you filthy lips off of her and let her go now," the shrieking hanyou demanded and went to lunge

"Sugimi reached out and effortlessly grabbed his raging son by the back of his haoris collar halting his fuming pup in his tracks "Watch and learn see how smoothly your brother does that a male needs to have patience with a female he gets more results that way," Sugimi needled

"More results, let me go rat face and I'll show him lots of patience?" Inuyasha snapped

"Now son you must quietly observe in order to learn,"

"Let go old man I'm warning you," Inuyasha fumed

"Sesshoumaru pulled back but he had one last thing to do first with her face still in his hands he kissed each cheek once "Thank you miko that was wonderful," he said pretending not to see his raging brother but was watching from the corner of his eye

"Sesshoumaruuuuu," Inuyasha screamed

"His lips are so soft," slightly dazed Kagome whispered to Sango

"Kagome you lucky girl," Sango replied

"Oh your still there, I thought you'd left long ago to go chase the clay one," Sesshoumaru answered

"I'll kill you," Inuyasha yelled

"I see, do you make a claim on the miko?"

"That's none of your business," Inuyasha snapped

"A strong male would swiftly stake his claim not lollygag about it. Perhaps a strong male like the wolf prince will do so he has on many occasions made known his affections for the miko and his wish to mate her," Sesshoumar needled

"Why you, dad let go so I can kill the prick,"

Sesshoumaru yawned "I am bored little brother I'm going for a walk," he said in a bored tone making Inuyasha's blood boil more he turned to walk away

"No you coward get back here," Inuyasha yelled, Sesshoumaru moved unusually slow Sugimi let go and Inuyasha charged, Sesshoumaru just that fast flew off in a ball of light "Get your ass back here you fur ball," he ran

"Sesshoumaru loves riling his brother it always gets him a good chase and as enraged as my youngest is right now it'll last for hours," Sugimi told the group

That night

"I cannot believe you just let him kiss you like that," Inuyasha griped

"My first kiss who would have thought it would be from Sesshoumaru," Kagome rubbed it in "I always thought it'd be you but it never happened,"

"So you let the first pretty boy that comes along do it, hah?" he snapped

"You think I am pretty little brother?" smirking Sesshoumaru needled

"Shut it and shove it mongrel," Inuyasha snapped

"Ah that would be you brother being half human makes you one," Sesshoumaru said

**Steamy secrets, a special gift**

Sesshoumaru was in sheer overwhelming mind blowing ecstasy as he lay on his back hands up over his head the claws of both hands digging into the bark of the tree in back of him while she rode him. The little minx did not even wait for them both to strip she just pulled down his hakama and fundoshi with one yank, pushed him on to the ground mounted and started riding him

The feel of her sliding up and down his overly hardened manhood was almost more then he could bear. As she continued he removed his claws from the tree and lovingly fondled her breasts, she moaned from the pleasure that his hands on her body brought her. Sesshoumaru arched his back beneath her driving himself deeper inside and felt her already tight passage clamp around his shaft like a vice

Then he felt a tightening inside like an over wound spring ready to snap, his hands cupped her face as he lovingly stared into her eyes, then slowly slid down to her hips then to her ass giving it a gentle squeeze. The immense pleasure was almost unbearable by all the gods he had never been this horny in all his life before. As the tightness in his lower region intensified once again he put his hands up over his head and dug them into the tree and before he knew it both erupted like volcano's spilling hot lava he nearly howled

Sesshoumaru awoke his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat and his face was flushed, he quickly got up, walked over to Kagome's bag and picked up her lavender scented soap. He looked at Kagome wordlessly asking permission she nodded yes he inclined his head in thanks then took of at warp speed. Shippou, Rin, and Jaken looked on in surprise at the lord's strange new behavior

**In inu language**

"Bastard had a wet one," smartass Inuyasha said

"And you never have?" Sugimi teased

"I ain't the one who had a wet one and not only needs to bathe but has to wash his hakama out to" now am I? the smirking evilly hanyou replied

"Wonder what their saying," Kagome said

"Don't know its all dog to me," Miroku replied

"Inuyasha said Sesshoumaru sama had a wet one whatever that is and needs to bathe and wash his hakama," Shippou translated

"Gulp" was Sango's response

"Cough" the tea Miroku was drinking left his mouth in a spray across the ground

"Maybe Sesshoumaru sama has a fever," Shippou said

"Yes that right," Miroku said

"Thanks, Shippou this is for you, the other is for Rin," Kagome stated holding out a two fat lollipops, he took it thanked her and scampered off to Rin

"Shit a wet one means wet dream Inuyasha will tease Sesshoumaru," Sango said

"Not if he wishes to live," Miroku stated

"I am so going to kill Inuyasha telling it in dog language I don't speak dog," Kagome playfully griped

"Watch this" Sango said "Hey Yash had any wet one's lately?

"Cough, how the fuck did you, since when do you speak inu?" Inuyasha asked

"Duh I am a demon slayer I know lots of things,"

"She speaks Doganese," Sugimi teased

"Damn it is nothing sacred around here?" the hanyou griped "Ah I'm going to go catch something for dinner," he said then left

"So how did you know what was said?" Sugimi asked "Was it the fox kit perhaps?

"You got it" Sango answered "Thank gods he does not truly know what a wet one is,"

"Ah the blessed ignorance of youth," Sugimi said

Sesshoumaru came back an hour later his damp clothes nearly dry "Thank you miko," he put her soap back where it was

"Your welcome," Kagome replied "I hope you did not mind the scent,"

"Not at all sandalwood is my personal favorite," she smiled "Where is little brother, off getting into mischief perhaps?"

"We teased him then he decided to go and catch something for dinner," Sango told him

Sometime later Inuyasha returned with a wild boar slung over his shoulder "So fluff did ya get the stain out? Wet one" he teased as he put the boar down

Sugimi went wide eyed, the women stifled gasps, and Miroku smiled mentally celebrating Inuyasha's impending doom "Pup" Sugimi said

Sesshoumaru said nothing and walked away "Oh that cannot be good," Sango whispered to the others

"Ah the pussy couldn't face up to it hah, guess that shows who the real man is?" Inuyasha bragged "So Kagome what was it like kissing a walking talking pussy? He ragged

"Well if I had kissed you I would have been kissing ass, you ass,"

"Damn wench that's harsh," Inuyasha mildly whined "Hey what the hell?" he shrieked when Smiling like the cat that ate the canary Sesshoumaru poured the contents of a honey comb down the front of his hakama

"Disgusting, speaking of wet ones it seems as though you've had a massive wet one" do you not think it would spare your pack much misery if you hurried to the hot spring and bathed? And remember to wash your clothes to that does create a foul odor when left to sit to long," Sesshoumaru needled

"Bastard you poured fucking honey down my hakama and have the nerve to say that shit," Inuyasha snapped

"I never thought it but I guess you are one of those rare males who after having a wet one likes to leave it on his body for days after relishing in the stench. I am sorry little brother if you refuse to bathe I will be forced to evict you from the pack until you do," Sesshoumaru needled

"Who the hell do you think you are? And when I get back you die,"

"Dear brother? Sesshoumaru sweetly called

"Dear brother what?

"I think you forgot something," Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah sure later loser," he turned to leave

"Buzzzzz,"

Inuyasha looked "Oh kamis no,"

"Oh kamis yes brother you have something of theirs and they want it back," Sesshoumaru nonchalantly said as the honey bees formed a swarm behind Inuyasha

"Oh I wish I was an only pup," Inuyasha whined and ran

"Enjoy your special gift," Miroku said to his hanyou friends retreating form

**April fools gags and gifts**

It was April fools day in Kagome's era, she came through the well on the feudal era side and climbed out with a big cloth sack, everyone looked on in wonder, Miroku rushed over to help her "Hey wench what do you have a dead body in that thing and want to get rid of it in this era?" Inuyasha teased

"No but keep it up and you might find your dead body in it," Kagome shot back

"As if keep dreaming wench it's never gonna happen you know you love me," he ragged

"You never know, do you?" Kagome teased "Okay everybody gather round I've got goodies," when they asked why she quickly explained April fools day to them

Each one had a gift Jaken opened his "Hah, what? He exclaimed as he held a jar in his hand the label said **Totosai's Beak Polish **he looked confused "Thank you I guess,"

Miroku's was a collar with a bell attached "What is this? The monk asked

"This is" Kagome said took it opened and slipped it around his neck and closed it again "So Sango can hear you coming as well as all other unsuspecting females,"

"Kagome? Sango said

"Ha, ha monk," Inuyasha scoffed

"Pick something," Kagome whispered to Sango she did, Kagome still had one hand on the collar and held one of Sango's with the other

"Smack that ass," Sango said

"My dear Sango all you have to do is ask," grinning Miroku exclaimed

"Ha, ha sucker welcome to the club," Inuyasha ragged

"What are you talking about? Miroku who hadn't been paying attention said then stopped when he saw the glowing coming from around his neck "What the hell is this?

"Special for you my dear monk," Sango teased

"If you wanted kinkiness we could have privately come to an agreement,"

"Miroku reached up to feel Sango's butt but before he could lay one finger on it "Smack that ass," she said and Miroku's hand against his will started slapping his ass

"Dumb ass, what the fuck did you think I meant when I said welcome to the club, I didn't mean the hentai club moron I meant the subjugation club?" Inuyasha razzed "The glowing should have told ya dummy Kagome zapped the collar and Sango chose the command,"

"Damn you women," Miroku griped "I can't help loving you anyway," he tried to grope Kagomes ass

"Smack that ass" the command was issued and Miroku once again slapped his derriere, but this time the command was given by Kagome

"Hehehe, you've got to wenches controlling the same subjugation collar I only have one, welcome to subjugation hell brother it's a lifetime membership," Inuyasha mercilessly teased and fell on his ass laughing till it hurt

'So every time he reaches for and goes to he gets a spanking from his own hand?" Shippou gasped while laughing

"You got it runt," Inuyasha answered

"Wow Mi, Miroku you got the best gift in the whole world," Shippou managed to say, and Miroku growled

'Open yours Inuyasha," Kagome coaxed

"Ya okay wench," he opened it and his face went blank then flushed pink "What the hell?

"Hold it up so the rest of us can see," Sango said

"Nope" Inuyasha replied

"Give me that," Shippou said as he snatched it from Inuyasha

"Hey give that back," Inuyasha exclaimed "No don't" he cried out as Shippou held it up

"Wow Inuyasha nice," Shippou replied as he held up the big cloth diaper for all to see "Try it on it looks comfy," he teased

"Little brother it seems the miko is very well attuned to your needs. Especially after that last incident wet one Taisho," Sesshoumaru razzed

"Baby have to go potty," Miroku took great delight in tormenting him

Sugimi opened his "What is this? He asked as he held up the strange made out of woven wicker object

"It's a fly swatter in my time people use them to kill flies," Kagome answered

"Isn't it awfully large for such small pests?

"I had a bigger one in mind," Kagome replied

"Bigger one,"

"Yep the one with cute puppy dog ears," she said

"Oh son of mine," Sugimi said in a sugary sweet voice as he turned eyes on his son

"Son my ass see ya old goat," Inuyasha said and hauled ass up into a tree

"Inuyasha? Kagome called

"You leave me alone wench you've done enough,"

"Inuyasha sit boy,"

"Gods fucking damn it Kagome," he cursed as he fell off of the high branch and plummeted toward the ground "Hah, what? He exclaimed when he didn't hit the ground he opened his eyes

"Hello pup," grinning Sugimi who had caught him in his arms greeted

"Uh oh,"

"Have no fear father is here,"

"I do and I'm gone," Inuyasha responded and leapt out of his fathers arms

"Look what daddy has," he teased waving the big fly swatter, Inuyasha gulped and ran like hell "He really believes I am going to paddle his little bottom with this, Might as well have fun see you later," he took off in pursuit

"A fly swatter Kagome you are diabolical," Sango said

"I really ought to be ashamed but I'm not,"

**Sesshoumaru's new sport, a deadly plot**

Sesshoumaru began disappearing almost at the same time every day, though very curious Sugimi played dumb remained quiet and observed. After a few days of this repeated cycle Sugimi made up his mind that he was going to find out what was going on. The next day Sugimi waited after Sesshoumaru disappeared he easily tracked him down when he spotted him the big inu smiled a mile wide a beautiful silver puppy was laying on his belly head on his front paws and very cleverly hidden beneath the foliage watching something

"Uh huh," Sugimi thought "I have got to do it,"

After he saw what Sesshoumaru was watching he turned into a normal but large sized dog then like a hawk he swooped down latched onto the nape of Sesshoumaru's neck lifting him off the ground and flew off so fast everything looked like a streak passing by. Burning with rage Sesshoumaru growled viciously with all the fury of hell in it wordlessly promising death to his captor, Sugimi simply ignored him and kept going

**In inu language**

"Put me down and let me go father and I might feel generous and let you live," Sesshoumaru snapped

Sugimi stopped and landed in a small clearing then set Sesshoumaru on his feet the sweet looking little puppy glaring daggers at him "Did I raise you to be or teach you to be a pervert?

"I have no idea what you speak of," Sesshoumaru indignantly replied

"Come now Sesshoumaru even you can do better than that,"

"Your point is."

"I saw what you were looking at," Sugimi happily reminded

"I was simply laying on and enjoying the nice cool ground relaxing beneath the foliage before you came invaded my privacy and ruined it for me,"

"Really, I wonder what a certain miko would think were she to find out about you in puppy form hiding and watching her," Sugimi taunted

"You wouldn't?" Sesshoumaru replied

"Are you sure I would not?

"Damn it, what do you want?"

"The truth," Sugimi answered

"I am an adult you know,"

"Yes I have been well aware of that fact for the past several hundred years now," Sugimi replied

"Fine, I am male and I love females," his eyes were copperish from some red bleeding into them

"Good to hear," grinning Sugimi said

"If we are through now I will take my leave," the irritated pup bit

"Yes do, but do not strain yourself your eyes might explode," Sugimi teased

"Please I am very well acquainted with the female form," he stated and still in puppy form took off in his ball of light

"Ah male pups gods how I love torturing them," Sugimi said to himself

**That night**

"Oh look the senile old battle ax found his way home," revenge wanting Inuyasha needled as Sugimi entered the village

"Father you did not get lost this time," Sesshoumaru also wanting to get even added

Saying nothing and giving no response Sugimi quietly walked toward his favorite tree and sat down taking a comfortable lounging position against it. With his fingers laced together he put his hands behind his head "When are you boys going to take mates? I think it is way past time you did ," he said with a sweet casual smile "You're not getting any younger,"

"I Like boys," Inuyasha lied

"I am not ready," Sesshoumaru said, then both brothers ran like hell into the forest

"Amateurs," Sugimi exclaimed

"Even I saw that coming and I'm just a little kid," Shippou said

"Their funny," Rin added "Lord Sesshoumaru runs from Inupapa hehehe,"

**The following evening**

Still fuming over what she'd heard Inuyasha say days ago Kikyo was planning her revenge and what better way was there then to render your victim helpless. She found Kagome and blew a powder toward her but Kagome moved and it hit Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru who were standing nearby turning them into puppies instantly. She inwardly fumed seeing that her target unintentionally escaped , Sesshoumaru sniffed then twin puppy growls were heard

"Bitch she is blessed by the kamis," Kikyo mentally screamed and took off

**In inu language**

"Fucking bitch," Inuyasha snapped

"Little brother she will die when next I lay eyes on her," Sesshoumaru spat

"Not if I beat you to it," Inuyasha said "But if you get her first have fun,"

"That is acceptable," even as a puppy Sesshoumaru was still one hundred percent class "If we both find her we share the kill, I'm not a greedy dog," he wisecracked

"Deal," Inuyasha agreed

"What is going on? Just arriving Sugimi asked

"I don't know their speaking in inu, are pissed off, and a few minutes ago turned into puppies," Kagome answered

"Sniff, sniff oh boy," Sugimi exclaimed

"What is it?

"Kikyo the clay wench," Sugimi answered

"Growl," the pups responded hearing that name

"Ah judging by their growls they want blood," Kagome lightly joked

"Yes though pups they are still vicious," Sugimi told her "Aw my boys are babies again handsome little devils,"

"Kill me now," Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha said in unison

"Transformation powder I can smell it," Sugimi said

"To bad they didn't have bitch transformation powder then we could turn a bitch into a decent person," Kagome joked Sugimi laughed "Don't' kill me boys but your so cute," Sesshoumaru the ham barked in response

"Okay boys lets get you a bath," Sugimi said two whines were heard he bent over and picked them up and just before flying off "I will be back soon miko,"

After a nice long bath Sugimi returned with his two bathed refreshed but still furious pups "Welcome home boys," Kagome greeted

Inuyasha looked and nodded but remained silent, Sesshoumaru however knew he could use this he scampered over to Kagome while she lay in her sleeping bag he crawled inside and curled up with her burying his nose between her breasts "You pervert I can't believe it mister I am so classy is nothing but a big hentai," Inuyasha yipped

"Growl" was Sesshoumaru's response

"Hehehe" Kagome laughed after feeling the vibration from the growl, he growled twice more "Ooo doggy massage,"

"I have died and gone to bosoms heaven," Sesshoumaru thought "And what a nice full set they are to, mine all mine,"

"Are you sporting a boner mister letch puppy?" Inuyasha teased Sesshoumaru's answer a growl "Ah shut it ya tit monger,"

"Come on pest your sleeping over here with me tonight," Sugimi told Inuyasha

"Okay don't get your fundoshi in a twist and keep your hakama on I'm coming," even as a puppy Inuyasha was still keeping it real and giving it raw

"I can very easily tie your tail in a knot if you like," Sugimi teased

"Gee, what'd you wake up with a thorn stuck in your butt this morning?" Inuyasha wisecracked, he yawned laid down, curled up next to his father and fell asleep fast

When Kagome was in a deep sleep Sesshoumaru snuck his tongue out and glided the tip across her skin getting a taste "When I am me again I shall show her what a big bad dog does to a tasty little miko," he thought and drifted off to sleep

**The next morning **

"Wake up ya boob warmer," Inuyasha ragged

"Yes and they are all mine," Sesshoumaru replied

"Well eldest has chosen a mate, now for youngest," Sugimi thought

"Did ya get any milk? Inuyasha needled

"Wouldn't you like to know he who is about to be defanged," Sesshoumaru replied

"They sure are active this morning," Kagome said

"You know Kagome somehow I know that even as a puppy Inuyasha is trying to bust Sesshoumaru's balls," Sango commented

"This does not surprise me," Miroku added

"Alright you two time to eat," Sugimi announced. A streak of red sped into the clearing and stopped "Ayame?

"Sugimi sama your back? She replied and bowed

"Yes, but why are you in such a state?"

"Have you seen that dead clay bitch known as Kikyo?" Ayame asked

"No what happened?

"She shot Kouga in the leg with one of her so called purification arrows," she explained "Something about purging the earth of demon spawn blah, blah, blah,"

"Please kill her if you see her?" Sango joked

Ayame felt a tugging on the fur around her left leg and looked down to see puppy Inuyasha "Oh my god he's adorable," the ham whined Ayame bent over and picked him up he licked her cheek "Aw I think you're cute to,"

"And he calls me a letch," Sesshoumaru thought

Really hamming it up Inuyasha whined to get a hug from the beautiful wolf princess she granted his wish "Hehehe girls are suckers for this stuff," he thought she rubbed the side of her face against him "She's marking me the sexy wench is scent marking me I am the luckiest bastard in the world,"

"Hm looks like second pup has chosen a mate," Sugimi thought "Ookami inu grandpups they will be beauties,"

"Poor little brother he is so far in wolf heaven he does not see that our sire is scheming," Sesshoumaru said to himself "Now for some miko time," he whined

"I fathered two big hams," Sugimi thought as he watched Kagome pick up and cuddle Sesshoumaru

A tornado appeared "Yo everybody," Kouga greeted

"Hey Kouga," they replied

"Anybody see that clay wench who I plan to shred?" Kouga asked

"I heard what she did to you," Sugimi stated

"Mutt face, Sesshoumaru, let me guess Sugimi she turned them into puppies, am I right?" Kouga asked

"That she did my sons have agreed which ever one of them finds her first kills her, and if both at the same time do they share the kill,"

"Hearing stuff like that makes ya proud to be a canine," Kouga joked "Man I thought her shooting me with an arrow was bad but dog breath and Sesshoumaru got it a lot worse then me," what the hell did she do that for?

"She was after me but accidentally got them instead," Kagome explained

"That just gives me two reasons to kill her now," Kouga stated "Guess she was to much of a coward to stick around and deal with a pissed off wounded wolf because she took off like a bat out of hell,"

"If you get her first make it hurt," Inuyasha barked

"You got it mutt," Kouga teased he could not resist "Such a cute little guy you are,"

"Growl"

"That's good old mutt face cranky just the way I like him," Kouga teased

"Even in canine form their at it," Ayame said

"Are you kidding me when their old and decrepit and hell even in the grave they'll be going at I swear that is when they are the happiest," Kagome exclaimed

"Got to go I have hunting to do," Kouga announced and left

**Fathers plan, hamming it up**

"Now to set it in motion," Sugimi thought he had a plan

In the morning Inuyasha woke up something was different he felt warm very comfortable and opened his eyes he was against a different body he looked and found himself against Ayame's chest. He immediately put his little snout between her boobs and moved his head back and forth he was in hentai heaven and never wanted to leave proving that Inuyasha had a perverted side. This was Sugimi's surprise gift to his son he had planned it well let Inuyasha drift off to sleep slip Ayame in and let his pup wake up with her

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were like twin hams using every trick in the book to get Kagome, and Ayame's attention. When Kagome sat down Sesshoumaru got on her lap laid on his back with his legs up in the air giving small whimpers that got him a belly rub. Inuyasha's tactic was the drooping ears and lonely puppy dog eyes that got him lots of hugs and attention. He walked around her legs rubbing his body against them as he went scent marking her, Sugimi watched this for days thrilling

**A few days later**

Early in the morning Kagome awoke feeling something wrapped around her, when she looked she held back a gasp of surprise humanoid Sesshoumaru had his arms wrapped around her and one leg over hers. Feeling her stir woke him up and his golden eyes focused on her then a wicked smirk formed on his sexy lips, before she could utter a single word and to prevent her from doing so his lips were on hers. Had his lips not trapped hers in a kiss she would have shrieked when she felt them rising off the ground

Kagome's eyes opened wide Sesshoumaru mentally laughed and started nudging her lips apart with his tongue when he found his inning slipped it into her mouth she completely relaxed then. His exploring hands traveling her body gave her sensual feelings she'd never known before he was experienced she could tell Sesshoumaru soon had her moaning in desire. Her hands roamed every inch of hid god like body she already had his haori and juban wide open

**Lemon starts**

When one hand went to his Hakama and felt his prize she gulped Sesshoumaru thrilled "She has met my snake," He thought

"Oh man how is that monster going to fit? She thought

Sensing her nervousness he cupped her rear end in his hands that made her forget fear and drew her to lust, he felt his hakama drop down around his ankles. With his demonic speed she stood bare before him in no time, she got his out of his haori and juban fully exposing his body. Still in mid flight the two were ready to mate in mid air inside his orb, next thing Kagome knew she was on her back on the bottom of the orb both blinded by lust no words were spoken as he entered her slowly

"Sesshoumaru more please?"

He suckled at her nipples and moved the feel of him moving in and out was sending almost unbearable pleasurable sensations through her body "Miko,"

They landed on a thick patch of moss next to a water fall and Sesshoumaru continued "Yes Sesshoumaru," he kissed her neck and jaw line she thrust upward "Oh" he moved harder inside her _**"By all that is holy yes," **_she called her first release

"So tight like silk wrapped around me," he complimented she moaned again with renewed lust "I am nowhere done with you yet little one,"

"Uhhhhh," she cried as more releases hit

"Ah shit," he exclaimed

His fangs sunk into the pulse point between her neck and shoulder, she repeated his actions while both exploded in sheer ecstasy their mating marks a crescent moon soon appeared as they removed their fangs "Sesshoumaru harder,"

Her claws dug into his butt cheeks, he slipped one hand beneath her and dug his claws into her rear end the pain intensifying their driving lust and passion "Will this do,? He said giving an exceptionally hard thrust

"Dear gods yes,"

He pounded into her hard and fast with reckless abandon _**"Ahhhhh," **_both called as another round of orgasms hit hard and long, they'd be busy for a long time

**Lemon ends**

Inuyasha, and Ayame

Inuyasha woke up yawned and began to stretch then it hit him "Shit I'm me again," he thought 'Now to seal the deal," the smirking hanyou said to himself

With sleeping Ayame slung over his shoulder Inuyasha took off into the forest Ayame woke up opened her eyes seeing who her capture was "Horny dog," she thought and played possum

"Just wait my dear little wenchy," he mumbled

"Oh boy is he in for a treat," she thought

Deep in the forest he slowed down when he found the perfect spot "Perfect,"

"Nice spot doggy," Ayame said

Before Inuyasha could react he was on his back straddled by a sneaky wolf "Oh shit,"

"Relax and get naked,"

"Get what, hah? The thinking he was going to be murdered before he heard that hanyou said

"Let me help you ," she teased and stripped him

"Really little wolfy?" he sexily replied in a flash she was naked

**Lemon starts**

As they shared their first kiss Ayame rubbed back and forth on his shaft he groaned in aching lust, after a while he indulged in sucking on her breasts one at a time teasing the nipples with the tip of his tongue. Ayame rolled her hips rocking hard against him she was so close, and he was nearly insane, he nipped up and down her forearms. She then lapped at his male nipples and continued grinding against him

"That's it wench your ass is mine," he exclaimed

Next Ayame was held up against a tree he quickly entered both being savage in nature neither wanted slow and gentle and went according to their natures hard untamed and fast "Ooo Inuyasha,"

"Fuck yes,"

"Yes Inuyasha take it all of it I want it hard,"

"Gods damn your every guys dream wild and savage. Shit Ayame,"

"_**Inuyashaaaaa," **_screamed his name with her climax "Oh my gods," she exclaimed when he shifted against her sweet spot

"Oh yeah that's the shit," he groaned and the damn burst _**"Ay, Ayameee,"**_

"_**Yesssss," **_

As they climaxed he bit her neck marking her he felt his release increase three fold when her fangs pierced the left side of his neck. When it was near an end without pulling out of her he gently lowered them to the ground laying on his back, seeing her inning and accepting the invitation Ayame began riding him

"Shit yes Ayame ride me,"

She felt her mate pulse inside her "Damn Inuyasha," they went so many rounds both lost count it continued for hours

**Lemon ends**

**Sneak attack, a terrible price to pay**

With Sugimi

The big and happy inu was overwhelmed with happiness knowing that his sons were mating and one day he'd have grandpups life could not get any better. His keen canine hearing picked up some whizzing toward him he stilled and waited, with inhuman speed he reached up with one hand and caught it. Holding the object in hand sniffed it and smirked

"Come out dead one," he casually said

Kikyo stepped out with a scowl on her face "Why aren't you dead? She had the nerve to snap

"You have the nerve to try and shoot me with one of your purification arrows and question about my demise," he replied "Did you really think your arrows or powers would work against me?

She foolishly touched him thinking to purify him "Damn you" she bit

Persistent dead clay shell," he shot back

She backed away from him eyes filled with hate reached into her haori pulled something out she poured something into one hand and was about to blow it at him. But being a demon he was much faster and before she could do it he blew it back at her, she looked with shock

"Noooo," she shrieked as first all the imprisoned souls left her body and ascended to heaven then began to transform

"I gift you with this knowledge Inuyasha is now mated to the wolf princess,"

"No"

"Yes," Sugimi taunted "And always remember that because of your own traitorous ways and hatefulness that you are in this fix now," Using his powers and will power of his own "I curse you that you will forever be powerless trapped by your own ill will, and never be free from or able to destroy this curse and you remain a puppy till your dying day,"

Sugimi took her and flew her to a deserted island leaving her there to live out the remainder of her life. He took off fast headed to a hot spring got in and scrubbed to clean himself and rid his person of her stench, after lots of scrubbing and a nice long soak he got out and like a dog shook the water off and headed for the village. When he entered he received smiles from Miroku, and Sango

"Sugimi what did you do? Sango asked

"Please let it have been something wicked?" Miroku teased

"I removed a skurge from the earth and eliminated a clay pest," Sugimi answered

Sango leapt up and hugged Sugimi "Oh thank you"

**Days later **

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came back "Welcome back," Sugimi teased

"Do you ever get tired of ? Inuyasha griped

"Nope not now, not ever," Sugimi replied

"Great I forgot the clay bitch will be on my ass," Inuyasha said

"Yes she is a tiresome nuisance," Sesshoumarou said

"Not to worry boys daddy took care of and eliminated that problem," he told his sons everything then welcomed Kagome, and Ayame to the family

"Let's party," Inuyasha exclaimed and they did


End file.
